College Days
by BuringBright222
Summary: This is mostly about Richard Grayson/Nightwing's veiw of what happens! Some twists and turns. A little romance, very reflective... rather slow paced (probably. sometimes i get bored while typing so i go really fast) and a little new (I hope) and I DON'T OWN YJ, DC, OR ANYTHING! Now, SLADE ARC IS STARTING
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I had this idea to do a story about Dick Grayson, not Nightwing. There will be references to my other stories, but this story is all about Dick Grayson. Everything is as it is in the cartoon, and my fanfictions.**

** I'm not quite sure if this will be long, or have a point, but I really hope you guys don't mind the more relaxed, slower paced story.**

** Enjoy!**

Happy New Year!

Dick sat in his college lecture room bored out of his mind. The professor was actually very interesting, a nice, interactive, helpful, 52 year-old professor, but the topic was so boring. That and Dick had already studied this with Alfred and knew it all.

_Stupid Credits._ Dick was staring at the board, but his mind was somewhere else completely. Dick stifled a yawn as another minute click by on the clock.

Finally, the clock hit 10:53, the time classes ended. His next class was at noon, so Dick usually stayed behind to chat with his professor in an attempt to learn something new. His professor, Dr. Jenkins, seemed to not realize that Dick was too advanced for the class, so Dick was always leaving the class feeling like he had just heard the same lecture twice, which is what usually happened.

"Oh, Richard!" Dr. Jenkins called. Dick almost groaned. He had stopped staying and talking about a month ago, being to bored, and busy to hang around.

"Yes sir?" Dick said politely.

"I notice that, while you ace all of my tests, you are always half asleep in my class." Dr. Jenkins had a smile on his face. Dick tired to apologize, but was cut off. "It seems to me, that this class is much too easy for you. I have signed you up for the advanced class. Remember, that class has high expectations." Dr. Jenkins said. Dick smiled.

"Thank you so much sir. I did enjoy your lecture though, they were very well done, I have just studied this before." Dick said sheepishly.

"Ah Dick, I knew! I could tell you were always trying to be challenged, but I couldn't help you with that since you were asking about a topic I haven't looked into for years." Dr. Jenkins laughed. Dick smiled.

"Thank you for recommending me sir." Dick said.

"Well, it isn't everyday that a hero such as yourself is able to move past his parents death and enter college a whole year early!" Dr. Jenkins laughed, not noticing the brief flash of pain in Dick's eyes as the raw subject of his parents was mentioned.

"Yeah, well, with Bruce Wayne as a father, it was easy to go above and beyond expectations." Dick said. He wanted to leave now, this conversation was going down hill, fast.

"Ok. Don't bother coming to my class tomorrow, you are already signed up for the advanced class and the professor is expecting you tomorrow!" Dr. Jenkins seemed very proud of this. Dick smiled.

"Thank you sir." Dick turned to leave, but…

"Richard! Would you mind eating a brunch with me?" Dick forced a smile, maybe this nice, interesting, interacting, helpful professor was too interactive and helpful.

"Sure!" Dick wanted to run away and just get off the campus for a little while.

"Good! I'll grab my suitcase and we can head out. How does Panera's sound**[1]**?"

"Fine. I'll pay."

"Oh, no, no, no! In fact, I'll treat you!" Dr. Jenkins led the way out the door and Dick followed, trying not to blush.

"So, Richard, how old are you again?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm 17." Dick said, lengthening his stride to catch up with the taller man.

"oh really? Very impressive! College will be a breeze for you! When do you turn 18?"

"In March." Dick lied. He had been born over the midnight hour on April 1st.

"Oh? Interesting. So, you took some college courses in high school right?"

"Yeah. Mostly math courses, but I also took two language courses."

"You say that like you are trying to be modest!"

"I am."

"Bah! You should be proud of your intelligence! It is a gift! Now, tell me, when will you graduate college?"

"Um, the year I turn 20 is my plan."

_If I live that long, I should make it._ Dick thought wryly, smiling.

"Amazing! I have high hopes for you boy. One last question before we step in." Dick noticed they had just arrived at the wonderful bakery/restaurant.

"Of course sir."

"How are you going to celebrate your graduation if you are not aloud to drink?" Dr. Jenkins let loose a wild laugh while Dick just chuckled. The two stepped into Panera's and ordered their meals. Dick let Dr. Jenkins lead him to a table that already had an occupant.

"Hello! Hello Professor Peters!" Dr. Jenkins said in his over-excited ways.

"Ah, hello Dr. Jenkins. I take it you are Richard Wayne?" Peters directed the last comment towards Dick.

"Richard Grayson-Wayne. Nice to meet you." Dick said. He defiantly had a headache from today's antics.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Professor Jake Peters." Dick shook the young man's hand.

The man was obviously attractive. He looked around 30, and had red-tinted auburn hair. The man was probably 5'11", and had a swimmers' build. The man was currently wearing a gray wool suit to block out the cool December weather.

"I'm the new professor you'll be seeing starting tomorrow." Peters said pleasantly. Dick smiled. This professor seemed to have an easy attitude.

"I'm looking forward to it!" Dick didn't lie; he was bored from his current classes. Dr, Jenkins seemed very ADHD and happy that Dick and Peters liked each other.

"Richard!" a sweet voice called out. Dick looked over his shoulder and felt his heart skip a beat. There she was, the one the only…

"Ah, hello miss. Richard, who is this beautiful lady?" Peters asked. Dick smiled.

"This is my girlfriend Stephanie." Dick stood up to give his girlfriend a big hug. Stephanie was just a cover name for Starfire. Starfire had scarlet-red hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were the most vivid green Dick had ever seen. Today, Stephanie wore a purple sweater and dark blue jeans. She also wore comfortable black boots.

"Hello sir." Stephanie/Starfire said to the two college professors.

"It is very wonderful to meet the woman who captures Richard's attention while she is away in my class than my lectures!" Dr. Jenkins said. Stephanie gave a beautiful smile that lit up Dick's heart.

No one noticed Peters frown at the affection displayed.

"Dick, shall we go on our date now?" Stephanie asked. Dick smile, nodded, said good-bye to his professors and headed out into the cold with his arm around his girlfriend.

Dick was nervous. There was no other way to describe the fluttering feelings that made him want to vomit. He sighed. What could he do?

"Dick, do you know where we are going?" Peters asked. Dick was jolted out of his day-dream. At the moment, Dick was driving a black convertible with the top down with Peters with him.

"Yeah. You said you wanted to meet my tutor, so I thought I'd introduce you two." Dick said. He really did want to do that, but the real reason Peters was in his car was because he had forgotten the man was there and hadn't dropped the man off at his usual stop.

"So you are taking me all the way to Gotham?" Peters asked with a smile. Dick grunted, though it sounded more like a stifled laugh.

"Yeah. They know you're coming though." Dick felt the nervous rock in his gut get heavier. He had told Bruce about his awesome professor, and the man had requested to meet him. That wasn't what made Dick nervous though.

After a little accident in Russia… well life was pretty cruddy. That and just last night the Justice League learned that the 16 unaccountable heroes were wanted in some far away alien sector.

_Crap, crap, crap!_ Dick wanted to scream. He had thought that having a huge philosophical conversation about his favorite subject with his professor and his tutor (Alfred) would calm him down.

When they arrived at the manor, Alfred was waiting at the door.

"Good Evening Master Richard. Master Peters, it is a pleasure to meet you. Richard has complemented you greatly." The aged butler commented. Peters smiled and shook the outstretched hand.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Alfred asked.

"Um, bourbon, on the rocks, splash of water." Peters said. Dick tried not to giggle. That was what Peters always ordered.

"Alfred, I'll stick wit hot cocoa please." Dick said. As he stepped in, Starfire tackled Dick in a hug.

"Dick! I'm so glad you decided to visit tonight! Clark just announced that M'gan and Conner mad the trip successfully!" Starfire laughed and kissed Dick. Dick felt his heart melt and his worries dissolve. M'gan and Conner would solve what was wrong. BB wouldn't cause trouble. Dr. Strange would fix the problem. And he, Dick Grayson would have another night with the amazing Starfire. Alfred just barely caught Peters narrowing of the eyes out the corner of his own eyes. The old butler just shook his head and thought that Dick was just to attractive and congenial for his own good.

"Ah, Step, you remember Mr. Peters right?" Dick asked. Starfire nodded eagerly.

"Oh yes, I am very glad to meet you again professor!" Peters gave a camera ready smile and accepted Starfire's hug. It was during hug that Peters noticed Starfire's ring…

"That is a lovely…" He was cut off as Alfred came in with the desired drinks.

"Oh, Alfred! Thank you!" Alfred had brought Starfire her favorite orange juice.

"Just my job, Mistress Stephanie." Alfred exited the room.

"Oh, Mr. Peters, I bet you wanted to speak with Alfred? He was my tutor throughout my younger school years." Dick said, keeping one arm around Starfire's waist.

"Ah, thank you Richard. If he would allow it, I would also like to meet Mr. Wayne as well." Peters said. Dick shrugged and gave Peters a wink as he disappeared up stairs. Peters heard some childish voices upstairs but ignored them as he went to talk to Alfred.

Much later that night, Peters finally met Bruce Wayne. The man had just appeared in the house, in the living room with a straight shot of bourbon, no ice, in his hands.

"Mr. Wayne!" Peters said excitedly. Bruce looked up from the book he was reading. It looked like the Hobbit to Peters.  
Ah, the great Mr. Peters. Nice to finally meet you." Peters thought Bruce would rather be able to talk to Dick and kick Peters out.

"It is a pleasure to meet hetman who raised Richard." Peters flattered. It seemed the flattery worked and Bruce smiled.

"Well, what else could I do? You've seen those eyes. When he was 8, they were impossible to ignore. I just saw him in the orphanage at a charity gig, and I decided I could help him." Bruce smiled fondly at the memory.

"Wow, that is quite the inspiring story. I really wanted to talk to you about Richard you know."

"What for?"

"This sounds a lot like a high school thing, but I'm a little worried about the kid's social life. It seems he is either alone, or in some 'club' that I can't find in the academy's lists. I was hoping you could give some insight."

"You are right, Dick's club is not listed by any school. He belongs to an H.E.R.O. **[2]**club. It is a club that discourages bullying and helps other orphans." Bruce explained. Peters went silent.

"Well, it seems my worries were very unneeded." Peters said. "I'll wait in the car for Richard…"

"If you need to, feel free to spend the night." Bruce suggested taking a sip from his bourbon.

"No, I have a lot of grading to do. Will Richard be able to give a ride home tonight? He and his girlfriend look… close." Peters said carefully. Bruce smiled.

"I am sure you would just have to ask and he would take you home." Bruce then excused himself and Dick came down the stairs minutes later. Dick's hair was slightly mussed up, but other wise the teenager looked normal. Peters smiled back at Dick when Dick walked by.

"Heard you had grading, I am excited to hear what score I got on my latest test so I'm going to take you home." Dick grabbed his own wool coat and led his respected professor out into the cold January night.

**[1]- Paneras is a really awesome bakery/restaurant/coffee house in my town. I'm not sure if it is a national chain or not.**

**[2]- the H.E.R.O. program is real, and it is a really helpful anti-bullying program for high schools and middle schools.**

** Well? How is the first chapter? The next chapter skips to Alienated.**

**I will leave clues to which of my stories I'm referencing and I will make sure you guys know when I am altering information from the episodes. I hope you all are enjoy this story.**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**I know, I'm writing really, really slowly. I said the story would be slow paced. Also, I might have changed some of the timing.**

**In one of my last stories… I think I said Starfire left around Dick's b-day… but since the second season is mostly in January the timing might be messed up.**

**So, instead Starfire leaves three days after New Years, not the week of his birthday.**

**Sorry about the confusion.**

**I realize now I should have put the 1st chapter a year ago but… eh.**

**Warning- Scene might be slightly descriptive, but it is 'T'.**

**Finally, Please enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Alienated- Jan. 7; 2:00am

Nightwing collapsed on his couch by the window. The moonlight barely breached the thin curtains. Nightwing had one leg off the couch, and one arm over his eyes. He was breathing heavily, his throat raw from tears. He gasped at the air as if breathing hurt.

"Damn…damn… damn it!" he cursed, coughing into his elbow.

"Starfire… come back." He whispered hoarsely. How long had he been moping? Nightwing had been forcing smiles and hiding for almost three days now. Just after New Years Day, Starfire had told him she couldn't live the way they were anymore. She had left the next moring.

"Damn it." Nightwing rolled onto his side, ready to mope until morning when he would have to once again feign a cool composure.

"Why today? Why Batman? Are you stupid? Are you a dick? No, damn it I'm the dick. Hell, it's even my name." Nightwing sat up laughing softly to keep from crying again. His mask felt suffocating and tight on his face. He heard the tapping just moments later.

Knock knock knock

Knock knock knock

Nightwing groaned and quickly made a list of who could be knocking at his window. Since the sound was constant and even, it wasn't a Flash. Wally tended to run, knock twice then run down and repeat. Also, since the person wasn't just coming in it wasn't Robin, Batman, or Roy. That left only one person who knew where his Bludhaven Nightwing base was.

"It is unlocked Babs." Nightwing sighed as he opened the window for the said girl. Barbra Gordon was in full Batgirl gear, her cowl up and her eyes on fire.

"Nightwing! Just cause we are in your safe house doesn't mean you can go spouting names!" she scolded. Nightwing just leaned over his knees, hoping Babs would get the message.

"I'm not going to leave just because you feel cruddy. Nightwing, we need you to focus now!"

"Nightwing is the reason Starfire left!" Nightwing snapped.

"What?"

"She told me at least a dozen times. She wanted to retire and quit the fighting, but I was always like 'Nightwing is needed.' Now look what happened!" Nightwing felt his tear well up again. Barbra's stern demeanor began to melt. "I just want to be Dick Grayson right now." Dick said. Barbra closed her eyes a prepared herself for the argument she was about to start.

"Yeah, well everyone else _needs_ you to be Nightwing." She said firmly. Nightwing raised his head.

"To hell with you guys." He growled. Barbra had expected this rage, but why did it sound so tired?

"Nightwing…"

"Please, just for now, I need to be Dick now." Barbra could hear him beg. This defiantly wasn't Nightwing right now.

"No. Nightwing wouldn't let his friends gat hurt. Nightwing, what can I do to help? We need you." Barbra remembered her mission from Superman clearly, it brought a blush to her face.

**Flashback**

_"Batgirl, stay behind." Superman said after giving the others a small mission. "I have something else I want you to do."_

_ "What is it?"_

_ "Have you noticed Nightwing is acting differently?"_

_ "If you mean moping and just being generally down and low energy, yes."_

_ "Exactly, we need him to focus more, can you… I don't know make him happy?" Barbra blushed then._

_ "Um… how?" she asked._

_ "I'll leave that up to you. Just help him." Superman had left and Conner had come in._

_ "Batgirl, good luck. Old relationships are hard to get over, but we need you to do this."_

_ "What? Nightwing and I don't have an old relationship!" called out Batgirl, but Conner had left. "Dammit Nightwing." She then went out to hunt down the morose vigilante. _

Batgirl scowled and looked back at Nightwing.

"Can you leave me alone?" Nightwing asked. Barbra took a minute to realize he had just answered her last question.

"No." Barbra held her ground as Nightwing stood up, right next to her.

_He is really close. Man, I forgot how nice his cologne smelled._ Barbra thought. She sighed. How could Starfire leave?

"Babs, please, I can't really control my feelings right now. I don't want to ruin anything." Nightwing said. He looked at her, but his mask successfully hid the pleading eyes. Barbra took a deep breath and reached out to touch Nightwing's face. She felt the muscles in his face twitch and she smiled.

"God Nightwing, why don't you just talk to me first?" Barbra asked as Nightwing's gloved hand ran up her side, starting at her hip. Nightwing's hand wrapped around her back and dragged her down to the couch. Barbra leaned in and then straddled Nightwing's lap.

"Just talk, Dick." She felt his hands run up her back and rest on her shoulders. He pulled her into a hug.

"I loved her. I love her. I can't decide which is right. I have some damn thought running in my head that a heavy burden is gone now. I miss her, but I don't think I'd be happy if she came back. I'm ticked she left though! Babs, she was so perfect! I loved her so much." Barbra felt Nightwing's face move in the joint where the neck met the shoulder.

"Shh, shh. Nightwing… Dick it is ok. A lot of strong relationships leave you reeling when they are over." Barbra said, twirling some of Nightwing's onyx hair around her finger.

"Barbra, I keep thinking about her, but whenever I think of her, I think of you too! I'm so damned confused that I can't solve this!" Barbra felt her heart rate rise. Dick thought about her?

"You both have such gorgeous red hair and the most stunning green eyes. Hers were unnaturally pretty, but yours always reminded me of peridot, not too intense, but ready to attack at any moment. She was taller, but you always seemed more confident. She was everything I wanted, but so are you! Why do I do? My heart feels like it has been shredded, but…" Barbra didn't fight as Nightwing rolled so that her back was on the couch and he was over her. She felt his knee go between her thighs and her breath caught.

"No, I'm sorry…" As Nightwing moved away Barbra hissed his name.

"Dick…" she put a feeling she had always tried to suppress into his name.

Nightwing felt like fire was in his veins as she called his name. He met her eyes, those perfectly green eyes that held so much emotion behind a crystal surface. He knew this had to be wrong, what about Starfire.

"This is wrong, I shouldn't" but he didn't push his childhood crush away as she reached up and kissed him. Her lips tasted like cherry Carmax®. Dick slipped his hands under her back again and found her suit's zipper. He felt her chilled hands undo the zipper on his suit too.

Babs decided Dick wasn't aloud to talk anymore. She also decided that she wouldn't let herself feel guilty about this. How many guys had she dated before her step-mother had pointed out all the guys resembled Dick Grayson? Or when Clark Kent had sent her a picture taken at the perfect angle to look like a kiss? When had Bruce even asked her if she just wanted a night off to hang out with Dick?

"Dick, it's ok. You kept saying lov_ed._ I love you."

_Anyway you can…_

"Just relax." Whispered Barbra as she kissed Dick again.

When she pulled back for air, she noticed that she had slipped the top half of Nightwing's uniform down, but he hadn't. She felt embarrassed at how eagerly she had stripped him.

"Babs…"

"I told you to relax." Barbra pushed Dick up and they flipped over so Babs was sitting on Dick's bare stomach. She slipped her suit down and removed her sport bra. She leaned over and felt Dick's smooth skin against her breasts.

"I know every square inch of you already you know." Barbra walked her fingers down Dick's chest. "Every time Alfred needed an assistant because you and Batman had gone and screwed yourselves… Well I helped." Barbra leaned into Dick's explorative touches. She took Dick's head in her hands. She slowly removed the mask. She could see the scars that outlined the mask [**1**], but they were faded. He didn't try to stop her. This was what she had fantasized finding out his identity would be like. Barbra ran her fingers over the scars then down to Dick's lips. She then pulled his head up as she leaned in to kiss him again.

January 7; 5:00 am.

Barbra left at five. Dick just continued to lie on the couch. He knew he wouldn't have slept even if Barbra hadn't come, but if she hadn't, would he still feel like this?

Dick felt nothing but confusion. His heart flew because he knew that Barbra had returned his feelings, but he also felt like he had just betrayed Starfire. He took a deep breath and grabbed his phone. After sending a text, he received the desired response just seconds later. Grabbing his civilian clothes, Dick left his safe house and traveled to Bludhaven's rich side of town.

Dick got to the apartment building and walked right in. he went to the third floor and went to room 307. He knocked ands was let in just a second later.

"So, Richard what did you want to talk about?"

"Mr. Peters…"

"please, call me Jake."

"Jake, I need relationship answers."

"And you assume I have them because?"

"You teach psychology."

"Hm, ok. What is your question?"

"After a break up, is it bad to sleep with your best friend?"

"I honestly have no idea how I should answer that."

"I mean, I thin k I was partially in love with my friend even while I was dating Stephanie. It doesn't help that they both had greens eyes and red hair." Dick sighed.

"Um, well, if Stephanie is defiantly out of the picture, and your friend returns the feelings, then I guess it isn't wrong." Peters said cautiously. Dick gave his professor a small smile. The two went out to breakfast together and then on to school. After school, Dick left to go to the Farewell.

Batman was driving the bat-mobile at 95 mph. He wanted to arrive on time, but he didn't want to leave. Batman's covered eyes met with the pair in the back seat. He then looked over at Nightwing who was next to him in the 'shot-gun' seat. Batman tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Batman knew Nightwing really wasn't taking the news that they had to leave well. That and bloody-damn Starfire had just broken his heart. Batman had the comfort of knowing that the rest of the Bat-family would be watching over his undoubtedly favorite son.

"Keep your eyes on the road." Nightwing said, his eyes not leaving the pages of the book he was reading. Batman smiled as he saw that Nightwing had just started The Hobbit.

"That's a good book. I don't need to watch the road, I'm Batman." That got a smirk from Nightwing.

"Put on your mask." Batman ordered. Robin and Nightwing obliged. They pulled into the cove where the 17 heroes would leave from.

"All out." The Bats left the car and walked across the beach. They were there first, but only 3 minutes later, everyone else was there too.

The Bats stood off to the side as they watched the other's touching farewells. Batman turned to his prodigies, his heart sinking as he watched Tim fight tears. Nightwing broke his heart even more because he was trying to keep a positive face on.

"You'll be back soon." Nightwing said it so confidently and followed up with a smile to show how confident he was in this statement. Batman decided that these were his closest colleagues so he gave Nightwing a hug. He noticed how Nightwing didn't resist at all but hug tightly back. Batman knew it was unusual for him to show such affection, so it was hardly shoved off. He cursed himself now for not embracing his prodigies more often.

"Batgirl wanted me to give you a kiss good-bye, but…" Nightwing smiled as Batman pulled away. They heard Robin scoff and Nightwing went to flat-back as Robin jumped up and pecked Batman's cheek.

"Nightwing bribed me into doing it." Tim said, sliding off of Nightwing's back. Batman let himself smirk. The other heroes were too deep into their own farewells to notice the strange antics of the usually stonic Bats.

"Good-bye for now, my son." Batman whispered, in Romani, to Nightwing, there heads inches apart. Batman lightly kissed Nightwing's head then bent down to Robin.

"Good-bye for now, my son." Batman said, this time in Japanese. He also kissed Tim, then stood up just before anyone else could see what had happened. He then went swiftly with the other heroes. Batman did catch Nightwing tilt his head for just a moment in the other direction, searching out the white and red swirled planet a certain girlfriend had come from. It was only visible now, at sunset, in the winter. Then Batman saw both of his prodigies wave.

As soon as Batman was gone, Robin and Nightwing went back to the Bat-mobile. Nightwing was driving this time.

"They'll be home soon, right?" Robin asked, looking at Nightwing. Nightwing smiled.

"Of course, He is the Godamn Batman."

That night, in his penthouse apartment, Dick Grayson was waiting at his window for a red-head to appear. He just barley spotted the blur of color coming up his building. He opened the window and Wally flew in and landed on the conveniently placed couch.

"Wow, usually you at least wait until I've run by once." Wally laughed. Dick rolled his eyes and went to answer the door which had just rung.

"Hello Jake!" Dick greeted the professor.

"Good-evening Richard! May I come in?"

"Sure." Jake followed Dick in and caught sight of Wally.

"Um, who is this, Richard?"

"Hm? Oh this is Wally, my best friend." Dick watched as Peters's expression went from suspicion to realization, joy and then carefully blank.

"Ahh, the best friend? I think I should leave then." Peters turned to leave. Dick was completely confused for just a moment.

"Wait! Mr. Peters, you totally misunderstood!"

**Hehehe!**

**Well? **

**[1]- a reference to my story Jokes on You.**

**What did Mr. Peters misunderstand?**

**Well, the next chapter will be about Salvage.**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**Sorry fir taking so long to write this.**

**This is around the time of Salvage!**

**Enjoy!**

Salvage- February 13, 9:00 am

Dick woke up with a headache, again. He groaned and hit the off button on his alarm clock.

"Stupid Roy." He growled. Just last night he had called Roy to check up on him, but the dude had hung up on him after Dick announced his name. Dick, in his worry had commented this to Wally, who had gone to Black Canary. Black Canary went to Green Arrow and now they were looking for the elusive 'solo' hero.

"Can't this wait?" Dick asked the air.

"No." the emotionless voice that suddenly appeared made Dick jump so he was standing on the bed and put a hand on the taser he slept with in his belt.

"Butler!" Dick said. Alfred was sitting by Dick's bed reading the morning paper.

"Good morning. I take it you think you are in Bludhaven?" Alfred asked, a grin apparent of his face. Dick looked around and fell over with a smirk.

"Yeah, totally forgot about crashing hear last night."

"Last night? Dick, you came in just three hours ago and woke up about half the house."

"Who all is in the house?"

"Damian, Tim, Kate, Stephanie, Cassandra, Alfred**[1]**, and why did you bring Barbra in unconscious?"

"Why the hell is Kate still here? She retired after just a year, I hate it when he hangs around."

"Dick. Be nice, she thinks of you as a son."

"Silena is more motherly that she is. I mean, you know Bruce has"

"Dick!" Alfred said. Dick then saw the two sets of eyes staring at him from his bed.

"Tim, Damian, why are you guys in my bed?"

"Um, well, no one expected you to be home, and you have the best bed?" Tim said sheepishly. Dick rolled his eyes. Dick also noticed he was still in uniform.

"Damn, I hate sleeping in uniform, makes me feel like a work-a-holic." Dick said, jumping off his bed and grabbing clothes. As he headed towards the showers he heard a whimper.

"What…?" Dick had almost stepped on the small, 10 year old body of Helena Kyle-Wayne**[2]**. "Did everyone stake out in my room?"

Alfred snickered.

"Well, want breakfast since you've just awoken everyone?" Alfred asked, folding the paper. Dick smiled.

"Yeah, I'll explain while Babs and I crashed here too. Let me shower first though." Dick stepped into the bathroom. Tim smiled and let out a shout as Damian shoved him off the bed. Everyone heard Dick snicker and Damian smiled too.

Dick turned on only the hot, and he turned it on all the way. He almost didn't hear the bathroom door open. Just before the curtain was pulled back, he had a towel around his waist and the water off.

"You could at least let me finish my shower." Dick said to slim black-haired girl in front of him. Cassandra scowled.

"Then how am I supposed to use my feminine charms on you?" She asked, her face breaking into a smile. She closed the curtain and the water turned of again. Cassandra talked through it.

"So, why are you back in town?"

"I'll explain at breakfast."

"Spoil-sport."

"Alfred never said you were here."

"Um, I might have asked him not to?"

"He agreed?"

"I promised him I'd do some cleaning."

"Wow, he must have been feeling nice."

"That and I am his grand-niece.**[3]**" Cassandra said proudly. Dick rolled his eyes as he cleaned himself. His shower ended a few minutes later, and Dick came out wrapped in a towel.

"Cass, you are the most invasive 20 year-old I know."

"Thank you!" Cassandra flipped her hair and walked out. Dick sighed and pulled on black jeans, and red polo shirt and black socks.

When Dick appeared downstairs in the dining area, he was surprised to see everyone in the house sitting at the table, waiting to eat the steaming breakfast.

"You guys didn't have to wait for me." Dick said, smelling the amazing food.

"Little Damian wouldn't let us eat without you!" Tim said, elbowing the younger. Damian scowled and Dick laughed. Damian's scowl became more of a smirk of pride. Dick met eyes with Barbra. Barbra flushed and looked away. This did not go unnoticed.

"Ok, God bless this meal. No, Dick, Babs, spill. What happened last night?" Stephanie asked, blunt and to the point as always. Barbra rolled her eyes. Dick snickered.

"Well, I was going to surprise you all this morning with a great arrival, but I met KillerCroc on the way over. We had a nice chat and Babs came along. KillerCroc was easily apprehended , so Babs and I decided to go home together. You can only guess why she was unconscious." Dick swallowed some sausage and noticed the older Bats were giving him funny looks. He gave Barbra a clueless glance.

"Oh, come on you guys! Don't get all pervy with Helena here!" Babsa said, her face red. Dick raised his eyebrows in understanding and decided he should go into more detail.

"Well, we were swinging through the town, when Babs's line breaks. She falls, almost catches herself, and bonks her head on a lamppost! Out like a light. She is lucky some awesome, Kevlar-clad hero was near." Dick said, leaning back in his chair, smiling at the memory. Barbara's face was red as the apple she was eating. All the Bats began to tease Babs and Nightwing, it was just their thing. After a wonderful breakfast, and a lot of eye-rolling, the various Bats went back to their lives.

"Well, babes, I won't be around for a while. Have fun!" Kate said, walking out in her overly tight pants. Tim and Dick were staring at her backside. "Boys!" Kate called, and Tim and Dick jerked their heads away and Tim began to whistle.

"Boys." The other girls grumbled. Barbra caught the other girls, including herself, admiring Dick's strong, 5'8" frame.

"Short and hot." Damian said with air quotes. Everyone turned to look at the second youngest in the group. Helena giggled. Dick gave the girls a suspicious glance then sighed heavily.

"Hey, Babs; make sure you don't have a concussion, I have work to do." Dick turned and left into the Bat-cave. The air felt a little chilly now, well chillier than the breeze being let in from 23 degree outside. Alfred closed the door and sighed. It was times like these that everyone could tell who had raised Dick.

When Dick was upset, he would sulk alone, or go out looking for a crime to stop. When he was really mad, Dick would crunch the nearest radio into just metal scraps. When Dick was sad, he would lock himself up until he was completely passive and unemotional. When Dick had anything on his mind, he would seal himself off. Dick was really just like Bruce, except Nightwing would smile in uniform.

The other Bats grabbed their gear and went to their homes. Stephanie and Cassandra had an apartment in Gotham, as did Kate. Barbra went home so she could study for her test Monday. Tim sighed and decided his parents might be not involved in some high-end business deal/cruise/party/etr. and might actually wonder where he was. In the end, only Helena, Damian and Alfred stayed at the Manor.

Alfred went down into the Bat-cave just as the zeta beams announced Nightwing's leaving. Alfred sighed and turned to bring the steaming cup of coffee, almost running into Damian and Helena.

"Damn Dick." Damian growled.

"Master Damian, I would appreciate if you could watch your mouth." Alfred answered as he started towards the elevator that would allow him enter the manor.

"He is a work-a-holic, he only came home for the computer." Damian said, fighting a sniffle. Helena gave her half-brother a concerned look. Damian rolled his eyes and pulled his half-sister behind him.

"Wanna play Mario Racers?" He asked. Helena groaned.

"I am a ten year old _girl_! I don't want to play Mario Racers… unless I get Yoshi." Damian growled.

"Fine, but I get Yoshi's car." Damian and his sister left the cave.

11:50 pm

Dick stood, fully clad in his uniform just a few, 12, hours later. He was next to a civilian with wild red hair, a green clad man who resembled the fictional Robin Hood, and another red head, but this one was older and his hair was browner. They watched Roy just fall onto the roof-top instead of landing. Nightwing felt his heart fall, the man looked hopeless.

"Roy, need a hand?" GA asked, offering the hand. Roy hit it away.

"No!" Roy snapped. Nightwing couldn't hold back anymore.

"We think you do." He said, revealing himself, and Wally and Guardian followed. Roy glared at them with an unconcealed anger that was starling.

"Roy…" Nightwing heard Wally breathe.

"I don't need any of you!" Roy practically yelled. Nightwing was the only one who didn't flinch. Too many years of avoiding it, and Roy noticed. Nightwing met eyes and saw the sneer. Dinah came out then to question Roy. Nightwing barely heard what was said, his eyes searching for any type of body language that would ask for help. There was none, the Roy Harper in front of him was completely sealed off, isolated…

"Best shape of your life? That was me holding back, way back." Nightwing caught the conversation as Dinah almost knocked Roy off the building. Roy hissed and walked around her, just to run into Ollie.

"Roy, come back to Star City with me! It will be like old times…"

"I think you are confusing me with someone else!" Roy snapped. Nightwing heard a tone in Roy's voice that made his skin crawl. He tuned out Roy's complaining and was ready to do what he had to if…

"Roy, you are not the only clone on this roof-top and I know from personal experience how hard it is." Nightwing smiled as Gaurdian/Jim Harper, the original Roy's Grandpa's clone, started to comfort Roy. He heard Jim call Roy brother, which was more likely than calling him Grandson. Roy turned his head and seethed, but Nightwing could see his old friend was cooling down. Roy sat down heavily on a an air-conditioning unit.

"I'm whelmed by all the attention." Roy started. Nightwing tried not to let Roy's use of his word be a sign that Roy was ok again, but he felt proud he had put some of his influence almost everywhere now.

"Why are you here West? I thought you ditched the hero gig."

"Ditching the hero gig doesn't mean I ditch my friends. And before you go all back to the original Roy crap, face it, the original was never our friend." Nightwing saw Roy narrow his eyes dangerously.

"We all did the math; we never trained with the original."

"You're the guy we trained beside, fought beside, you are the only you we know!" Wally said. Nightwing could tell they were fighting and up-hill battle.

"You're our friend. Just because you're a clone with anger management issues doesn't change that." Nightwing added.

"Seriously," Wally started, "Have you met Superboy?" For just a second, as Roy dropped his head, Nightwing thought they had won.

"Are you done?" Nightwing's heart fell. "If you really want to salvage someone's soul, go to Kaldur. I heard he really needs some course correcting." Nightwing could tell Roy glared at him with an accusing glare. Did he figure it out?

Nightwing didn't listen as Roy said his farewells. He caught Wally's eyes and saw an empty helplessness. Wally didn't know about the second part of his plan yet, but Arty did. Nightwing looked back at the group.

"I'm going back to the cave." Nightwing said. He tried to make it appear like he was just checking things off the list, but he felt really awful about just letting Roy leave.

"Nightwing, just go, do what you need." Ollie hissed. Nightwing stayed as everyone but Wally left.

"They're mad at you now." Wally said.

"Just part of the plan."

"Look, this plan seems too risky. I'm already ticked about Arty's part, but what else are you planning!" Wally whispered. Nightwing walked to the edge of the roof.

"Get traught Wally, don't worry!" Nightwing said with a forced laugh. Wally knew when Nightwing was planning something bad, and Wally just turned and left as he let his best friend go on with his plan. Wally knew he should tell someone, maybe Red Tornado? But Nightwing's plan would only work if everyone was being true to their feelings. Wally ran home and gave Artemis a big hug. She didn't question it, just relaxed into the embrace she so loved.

Nightwing, on the other hand, followed Roy. He came to the abandoned apartment and saw Cheshire sneak in. As he watched, and listened, he had to hold off releasing cruel laughter. Roy, the guy letting himself die, had gotten married, and had a kid.

"Oh, Artemis will be so shocked." Nightwing said to himself as he disappeared into the night. He sighed as he thought of what needed to be done, but decided to let the matter rest. At the moment, Roy getting better was the most important thing.

February 15- 6:30 pm

Dick was at his computer staring at the screen. His email had just announced a message and he couldn't believe what he saw.

**Dick, please consider the benefits of tutor sessions in my apartment. Your grades are slipping**

** -Jake Peters, PhD **

Dick rubbed his eyes and groaned. If _anyone_ learned about this, Dick would be humiliated. He sighed and packed his school books and headed off to the slightly cheaper suits that were about four blocks down. Dick walked through the cold February air watching his breath form a fog around his face. He shivered as a strong breeze blew over his black clad form. He entered the four-star apartments that most of the college professors lived in and went straight to the apartment of his professor. He had visited before, but this felt different. Dick wanted to drop his head in shame but he walked in confidently into Peters's home.

"Oh, Richard! I'm glad you came immediately." Peters said smiling He was dressed in a golf shirt and kaki pants. His feet had only socks, and he held a large steaming cup of what smelt like Echinacea tea. Dick gave his teacher a shy smile, he was really embarrassed about his grades dropping.

"Um, could you explain your email?" Dick asked sitting down on the couch and accepting a steaming cup from Peters.

"Oh, of course I will! I guess it sounded a little dramatic didn't it. I really wanted to talk to you about the test today. You didn't write as much as usual, and you didn't answer the bonus questions. It was like your mind was somewhere else. I mean, did you even pay attention to my lecture?" Peters had a worried expression on his face as he sat down on the couch next to Dick.

_He is a little to close._ Dick thought absently as he stirred honey in his tea. He thought about what Peters said. With all the drama around Roy, Dick was really distracted. That and the most crucial part of his plan was about take place.

"I'm sorry if I've been… distracted. I'll try to leave my problems at home." Dick laughed, making the moment of stress more relaxed. Peters frowned slightly but shrugged.

"Well, Dick, may I call you that? Dick, I am always here to talk, especially since Bruce, I mean Mr. Wayne, is out of town for who knows how long." Peters put an arm around Dick's shoulders. Dick smiled.

"I will keep that in mind Jake." Dick said. Peters's smile grew visibly brighter. Dick sipped his tea so Peters couldn't see his eyes dart in a sign of worry. There was too much riding on Dick's shoulders right now for people to try to interfere.

"Dick, do you need a ride home?" Peters asked about an hour later. Dick had stayed for a late dinner. Dick looked out the window and saw that it was snowing heavily. Dick sighed wondering why he felt there was irony right now.

"Yes please." Dick said as he got up and grabbed his heavy wool P-coat. **[1]**

Peters grabbed some keys off a hook, and his coat, and the two went outside.

The drive was short and Dick saw the flashy building that he lived in before the heater had even warmed the car.

"Thank you Jake." Dick said. Jake didn't unlock the door so Dick just sat there. Eventually, Dick put a hand on the door and gave Peters a smile. Peters returned it and unlocked the door. Dick was about to open the door, and steeling himself with a deep breath reached over and gave Peters a kiss on the cheek.

"French tradition." Dick said quickly. "Spent a lot of time there." Dick then got out of the car and ran into his apartment. As soon as he got into his room, he ran to the sink. He gargled mouthwash, then went to the window. He saw the black Prius ddrive off in the snow. Dick scowled.

_Too easy. Now that that step is out of the way… time for part 'B'._

**I wonder what Dick is doing?**

**You'll all find out next chapter! Maybe. **

**Please, please review! I'll most likely update faster if I get more reviews… hint hint…**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I realize I didn't explain what all my [x] were. **

**[1] Damian-Robin**

**Tim- Red Robin**

**Kate Kain- Batwoman (retired)**

**Stephanie Brown- Spoiler**

**Cassandra- Becomes the second Batgirl, aka Black Bat**

**[2] Helena is ten-ish, and I think Damian just turned 11.**

**[3] I don't know Cassandra's back-story, but I decided that for this story, she is related to Alfred.**

**Sorry about forgetting that…**

**I don't own Anything!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Thoughts-and since this is all about Dick, also other languages unless specified.**_

Beneath. February 19, 4:45 pm est.

Nightwing sighed heavily. He had just gotten to the cave and learned that the team he had organized just yesterday was on there way. He really had wanted them to wait until he got there, but this way was probably more efficient.

Dick brought up the holo-computer and just before the screen asked for the access code to call the bio-ship, Dick saw his reflection. The memory hit him so suddenly, so unexpectedly he actually stumbled.

His mother was brushing his hair just before the big performance.

_"See, brushing your hair once in a while makes your hair shine!" Laughed Mary Grayson._

_ "Yeah, but it takes to long!" Dick whined. He was smiling though; he loved it when he had these endless moments with his family. He let out a giggle as his dad walked in._

_ "Richard!" John said with gusto. Dick scrambled out of the chair and jumped into his dad's arms. John threw Dick into the air and Dick did a flip and was caught by his strong mother._

_ "John! I just brushed his hair!" Mary laughed. John scoffed._

_ "Mary, Dick has hair like yours, shiny and silky as… silk?" Mary laughed._

_ "Well, I sure didn't marry you for your similes. I think Dick has more of your hair. For one, his hair is black and second, it is as soft as spun wool." Mary said. The family joined together in a group hug. Dick smiled, he didn't care about whose hair he had, he had his family. He had a family…_

"Nightwing? Nightwing?" Nightwing shook his head to clear the bitter-sweet memory and saw Superboy was looking at his weird.

"Hey, sorry Supey, rough night." Nightwing sighed and called up the girls. Out of the corner of his eye, Dick saw Supey give him a skeptical look.

Nightwing gave the girls their orders and saw BB come into the main hall as he was talking. Barbra, of course, made everything award.

"There isn't a reason for needing an all boys team is there?" She asked. Nightwing felt his neck go hot.

"There is no right answer to that is there?" Nightwing grumbled. He singed of to see Gar staring at him with sad eyes.

"BB?"

"Remember in the Titan days how during the Boy's Days we would all hang and play video games?" BB asked. Nightwing smirked.

"Dude, I'm 17, almost 18 now. Meg won't let you play Skyrim, so neither will I." Nightwing let out a laugh at BB's anguished face. Just then the zeta beams announced the shape-shifter's tutor. Gar morphed into a fly and hid behind Nightwing.

"Nightwing, sir, Do you happen to know where Garfield is?"

"No, haven't seen him."

"Oh, well if you do please tell him I expect him to make our lesson at five." The tutor left and Gar morphed back into semi-human mode.

"Dude! Thanks for the cover!" BB hugged Nightwing.

"Yeah, just don't tell Megan." Nightwing said. Superboy came into the room giving Nightwing a 'was that wise?' look. Nightwing laughed.

"Ok, for boys day… lets hit Vegas." BB said bouncing around. Nightwing and Conner met eyes.

"If I'm being dragged along, we are going to the circus. I've never been." Conner said. Nightwing heard BB whoop, but hesitated.

"Crap, you guys go without me. Just remembered something in Bludhaven that needs to be done. See you later!" Nightwing separated himself from a monkey Gar and disappeared into the zeta beams. Gar sighed.

"Poo, Wing rocks at the carnival games." Conner shrugged and the two boys went out, grabbing L'gan and Mal, and headed to the fair.

Dick was staring at his computer when he heard the knock. He stopped and listened. After 3 seconds, it came again. Dick smiled and opened the window. Wally came flying in on his third pass.

"Dude, I have to stop falling for that!" Wally huffed, picking himself off the floor. Dick smirked. Wally shrugged it off, and after grabbing a coke from Dick's fridge, plopped on the couch.

"Thanks for coming Wally. Especially since, you know…" Wally cut him off.

"Dude, I'm ticked, but it is Arty's decision. Anyway, you are my best bud, the least I can do is come when you call." Wally said sipping his coke. Dick smile in appreciation.

"The truth is, with the invasion threat, and this mystery here, I need help."

"Wow, did a prodigy of Batman ask and Flash for help?" Wally asked dramatically. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Wally, Dick Grayson needs help. I was hired by the lazy-ass police force to find a murderer." Dick said bitterly. Wally gave his friend a shocked look.

"The police asked a 17 year-old to solve a murder mystery?" Wally scoffed. "Damn, bad as Gotham here isn't it?"

"Yeah. Anyway, the girl was a young college student, just 18, and was having an alleged affair with a professor. Problem is, the professor was gay so it wasn't working. The girl got maybe a little too close to the professor, and was killed for her affections."

"Did the professor do it?"

"Don't know. I don't think he did, but that is why I'm putting myself in the girl's place."

"Dick!"

"Wally, it is the only way. If it is the professor, I'll find proof by digging into his life. If it is someone else, I'll be a target. I can take care of myself. I just need you to be on-call for excused get-aways."

"So, if you want to leave or the Team needs you, I call and you're home free?"

"Yeah, also, if you can watch my back.."

"You don't need to ask that man! I'm always there for you."

"Except when Arty calls."

"Well, that won't be a problem much longer will it?"

"Oh Wally, I'm sorry. If there was another way…"

"Dude, It is a genius plan. Arty is amazing and perfect, everything will be ok." Wally said, punching Dick's shoulder. Dick grabbed his coat and was heading for the door.

"I have a dinner appointment with the professor, thanks for comgin over. Help yourself to some left-over lobster." Dick reached the door as Wally pulled out two whole lobsters that had his and Artemis's names on their boxes.

"Thanks Dick. Oh, by the way, who is the professor?"

"Dr. Jake Peters." Dick left and the door closed with the tiniest sound coming from the latch catching.

**DA DA DAAAAAAA!**

**Dramatic music is cued and the curtain falls on the scene!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**So, let's see where the river takes us? River being the metaphorical reference to my mind's thought process…**

**Enjoy!**

Bloodlines February 28- 10:00 am

Nightwing was studying the files Meg and J'hn had retrieved from the Kreolitans. He was ticked off at how long it took to decipher the unknown language. Robin and BB came in.

"Is that the Kreolitan Intel?" Robin asked. Dick barely spared the two boys a glance.

"Yes." Robin rolled his eyes at Dick's super-focused work, one word answers.

"What Keolitan Intel?" BB asked.

"The data files that Megan and J'hn retrieved." Nightwing clarified.

"Noted!' BB called out.

"Apparently the Kreolitanians were capturing humans to be guinea pigs. They were looking for something…"

"What is it?"

'There is no translation for it. It seems to be a meta-gene?"

"What's that?"

"I never met a Jean I didn't like!" BB joked. The computer suddenly announced a warning for an unannounced energy impulse. Nightwing was on red alert and made sure both the boys were behind him. A sphere of pure energy appeared. Nightwing glared as it solidified and a machine appeared. Nightwing drew his favored eskima sticks and saw that the other boys were prepared for a fight as well. The door of the machine opened and a boy jumped out. The kid was in an all too familiar jumpsuit.

"Ta-da!" the red-head sang.

"I guess we found our unidentified energy impulse." Robin growled.

"Impulse… oh, catchy, one word, easy to remember; like Nightwing, Robin and Beast Boy, well Beast Boy is two words." Nightwing didn't catch what else the kid said because the kid raced off.

"You guys go after him!" Nightwing ordered. "We're crash?" Nightwing pondered.

He didn't think they would be able to catch this speedster, so he might as well set up a trap.

45 seconds later the boy's superfast footsteps were heard echoing through the halls. Nightwing threw some metal marbles, knowing that the kid would probably run up the wall. He saw the kid stop right after dodging the marbles.

"ha-ha! You can't catch me that easily!" the kid yelled. Just as Nightwing jumped out a kneed the boy in the chest. He came from just under the ribs so he could knock the air out of the kid without the possibility of seriously hurting the kid. The kid fell and Nightwing pinned him to the floor. Nightwing quickly put a dampening collar on the boy.

"Now that was crash." Nightwing said to the kid. The kid, while gasping for air from the hit to his solar plexis responded with good humor making Nightwing decide he liked the kid.

"To you maybe, but I'm feeling the mode."

"You're a tourist, from the future?" Robin asked skeptically. The red-headed mini- speedster giggled.

"Why do you sound so surprised? Half the meat at coma-con are from my era." Robin scrunched his eyebrows wondering if there was any excuse for the people at coma-con…

"Nightwing approached with a glass of water in his hand while the boys chatted.

"Well, Bart, since you're from the future, you must have built up quite the thirst. Care for a drink?" Bart nodded and Nightwing offered the glass. Just before Bart actually sipped the water he stopped and laughed.

:Oh, you're trying to get some DNA sample! That is such a Dick Grayson thing to do!" Bart laughed.

"How did he…" Robin started. Bart just started to let he jaw go.

"Yeah, see I'm defiantly from the future! I know things only future people would know! Like you're Dick Grayson, Tim Drake and Garfield Logan!" BB looked up at Nightwing and Tim. Nightwing felt immediate rage. The loss of self-control was so short that it only caused glances. Tim recognized the signs of Dick's anger, and Gar could tell feelings from his animal instincts. He looked up at Nightwing.

"Your name is Tim and yours is… Dick?"

"Oops! Spoilers!" Nightwing thought of the reason Stephanie had gotten the hero name 'Spoiler' for just a second before zoreing in on the conversation again.

"Could he be telling the truth? Could he really be…" Tim asked Dick while Gar questioned Bart.

"Oh, sorry BB. Wasn't the best history student, besides telling to much could mess up the time stream. Then we would all be feeling the mode." Bart looked right at Nightwing with a sad gaze. It didn't go unnoticed, but it wasn't brought to attention.

"And Mode is bad?" Gar asked for clarification.

"Yeah it is better to crash than mode." Bart explained. Gar was confused.

Just then Mal Duncan was announced and Bart escaped. As BB flew off to catch him, Robin noted how relaxed Nightwing was.

"He has no chance does he?"

"Nope, Bart is too fast, but we can track him!"

"How? The tracker will fall off him at those speeds!"

"Nope, he drank it." Nightwing smiled as realization showed itself on Robin's face.

"Micro-scopic tracers in the water! Genuis!"

"Thanks. He is making a bee-line to Central City." Nightwing pulled out his phone. Robin knew just who he was calling. "Hey, I need our help."

Nightwing was pacing in frustration. Gar and Robin watched him.

"Damn, damn, dman!" Nightwing muttered under his breath. Gar looked at Robin.

"Hey, is he really ticked about the fact I know I his I.D?" BB asked. Robin looked at him.

"Just don't bring it up, and don't dig. That would be 'mode'." Robin used air quotes. Gar and Tim snickered. Nightwing hardly noticed. He had seen the red alert in Central City, and it worried him. He would leave it to the Flashes but he was still worried.

"Yo, Wing." Mal called. Nightwing looked up and saw Robin and BB giving him worried looks. "Do walk a hole in the floor." Mal cautioned. Nightwing blinked, but he was too stressed to enjoy the joke. He threw his arms up in frustration and left the cave. Robin looked back at BB.

"You might want to not go anywhere alone for a while…"

Dick was in his room, his hardly worn glasses on and college books spread out around him. He scanned the page, pretending to study while he observed his professor. There was no doubt that Peters was gay, the 'French Tradition' had proven that. Peters was walking in with two cups of tea. Dick was also one hundred percent sure the professor hadn't been the murderer. Dick had the proof he needed, but he wanted to get catch the murderer before he told Peters about the investigation that was being pulled. Dick sighed as he once again went through his list of suspects. The person was male, about 6' ½", and was someone close to Peters. Peters looked over at Dick.

"Tea?" He offered and Dick accepted it. The professor sat on the bed. Dick felt a little twang of guilt knowing he was playing a person's feelings. He had done it before, but he never liked it.

Dick sipped his tea. He stared at his paper. He was actually doing some math from another professor, Peters was just here for company.

"Thank you for letting me come over, my mother was trying to put my phone bill through the roof." Peters joked. Dick smiled as he sipped his tea. Peters didn't know that Dick had gone through his files. Peters's mother had divorced his father to marry another man. Peters father had gotten the bay of the other couple 5 months later. Peters had never met his mother.

"Yeah, actually I was wondering; can we just stay at your house? The stewards here are total gossips." Dick's clear, not so subtle hint sat for a few minutes in the air.

"Next time, ok?" Peters smiled. Dick barely held his sigh of relief. Peters had said yes, and didn't want to go now. As Dick looked back at his book, he felt a peck on his cheek and then Peters was up and leaving the room.

"French tradition." The older man said as he grabbed his coat from over the couch and left the rich apartment. Dick sat frozen on his bed. Guilt ripped through his heart. He went over to his closet and opened the elevator door that was in his closet. This building was five years old, and its construction was all Dick's idea. He had a third story apartment, and he had the penthouse. That was useful just because it showed political power and Dick like the view. Right now he stared out the window of his penthouse, frustration running through his veins. His com rang.

"Can you come and do a DNA check?" Barry Allens voice filled Dicks head.

'Yeah, be there in ten or less." Hung up and went to go to the cave.

Nightwing told the Flashes of Bart's gene match, and the pod's radiation. Wally blabbered about how that, theoretically, would work. Nightwing couldn't hide his jealousy completely. His fists tightened, but they relaxed too. No one noticed. He listened to Flash say good-bye, and the strange wave of jealousy became a rock in his stomach. He almost felt a sick relief when the kid went into the pod. Then the pod hadn't left.

"Maybe his is going to the future one second at a time?" Gar suggested. Bart then came out yelling about how the machine wasn't working, how it was fried. Nightwing sighed. At least Bart would have the joy of staying wit his family, the brat. Nightwing still liked the kid though. But the way the kid had looked about him when talking about the future, it really worried Nightwing about his plan. Bart caught his eye and grabbed Nightwing's hand and dragged him a little ways away.

"Bart?" Flash yelled but Bart dragged Nightwing away with his speed. They stopped in the kitchen when Nightwing tripped Bart by hooking his foot on the counter.

"Bart, stop dragging me!" Nightwing hissed. Bart then spoke so quickly that Nightwing couldn't understand, but Wally had run in and paled at Bart's words. Nightwing didn't see Wally, but did give Bart a strange look.

"What?"

"Tag, you are it!" Bart said, drawing out every word. Bart then ran past a slack-jaw Wally into the room telling everyone about the new game of tag.

"Wally?" Nightwing called. Wally caught himself.

"Hey dude!" Wally said. Nightwing heard the forced happiness, but ignored it.

"Are you going to tell me what he said?" Nightwing asked. Wally smiled and said,

"You're it!" and raced off.

"I've always like hide and seek better." Nightwing grumbled as he disappeared into the shadows to set up traps to catch everyone and make them 'it.'

It took ten minutes to catch everyone.

**Well?**

**Please review! I really enjoy them.**

**Ph, I know I condensed some actual dialogue from the series. It was mainly because I'm lazy.**

**Anyway, I wonder what might be around the next river bend?**

**Thoughts and rivers fit together extremely well.**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Ok. This is a combing of two episodes, maybe three.**

**I hope the timing matches with the episodes… correct me if I'm wrong please!**

**Enjoy!**

**I Don't own anything related to DC, except one comic book my bro left when he went to college…**

March 19; 21:22 est

Nightwing tried to ignore the limp figure in front of him. He lightly administered the CPR, making sure to not crack any ribs. The sedative that had been injected into her side had knocked her out immediately and slowed her heartbeat, but Nightwing couldn't show that he knew about that, or that she wasn't dying.

"28, 29, 30!" Nightwing put his mouth over the limp archer's and let his breath go around her mouth. He didn't plug her nose either, making sure he didn't hurt her. He knew, from experience, CPR really hurt if you didn't need it.

"I don't hear a heart-beat." Superboy said, and Nightwing heard Megan's breath hitch. Superboy didn't hear the heart-beat because Nightwing might have some kryptonite in his pocket that was dampening the Super's power just enough so he couldn't hear the slow heart-beat.

"She's gone." Nightwing said, sitting on his heals. His right hand had some of the pig's blood they had used on it.

_Better wash that before BB is near me._ Nightwing thought in a secluded part of his brain that Megan wouldn't go near. He picked up the limp body and started to carry it away, just then the rocket exploded. Nightwing almost dropped Artemis's body in shock. He let his eyes glance at Kaldur, and saw shock quickly wipe itself off his face. Kaldur lead his men back into the water.

_Damn…_ Nightwing thought.

"Nightwing…" Conner said softly. Nightwing looked up at the clone.

"It will be ok." Nightwing said, his voice carefully controlled to sound like he was trying to stay calm. Conner kept his eyes on his leader, then nodded.

"I can… carry her." Conner said, reaching out his arms. Nightwing stood up and repositioned the body.

"I have to tell Wally, it's my fault she… God, Wally." Nightwing looked away from the clone.

_Didn't Alfred say I have a talent for acting?_ Nightwing thought bitterly. He looked at Megan, who was crying steadily now.

"Call the bio-ship. We need to… We need to let everyone know what happened. I'll tell Wally and her mother." Nightwing said. His heart felt heavy. Megan sensed the guilt, but thought it was for a different reason. She nodded. Nightwing felt the agreement pierce his heart. He saw Conner's glare and the piercing feeling came again.

_They blame me… as they should._ Nightwing kept his head up and the team was on the bio-ship. Nightwing stayed in the medical room of the ship, the blame slowing coming from everyone onto Nightwing's ready shoulders. He knew this would happen, but he never thought it would hurt this much…

_Damn…_

March 21

Dick hung up the phone, his hair bristling. He wonders if all of him had been returned to normal since he had been a cat**[1]**, since he could raise his hair at will now.

"Damn. Stupid Roy! Why the hell would he attack Luthor! That is just asking for trouble. And then he accepts a gift? A freaking arm? What is that guy, stupid? Yes! He is!" Nightwing had just been informed, by Red Arrow about what had happened earlier that night. He looked at his wall clock.

"1:45 am. It is Friday and I have two college exams today and no sleep. That and my public birthday is tomorrow.**[2]** Life sucks right now." Dick carefully returned the wall phone to its jack, then punch the phone so hard it crumbled.

"And now I need another stinkin' phone!" Dick tried not to scream. He took a calming breath. "Why is life against me? I better wrap up this Peters case ASAP so I can help my team more." Dick sighed, rubbing his face. He staggered to the couch in his penthouse and fell asleep. He was awoken what felt like moments later by the ringing of his phone. He put his cell by his face a croaked.

"Dick Grayson."

"Dick! Goodness, we were worried where the hell you were!" Dick sighed.

"What do you mean Peters?"

"Dick, I said call me Jake. Anyway, where are you? You said you would be at Starbucks at six! It is 7:30 now!"

"Crap! I'm sorry, late night studying. I'll be there soon. Wait who else is there?"

"What, I said me."

"Oh, never mind. Give me five minutes."

"Alright, see you soon, Dick." Dick sat up stiffly, he was still in uniform.

"Man, I hate sleeping in the suit." Dick whined to himself. He went down the elevator to his third floor apartment and got ready for the day. With one minute to get to Starbucks, Dick just ran there. It was about four blocks away. He arrived huffing since ne had mostly sprinted, but was able to catch his breath when he stepped into the coffee shop.

"Dick!" Peters called. Dick walked across the shop and sat down next to the professor.

"Morning! You look exhausted!"

"He, yeah. Late night."

"Why would you study? You're a genius!"

"I like to make sure there are no doubts when I go into an exam."

"Oh, quiet the perfectionist eh?"

"Maybe."

"Time for class! Let's head out together ok?"

"Sure."

Dick and Peters stepped out into the cold air.

"Really wish spring would get here, you know?" Peters laughed. Dick smiled grimly.

The tests were beyond easy for Dick. He yawned as he left the school building. He didn't bother going to his apartment. He had arranged to spend the night at Peters. He knew he couldn't let this go on any longer. It would end tonight, no matter what.

Dick got to the apartment ten minutes before Peters did. He grabbed the various objects he had 'forgotten' and put them in his backpack. He wasn't looking forward to what was about to happen.

_I've got everything I need._ Dick tried to tell himself it would work flawlessly. It would work! It had too.

_I can't stand much longer like this._ Dick's heart was pounding with anticipation. He heard the door to the apartment open. He picked up the last folder that boldly stated his name.

"Mr. Peters…" Dick said as he stood up. Just then, the handle of a handgun hit him at the base of his skull. Dick fell completely unconscious.

"Well, Richard. We need to talk." The ominous figure said to the still form on the floor. Dick had hit the coffee table on his way down. His should caught on the edge and it ripped his shirt. A light blood flow stained his white oxford style shirt. The area where his head had been hit bled slightly.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Peters said, closing the door. He glared at the strong, solid form that was Dr. Jenkins.

"Whatever, quickly tie him up. We must get there soon." Peters nodded, then slowly went about his job. Dicks cell phone rang and Jenkins looked at he caller I.D.

"Wally West. Dick you got three missed calls from this guy and 42 texts. Why don't I take care of this…" Jenkins smiled as he quickly texted Wally-

**Dude, stop calling me! Get a life!**

The phone went silent. Jenkins looked at Peters.

"Let's go." Jenkins threw Dick's bound body over his shoulder. Jenkins tickled Peters chin and gave the other man a quick kiss. "Soon." Jenkins whispered. The two left through ha back entrance and gave a person in a police uniform a large tip. They drove off just as a red KIA drove up.

Wally had called Dick three times. He knew Dick was ignoring him. He would ignore him too, but he really didn't think what Dick was doing was a good idea.

"Come on man!" Wally whined as he headed towards the apartment building that Peters lived in. No one answered, but a text message appeared on Wally's screen. He read it and felt a surge of anger.

"Dick! You went a got yourself kidnapped!" Wally yelled out in frustration. He sped the rest of the way to the apartment building. He arrived just as he saw a car speed out. He didn't think twice. He followed the black car as he called Roy.

"Wally! Why the hell are you calling me at… 6:00 pm? Nevermind." Wally was too angry to crack a joke. Wally did hear the silent grunts of a female from Roy's phone but he ignored it.

"Dick got kidnapped. I told him the plan was a bad idea."

"That was part of the plan."

"I know that! Anyway, I hate to disrupt your family time, but the plan is in motion. Get Arsenal and meet me at…" Wally read the address of the building across from where the black car he was following stopped. He heard Roy growl and creaking of springs.

"K, I'll be there soon." Roy sighed. "IF this was anyone but Dick, we would all go and punch his face off." Wally snickered in agreement. Wally hung up and waited. He was watching from his car when he decided he needed to see what was happening. He got out and sped up the wall. He was directly across from the room that Dick had said Peters had rented. Wally grabbed his goggles and put them on binoculars. He could see clearly since the window curtains were open. He saw Dick 's body jump in front of the window. The body jerked back and blood was splattered on the window. Wally caught the faint crack of a small gun. Wally dropped the binoculars.

"Dick!"

Dick groaned as the light hit his eyelids.

"What…" he muttered. He felt a hand on his arm.

"Hush Dick. It won't last long, and you'll feel better after words." Dick looked into the tired face of Jake Peters. Peters looked worried and teary eyed.

"Hello Richard." Dick whipped his head to see Dr. Jenkins smiling over his head. The older man put his hand on Dick's shoulder in an attempt to be comforting. Dick sneered.

"Oh Richard. Don't struggle. You'll only get hurt." Jenkins smiled. Dick felt the leather restraints. He growled.

"Showing our true colors eh?" Dick asked. He hid his smile as he began to get himself free. Jenkins shrugged.

"What can I say?"

"How about you admit." Dick said looking straight into the murderers eyes. Jenkins smiled.

"I told you this one was a genius." Jenkins moved his hand to stroke Dick's jaw line. Dick whipped his head away, and waves of nausea swept over him. Dick growled. With a smooth movement he pushed his hands in to the binds around his waist and pulled himself down. Once his hips had free range, he did a splits kick and knocked both Jenkins and Peters down. Dick then twisted until his shoulders were free. He turned quickly just to see the flash of a gun. He heard the click just as he changed his weight to get to the window. The gun flashed and the bullet hit Dick Grayson right between the eyes. Dick staggered back and hit the window hard.

_Agg. That might hurt for a while._ He thought. He cracked his eyes open to see Peters hanging off of Jenkins screaming how Jenkins was a monster. Jenkins was laughing. Dick smirked and turned on the recorder in his pocket.

"Damn, Jenkins you are a horrible shot." Dick stood shakily. Peters and Jenkins stared at Dick in shock.

"What! How the hell did you survive!" Dick knew that if the police would hear the recording later, he can't seemed to have just lived through the impossible. His hands still in his pocket, he quickly turned off the recorder.

"You bought illegal, untraceable bullets from a one armed red-head, right?" Jenkins nodded slowly. Dick smile and wiped his forehead.

"Pig's blood. It will leave a heck of a bruise though." Dick turned on the recorder again.

"Jenkins, answer me a question will you? Are you, John Jenkins really Alex Manson from Sioux Falls, Dakota?" Jenkins looked shocked.

"How did you find that out?" Jenkins sounded scared.

"Yup. The rich young man accused of raping a young college student. Then the two disappear. Accused kidnapping right? Jake Peters a.k.a Max Richardsons was the victim right?" Peters nodded slowly. Dick raised his eyebrows

"Yeah." Peters said softly. Dick scoffed.

"Yeah right. Simple case of Kidnapper syndrome. The victim is sexually introduced to the assailant, then they grow attached to them emotionally. Max, you couldn't let Alex here leave you could you? You followed him and changed your name too. After a few years at another school, you came here to work with him. Every time you wanted to, you could see your lover. What changed?" Dick said. The mike of his recorder was all the way up.

"This student started to show affections…" Peters said, staring at dick with a blank expression. Dick nodded.

"Damn slut just wanted his money!" Jenkins/Alex yelled. Dick looked at him.

"She would rub all over him every time she saw him! He is mine I tell you! I did what was needed to be done! I killed her." Jenkins/Alex sneered, his usually attractive face contorted into a devilish grimace.

"Why. That might have been an over-reaction." Dick stayed calm. He saw a figure rush in to the room. Wally was staring at him with shock, then relief, then anger. Dick paid his friend no mind. Not even when both Roy's ran into the room.

"No! She was evil! I… I'll kill you too!" Jenkins/Alex fired three quick shots. Two hit Dick's shoulder and chest, the other kit the wall and left a small dent. Dick panted at the impact, but the plastic, blood filled bullets would only leave bruises.

"Damn, don't give up do you Jenkins?" Dick said as The Roy's and Wally made themselves known. They wore police uniforms and hand-cuffed the murderous professor.

"Max, help me Max!" Jenkins hollered. Peters stared at his lover, his eyes wide with understanding.

"You killed…." Peters then fainted with shock.

"Cowardly perv." Dick said. The 'police' and Dick carried the men out to the actual police out side. Dick bypassed the police and went straight home. Wally followed him.

"Dick ,that was beyond dumb!" Wally yelled as soon as they were in the pent-house.

"Shut up." Dick said. His head hurt like hell, and he felt sick.

_Damn…_ Dick looked up at Wally who was ranting. After a few minutes, the exhaustion of three days without sleep, stress, and the blow to his head caused the rich hero to fall into a deep sleep. Wally stopped ranting at his friend who he was very pissed at, and took a calming breath. He noticed the blood on the back of Dick's shirt. He lifted his friend, who was way to light for Wally's liking, and carried him to the bed. Wally then went and got ice. He put Dick on his stomach and the ice on the swollen lump that oozed a small dribble of blood.

"If you've got a concussion, you are doomed." Wally muttered. Wally put a glass of water next to Dick's bed and let himself out. He had a secret rendezvous with Arty in five minutes

Dick awoke to a killer headache. He downed the water near his bed and just lay there. He remembered what had happened and sent Wally a thank you text. He also sent one to the Roys. He went to his computer and hacked his college's website. He smiled as Dr. Jake Peters resigned because of a chronic disease and the school sent his account a nice large bonus. Dr. Jenkins horrible affair was quickly posted on the news and Max Richardsons had quite a few interviews with some famous people to talk about his 'kidnapping'.

Dick yawned and grinned at his clock which read Saturday. The grin was short lived as he opened his triple encrypted files and checked his Nightwing calendar.

"So soon… I'm sorry everyone." Dick whispered as he wrote in his journal, recording everything about the case he had just solved. He then went back to planning his biggest heist. His heart was heavy as he made preparations.

"I'm sorry…" the rock in his stomach got about ten pounds heavier.

**Well, a rather strange and depressing ending. I'm sorry it took so long to release this chapter. I hope you are all still interested!**

**Please review!**

**Love, **

**Burning Bright**

**p.s. Bart's mysterious message will be revealed next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

**This is really hard to write. I'm trying to put the focus on stress and emotional imbalance and that is harder than I thought. Anyway, since I hate it when things aren't updated on a regular basis, I will inform you guys of a new release plan.**

**Every Friday I will add a new chapter. At least one.**

**Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Also, if something needs to be clarified, just PM me.**

** Gah! I want a Slade and Nightwing ark! I want to say watch the spoilers, but if you do, you'll be dying for the next episodes to come out.**

**I DON"T OWN DC!**

**Enjoy!**

Darkest and Maybe Before the Dawn- March 23

Dick waited for them to appear. He knew it would happen soon. The zeta beams announced them and Dick went to greet them. When they showed him the tracker, Dick let his worry overcome him for just a minute.

"Why did you bring an unidentified object to the cave! Gah, never mind. Let's run some tests." Dick knew that the small part of him wanting the boys to be smarter than they were would destroy the plan. He took a deep breath and started the tests. The program was already designed to only reveal what the object was when Kaldur sent a signal as he entered the cave. Dick shook his head. He couldn't get sentimental now.

_It is just a building…_ But for this plan to work… Dick glanced at Jaime and Bart.

Robin walked in.

"Hey guys!"

_Crap, how the hell am I getting Tm out of here? Can I get Bart and Jaime out too?_ Dick thought. It might make their plans a lot easier. Robin was about to say something when his com went off.

"Oh, nevermind. Nightwing, Babs just called me to help her and Steph with the freaky light dude." Robin laughed and left. Dick felt weights fly off his shoulders, but he still had to fight to keep from slouching.

"Do you boys want to go out and do something?" Dick asked, watching the screen. The boys shook their heads. Dick mentally cursed. Why were young boys so excited by strange, new, potentially dangerous items?

The zeta beam went off again and Conner walked in.

"Hey." He said as he sauntered to the training room. Dick felt a tinge of worry settle in his gut again, but he also knew Conner would be fine if anything happened; the clone could take care of himself.

Dick shifted his weight in a sign of worry, but Jaime and Bart mistook it for boredom.

"Should I grab us sodas?" Jaime asked. He had put his arms put in a shrug, and found a cold Dr. Pepper in his hands before he finished his sentence. Dick snickered, the antics of Bart making his heart just a little lighter. He refused the carbonated beverage and Bart frowned.

"Nightwing… why don't you loosen up some?" Bart said, false cheerfulness evident.

"This wouldn't have to do with the future that Wally won't tell me about does it?" Nightwing asked, his voice cold and stony, his face the same. In just a moment, both of the younger boys saw Batman standing with his arms crossed, face illuminated by the holo-computer's glow. Then, the blue on Nightwing's chest flashed and the image of Batman vanished.

"Kind of. I don't know the details, but it is big." Bart said sadly.

"You say I need to loosen up?" Nightwing laughed and Jaime joined in. Bart did too, but not before remembering how important it was he not say too much.

Nightwing's attention was jerked back to the computer screen as the small alert went off.

It all happened quite quickly after that.

"I'm such and idiot!" Dick said out loud, letting all his doubts crash down on him, and then getting ready to fake a fight.

He didn't expect to be knocked down by an unconscious Conner though. The heavily muscled body stunned him momentarily. He caught his breath just to see Bart knocked unconscious from the male twin. He shoved Conner off him and stood up. He felt the boot on his jaw and over-spun so 'Tigress' would be able to look like she was more at his level. That wasn't to say the kick didn't hurt or his feet weren't actually swept out from under him. He also could have lived without her sitting on his stomach.

_This is getting ridiculous!_**[1]**

Dick felt the metal collar go around his throat, and he grimaced. He knew that 'Tigress' knew he was human, so what else could the collars do?

"Sorry, no superpowers for your collar to cancel." Dick said, wrapping his legs around Tigress's body and slamming her into the ground. He barely held back power. He could have knocked her out, but that would have been bad. He stood up, ready to help his teammates, when it happened. He was so not prepared for the electricity that he cried out. He dropped to his knees and saw Blue Beetle prepare to rejoin the fight. Then Kaldur came in and gave his bomb threat. Dick paled when he saw they had Beast Boy too.

"Aqualad! You'll regret this!" Dick yelled as he stood up. The words sounded fake, but Dick was still recovering from the unexpected shock. He watched as Kaldur slowly walked up to him. The strategy part of him knew attacking would be suicide, but he hated being called, 'just a human'. Just before he decided to throw a punch, Kaldur slammed his fist into Dick's gut. The power behind it made Dick's vision blur, but he gripped the flashdrive with all his strength.

_Damn. _ Dick thought as he watched the villains leave. He caught Tigress's farewell glance and the group left. He felt relief. Giving himself thirty seconds to recover form the very powerful punch, he got up and made sure no one else was in the mountain. He didn't know if Kaldur would follow through with his plan, but Dick wouldn't take chances. He saw Sphere and Wolf. He broke Wolf's collar and put Conner on his back. Wolf whined, but Dick just ran as fast as he could with Conner's 250 pounds on his back.

"Why does his muscle have to weigh so much?" Dick growled as his legs screamed in protest. Wolf fell down about fifty feet from the exit.

"Wolf!" Dick yelled. He went back and put the supersized wolf on his back with Conner. Now he was more like walking than running. Sphere was rolling around him in a fuss. He didn't stop. He was at just out of the cave when he saw the ship take off. He headed towards the beach, maybe he could find out which direction they were going!

The cave blew up just as Dick dragged Conner and Wolf ten feet from the explosion. His vision blurred and his ears popper. His head swam and he was unconscious before he hit the water, about two miles out from shore.

Sphere had changed into a boat when she hit the water. She had taken some damage in the explosion, putting herself between the flesh creatures and the blast. She wanted to curl into a ball and heal, but she had to help Conner. She also caught the black clad one. She liked this one, but she also knew he was somewhat responsible for what had just happened. Sphere was very smart though. She had read Kaldur's thoughts, similar to how Megan might. She knew this had to happen. She pushed inland as fast as her battered hull could take her. That is when the dark one came .He jumped into the water and swam out the 400 yards quickly. Sphere knew she couldn't hold both boys much longer, she was sinking and needed to fold. A wave came and the dark-clad one, Nightwing, was wept off. Sphere was so tired she couldn't save him, but the dark-skinned one, Mal, dove and save him. Then Mal woke Conner. Sphere felt happy as Conner saved the furry creature and she was able to go back and heal…

Dick woke with a killer headache. He felt like a gun had just clubbed his head, again.

_Bad idea to plan two huge finale plans within a week._ Dick groaned. He couldn't help it. A cold cloth was pressed to his forehead.

"Nightwing?" a soft voice said. Dick pried his eyes open. He saw Zatanna standing over him, her black hair like a strange halo around her face.

"Hey Zee." He said haorsly, the nsat up.

"Nightwing!" Zatanna scolded, but she didn't need to. The nausea was enough of a punishment for Dick.

"Be careful Zatanna, Wing hates being cared for." Barbra Gordon appeared in the doorway and frowned. Zatanna gave Dick a small smile and left. Dick rubbed his eyes and stood up.

"Babs, do you think you can make me coffee? I need to write a report about what happened." Dick said.

"Conner did it hours ago."

"What? How long was I out?"

"About four hours. Why didn't you tell anyone you had a concussion. Why the hell didn't you tell us about your other mission? Wing, why didn't you tell me anything? I was worried when you weren't waking up! Then Meg confirms a concussion! Damn you idiot!" Babs was right in Dick's face now. Dick sighed.

"Don't give me that crap Babs.' Dick just walked out of the med wing. It was late so no one else was in the lounge. He began to make himself coffee. He felt a warm blanket being laid across his shoulders.

"Just, please be careful Dick." Babs whispered as she hugged Dick's sturdy frame from behind. Dick didn't move, and neither did Barbra.

"I love you." Barbra whispered too softly to be heard, but Dick felt her lips move. He closed his eyes and enjoyed Barbra's warmth. He opened his eyes when she let go quickly. He turned to the door to see Conner and Mal in the doorway.

"Um, were we interrupting anything?" Mal asked sheepishly.

"No." Barbra and Dick answered. Barbra walked out briskly, but with confidence. He cape swished behind her. Dick followed her with his eyes until she turned into the main room of the Hall of Justice. He heard the zeta beams announce her departure.

"Nightwing?" Conner said. Dick met Conner's eyes and saw a glimmer of humor there.

"I'm sure that what we didn't interrupt is not to be spoken about ever?" Mal joked. Dick smirked and grabbed his now ready coffee. He sat on one of the stools and just stared at the wall. The two muscular men noticed that Dick's smirk hadn't had humor in it.

"Wing?"

"I don't know how I feel about my current relationship with Babs… so I don't know how to respond to what she does." Dick admitted. The other boys were shocked that Nightwing would share his feeling like that. Then Nightwing gave the other two leaders a sad smile.

"Will you guys give me time too…"

"Yeah." Conner and Mal left. Dick closed his eyes and sipped his coffee.

Three hours later, Dick was still staring at the wall. He hadn't moved except to sip his now long cold coffee. Wally walked in and Dick could hear how angry his friends steps were.

"What happened?" Wally's voice was accusing.

"It was necessary." Nightwing could put any emotion in his words.

"It had better be." Dick then listened to all of Wally's accusations. He defended himself, showed Wally the flashdrive, and assured he would be able to get everyone back. Megan had flown through not to long ago, glaring daggers at him since he had been there and unable to save her brother. He felt the world descend once again on his shoulders.

Wally left after an hour of pointing out how foolish Nightwing was, and how his plan would probably kill them all, and after knocking over Nightwing's left over coffee. Nightwing was now cleaning up the spill. He remembered how just two days ago, Wally had helped him after he had busted a complicated murder case. Now, Dick knew he couldn't talk to Wally about any of his plans until all this had blown over.

_I save the planet, but I lose my friends…_

Bart was horrified. He watched the mountain blow up and wanted to scream. He remembered the horrific truth with clarity and BB's shouts of protest didn't help his nerves.

"_Hey, you puny humans!" a giant Blue Beetle jeered. Bart tried to push the heavy rock out of the pit, but the Beetle put his foot in the way._

_ "A fighter aren't you? Well why don't I tell you about the last fighter the REACH ran into! You might recognize the name! Nightwing! Hahaha! That damn fool thought he could save his mentor, so he went behind Batman's back! Didn't even tell the old grouch his plans! Then, he died! There was a lot of blood! And the screams for death were music to my ears!" The evil Blue Beetle laughed as Bart shoved his fingers in his ears._

_ "Oh, do you not like my story? Well, why don't I show you a movie instead?" Bart couldn't tear his eyes away from the footage. There was a familiar black-clad body. You couldn't really tell if the body was anything more than a shredded manikin in a suit. Then the manikin moved. It released a slow groan of pain and reached for a gun just by its head. Then another figure came out and released the dogs on the leashes he was holding. Bart screamed with the poor soul as the dogs ripped the figure already covered in blood to pieces. The camera did a close up on the messed up face. Bart vomited as he recognized the famed picture of Nightwing. Then the mask was ripped off and the pulpy, shredded face was revealed as Dick Grayson. The video was about 40 years old._

_ "Hahahahaahhahaha!" the Blue Beetle laughed at Bart's cries. _

Bart's eyes teared up as he thought of Nightwing. He had seen the videos of all the hero's deaths, or the ones the REACH had caught. Nightwing's was the worse, and they only showed Nightwing's actual death, not the torture that led up to the young man trying to kill himself. Rumor was the REACH wanted information, and Dick Grayson took many secrets of the Justice League's to his grave. Bart then decided that he would have to do what many of the rich in his time period did. He would go back in time and stop Blue Beetle fro mgoing evil, and maybe he could save his personal hero, Nightwing, too.

Bart watched the explosion. He knew Nightwing had lived, but he was still terrified. He took all the comfort he could in knowing Nightwing was till alive, but also hoped that maybe Nightwing had died in the blast so he wouldn't have to face the future.

**[1]- a reference to a recurring theme in my stories. Basically, everyone sits on Dick's stomach for some reason.**

** Also, Steph, or Stephanie, becomes Batgirl after Barbra. I'm saying right now the Bat-family is training her, and she doesn't really go by anything.**

**Please, please review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I'm updating early this week because I will most likely be unable to update while on vacation.**

**Please enjoy!**

Dick tried not to groan as he got out of the bat-mobile. They had just finished a humiliating rescue mission. Well, for Dick it was humiliating.

Not only had he been locked out of the fight, Megan had discovered his plan. Over a year of planning and hiding, taking blame, separating himself slowly from the team, gone in just a minute of mental battle. And now Kaldur was unable to give Nightwing the inside details.

_Damn… life is out to get me…._ Dick thought.

What was worse is there was a reporter that had been kidnapped and rescued. That reporter had used the ten minutes of being locked in the bio-ship to ask Nightwing every question ever asked about the Justice League. Nightwing had easily ignored him, but it was still annoying. Then, when everyone had gotten back in, the same reporter had begun to interview the team. Nightwing might have given a bat-glare to the man, which might explain the puddle that had to be cleaned on the ship, but really, who asks Superboy if he and his 'father' are on good terms?

Dick punched the brick wall right nest to him. He knew he couldn't avoid Megan forever, but maybe tonight…

"Dick, punching walls is a sign of frustration and anger management issues." Barbra said, standing close to Dick.

"Why did I agree to stay the night here? I should have just dropped you guys off. In fact, see you guys later, I'm headed to Bludhaven. " Dick turned towards the garage just to see Alfred walking out with the steering wheel of Dick's red Porsche in his hands.

"You didn't." Dick said. Alfred smiled.

"I decided to polish your car, and also Damian and Cassandra had a few tweaks to add. It will be done… by tomorrow!" Alfred walked into the house leaving a fuming Dick Grayson and laughing Barbra Gordon on the back porch.

"Relax Dick!" Barbra laughed. Dick growled and stalked inside. Barbra frowned; Dick usually liked a good prank. Before she could question him, Alfred announced dinner. Dick walked in, but was once again stopped by Alfred.

"No uniforms at dinner." The aging butler said calmly. Barbra and the other couldn't help by be continually impressed by the guts the old butler had. This man could stand up to and angry Batman, _and win._

Dick threw his arms up in frustration and stalked to his old room grumbling in Romanian. Alfred sighed.

"I hate to do this…" Barbra followed the butler into the kitchen. "Barbra, would you mind setting the table with Cassandra?" Alfred asked. Barbra said no and helped her close friend. Alfred set the food on the table and looked at the girls, and the other males in the house guiltily.

"Please forgive such drastic measures." Alfred said as he put some drops of what looked like water on Dick's food.

"Does Dick not like spicy food?" Helena asked, smelling the spicy chili pepper from the thick curry in front of everyone. Alfred just gave a small smile and left the room. Stephanie and Barbra traded looks. Dick came in a moment later with his dark jeans undone and his white shirt thrown over his shoulder.

"You guys should really stop going through and 'organizing' my stuff. I couldn't find pants!" Dick said.

"Richard, please button your pants." Stephanie said. Dick rolled his bright eyes and did so.

"You totally love it." Dick snickered to himself. Stephanie, who was closest to Dick, whacked his head.

"Richard, please remember that a shirt is required at meal time." Alfred said coming back in. Dick sighed and slipped his shirt on. Doing this pulled some skin tight over his muscles and a thin line of question marks and 'J's were briefly visible before the shirt covered everything. Everyone stared at their curry. Everyone present understood Dick had been risking his life the longest, but they sometimes forgot about the close calls, the mistakes, and the sacrifices.

Dick sat in his usual place just on the right to the head of the table. He sniffed the curry.

"Is this red curry? Dang Alfred, you haven't made this in years!" Dick seemed a little happier at the prospect of food. Just then Kate walked in, this time in a tight black dress.

"Good evening, oh, I thought this was a formal dinner!" Kate said. Truthfully, only Dick was dressed casually.

"Crap! I guess I should go change." Dick said standing.

"It doesn't matter!" Damian growled. His vocal growl was followed by his stomach's growl. Dick smirked and helped Kate into a chair. He then went a sat down himself. Alfred quickly said a prayer then the family of misfits began to eat.

"Alfred, your curry is better than the Indian guy my dad hired!" Tim complemented. Dick gave a smile of agreement.

"So, Dick, why did you need to go to Bludhaven?" Damian asked. Dick focused his almost unnatural eyes on his little brother.

"I had a few lose ends of a recent case to take care of." Dick said.

"Would that case have something to do with the bruise on your forehead you've been covering up? Would it also explain your concussion?" Damian asked. Dick rolled his eyes as the whole table focused on him.

"Maybe."

"What about that cut on your lip?" Damian asked. The whole table was surprised as Dick actually blushed.

"Not something I want to talk about." Dick said, just as he took another bite of curry.

This cut on his lip had something to do with a certain ex-professor getting drunk just after Dick had moved in. That professor had liked the 'French Tradition' a little too much. Dick was glad that the same professor had passed out soon after…

The table looked at Dick as he spooned in some more curry.

"Alfred," Dick called. The butler stepped into the dining room.

"Yes?"

"Wasn't the last time you made curry to cover up the taste of a sedatative you forced on Bruce to make him finally sleep after two or so days of non-stop work?" Dick accusing glare received no answer. The table was once again silent. Dick put down his spoon and tried to stand, but just staggered.

"Dick!" Tim, who sat next to Dick, jumped up and supported the unstable fighter.

"Alfred! You said never again!" Dick yelled as he succumbed to the drug and collapsed into the butler's arms.

"Alfred!" Stephanie yelled. Alfred sighed and passed around a note. As the bats read the note, they began to laugh. The note said:

_ Alfred,_

_If Dick starts to over-work himself, use the curry trick. He might be a little mad, but he'll understand. Make sure at least three people complain about how much he is working before you try it though._

_ Also, make sure to bake cookies for when Dick wakes up, they might be a good peace offering._

_ Bruce_

Everyone followed Tim and Alfred as they carried Dick into the master bedroom. They had chosen this room because it was the closest to the stairs, and all the other rooms were occupied.

"Why not put him in his room?" Cassandra asked. Damian explained.

"Cause, stupid." Cassandra just shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed as Alfred tucked Dick under the covers.

Alfred sighed.

"I hate to do this, last time he was much more compliant." Alfred turned and left the room.

"I distinctly remember Bruce saying he hoped Dick wouldn't be like him when he grew up." Kate said. She stroked Dick's face in a motherly fashion. Damian yawned and plopped on the bed next to Dick.

'Damian!" Tim yelled as he fell over on the other side of Dick.

"Bed's to far away." Damian said as he 'fell asleep'. Tim shrugged and didn't move from his spot. Barbra pulled out her trusty camera and snapped a picture. She sent the picture to Silena, Stephanie, Cassandra, Alfred, and Kate. She smiled and grinned as she also sent one to Bruce. When he came back, he might enjoy the cute picture.

At nine am the next morning, Barbra went in to wake the boys. She was greeted by Dick on his side with one arm over Damian. Tim had his back to Damian's. Barbra smiled at the image, until she noticed that Tim's original spot had been taken. The figure was taller than Dick, and had a tan overcoat on. The man wore a black-ops suit underneath the overcoat. There was a red face mask sticking out of one of the pockets.

"J-ja-jason!" Barbra squeaked. Damian and Tim jerked up as well as the fourth body. Dick's body twitched, but the heavy dose kept him pretty well under. The fourth figure was Jason, but had a distinct white strip in his bangs.

"Hey Babs!" the figure said. Damian kept his cool and said:

"You've been in a revival pit."

"Yup, hell of a way to wake up." Damian and Jason immediately liked each other.

"How?" Tim said.

"I just said resurrection pit."

"Anyway, don't tell Dicky I was here. He might get more upset than he is if Alfred duped him again." Jason laughed and went to the window.

"See y'all later!" the familiar figure fell out the window and disappeared into the shadows of the rainy day.

Dick woke up about half and hour later to find his bed cold, and lonesome. He shrugged it off since he was used to waking up all alone in Bludhaven.

He saw clothes had been laid out for him and he changed, He had on a button up black shirt with a shiny black vine design on the lower right corner, white jeans, and black shoes. He smiled as he changed into the expensive clothes. He came down the steps two at a time trying to get his cuffs.

"Need help?" Barbra stepped out of the living room and just went up to Dick and got the cuffs.

"Thanks!" Dick smiled.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping Alfred will forgive me and make me pancakes."

"You are so immature!" Barbra laughed as she reached up to ruffle Dick's hair. She had to step close and she then realized a huge truth.

_Dick was taller than her now!_ She just stood there with her hand in Dick's hair, looking slightly up into his dark blue eyes. He didn't move, and neither did she.

"Babs?" Dick spoke cautiously. She shook herself out of her trance and smack Dick's back so he headed towards the kitchen.

_It is only and inch… more like half and inch!_ She turned and caught both Robin's looking at her. Barbra blushed and hurried to the Hall of Justice, the new temporary headquarters. Dick had called a meeting and it was in two hours.

Four hours later, the main people leading the YJ team all came out of a room glum. Nightwing was nursing his head, and swallowing the pills Barbra handed him.

"Thanks."

"Whatever."

"Hey, I'm thinking about maybe asking Zatanna out again."

"What?"

"Not like anything big, just for a date to talk about old times. Want to come?"

"No thanks." Barbra left and Nightwing shrugged. He felt more guilt as he trudged to the zeta beams. He appeared in Bludhaven before anyone could stop him.

_Now, time to get to work!_ He wouldn't sleep for the next 75 hours.

**Well? I hope this is an enjoyable story! I'll be bringing back some old chapters for the next chapter. Also, Dick will be talked about, but hardly present. I'm trying to fill up space as I wait for the next episode.**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Ok, this is a filler chapter! A.K.A. a miny story I had in my head that just so happens to fit.**

**I know that some of you liked the police bits, and I liked writing that.**

**Note- the miny stories will be like reviews and not very important to the actual storyline.**

**Enjoy!**

Hour 1 through 4

Barbra hadn't ever felt so irritated. About ten minutes after Nightwing had left, Zatanna had gotten a call. Barbra felt her blood boil as Zatanna happily agreed to something. She sulked to the TV and flipped it on. It was on the main news channel.

_Hello! Today we are interviewing the long lost rape victim, Max Richardsons! _Wally, who was sulking in the Hall of Justice with everyone, jerked his head up at the name. The older YJ members came and sat down next to and around Barbra to watch the interview.

"I heard about this! They say a normal college student was asked to get details from the man they assumed was the kidnapper!" Megan said. Rocket looked at Megan.

"Yeah, I heard they used a kid that was a student of the kidnapper."

"Stop gossiping and listen!" Barbra hissed. She knew, without a doubt, that this was Nightwing's other mission that had stressed him out so much.

Max is sitting on a couch next to the reporter. He seems very nervous. It takes a minute but the highly trained YJ members could recognize him.

"That is that Peters guy!" Zatanna yelled.

"What? I thought Peters had reddish hair, not dark brown."

"Look at the face, it is the same."

"Oh, your right!"

"Guys, we are missing the interview." Barbra said in an annoyed tone. The girls silenced themselves, and the other YJ kids came over to watch. Barbra heard Tim scoff at the sight of Richardsons/Peters.

_Good morning Mr. Richarsons._

_Please, call me Max._

_Oh, certainly Max! Now, can you tell us how long you were imprisoned by this man?_

The reporter held up a picture of an older man who still looked quite handsome. Max edged away from the picture slightly.

_Actually, I was forced to change my name and to get a job. Both Alex and I got jobs at Bludhaven academy. I'll admit, I tried to escape through the school, but I think that my attempts took the life of the girl two years ago._

_Oh Max!_

_I still blame myself, but I did find a savior. I had begun to lose hope. After 8 years, you lose hope. _

_Oh, are you able to tell us about it? About your savior?_

_Yeah. He had really dark hair and was really quite nice!  
Is it Richard Grayson? There are many rumors of 'Peters' and Grayson being seen together._

_I was very close to Richard, but he was more like emotional support. He found out who I was and began to help me plan an escape. That was until Alex caught us. Alex tried to kill Richard, but luckily the police stopped him. _

_Oh! I think I know who next week's guest will be!_

_While Richard was a lot of help, I really want to thank the hero Nightwing._

_Why?_

_Well, I saw him throughout the city just a few days before Alex was arrested. I also saw a shadow of Nightwing while Alex was being arrested. I was informed later that Nightwing had been tipping the police about my situation._

_That is a beautiful story. Thank you so much for sharing with us._

_It really helped me to talk about it._

_Next week, we'll see if we can get an interview with the famous Richard 'Dick' Grayson and hear his tale!_

"Wow." Rocket said. No one said anything else.

"No one thinks Grayson was actually romantically involved with Max right?" Zatanna asked. Barbra remembered the cut on Dick's lip, and his hesitance to share its back-story.

"Nah, Dick has had like, three girlfriends." Racket said. The two girls traded the handsome heir's gossip.

"Zatanna, what was that call you got for?" Barbra asked. Zatanna looked up from her conversation.

"Oh, my boss just made me the understudy of the lead."

"Oh, is this the boss who is just 'perfect'"

"I don't need air quotes! But yeah. He asked me to dinner too!"

"Oh girl! Good thing the director is young and hot right?"

"Totally."

"What, Nightwing didn't ask you?"

"No, but I know he influenced my boss."

"How?"

"Last time I was acting, Nightwing appeared in civies. He talked to the director and then the director smiled. Now, I have had a wonderful relationship budding!"

"oh."

"Also, Nightwing introduced me to the director."

"That is nice." The girls hadn't noticed everyone else clear out after the show had ended so it was just Megan, Rocket, Barbra, and Zatanna.

"It also helped me move on." Zatanna said smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I never really forgot Nightwing. I've been hoping he would ask me out again… but then Starfire came."

"Oh."

"When Starfire left, that was when he introduced me to the director."

"Why is Nightwing always trying to take everyone's troubles on himself? He needs a break!" Rocket yelled.

Nightwing stood in the warehouse fuming. Artemis stood before him.

"How could she? A year of taking blame, separating myself, and secrecy dissolved in a minute of mental battle!" Nightwing yelled. He was so angry, his frustration just boiling over. Artemis stood there and let it happen. She, like everyone else, knew that Nightwing bottled things up. She, like everyone else, knew if you bottled everything up it would have to bubble over eventually. She felt a strange sense of pride that Nightwing trusted her enough to let his frustrations overflow in front of her. There was also worry at why Nightwing was so stressed. She sighed as Nightwing stared at the wall, evidently trying to fry a hole in the cement with his eyes.

"This is a problem Nightwing, but what can I do? What can Megan do? How are we going to fix this? You can't, at least you shouldn't, change the past." Artemis said calmly. Nightwing spun around, but he looked a bit deflated.

"Yeah. I'll talk to Megan. In the mean-time, how long do you think you can keep getting info?" Nightwing asked.

"Three months tops. I'm worried that people might think 'Tigress' is sentimental, but it should take a while if I hit you enough times." Artemis smiled. Nightwing didn't.

_Not even responding to jokes… he must be in a sour mood._ Artemis thought.

"I'm going to expect you to keep giving me information, Artemis. When Megan is able, she _will_ heal Kaldur. In the mean time, stay safe." Nightwing turned and began to walk out. Artemis stopped him.

"Don't try to make Batgirl mad at you too. You need someone you can call and won't hold grudges. Wally… he is mine, and I know you've already pissed him off. Batgirl, she is crazy about you. Nightwing, keep to your plan of pissing everyone off, but keep Batgirl on your side." Nightwing met her eyes. Artemis felt the blue eyes bore into her green ones.

"If I want the team to not search for me after I fake my own disappearance, no one can care for me." He said coldly. Artemis frowned. She let him go and thought about the plan he had explained to her on a recent meeting, back when Kaldur was ok.

**Flash back**

_Artemis and Kaldur stared at Nightwing._

_ "I have made a change to the plan. Instead of risking the fact that the team will easily accept Kaldur back, I've decided to fake my own death. We'll stage a battle and kidnapped Ice Jr. Then, I'll be disguised as him, while the team thinks I've either been washed out to sea, or my lifeless body is in the R.E.A.C.H's hands. We can hide Jr. in the arctic, I already got a cell prepared." Nightwing seem fully confident in his plan._

_ "It will take a while, but I think I can get the team to be really mad at me. Hopefully they will be so mad at me, they won't be eager to find me." Nightwing drawled._

_ "That won't work." Artemis cut in. Nightwing gave a her a confused look._

_ "Nightwing, the team loves you. Everyone thinks of you as a little brother."_

_ "Well, I have some ideas on how to change that."_

_ "How?"_

_ "A couple betrayals, let some lies loose…"_

_ "Nightwing!"_

_ "Is this necessary?" Kaldur asked._

_ "Yes. I don't want anyone else involved. In fact, when I'm gone, I want you guys to go back to the team. I'll leave something for Robin and Batgirl to find. I'll leave a message explaining what is happening. That way, we get the reaction, but the team soon collects their heads."_

_ "I don't think the team will be able to be mad at you for long. Nightwing,"_

_ "I'll be fine! Go, you've already been here for half-an-hour. Your followers we be suspicious." Nightwing disappeared into the shadows. Kaldur and Artemis exchanged glances and left. Tomorrow they would blow up the mountain._

Nightwing appeared in the Hall of Justice, just as Rocket made her outburst. The leader of the YJ team and the group of girls just stared at each other. The other people who had originally cleared out, came back to see what would happen next. Megan was surprised to feel Nightwing get irritated and even a bit angry.

"Rocket, please keep your thoughts to yourself." Nightwing said sharply. The whole team gave Nightwing surprised looks. Megan hooked everyone but Nightwing up mentally. There conversation went on as they all watched Nightwing head towards the kitchen.

_What the Hell! 'Rocket, please keep your thoughts to yourself'! _Rocket mentally mocked.

_Nightwing was getting angry when you said that._ Megan said.

_Nightwing would usually flirt with someone if they said something like that, right?_–Karen

_Yeah…_- Barbra

_Has anyone noticed that Nightwing has been coming and going at weird times? That and he seems to try to ,make us mad now-a-days?_ L'gann. Nods followed.

Just then Nightwing ran into the room, hand on a comm in his ear, and flipped on the TV.

"Yeah, it's on. Give me a minute to see where the public is on this. No? Fine, be there in a bit." Nightwing pressed off his comm. He looked at the team as the reporter behind him gave a report about another grisly murder of a prostitute. As the TV showed pictures, Nightwing flipped off the TV and walked to the zeta beams. It was silent.

"It's rude to have mental conversations without telling the person you exclude.' Nightwing said as he typed in Bludhaven coordinates. Barbra got up and stood behind him.

"I'm coming."

"No." Nightwing stepped through the zeta tube and disappeared. Barbra didn't follow.

"Did he just say no to you Babs?" Robin asked. Barbra nodded, feeling hurt.

"He is hiding something." Conner decided.

"We are going to find out what." Garfield sad excitedly. The younger part of the team started to make a plan.

"We usually don't pry into Nightwing's life." Mal said.

"Yeah, but Nightwing usually tells me what it is he is doing." Robin replied.

"You know, he is probably busy, you know protecting Gotham and Bludhaven. How much sleep has he gotten in the past week?" Zatanna asked.

"Six hours." Batgirl replied.

"That explains it." Karen said.

"No it doesn't." Batgirl said.

That night, Barbra went to Dick's apartment. She waited in his penthouse. She might have come in the window, but when Nightwing dropped in, she knew that was the most common entrance to the room.

"Barbra, why are you here?" Dick sounded irritated. Barbra sighed.

"For once, I miss the 'Babs'. Dick…"

"I'm in uniform."

"I'm not." They stared at each other. Barbra walked right up to Dick in the darkness, and the silence.

"What's wrong Dick?" she asked, removing his mask. Only Barbra, Tim, Damian, Bruce, or Alfred was allowed to touch Dick's mask while it was on his face.

"Please, Babs, don't come near me anymore." Dick said. She heard the sincerity.

"I don't care if there is another girl, but, dammit Dick; I care if it is you." She put her hands on Dick's face. She felt him lean into them.

"Sorry, it's unrequited." Dick said, but Barbra could hear his lie, and she knew he could tell.

"If you need me, I'm here Dick." She went to the window and jumped out. Dick waited a minute, then went back to his newest side job.

"Now, Barbra, if you were here now, would you really help me with prostitutes?"

**Yeah! A new side story begins!**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, let us all watch as Nightwing/Dick goes into the world of danceclubs, stripclubs, and the alleys of Bludhaven!**

**Enjoy!**

Nightwing was in the main room of the Hall of Justice. He was on the computer, ignoring the camera flashes of the tourists.

** "I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold.**" He mumbled along to the song he was listening too.

"Is that Jesse McCartney?" Karen asked. Nightwing didn't respond. She didn't see the earbuds until she walked in front of him. He was staring at his computer a the volume on the music was really high.

"Nightwing?" Karen called. He looked up at her. He picked up an Ipod with a bat log on it and seemed to pause the song.

"What up?"

"That song…"

"The Ipod is Batgirls."

"Un-hun."

"Whatever."

"You can really sing."

"Shut up. I'm busy." Karen shrugged off the curtness.

"Honey," Nightwing looked up to see both Batgirl and Bumble Bee in front of him.

"Want your Ipod I take it?" Barbra snatched it away and scowled at Nightwing.

"You changed my playlist again!" she accused.

"You really should get better songs. All you have is Jesse and MJ" Nightwing went back to work. Karen began to walk away until…

"Batgirl, give that back!" Nightwing yelled. Karen turned and the YJ team entered. The people present for the upcoming spectacle were: Bart, Jaime, Conner, Megan, L'gann, Mal, and Garfield, Robin and Cassie.

"No!"

"I was in the middle of something!"

"Like what?" Barbra glances at the computer's screen and blushes. "You should really not do this in the Hall of Justice!" she yelled, a flush apparent on her neck.

"It's a private case!" Nightwing said angrily.

"What ever?"

"Do you not see the blood?" Nightwing asked. The observers wisely closed the blinds, best the public not see a fight in here.

"Blood? That is not- oh, it is!" The computer was snatched and closed by Nightwing.

"Don't just steal people's stuff." He hissed at her.

"Well, of gallant leader, what should I do when someone steals my Ipod, is super cranky, and"

"Shut up! If you are going to nag, give me the Tylenol now!" Nightwing seemed uncharactistically angry.

"What is wrong with you! You've been a jerk for days now!"

"Maybe because someone drugged me in my own home?"

"Ok, you hadn't slept, in like, four days."

"Does that mean you can drug me? I had a reason and was to busy to sleep!"

"Nightwing, you should rest more, you're becoming Batman!"

"That might be because Gotham needs Batman, and you and Robin _together_ are not good enough to replace just him!" Nightwing's voice finally raised into a yell. Robin slouched.

"Nightwing! Don't you push Robin hard enough already? Can't you ever praise anyone? What happened to you!" Batgirl yelled. Nightwing was seething.

"Personal matter should be held at home, not here." Nightwing said, collecting himself. He relaxed his stance and turned to the gathered team. "Sorry, Robin, I really apologize to you. I didn't mean what I said, Barbra you are right, I should get more sleep. Now, if we are ready, I want everyone to pair off and spar in the gym. Choose your pairs." Nightwing tossed the computer into a bag and headed towards the gym.

"Robin!" he called. Robin sulked after his 'older brother'.

"Bastard!" Batgirl yelled after Nightwing.

"Robin, I'm really sorry. You are an excellent fighter. I've just been stressed with my latest case."

"What is it?" Robin asked. Both knew that the other YJ team members could hear every word.

"Some one is killing prostitutes. Again. It is like the Jack the Ripper from 1875." Nightwing sighed.

"When have you last slept?" Robin asked.

"Eh, tow days ago? When did you guys drug me?"

"Two days ago. You idiot!" Robin punched Nightwing's arm, Nightwing shrugged; the team could tell Nightwing was returning to normal.

"Whatever. How am I supposed to sleep? College and Nightclubs take up all my time." Robin stopped and stared, but Nightwing continued into the gym.

"Is he joking?"

"I have no idea."

Nightwing sighed. The team was doing very well in their training. He was sure they would be able to take down anything.

"Nightwing, you slave driver!" Hollared Bart and BB. There endurance could use work thought, Nightwing concluded.

Nightwing was in the main room again. He had just gotten an update on the case. He yawned as he gathered his stuff. He felt the presence behind him.

"I'm coming."

"No." He turned to Batgirl. "To dangerous."

"What? Why?"

"Let's see, someone is out in my city killing hot girls." Nightwing said, staring Batgirl in the face. Robin, with the rest of the team, wondered if Nightwing would realize he had just called Batgirl hot, and if Batgirl would recognize that.

"I can take care of myself!"

"Sure you can, but my city my rules."

"You're not Batman."

"It isn't Gotham."

"Please Nightwing?" Barbra asked, getting really close to Nightwing. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked right into his eyes. He was only half an inch taller, so she didn't have to go on her tip-toes. He didn't react, but the rest of the team was mentally freaking out.

"No."

"Please?" Batgirl made sure her breath tickled Nightwing's ear. She felt him suppress a shiver, but it was so small, no one would notice.

"If you get off me." Nightwing growled. Batgirl jumped off smiling.

"Thank you." She said. The team watched in shock.

"Is Nightwing susceptible to seduction?" Jaime whispered. Robin giggled.

"Only if it is Batgirl." He responded. Megan heard this and gasped. L'gann looked at his girlfriend and saw her starring at the grumpy Nightwing and happy Batgirl with unhidden congratulations.

"Oh." He said as he hugged Megan more tightly.

Dick and Barbra were in Dick's penthouse. Barbra was sitting in the hot water of the tub, staring at Dick. He wasn't in the bathroom, but in the bedroom attached to the bathroom. She hadn't closed the door, but she knew he wouldn't look.

Barbra breathed in the bath salts. They were soft and lavender. She wondered if Dick used them too.

"Barbra, are you almost done?" Barbra looked back at Dick, who had his back to her. He had taken off his suit and was in only loose sweat pants.

"Yes." She said softly. She was really glad to be here with Dick, but she knew he was ticked she had convinced him. She stood up behind the curtain and drained the tub. Dick tossed over some clothes. She dried herself and wrapped the towel around her chest. She put the tights on, noting they fit perfectly. She held up her…dress?

"Dick?"

"What?"

"What is this?" She opened the door and shoved the hot pink, silky, short dress in his face.

"I told you not to come. If you want to come, you have to play a part. You're my 'sister'."

"What?"

"Code for sex partner. In the clubs, people will think you just hang around for cash and I have sex with you a lot."

"Oh." Barbra flushed pink as she remembered a time not so long ago…

"Get it on quickly, we have a meeting in two hours."

"Why do I have to change quickly?"

"I have to do your hair and make-up."

"OH." Barbra stepped back into the bathroom. She slipped the dress on as she let the towel drop. She found the dress wouldn't stay up, and it was sleeveless.

"Dick?" she called softly. He stepped in and frowned.

"Need help?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Alright. You need to remove your bra, and also, I recommend your panties."

"Richard!"

"The lines that show through the dress turn people on more. I don't want you assaulted."

"I can handle myself."

"I know, I don't want you flipping a guy and blowing our cover."

"Oh." She turned her back to Dick and felt his hands on her back. Her skin heated up, and he noticed.

"Calm down, the back is corset style. I have to tie it." She felt him tighten the silk straps. Babs faced the mirror and watched as the dress gave her the shape of a model. Her breasts were pushed up, and her waist appeared slimmer, her hips rounder.

"Alright." Dick looked over her shoulder. Barbra blushed at how tight the dress was. She wouldn't be showing much more if she were naked. Dick gave her a teasing smile.

"Second thoughts?" he asked hopefully.

"No." she growled. Dick sighed and pulled her towards the sink. He then spent the next hour on her hair. When he was done, her red hair had brown and yellow streaks that made her hair look like actual fire.

"Wow." She said, impressed. Dick smiled.

"Well, should I do your make-up too?" he asked. Barbra nodded. She was still amazed by her hair. It was pinned up, leaving her bangs brushing her eyebrows in a side swoop. The hair hung over the pin, the longest strands brushing her shoulders. Dick pulled her face away from the mirror. Barbra was caught up in his eyes. She felt the cool lotion being wiped on her face.

"Um, the foundation I want you to use is about two shades darker than you are naturally. It needs to go on your chest…" he trailed off and Barbra understood.

"Um, I think if you get my back, I can get my chest." Barbra rushes. She wonders why she is so nervous. Didn't she once swear to herself she would have no regrets when it came to Dick? Dick nodded and she felt him rub the stuff into her back. She the ndid her front while Dick dug out more make-up.

"Look at me." Dick said as he took her chin in his hand.

"It is hard not to." Barbra huffed. Dick smiled. He applied the liquid eyeliner quite liberally. She could feel the cat-eye corner being applied. He gave her gold and pint tinted eye shadow using the smoky eye design. He brushed on the blush. He went back to her eyes and spent a long time making sure her mascara was perfect.

Finally was her lipstick.

"Kiss a fish for me." Dick said. Barbra snickered and puckered her lips. Dick smiled and used a brush to paint on the red lipstick. Barbra stared into Dick's focused face. She didn't realize she had stopped puckering.

"Barbra?" Dick met her gaze. Barbra could feel her tight dress that barely covered her bottom when she sat, knew her make-up was over done and sexy, her lips freshly coated.

"Dick…" she started. Dick's eyes widened, but he didn't move away. Barbra searched Dick's eyes for a 'go ahead.' After a minute of just staring, she sighed and looked away. Dick tilted her chin and kissed her. Barbra felt tingles explode from her lips. She closed her eyes and kissed back, but the kissed ended rather shortly.

"Lipstick isn't smudging or leaving marks, good." Dick said, straightening and wiping his mouth. He wouldn't meet Barbra's eyes/ She smiled and felt her heart soar at the short moment of bliss.

"Then are we ready to go?" she asked.

"I have to change first." Dick said.

"Oh, right!"

One hour later

Dick was worried. He led Barbra past the line up to the doorman. He didn't even acknowledge the huge bouncer, just walked by. The man acted like Dick wasn't visible. Dick ignored the protests of the people in the line. Barbra began to turn her head but Dick caught her chin.

"Don't." Dick warned. Barbra could see people staring, and knew what was probably about to happen. Dick stopped walking and turned his head towards her.

"Don't look at anyone but me." He said, leaning in. She nodded, and Dick withdrew from her personal space. She looked around the club. The pulsing, colorful lights, heavily scented air, and loud music were making her feel weak. Her knees were wobbly. She was extremely happy when Dick told her to wait 'right here.'

Dick came back with two bubbly drinks.

"This will clear your head." He said.

"How?"

"It's club soda, carbonated water." Dick handed her the martini glass. She took a swallow and let the carbonation tickle her nose.

"Thanks." She said, not meeting Dick's eyes. Dick smiled and sat in the tall chair next to Barbra. Barbra looked around and saw that very few women were just sitting. She looked at Dick who was wiping his sunglasses briefly before returning them to his face. She had to remember he was Nightwing now, anything that happened in the business world, was just business. It would mean nothing in the personal world. She made up her mind.

Batgirl stood up, and in a smooth movement, jumped into Dick's lap.

"Babs?"

"I'm not blowing our cover." She hissed, rubbing the side of her head against the open chest of his shirt. She relaxed her face so she looked tired. Dick held her back with his hand. Barbra's arms held fast around Dick's neck.

"You'll have to move now, my contact is here." Dick whispered into Barbra's ear, tickling her. She nodded and slipped off his lap. She walked behind him, never letting her arms off of Dick's neck. A beach blonde replaced Barbra a second later. Barbra barely restrained herself from decking the girl.

"Hey, what's your name?" the blonde said, also wrapping her arms around Dick's neck.

"Nick." Dick said. "Better not stain my pants." Dick said.

"Oh, what a coincidence, I'm Nikki!" Nikki giggled.

"Interesting, tell me more."

"Four dead, all high chargers, all have been 'rescued' by Nightwing." Nikki whispered into Dick's skin.

"Tip?"

"Hmm, a night or a kiss."

"Bit busy, kiss." Nikki frowned but leaned over and kissed Dick's neck passionately.

Barbra looked away disgusted, she caught Dick's chuckle. Her attention was caught though, by a man winking at her. He was tall, had a black suit on, and white bangs on otherwise black hair…

"Hey, your brother may be busy, but you can't ignore him!" Nikki scolded. Barbra glared at the girl and hugged Dick's neck tighter. Nikki smiled. She went back to kiss Nightwing's mouth. He, Barbra noticed, didn't return the kiss. When Nikki's hands traveled down towards Nightwing's belt, he caught her hands and put her own hands on her shoulders, crossing over her chest.

"Busy night." He repeated. He stood up, forcing Nikki to step down. Barbra smiled and changed her grip to Nightwing's arm.

"Bye-bye." She said, using a falsely cute voice. She added a little wave and followed Nightwing out of the club. She noticed he was holding her around the waist tightly, and had flipped his collar up so no one would see the forming hickies. She let herself be swept along side Nightwing until some one grabbed her rear. She stopped and turned to face the pervert.

"Hey babe!" Drawled a drunk white man with a horrible excuse for a mustache.

"May I help you?" Barbra asked, cute voice full swing. Nightwing had turned too. She felt him whisper in her ear.

"Feel free to take care of this." Batgirl smiled and walked up to the man.

"This is your lucky night!" She said. The drunkard smiled more. "My 'brother' gave me permission to take care of you, but I'm not aloud to kill you!" she said sweetly. She saw his face twist trying to work out what she said. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over.

"AAAAAHHHH!" the man yelled. People stopped to stare. Nightwing smiled, reached out and helped Batgirl walk over the man sprawled on the floor. The couple walked out.

Nightwing led Batgirl up the back way to his penthouse. He inserted a keycard in the elevator, which allowed access to the penthouse. He didn't even notice how tightly he held her as he walked into his room.

"Dick…"

"In uniform." Dick said by habit. He wasn't, but it was Nightwing business he had just done. He was wearing a white button up shirt, had on a silver jacket, and black skinny jeans. His 5 foot 8 inch super muscular frame looked three inches taller with his specially designed boots. He had on super dark sunglasses that had mirrors so he could see behind him.

Batgirl frowned.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked as he led her to his bedroom. He glanced at her, and she knew his mind was somewhere else.

"What?"

"You keep pushing everyone away, but then you do this."

"Do what?"

"Not letting go." She said. Nightwing actually jumped and let go of her waist. She found the area where his arm had been unusually cold now.

"Sorry Babs. Just, thinking…"

"She left a message on your neck." Barbra had been staring at the hickies until she had realized there was a pattern. "Also, they are light so they'll be gone in the morning." Nightwing smiled.

"What does it say?"

"Love you."

"Damn."

"Dick,"

"Nightwing."

"_Nightwing_, You have to tell me why." Barbra removed her earrings and looked at Nightwing. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I can't tell you. Acting is never as real as actual emotions." Nightwing said quietly. Babs noticed how close she and Nightwing were. Her head spun with the fumes still stuck on their clothes. She really couldn't think straight. Nightwing continued though.

"I need the team to hate me, I need the R.E.A.C.H to think I've lost my control. I need to be… Hell I don't know. Babs, I am so confused right now. If I tell you my plan, my life gets easier, but the possibility of failure goes up. Artemis's last words to me were to keep someone close to my heart, but everyone close to my heart disappears! My parents, Jason, Ace, Now Bruce is off-world when I need him most!" Dick turned away, Barbra could hear his voice growing hoarse. She thought about today's date.

March 26th. In four days… Of course! Dick was going through depression right now! April 1st was just around the corner. Barbra was having a hard time thinking, but Nightwing never mentioned Artemis…

"Dick."

"Babs I haven't-" he was cut off when Barbra shoved Dick so he fell backwards onto his bed. She leaned over him and pulled off the dark sunglasses.

"Dick," she repeated. He just stared into her dark green, jade colored eyes. "I have to say this before I find my wits again. I don't care if you go around kissing other sluts, but only I can have you. You're mine. I own your secrets," Barbra sat on Dick's stomach and traced the almost invisible scars around his eyes lightly. "I own your thoughts." She began to unbutton his shirt and slide his coat off. "I own your body." She smiled as he hardly resisted as she removed his shirt and jacket. His toned upper body lay before her like undiscovered land, and she felt like an explorer right now. She began to lightly kiss his jaw. She felt his skin flush, and his heart sped up. "I own you heart. And I will never, ever have regrets when it comes to you." She finished next to his mouth. She kissed his mouth deeply, opening his mouth and slipping her tongue into his mouth. She smiled as he began to warm up to her. She felt a small part of her say this was wrong, this wasn't normal. Then, Dick began to untie the corset back on her dress. His left hand played with the hem of her dress.

"I love you." Dick whispered into her ear. She ran her fingers up and down his sides, loving how he shivered.

"You act like you've never slept with anyone before." She said, sitting up. Her dress was very loose, and Dick was staring up at her with a smile, half-dress and like a god with the moonlight shining on his body.

"Babs, I slept with one girl, only three times."

"Hm, I've slept with three guys once."

"See, we're even."

"What ever, just shut up." Barbra leaned into Dick again, just to be rolled over on her back. Dick was placing kisses all up her throat and down her collar bone. Barbra glanced at the clock, 4:00am. She smiled and went back into Dick's warm embrace.

March 26 6:00 am

Barbra closed her eyes, knowing sleep was just about to wrap its fingers around her, when a phone rang. The warm body next to her leapt up and answered the phone after the second ring. She groaned and sat up as the figure left the room.

Technically she wasn't waking up alone. She had just spent and hour erotically kissing a man, then an hour having sex with him. She looked out the window at the dark city. She could hear him talking to someone. It sounded like YJ and League business. She wrapped the covers of the bed around her and walking to the window.

"hey, have fun?" A voice asked, shocking her. She opened the window and let the dark figure on the sill in. Jason smiled and took in her lacking clothes. She blushed.

"Why are you here?"

` "Saw my baby brother at the club. Thought I'd watch out for him, but you seem to be closer to him then I thought. Like the look, but your plain look is better." Jason said, Barbra blushed. A breeze blew over her bare skin.

"Why don't you actually talk to him Tell him you are here?" she asked.

"Barbra, I died in his arms five years ago. I just got resurrected; I think he would be angry that my soul was brought back from the netherworld. That, and I might try to kill him if I talk to him."

"What?"

"I am not in complete control of my body. I have a spell on me. If I talk to Nightwing or Batman, I'll lose all sense and go berserker on them. Can't risk hurting Dick or Bruce." Jason explained.

"OH."

"Hey, keep him safe will you? He has a knack for risking his life for others." Jason said before disappearing out the window. He was gone for ten seconds when Dick came in.

"Babs?" he sounded embarrassed.

"Yeah?" Barbra turned to Dick.

"Last night…" He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Hey, remember back in February? This is our second time you know." She smirked.

"Last time was full out sex though!" Dick said, but then he shook his head. "Never mind, just, I found pollen on our clothes. Ivy. She is the one killing prostitutes. The club was full of the poison, but it got to my head before I could act. Rookie mistake, I'm sorry." Dick had put boxers on, but Barbra watched as he put on his suit.

"So you're saying Ivy's pollen affected our emotions?"

"No, it just intensified them." Dick answered. Barbra felt glad he was back to his normal self.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"meet her."

"What?"

"She was on my lap for five minutes; she gave me the location, and time. I'm going alone." Dick zipped the suit up all the way.

"Barbra, tell the team I'll be busy for a while. Defend the Hall of Justice. Also apologize to them. I realize now I have to change my original plan. I want the team on my side for the final battle. Be safe." Dick went up to Barbra and kissed her passionately. "Be safe." He whispered again, just for her. He then jumped out the window and into the sunrise.

Nightwing waited in the alley way. Nikki walked up to him after about half-an hour.

"You decoded my message!"

"Yes, make this easy and put the collar on yourself." Nightwing held up the dampening collar. He watched as Nikki's face peeled back revealing itself to be flower petals. Ivy stepped out and her green tinted skin was very smooth. Nightwing watched her move in front of him.

"Baby, do you really want to play with those toys?" she asked seductively. Nightwing smiled.

"My 'playing' might be to rough for you." He replied, his voice hard. Ivy stiffened. Nightwing was not in the mood to 'play'. He was here for business. Ivy turned to run; the city had too few plants for her to work with. She thought she would be able to seduce this newer hero. Se had watched him, and been attracted to him. She wanted to strangle him with her vines and she scratched his skin with vines. But his hard, cold, stony attitude was scaring her. Rocks and plants don't mix well. She was tripped by a bird-a-rang. Nightwing fell on her back and snapped the collar on her. She felt the ivies on her dress begin to shrivel. She stood up as the leaves fell off. They were still in the alley way, blocked from public view. She could still seduce Nightwing wit her body.

"Don't bother. You don't remember, you're too stupid, but I rather enjoy blowing up your plants, especially when you are using them on citizens." Nightwing said an evil smile on his otherwise handsome face. Ivy froze. That smile…

"Robin?" she croaked. Nightwing didn't move, but he let a cackle that, while more grown up, was the spine tingling cackle that would forever taunt the villains who met its creator. Ivy froze. She had thought she was messing with a weak hero wannabe. Now, she knew this was a trained fighter, limber, and from the looks of it, sleep deprived and grouchy at the moment.

"You Whore!" screamed Ivy as she race at Nightwing. One punch later, Ivy had a black eye forming and was unconscious in the alley. Nightwing sighed and called the police as he tied up Ivy. He left her with a trench coat over her, for modesty sakes. He went to a teleporter and zeta beamed to the Hall of Justice. When he stepped in, the team all looked up at him shocked.

"Nightwing?"

"Hm?" Nightwing looked up at Mal, who had called out. Nightwing felt the world take a dip and staggered. He braced himself against the wall. He saw his forearm, a long tear in his suit and blood dripping from a red line. He saw some dark green mixed into the blood. He remembered how Ivy had charged.

_Hmm, she got me…_ He thought hazily.

'Are you ok?" L'gann asked. Nightwing looked up and smiled.

"I think I got poisoned." He replied, as he fell to the floor with a thud.

When Nightwing had appeared out of the zeta beams, Batgirl had just finished telling the team that Nightwing had been trying to get the team to hate him to deceive the R.E.A.C.H. Then Nightwing appeared, staggering into the room, with his right arm bloodied. He looked pretty fine, until he almost tumbled for no reason.

"Are you ok?" L'agann had asked, because Nightwing looked pretty confused.

"I think I got poisoned." He said with his famous smile, and then he fell over. I took a full thirty seconds for anyone to react.

"Crap! Nightwing!" Bart yelled. He zipped around the Hall of Justice yelling random junk about how Nightwing needed help.

Luckily, Karen, Mal, Megan, and Batgirl were able to help him. They quickly found what the poison was and Robin began to create and antidote. They stitched the gash and waited for Robin to bring the antidote. He did a few minutes later, looking proud of himself.

An Hour later, Nightwing awoke to four shadowy heads over his own.

"Hu ey it?" he mumbled.

"What was that?" a deep voice asked.

"Who is it?" Nightwing got out. The world swam as he sat up.

"Dude, that was potent stuff! Are you ok?" Robin asked. Nightwing nodded, thought it was obvious he was still woozy.

"Give me a few hours…"

"No. You will be under lock and key until the stuff is out of your system." Batgirl said. Nightwing glanced over at her. Why?

"Because I said so." Batgirl reasoned. Nightwing swayed in his sitting position.

"Hmm, do I get a kiss then?" Nightwing asked. The team looked at Nightwing in surprise. He smiled and fell back onto the pillows of the cot. "Maybe you guys can repaint this room too! I don't like pink." Nightwing's voice sounded strange, and he wasn't making any sense.

"Hmm, we might have given him an overdose of pain reliever." Karen said thoughtfully.

"What did you give him in the first place?" Megan asked.

"Vicodin."

"Really? Why?"  
"Um, it was what was in the cabinets?" Karen seemed really embarrassed.

"I'll stay here until the drug wears off, then I'll mock him about how strange he was while O.D." Batgirl said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Nightwing was giggling to himself and smiling like a child.

"So I get a kiss now?" He asked, not quite looking at Batgirl.

"Of course." Batgirl gave Nightwing a nice kiss on the forehead and he fell into a deep sleep.

**Yeah, really long chapter. The side stories will be set up in this manner, you know to keep Dates clear, to undo what I don't like, so the storyline doesn't become muddled etr.**

**Please, please review. I won't update until I get at least ten reviews.**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating when I said I would… life sometimes stinks.**

**Anyway, I'll be going into another sidestory… Next on I will be trying my hand at TIME TRAVEL!**

**Please enjoy!**

Barbra was ready to kill her team now. She raced through the hallways of the Hall of Justice. She saw Jaime and Bart hanging in the shadows of the hallway. She grabbed both of their collars and dragged their protesting selves into the meeting hall. She slammed the door behind her and glared at the YJ members in the room, which was now all of them.

"Where is Nightwing?" she hissed, sending shivers down the spines of everyone.

Nightwing awoke to the unfortunately familiar feeling of sleeping off and overdose. Usually, if was an O.D. of chloroform, but sometimes, like this time, it would be from O.D. –ing some sort of pain reliever.

"The irony is not lost on me." He told the ceiling. He got up and pulled the anti-venom I.V. from his wrist. He felt better, except for the headache. He got up and swooned, catching himself by placing a hand on the wall. He briefly wondered if he should just lie down again when the alert went off. Nightwing was still wearing his torn suit, so connecting his wrist computer into the Hall of Justice mainframe was easy. He intercepted the alert before anyone else in the cave could hear it. It was from Robin.

"Requesting immediate assistance. Slade bots have appeared in some abandoned buildings on the edge of Gotham." Nightwing stopped listening after Slade. He ran out of the med wing and used the zeta beams to get to the center of Gotham.

Batgirl watched the security camera feed. Nightwing had run off just five minutes ago. She had left the team in charge of watching him ten minutes ago. She knew the team was glancing between each other worriedly, they had been so busy that no one had noticed the zeta beams go off, and now Nightwing was in danger.

"Ten minutes… What is with the idiot!" Batgirl growled.

"Batgirl, should we follow?" L'gann asked. Batgirl rolled her shoulders.

"No, I'll go alone, but if I'm dragging Nightwing through the zeta beams, don't help him." She stalked out of the room, angry at herself for not tying Nightwing to the bed in the first place.

It only took her five minutes to get to the abandon buildings. Just as she arrived on a 'borrowed for the cause' motor bike, the buildings exploded.

"NO!" she screamed.

Batgirl ran right into the wave of heat. It was so intense that she felt dizzy after it passed. She stumbled and found she couldn't see through the smoke from the explosion. She coughed on the heavy air.

"Nightwing! Robin!" she called. She heard a faint beeping. Everything in her told it was another bomb, but she ran towards it anyway. As she kicked the boards covering a window in, she heard voices.

"No! Robin, the blue wire!" She ran into the room to see Nightwing leaning against a pillar watching Robin. Robin had a man laying in front of him, the mask lifted up as if on hinges on one side, and cutting what ever the mask hid from her angle.

"Nightwing! Robin!" Batgirl ran in and Nightwing looked up. She could tell immediately he was feeling woozy. "Are you guys ok?" Batgirl asked. Nightwing smiled his movie star smile and nodded.

"That bomb was from one of these Slade-bots. Wing and I took them down. Then we chased three of them into this building. We beat those three and found they all had a bomb for a face. I've been taking be-bombing lessons from Wing. The other building was already scheduled for demolition. Aren't you proud? I've stopped all three of these bombs by myself!" Robin seemed really happy as he jumped up and repacked his belt. Nightwing smiled.

"Yeah, he did really well! Now…" as Nightwing tried to walk towards Batgirl, he stumbled and Robin had to catch him.

"Wing… We're taking you home before you do more stupid stunts." Robin said harshly. Batgirl took a deep breath and helped Robin support Nightwing.

"I borrowed a bike, it is outside. We'll ride that to the manor." Batgirl said.

"Will all of us fit?" Robin asked. Nightwing chuckled.

"Rob, you can radio control your bike here." Nightwing tripped over some shrapnel and caused. Robin and Batgirl to stumble.

"You're right, I really don't want to be stuck with you when you can't even walk." Robin laughed. Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"Great, now I get the high oaf."

"I'm not high, if anything I'm going through withdrawal." Nightwing slurred. He purposely slurred his words though, and it was obvious. Batgirl fought the urge to smile as they approached the motorbike. Nightwing plopped himself on the bike and Batgirl sat in front of him. He keened on her and wrapped his hands around her waist. His head he let drop on her shoulder.

"No sex on the ride home." Robin said in a parental manner. Batgirl huffed.

"Robin, one, why would you think Nightwing and I are romantically attracted to each other? And two, if we were, why would I want to sleep with a guy who can even hold his head up at the moment?" Batgirl asked .Robin narrowed his eyes to see if he could find a confession in her words, which, she would realize later, there was; before Robin could answer, Batgirl revved the bike a took off. Seconds later she was passed by a red blur. She laughed as Robin practically played chicken with the heavy traffic.

Nightwing relished the spicy scent of Barbra's shampoo, or was it perfume? He breathed in deeply, relishing how her free hair tickled his nose. He released his breath on Barbra's neck. He felt the world tilt slightly, then right itself. He tightened his hold on Barbra just slightly, his weak arms couldn't hold on too tightly.

Eventually, Nightwing felt the bike slow. He was feeling more sure of his movements, though his head still hurt like crazy.

"Oh my, Master Nightwing, are you ok?" Nightwing heard the pleasant British accent but was having a hard time thinking clearly enough to register who it was.

"Let's get him to bed. He just over worked himself again." A boy's voice, nearing the changing point. Most likely Tim… But Nightwing felt too tired to really care.

"Damn, so cute even when high." Another young voice, but female. Stephanie?

_Ag, just rest…_ Nightwing told himself as he felt cool sheets swallow him. He could smell the warm milk and honey, and within seconds, he was completely asleep.

The Batfamily watched the dark-headed figure in front of them breathing deeply.

"Steph, do you really think Dick looks cute?" Tim asked. Stephanie just watched Dick sleep.

"Well, yeah, is there anyone who doesn't think Dick is somewhat attractive?" she threw her dark brown, almost black hair over her shoulder and skipped out of the room. Tim watched her leave. He then gave an over-exaggerated yawn.

"Hmm, tired, see you in the morning!" he said as he walked out. Barbra and Damian rolled their eyes. Damian just stalked out. Alfred came in and walked over to Dick. He began to change Dick out of his uniform.

There was a time when Barbra, Damian, Tim, Stephanie, anyone who was new to the Batfamily hated when Alfred changed them. If you woke up not in unfamiliar clothes, you felt strange, but now, it was normal. No uniforms out of the cave.

Dick could feel the lithe body pressing to his side. He grinned and plopped over onto it.

"Hey! Dick!" Damian yelled. His yelling made the early risers, Barbra, Tim and Alfred, running. Barbra and Tim stopped when the entered the room and began laughing.

"Master Richard," Alfred started, a grin on his face, "I do not think Master Damian appreciates being a mini-mattress." Alfred said, chortling softly.

"Ahh, but he is so warm." Dick said into Damian's bed head. Damian wiggled until he threw Dick off.

"Jerk." Damian said. He then cussed Dick out in Arabic, but only half-heartedly.

"Morning guys!" Dick said happily. He sat up on the bed. He was now in a white, short sleeved shirt and gray sweat pants. Damian rolled out of the oversized bed and stood next to Tim who was trying hard to keep a straight face. He was failing miserably, as was Barbra and Stephanie, who had just walked in.

"Master Richard, I will not be bringing breakfast up to you room, so I suggest we all head down for some pancakes." Alfred said, his voice still very light and cheery. Dick smiled and he too rolled out of bed. Of course he had to follow the group of people while walking on his hands, bothering the heck out of everyone.

"I want to see you go down the stairs like that." Damian said dryly. Dick only laughed, and when they came to the stairs, Dick launched himself off his hands, did one flip and landed over the rail of the twisted staircase, on his feet, smiling like crazy.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Eh, four." Damian replied. Dick laughed and walked into the kitchen, not at all surprised to see Alfred there, flipping a pancake without a spatula. Dick grabbed a plate and caught the pancake as Alfred threw it over his head.

"Thanks Alfie." Dick then went a sat down at the breakfast table, waiting for everyone else. The other people at the Manor presently, Tim, Damian, Stephanie, and Barbra, followed with their plates loaded with pancakes. Dick laughed and accepted two more pancakes from Alfred. The conversation was easy and relaxed.

"How is school you three?" Dick asked Stephanie, Tim and Damian.

"Eh."

"Pretty good."

"Stupid - won't stop bugging me." Growled Damian. Alfred bopped Damian on the head.

"No foul language at the table" Alfred informed the boy before disappearing into the kitchen again. The others at the table snickered.

"Oh yeah, I read the letter about the fourth fight you were just in. Please just keep your temper!" Dick said with over done exasperation. Damian furrowed his brow.

"Only four fights? Hmm, teachers are really unobservant." Damain said while Tim said,

"When did you have time to read that letter?"

"One, yes they are. Two, I went over everyone's report cards. Tim spend an hour with me for English. Stephanie, I'll tutor you in math and science as well." Dick drank some milk as Damian burst out laughing.

"Dick teaching Timmy boy here English! HA!" Tim rolled his eyes. Barbra did too.

"Dick, why don't I tutor Stephanie, you know, so she can find time to actually sleep?" Dick twisted his features so they gave a mock look of surprise.

"Sleep? What is this foreign word?" he said.

"Like you don't know what 'sleeping' is." Tim said, with finger quotes. Stephanie snickered and Dick turned to focus on Tim.

"Hey Tim…なぜ私はちょうど彼女にあなたのときめきについてステファニーを教えて？"Tim froze, then shoved his face full of pancake. Stephanie gave the boys a curious look.

"Don't ask." Barbra and Damian suggested. Stephanie nodded slowly as Alfred came out of the living room carrying a platter with some letters on them.

"Master Bruce usually took care of these, But"

"I'll look at them." Dick said, wiping his mouth. He shuffled through the letters, handing the bills to Alfred, until he came to the last one. He frowned, silently got up and headed towards Bruce's office. Everyone had been watching and followed him. He took a letter opener and opened the thick parcel. He took out the letter and read it quickly.

"Rahat. De ce acum din toate timpurile?" Dick muttered quickly and softly.

„What is it?"

"Luthor's birthday party is tonight. Well, his son's anyway. Tim, your family is on the list already. Other than that, Damian, get your suit on." Dick turned to leave but was stopped by both Stephanie and Barbra.

"Aren't you going to invite us?"

"Let's see, the librarian-slash-Commissioner's daughter and the cousin's daughter staying until her single mother is better aren't on the list." Damian said. He got double 'oh no you didn't' glares fro m the girls.

"If you want too. It's just going to be a boring party with champagne and classical music." Dick said. Stephanie shuddered.

"Classical music." She hissed.

"Still want to come?"

"Yes." Both girls answered. Dick sighed.

"Alfred, I think we can use some of the dresses Cassandra made. The green one for Babs, and the violet one for Steph." Dick rushed out of the room. "Party is in three hours." He said, popping his head in for just a second.

"Well then, young ladies, please follow me." Alfred said, walking towards his own personal room. Barbra and Stephanie did.

Dick stepped out of the limo with Barbra on his arm. Her hair still had the fire-style highlights from a few days ago, but they had faded. With her hair straightened and elegantly brought up in a half up-do, the fire look was hypnotic. Her emerald green dress was a v-neck that was rather deep. The dress was halter top, with a gold chain connecting the back of the neck strap to the back of the dress, which was three quarters down her back. She had a gold, sheer shawl and wore a gold chain belt. She also had gold heals that were somewhat strappy. Her emerald green dress was also sparkly, like an actual emerald.

Dick wore a stylized suit. The shirt was a crisp off white, almost cream color. He also had a dark blue sports jacket, it was almost black. The jacket went perfectly with the same colored pants. His hair was style with a little volume. The side part was slight, and the hair looked like it was just about to fall into his eyes. His whole outfit screamed 'mingle' while Barbra's had a more subtle look to it.

As the couple walked into the slightly smaller than the Manor, mansion, every head swiveled. Everyone knew Dick and Barbra were good friends who often seemed just tade closer then friends. Some said they had a sibling-like relationship. Those same people who saw the couple walk in, their confidence shining, flawless, there was a reason they were called the Prince and Princess of Gotham. Dick's outfit complemented Barbra's elegant dress, while Barbra's dress brought more attention to Dick's suit. They had and ease around them that made people immediately come over to talk to them.

Tim entered the mansion with his mother and father minutes later. Tim tried not to cringe as his father said some very rude things about Dick and Barbra in Japanese. Then, his father collected himself and walked in presenting his newest trophy wife, and practically forgetting Tim and Tim's date. Tim was wearing a sharp black suit with a red tie. He sighed as his father shoved himself in with the crowd and began boasting. Tim turned to his date to help her out of the limo.

Stephanie would never, ever call herself Tim's date. She stepped out of the limo in a short purple dress. The dress ended about four inches above her knees, but the front and back dropped down to her knees. The dress was a deep violet, sleeveless and just a light dusting of silver dust. She wore silver bracelets, had a silver belt and silver clips holding up her twin ponytails. Her shoes were a delicate silver rimmed boots that reached half-way up her thigh.

Tim smiled at Stephanie. He offered her arm, but was pushed back slightly as she just brushed him off. He sighed in defeat. He was going to comment on how she made pigtails look elegant, but now he just wanted her to talk to him.

"Ok Timothy, how does this party work?" she asked harshly. Tim rolled his brown eyes, she was technically talking to him…

"Just relax and be courteous." He told her. She looked over her shoulder at him, and noticed his fake bored look, and tightness of shoulders. He was frustrated…

"Well, I see a few couples dancing, let's join them." She said, dragging Tim into the rather large crowd of younger billionaires dancing to a classic waltz. She didn't miss Tim's brief, crazy smile. She turned when they found a good spot and put her hands on Tim's shoulders. He was taller than her by three inches. Stephanie felt her sides get warm as Tim put his hands on them. The two swayed steadily together, much to the amusement to Dick and Barbra.

"That's cute isn't it?" Dick said. The two had escaped the crowd of people when Tim's father had begun bragging about his newest company that he had just bought over seas. Barbra nodded, and it took all of her will power to not join the young couple.

"What was it you said to him earlier?" asked Barbra.

"Hm? Oh, I threatened to tell Stephanie that Tim had a crush on her."

"She knows. She was telling me all about last night. By the way, isn't it early for a party?" Barbra asked. Dick checked his watch.

"Yeah, but knowing Jr. and his dad, we'll have some theatre or opera show that will last until ten. In fact…" Dick looked up to the balcony where a dapper young man and an equally dapper, but much older man stood.

"Welcome!" the older man said. "I am so proud to announce my son's 21st birthday!"

The crowd gave a polite round of applause and Dick and Barbra along with a few other high profile guests tipped their drinks. Dick idly wondered when people would realize he himself wasn't yet 18, well, the public thought he was. His actual birthday was…

"Babs, what is today's date?"

"Um, today is the 28th of March. Why?" Barbra whispered back, keeping her eyes on Alexander Luthor Jr.

"Just wondering why this day is usually cut out of Bruce's calendar." Dick joked. He was rewarded with a beautiful smile from Barbra's lightly glossed lips. Dick could only marvel at how beautiful Barbra looked with minimal makeup. He slowly lifted his arm to rest on her shoulder, but she turned quickly asking if they should go into the theatre room now. Dick hid his original motive by ruffling his hair.

"Sure." He said. The two were the youngest to go into the theatre.

Dick hated the story of Macbeth. Barbra wasn't a fan, but the famous theatre troupe did an excellent job at it.

"That was wonderful!" Barbra jabbered. Dick just smiled and wondered if he could sneak away a get some Advil in his system ASAP. He was surprised to find a pill deftly pushed in-between his lips from some cool fingers. He swallowed the pill and accepted the glass of champagne from Barbra. She had stopped talking and was tipping the waiter with one of her perfect smiles. The two made small talk for a while. They made their way to the villa style outdoor balcony. Dick leaned backwards on the rail while Barbra looked off into the lake view that their quiet spot provided. Dick was watching Barbra. She looked so at peace. Moments like this were rare for Dick, and he didn't want to ruin it by talk but…

_She's so beautiful…_

He decided to tell her. Dick knew he cared deeply for Barbra. How else could she be the person to make him so confused to throw reason, his greatest weapon, away? He opened his mouth.

"Barbra, I want you to know, you're defiantly my best friend. I don't want that to change, but also, I want to be closer to you. I don't want to just find you when I can't think straight or my emotions are so messed up I don't know right from wrong. Barbra, I want to make you fall for me as much as I've fallen for you." He whispered. She looked at him.

"What was that Dick?" she asked.

"Hmm, I'll tell you later." He said, the relaxed feeling he felt was too precious to threaten with a real confession. Barbra rolled her eyes and then looked down. Lex Luthor Sr. and Lex Luthor Jr. were alone below them.

"I'm telling you father, I'm much better suited than that other man was! I can keep my mouth shut, and I'm not in any sketchy relationship with an assassin." Jr. was saying passionately.

"Yes, son, but you hold grudges too willingly. I'll introduce you. I shall also test you."

"I'll do anything father." Jr. replied. Sr. chuckled.

"That I know my son. Your last three attempts on my life have proven that. Giving Cheshire the location of the real Roy Harper was ingenious. I'm proud of you son." The two Luthors walked back into the party. Dick felt the peaceful evening shatter.

"Richard." Barbra breathed. Dick hated how the way she said his name sent sparks down his spine.

"It would be suspicious if we did anything tonight. Keep a watch on the two and look for evidence to reveal to the public. Remember, the JL already know, just keep natural." Dick said standing up straight. Barbra followed Dick with her eyes. She grabbed Dick's arm and forcefully led him to the dance floor.

"Since when do best friends not dance to the waltz at a party?" she asked. Dick smiled and they danced for the whole 6 minutes of the waltz.

Barbra was walking into her apartment when she saw him. His almost black hair was messy, his hands in his hands. He looked up when she walked in, his green eyes looked tortured.

"Sam?"**[*]**

"Barbra, I need to tell you something." He stood up and pulled out a small box. Barbra's heart pounded painfully. "I bought this for you, but reality slapped me in the face tonight." Sam said mournfully. Barbra looked back up at Sam's pained expression.

"Sam?" she prodded, stepping up to him, taking his hands.

"How long have I been dating you Barbra?" Sam asked.

"Um, ignoring the brief weeks of separating about a whole of two years." She answered, her eyes wandered to the box.

"I know your answer. I was talking to your past boyfriends. You would date them for a while, get really close, then for some reason, you would just end it. At first I thought you just didn't want the commitment, but I now know it is something more." Sam took a deep sigh. Barbra began to shake.

"We all have blackish hair and light eyes. We are all fit and super smart. Most of us are funny and we all have a talent with computers. All of your exes are involved with the police force. Barbra, admit it, you love him." Sam turned on the TV and the reporter was showing images of the Luthor party earlier that evening. The camera paused for a moment of Dick and her. Barbra's breath hitched.

"What?" she released her breath.

"Barbra, you are always with him, all your past boyfriends share similar traits… did you ever sleep with him?" Sam asked.

"Twice." Barbra said softly. Sam's face fell.

"The first time he was emotionally torn apart about his fiancée leaving him. It wasn't publicized, but she had the ring. He as torn apart… I went to him and seduced him after getting him drunk." Barbra hated how easily the twisted truth fell off her lips. "We weren't really together at that moment in time." Barbra continued.

"The second time?"

"Two days ago, this time we were both drunk." Being influenced by Poison Ivy counted as drunk, right? Sam began to cry. Barbra was shaking and fell into Sam's arms as the realizations hit her. She loved Dick Grayson.

"I-I-I love the shit out of him." She choked. She began to sob into Sam's shoulder. He comforted her.

"Barbra, I still love you and I always will," Sam grabbed Barbra's shoulders and held her close. His minty breath was sharp against her champagne breath.

"Give me one year. I one year I will make myself twice as intriguing as Dick Grayson. I will make you fall for me!" Sam said. He gave her one last kiss and left her apartment, giving her a tear stained smile as he left. Barbra dropped onto her special chair and cried. She cried for the seemingly impossible task that Sam had, for the seemingly impossible wish to claim Dick as hers, and for her stupidity at not admitting this to herself earlier. Midnight passed. Barbra stood up and made her mind. She would seduce Dick one last time, this time without him being influenced by some outside force. She had to know if he loved her like she now knew she loved him. She grabbed her keys and went to the window. She had to get to Bludhaven, and only Batgirl could get there fast enough. She opened the window and jumped back as Jason jumped in.

"I'm disappointed in you Barbra.' Jason said with a sneer.

"Why?" Barbra's voice was hoarse.

"He would never hurt you, ask you to do something that scares you. Dammit Barbra, he would worship you! Isn't that what you wanted when you were younger?" Jason asked. Barbra's eyes teared again.

"I'm older, I'm not so naive. And I know where my heart is." Barbra said bravely. Jason smiled and pulled off his mask to show her his smile.

"Barbra, I'm glad you said that. Go tell that idiot golden boy of ours that." Jason's face darkened. "If you hurt him in the tiniest bit, I won't help you out anymore; in fact I might have to hurt you." Jason pulled on his mask and disappeared out the window. Barbra was breathing heavily. She steeled herself and jumped out the window too.

Dick yawned. He had never gone to sleep. This lead on the Luthor's was great! He now could siphon information from them and receive from Artemis. With this extra information, Dick knew he could fix Megan's damage within a few months. He turned off his computer and went over and collapsed on his bed. He had changed out of his fancy suit and was in just gym clothes. He fell asleep quickly. He was awoken by the pattering on his window. He saw Barbra and quickly let her in.

"What's wrong!" He asked, noticing her red-rimmed eyes. Barbra hugged him and smiled.

"Just thought I'd visit you, Golden Boy." Dick was very confused, but smiled and returned the hug.

"Want some tea?"

"Yes please." Dick went to his kitchen. Batgirl followed.

"Dick, I want you to know. I want to get closer to you, but slowly!" Barbra burst out. Dick froze and looked at Barbra. In the shadows, he couldn't see her blush.

"Barbra… Damn, you're like an oracle! I've been trying to figure out how to tell you the same thing!" Dick admitted. Barbra met his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, according to sappy love stories, the first step is to stay up all night talking." Barbra stammered feeling stupid.

"Hmm, if you say so." Dick laughed. He brought her a cup of strong coffee five minutes later. The two sat down and talked. When dawn came six hours later, Barbra's head was on Dick's shoulder and Dick's head was on Barbra's. They had reintroduced themselves to each other, sharing storied about school, other groups of friends, family vacations, everything. Dick knew that this would be the start to a beautiful relationship. Barbra was smiling because she had a year to make a decision, and she was pretty confident on what her choice was.

Bart was in his room staring at the signed photo he had. It was a letter to Wally from twenty years in the future. The letter talked about regrets, but was mostly unreadable. That wasn't why Bart kept it though. He was positive now. The red-head who was in a wheelchair in the picture, with a young read-headed woman next to her, had to be Barbra Gordan. The other woman, the standing one, looked like Dick Grayson, but not like Barbra, despite the red hair. Bart felt horrible because he knew the truth. The future may be changed, but some things would still happen. Bart was almost certain that this picture and letter from 'Marie' to Wally would happen. Barbra Gordan would lose the use of her legs. Dick would disappear, maybe die, maybe not. Bart hid the picture again. He also knew that Dick and Barbra would find love through their troubles anyway but they had many hard years ahead of them.

**[*] Sam is Barbra's husband in Batman Beyond. I'm going to say they are temporarily married. In my world they are.**

**Also, please, please review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah! The new episode allows me to continue College Days! **

**Please enjoy!**

Nightwing sighed heavily as he continued to unpack the boxes. The warehouse was so much smaller than the cave; Nightwing hoped the team would be able to get over that…

He bent over the rail of the loft and looked out the now open garage door.

"Nice place." A seductive voice hissed into his ear. Nightwing jumped and spun to face Catwoman.

"What do you want?" he asked accusingly. The older woman purred.

"Meow," she added a claw motion, "I just wanted to see how my wittle boy was doing!" she said, patting Nightwing's cheek.

"Of course you were."

"Well, Golden Boy, I have a message." Silena said gravely.

"What is it."

"He is back. Keep your guard up."

"Silena, please elaborate." Nightwing said with a sighed.

"Deathstroke, Slade, Wilson, whatever you call him. Reports of sightings are being seen. I want you to be careful."

"Why are you so worried?" Nightwing asked. He wouldn't let Catwoman see how nervous this news made him.

"Helena is madly in love with you. I plan to get you two together someday.' Silena said with a laugh. Nightwing raised his eyebrows, he really couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"Have fun unpacking!" Silena said with a smile. Nightwing waved and turned to do just that.

"They're moving in here tomorrow, better make it as 'homey' as possible." Nightwing muttered to himself.

APRIL 1ST

Nightwing walked calmly to the gathered group of young adults. He looked over them briefly and flashed a smile. He saw them immediately relax.

"Guys, I'm not bringing you to a hell-hole." Nightwing said lightly as he led them to the zeta beams.

"Just hell." L'gann grumbled. Megan seemed to be avoiding him, and he was grumpy.

The zeta beams announced the arrival in Bludhaven, and Nightwing saw his teammates stiffen.

"Relax! Not all of Bludhaven in bad. The clubs are actually better than Gothams." He promised.

"Why are you going to clubs?" Mal asked. Nightwing shrugged up to the taller man. He then led the way through backroads and alleys to the warehouse. He forced the door opened and led the team in. It took all his restraint not to punch Mal.

"Wjere is the secret door that leads to our real HQ?"

"This isn't our new HQ. Just a place to crash." Nightwing explained. Irritated, he didn't stay around for long. Did Mal even know how hard it was to get a flat screen TV in there without it looking suspicious? Or how he bought the warehouse as Dick Grayson to avoid it being found by hooligans? He shook his head.

Dick was in the shower singing softly to himself. He sighed and turned the scolding water off. He wrapped a towel around his waist as he exited the shower. His skin was tinted pink by the hot water, and droplets hung to him.

"Why don't you drop the towel and pose for my photo shoot." Barbra teased, lounging on Dick's king sized bed. Dick stopped and stared at his maybe girlfriend and huffed.

"Ok, one, privacy, two, what's up?" he asked. Barbra giggled. She walked up to Dick and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Can't I just pop in whenever?" She asked, looking into Dick's eyes.

"How about when I'm dressed?" Dick smiled back. Barbra rolled her eyes and pecked Dick on the lips as she let go of him.

"Wait, does that make this official?" Dick asked. Barbra looked up at him.

"Am I allowed to pop in whenever?" she asked. Dick raised his eyebrows and laughed. Barbra smiled and walked to Dick's dresser. She tossed clothes at him as she talked.

"So how did the boys, and Meg, like the warehouse?"

"They aren't the appreciative type." Dick muttered. He buttoned up a white shirt with light, gray, vertical lines. He caught the khaki's that Barbra tossed him.

"Hey, Babs?"

"What, Dick?"

"Can I get my own boxers?" A second later, gray boxers landed on Dick's face.

"Never mind." He said. When he pulled the under-garment off his face, he saw Barbra walk to the kitchen. Dick smile and pulled on the boxers and pants.

"You look nice, by the way." He said, breathing into her ear as she poured coffee. She didn't jump, or spill the coffee.

"Thank you!" she said, turning and giving him his sweetened coffee. Barbra had a green cardigan over an off-white camisole that had lace on the bottom and around the neck line. She also wore blue jeans that flared under the knee.

"Thanks for the coffee." Dick said, stifling a yawn. Barbra glanced up at Dick over her own mug.

"It's noon, and you just took a shower. You either had an all nighter, or you slept in."

"The prior." Dick said, going and sitting on the couch.

"How is college?" Barbra asked. Dick sighed.

"Well, college, patrolling, and training, it's defiantly a filled schedule." Dick smiled. Barbra could see a few lines around his mouth. She was worried. She leaned across the coffee table and kissed Dick. Barbra was surprised at how much Dick just melted into it. He brought his hand up to her face and twirled her hair. His other hand cupped her cheek and chin. Her own hands were bracing herself against his shoulders.

"Happy Birthday." She said when the two separated. Dick's eyes widened.

"Wow, I totally forgot!" he admitted. Barbra gave a mock gasp of indignation.

"How could you! I guess I have to kidnap you now." She shrugged and grabbed Dick by his collar and dragged him out of his apartment. Dick, of course, ran behind her willingly.

Dick didn't miss Gotham at all. How could he? He patrolled here every other night with Batgirl and Robin, along with Bludhaven nightly, and went to Gotham University. The University was on break right now, so Dick's homework load was light, not that he had much free time anyway.

Barbra dragged Dick into the Manor, but not before blindfolding him.

"Babs, I know that something is about to explode and yell happy birthday. You guys need to better learn to through a surprise party." Dick said emotionlessly. There was no response. Dick removed the blind to see the living room of the manor completely empty.

"I wonder if my gift is a whole day to sleep and laze around." He said out loud. He ducked as a sharp projectile flew by his head. Dick whipped around, but didn't see anything. He saw the bat-a-rang on the floor with paper tied to it. He read the note.

_We aren't idiots; you never try to give a Bat a surprise party. You also never play clue with them. Anyway, we thought that for your special day, we'd make you a riddle game! Follow our clues to find out where your party is._

_love everyone_

Dick recognized Wally's handwriting. His heart felt heavy. His best friend was still being nice to him.

"Well, where is the first clue?" he asked the paper. Another bat-a-rang almost hit his head, but he didn't bother to dodge it, knowing he wasn't the target. He tore the paper off and read the message.

_Ready? We'll start easy ok? Just find the place where the sun sets the world aflame._

_ -Your Family._

Nightwing couldn't hold back his smile. His family. He loved that. Then, his smile melted off his face. He thought of the warehouse, of Megan's shocked state, Wally's worry… How could he do this to his family? His chest tightened. Dick just wanted to run and curl up, which is hard to do at the same time, he realized.

Dick sighed and looked at the clock. It was just past noon…

_I've got time._ He thought. He forced smile back to his face and ran out to the garage. He saw his favorite car wasn't there, still in Bludhaven, but his favorite bike was. It was a black bike, fast, and filled with super eco, and economy friendly gas. Dick grabbed a helmet and swung a leg over. He sped out of the garage, over the speed limit by at least 20 mph.

Dick reached the peer about ten minutes later. He yawned, and sipped the coffee he had stopped to get. He saw a note taped to the railing of the dock. Dick pulled it off and read it while regretting not grabbing a jacket. He buried the guilt, and smiled as he read the note.

_Yeah! You found it! Helena, stop being so nice, the idiot hasn't figured everything out yet! Stop stealing my pen!_

_Dick, just find a place that is faster than 911._

_Love You_

Dick rolled his eyes. Somewhere faster than the police? It was obviously the ceremonial bat-light that actually had never been used. It had been built, but mostly for a joke. He ran over to his bike a leapt on. He held the note tightly in his hands. He felt so selfish as he seared the last to words in his mind. Would everyone still be able to say that to him? Did he have the right to expect that?

Dick kept his eyes on the mostly clear road, zooming around cars and almost ran over the old woman racing across the road. He skidded his bike and felt his leg rub the road as the heavy bike tipped over from the force of his braking. The woman jumped backwards and easily avoided the almost uncontrolled bike. Dick jumped off and quickly went to assess the elderly woman. He hadn't seen her dodge, so he thought he might have hit her.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" He asked, a little breathless. She kept her head low, and her plastic, floral hood was tight over her head. That was when Dick noticed the slight drizzle.

"I'm fine." The lady gasped. Her voice was raspy, and odd.

_Well, I almost killed her. _Dick thought. He smiled at the lady, and the woman lifted her head slightly. Dick could see she was mostly gray, with some very black strands of hair still left on her scalp.

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you?" Dick asked. He forgot his mask was still on, but he elderly lady didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, nonono! I was just headed home!" The woman pecked Nightwing's helmet and disappeared into the now heavy rain. Dick just stood where he was. His black cotton shirt was soon soaked, and his black jeans were very close. Dick tilted his head back and laughed into the rain.

"Damn, Steph, you are good!" Dick said. The hair, the kiss, the word choices? And how would an old lady avoid his bike? She would have had to jump. Dick laughed. He abandoned the idea of heading to the light-tower. He picked up his bike and hoped on. His leg burned, and when he looked down, he saw his pant leg had been shredded by friction. His leg only had the worst carpet burn of all time/

_I guess it is a road burn though…_ Dick amused himself with the thought. He revved the cycle and zoomed back to the manor.

Dick burst through the back door with a yawn and a shiver. He was in the kitchen. He promptly kicked off his shoes and socks. He proceeded to remove the soaked shirt. He walked, his pants sagging slightly from the weight of the rain, into the living room. He wasn't surprised to see everyone look up from what they were doing, all suspiciously reading, and stare at him.

"Is it raining?" Kate asked, her full bodied figure poised nicely against the fireplace, which had a nice fire roaring.

"Just a drizzle." Dick answered, shaking his head and letting water fly everywhere.

"Dick!" Damian growled as water hit him. Dick smiled.

"Where's Steph?" he asked. He pretended to not see the traded glances as he walked to the book shelf.

"You were speeding." Tim accused.

"Like a demon! I almost wasn't able to dodge the bike!" Stephanie skipped in, her hair slightly damp, and her clothes much drier than Dick's.

"Bus?" Dick asked.

"Alfred." Stephanie replied as the butler walked into the room.

"Master Richard, should I get your change of clothes?" Dick smiled.

"I think I'm old enough to change myself, Alfred." As soon as the words slipped from his mouth, he knew he had walked into his family's trap.

"Can you?" Barbra started. Dick felt chills run up his spine as he turned to face everyone.

"I can dress you." Dick shot back. Barbra's red face was quite the reward, but he knew he was dead meat later.

"Um, TMI." Tim said.

"I still think your just my little baby birdie that needs mommy and daddy.' A taunting, seductive voice whispered in Dick's ear.

"Selina." Dick said, to hide his jump. The older Woman wrapped her arms around Dick, standing on her tip-toes since she was rather short.

"I'll help!" Helena called, jumping out of her chair. Her smile was evil, Dick thought.

"I can't let you guys take all my fun!" Kate protested. He threw down her brochure and wrapped her arms around Dick's shoulders as well.

"Ok, when do I call uncle?" Dick asked as the two older woman tugged him along.

"Not till you're dead, Grayson." Barbra spat, her face less red, and a mischievous smile returning to her face.

"Wait, wait. Guys!" Dick was about to break free from the women when a third pair of arms dragged him down.

"Glad you could make it Cass!" Barbra and Stephanie called. Cassandra winked and the three women disappeared down the hallway.

"Ok!" Helena barked. "Let's decorate!"

Dick was released after he had gotten a hot shower, and some new clothes. He walked, a little on guard, with the women to the dining room. He was welcomed with a beautifully decorated room and a full fest. Wally and Roy had arrived as well.

"Hey," the three boys greeted each other. In man-language they said:

"Happy birthday." Wally

"Thank you, I didn't think you'd come." Dick

"Dude, you're our best friend. Relax." Roy

The party had been amazing. Dick had really loosened up and enjoyed himself. He couldn't relax though. As soon as everyone had started to drop into dream-land, either by being drunk, or the fact it was ten pm. Dick slipped away.

"Master Richard?" Alfred met Dick by the secret door to the cave.

"Alfred, I have work." I'll be back tomorrow, before eight am. Tomorrow is Saturday, so let everyone sleep in." Dick disappeared behind the old grandfather clock. Alfred sighed. He went to the dining room and took a picture of the scene. He would save it, and eventually sell it to Ollie, Clark, Diana, or Dinah. He would even consider giving Bruce one for free.

"What! The Hall was attacked and no one notified me!" Nightwing yelled. He had just gotten to the meeting. Black Canary sighed.

"Nightwing, please understand, it was your day off!" She said. Nightwing shook his head angrily.

"Never let such and emergency go again. I demand to be told if something happens in the future." Nightwing growled. He saw everyone stiffen. He immediately straightened and put up a stonic front. He could read their thoughts, it was all over their faces.

_Batman…. Batman… Batman…_

"Captain Atom, what did you learn?" Nightwing asked, changing the topic. He listened with growing anger and frustration. He kept his temper though. He looked around at his company. They thought this would anger him, make him uncertain. Nightwing looked out the window. He had expected this. Soon, soon this would be over. The world would hate him, but it would be over.

Over…

Dick stood in the pounding rain, his form outlined by lighting on the two gravestones. He wiped a warm raindrop off his cheek. He laid the lilies in between the graves. Dick kissed each stone and walked down the trodden path until he came to the large crypt. He took out a key and unlocked it. He entered and walked to the middle of the room. He laid a single red rose in the middle of the room. Little jars surrounded him on the shelves all around the room. He walked to the one un-shelved wall. It had a gold plate, engraved with so many names. His hand ran down to the last two names. He traced them slowly.

"Thank you, grandma, grandpa." He whispered. He turned and left, locking the crypt behind him. In the next flash of lighting, Dick could just read the engraved name above the door. Carved into stone.

**Wayne**

**Well? I hope you like how this is going. Anyway, I have two stories I'm sort of working on. **

**For Flashback, I was going to continue the story and tell how Nightwing was hurt. It will make the story much darker though…**

**Also in The Problem (rewritten) It's just hard to write. **

**Anyway, please vote on which one I should focus more on please!**

**Also, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ready for Chapter 13? I liked this latest episode, but why do they take so long to come out! **

**Also, I realized it might be hard to follow what episodes I'm on, so I'm going to put the respective episode name. I kind of decided to drop the time and all so there would be more freedom in what I write. **** hehe! **

**Enjoy!**

**True Colors**

Tim stared at Stephanie across the classroom. When she looked up and scowled at him, he tried not to blush. After class she cornered him.

"Ok, spit it out Drake." She demanded.

"I really meant to tell you earlier, but I really love your hair blonde. I know it was a big change, but I like it." Tim said, hoping his Batman training was hiding his blush. He was rewarded with Stephanie blushing deeply.

"Idiot, my hair had been died the deep violet. I'm naturally a blonde." She huffed. Tim smiled. He then scratched the back of his head when the principal suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"What!" Tim shouted.

"Mr. Craxby!" Stephanie shouted. Mr. Craxby growled.

"Don't think I don't know! I had to deal with Grayson's pranks for years; I could recognize them from a mile away. You've been coming here on Mr. Wayne's goodwill for two years, ever since your father lost all his money and started flouncing Mr. Wayne's! It sickens me to see such mooches in my school. Not only do you and your pathetic father beg to Mr. Wayne, but now you take Grayson's pranks too? Do you know how much work it took for me to finally stop other kids from copying them!" Mr. Craxby's flushed face was surrounded by a halo of grayed haired sticking in all directions. Tim just stood stupefied.

"Mr. Craxby, I don't know,"

"Don't say that! Think I wouldn't guess? The freaking teacher's lounge is filled with squirrels! Again!" Mr. Craxby was panting heavily. Stephanie traded glances with Tim.

"Again?" Stephanie asked. Mr. Craxby collected himself.

"A young Mr. Grayson has a way with small animals. I'll admit I had hoped a few years in our school would get the cruddy circus out of his system, but he often refused to follow out rules." Mr. Craxby said, regaining composure.

"He put squirrels in the teacher's lounge." Tim repeated.

"Of course I did. The air was way to tense." Dick said, coming up to the trio, who had attracted quite a crowd in the crowded hallway.

"Oh my god! It's Dick Grayson!" some girl screamed. Dick smiled and waved in her direction. The hallway was soon filled with questions.

"Do you have a girlfriend" and "How did you get squirrels in the teacher's lounge," were the most popular. Eventually, Mr. Craxby was able to quite the students and lead Stephanie, Tim, and Dick into an unused classroom. The teacher who had been grading in there took off her headphones, she looked confused.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Handley." Dick said with a smiled. Mrs. Handley frowned.

"Richard, please tell me you aren't here to cause trouble."

"Well, I didn't make the P.A. system play Maroon 5 every time it was turned on." Dick said. Mrs. Handley shook her head and put back on her headphones. Tim looked at Dick with shock; Stephanie had admiration in her eyes.

"Mr. Grayson,"

"Actually, I kept the name Wayne." Dick interjected. Tim and Stephanie glanced at Dick. His eyes were cold as they bored into Mr. Craxby. It took the two younger students a minute to figure out what had happened. With a glance to each other, the two younger teens said the following:

"He just used Bruce's name to gain power here didn't he?"

"Yeah, he must know what is going on and decided to gain the upper hand as soon as possible."

"Mr. Craxby will talk about this later."

"So Mr. Wayne is back in town."

"Clever, very clever…." The two returned to the conversation, catching the last few sentences of Mr. Craxby's monologue.

"And that is why I demand Tim change his registration paper immediately! The school's systems are going haywire over it!" Dick nodded.

"As soon as Bruce returns from his cruise, I'll talk to him about your request."

"Can't you do anything!"

"I could, but the most I can do legally is take Tim in as my charge. He can only legally live in my house, but not Bruce's." Dick sighed as the door opened and a very attractive Japanese man walked in. He walked in slowly, giving the heir of a man who knew he was wasting other's time, and enjoyed it. Tim turned away.

"Timothy, greet your father."

"Good-afternoon, father." Tim said, still not looking at the man. Mr. Drake shrugged and sat atop the desk that Dick was sitting at.

"I was called here why?" He drawled. He didn't notice the man in the black suit walk in behind him and close the door, silencing the noise from the hallway. Everyone turned to face the man in the dark suit. He was wearing dark sunglasses, which Dick smiled approvingly at.

"Mr. Drake, how are the new investments?" Dick asked, propping his head on his hands. His elbows didn't make a sound as they braced themselves against the desk. Dick gave Mr. Drake a smile. Mr. Drake sneered.

"Very well. Soon I believe everything should be clean." Mr. Drake said, examining his nails.

"That I doubt, Mr. Drake." The suited man said gravely. Tim and Stephanie looked in shock.

_Crap…._ Tim thought. He glanced at Dick, but Dick seemed completely calm.

"Mr. Drake, your latest investment in Mr. Thorne's company seems to have been a repeat mistake you often make." The suited man said smoothly.

"What!" Mr. Drake exclaimed.

"Once again your debts have piled up, and you must know Mr. Thorne is the leader of a well know mob-group…"

"He is!" Mr. Craxby spluttered.

"Well, at least to the police he is."

"What!"

"Mr. Craxby, please restrain yourself. Mr. Thorne has been arrested for good this time. It is just his supporters we are worried about." Mr. Craxby opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Tim and Stephanie and Mr. Craxby now understood that this was a battle of the rich. Dick smiled.

"Mr. Drake, sadly I cannot allow your family to borrow anymore money from the Wayne estate." Dick tilted his head and put on a saddened expression. Mr. Drake snarled.

"As a representative of our government, I want to help you." The suited man explained. Mr. Drake looked up at him.

"How. How will you protect my wife and myself?" Mr. Drake asked. Tim rolled his eyes.

"Typical." He accidently let the word slip out. Mr. Drake glanced at his son.

"Of course Timothy too." Mr. Drake actually sounded worried. Tim gave his father a suspicious look.

"We, the government would like to put your family of the government witness protection program." The suited man explained. Mr. Drake looked terrified.

"What!"

"Mr. Drake, finically you are bankrupt, your family could be the target of multiple mobs now, and Mr. Wayne's family has offered to take in Timothy for you." The suited man said calmly. Tim's jaw dropped and Mr. Drake looked puzzled.

"But, Grayson can't adopt and Mr. Wayne isn't here to…"

"For the Witness Protection Program the rules are different."

"And actually, I'm legally able to."

"How, Mr. Grayson."

"The papers came in about three days before my 18th birthday. I'm a legal child of Bruce Wayne." Dick smirked. Tim and Stephanie traded glances, and they smirked as well. Mr. Drake looked livid.

"Unfortunately, I have no desire to adopt Timmy." Tim dropped his jaw again.

"I mean being an 18 year old who has a 13 year old son… no thank you. I would rather sign a certain document that gives my consent for Timmy to live as a member of the Wayne household until Bruce is able to fill out adoption papers." Dick said with a smile. Mr. Drake was trembling with rage.

"Really it is a perfect opportunity for you, Mr. Drake. You can rebuild your life, and no need to worry about Tim since he will be living with me!" Dick smiled. Mr. Drake nodded.

"I'll sign." He growled. The suited man gave Mr. Drake some papers, which the older man dutifully signed.

"I won't forget this, Grayson." Mr. Drake hissed into the young man's ear as he passed him to leave the room.

"Now that that is over, Mr. Craxby may I take Stephanie and Timothy home early today?" Dick asked the principal. Mr. Craxby nodded. The trio left the room.

"Where's the guy in the suit?" Stephanie asked. Dick didn't answer.

"I wonder who put squirrels in the lounge?" Dick pondered.

"You didn't?" Tim asked.

"I only do a prank twice if it is really good and never in the same place." Dick explained. Just then a limo pulled up to the curb and the window rolled down to reveal the suited man.

"Thanks for that Alfred." Dick said, getting into the passenger's seat. Tim and Stephanie crawled into the back.

"Alfred? Man, you make a great government agent."

"Experience my dear Stephanie.' Alfred said cryptically. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Steph, gear up and you too Tim. Steph, you and I are going to patrol Gotham tonight, Tim I'll be briefing you and some others on the team for a mission. We need to hurry or we'll be late." The limo headed towards Bludhaven.

**After the briefing of the YJ team's mission.**

Nightwing stood before the computer in the Watchtower. He stared at the stats intently.

"What is that?" Green Arrow asked. His voice was slightly heavy; he was obviously still upset about Harper being so mad at him. Nightwing had gotten into the habit of calling the original Roy 'Harper' and the Roy he had known for eight years 'Roy.'

"Believe or not, I'm doing homework." Nightwing answered. He shifted his weight and turned to face the green hero.

"You know, you're more like Blue Arrow than Green Arrow right now." Nightwing chuckled.

"Thank you for the joke, but you shouldn't be doing your homework on the Watchtower computer!" Arrow sounded snippy. Nightwing sighed. He was tired of adults being snippy.

"Not college homework, Ollie, but research homework. I'm learning all I can of Blue Beatle, the original, the second and the thing on Jaime's back."

"The original died about five years ago."

"The second died about three years ago. Your point?"

"What are you trying to learn?"

"Whatever there is." Nightwing answered, turning back to the computer, and also sending the silent message of 'leave me.'

"Wow, good job Bats." Green Arrow muttered under his breath. In truth, people were getting sad around Nightwing more than if they were around a mopey Arrow. They were watching the happy, optimistic young hero grow up to fast and becoming focused on nothing but the mission. He was over-working and becoming just like Batman. Both Nightwing and Batman had been trying to avoid that, but like father like son.

Nightwing knew exactly what Green Arrow was thinking about. He closed the computer and walked to the zeta beam. He arrived in Gotham seconds later. He found his bike and raced to the secret bat-cave entrance.

"Ready for a light patrol?" He asked Stephanie after a getting off his bike.

"Why did you have to run to the watchtower?" She asked, dropping from one of the jungle gym bars that were about twenty feet off the ground.

"Homework."

"So you got all the info on the REACH factories you could and probably did some Blue Beatle investigation." She yawned. "Let's go, I'm bored!" The two climbed into the Bat-mobile and Nightwing sped out into the sunset.

The patrol was easy. Stephanie's dark purple cape often made paranoid criminals think Batman was right there, and if they did their crime anyway, Nightwing took them out in an identical to Batman style. By midnight, Gotham was quiet.

"Steph, head home. I'll be out another hour."

"Here in Gotham?" she sounded skeptical.

"No, I'm going over to Bludhaven to do some cleaning." Nightwing was checking the news in Bludhaven on his wrist-scanner.

"Don't do anything rash." Stephanie said before grappling away. Nightwing sent a command to the Bat-Mobile so it would drive itself home. He heaved a sigh and lifted his sore, tired body and ran to the nearest zeta tube.

Bludhaven was rough, not forgiving, and hated for her protectors to be lacking in any way. He sighed as he broke another man's nose and his gang ran away. He felt his wrist vibrate and activated his com.

"Nightwing."

"They're back and they brought a friend. We're in Smallvile awaiting you." The voice cut off, but Nightwing had recognized it. He got into the nearest zeta tube, there were three in Bludhaven, and zeta-ed over to Smallvile.

He ran the four miles to the Kent's farm and was panting heavily when he got there. Everyone looked a t him curiously.

"Patrol plus four mile run, got here as fast as I could." Nightwing explained, and then corrected his breathing. He did not miss Robin's narrowing eyes.

After meeting the Green Beatle, Nightwing knew he would have Megan check him out. He wouldn't voice his doubts, but he thought it was awfully convenient for the Green Beatle to arrive at such a perfect time. And the Martian had said he had been here on Earth, so why wait for now to reveal himself.

_I'm getting paranoid, just like Batman._ He thought. The Martian looked at Nightwing.

_Yup, paranoid._ Nightwing thought as the boys made plans on where to go. Nightwing and Robin left the barn and began the four mile walk.

"Want a lift?" A voice behind them asked. Robin and Nightwing turned to see the black motorcycle sitting at the edge of the road.

"Batgirl, do you have a side car?" Robin asked.

"I call driving." Nightwing said. Then Batgirl and Robin bickered over who would have to sit in the side car. Robin, for once, won and got on behind Nightwing.

The other heroes watched the trio.

"I'm a little jealous." Gar said.

"Is it because of the motorcycle, or the family feeling?" Bart asked.

"Motorcycle." Everyone, including Mr. Kent answered.

**That concludes True Colors! I'll have the next chapter up soon!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14!**

**I just watched these episodes all right after each other. I really liked them. IS it official that YJ is back for good? Or is there still the hiatus?**

**Anyway, what is with Slades/Deathstroke's hair? At first I didn't notice, but it is like a pony's tail right off his head! It is epic!**

**When will they do a Nightwing and Deathstroke episode?**

**Why don't people review more?**

**Why don't I just stop this ranting?**

**Please enjoy!**

**Everything belongs to their respective owners. DC, etr.**

The Fix

The group stood in the white room. Dick was glad they had convinced M'gan to do the mental scan. He knew the Martians would be busy, so he let his mind wander.

_This is too convenient. There has to be something up. Why does he make me nervous? He shows no hostility. I'm not going to trust him… but I have to. I trust him, he is good. M'gan will prove that._

"He is good." Nightwing almost missed M'gan's declaration. He nodded.

"Do you need a place to stay?" He asked as the team was leaving

"No, I shall blend in with people." Nightwing nodded. He could feel the mind probing his defenses. He smiled inwardly as he let the image of a bloody, beaten to death victim he had seen just a few days ago in Bludhaven. He could here the intake of breath the alien took as he left the room. His face fell as he remembered he had to solve that mystery tonight. The image seared his brain. He didn't see anyone as he walked by. The team watched his back as he stepped up to the zeta beam.

"Nightwing!" Robin started, but Nightwing disappeared as the computer announced his name and his destination.

"What was with that look on his face?" Bart asked. Robin sighed.

"He must be looking into a murder, and I bet it wasn't pretty." Robin said. Superboy stood next to them.

"I'll go after him this time." The super said. He walked into the zeta.

It took Conner about ten minutes to find Nightwing once he was in Bludhaven.

"You don't dawdle do you?" He asked as he jumped into the building Nightwing was perched on. Nightwing turned and gave Conner a small glare. He was talking to the Flash on his wrist computer.

"Yeah, Flash take Bart if you need him. Get those people safe." He turned off the link and stood up to face Conner.

"I would like it if I got a heads up on metas being in my city." Nightwing said, but he was smiling so Conner knew he wasn't in trouble.

"Robin and the rest of us were worried about you. You've been getting, what like two hours of sleep a night? And this murder you're working on? You need a break!" Conner remembered his promise to Wally from a long time ago to keep Nightwing safe. Conner had never known how hard it would be. Nightwing sighed.

"Fine, I'll take a nap in the Watchtower, but.." Just then they got L'gann's call for help.

"We're three minutes from the nearest zeta tube." Conner said. Nightwing nodded and told L'gann they were on their way.

"I can get us there in two.' Conner said. Nightwing huffed.

"If there are any pictures, I'm getting my revenge." Nightwing threatened. Conner nodded as he picked Nightwing up bridal style. Nightwing hesitated for just a heartbeat then wrapped his arms around Conner's neck, "Make it one minute." He said. Conner jumped off the building in the direction of the zeta beam.

When the two guys got there just in time to see the ship leave, L'gann was barely holding back screams of agony.

"L'gann! What happened? Don't move, You're leg looks broken." Nightwing was right away into leader mode. He grabbed a plank from the rubble and began to make a split with some string from his belt.

"They took M'gan!" L'gann croaked, his voice cracking under emotion.

"Who?"

"Tigress and some guy in a black and orange suit!" L'gann passed out and Conner lifted him.

"You ok Nightwing?"

"Yeah. It is bad that Deathstroke… it might not be him…" Nightwing shook his head.

"Hospital, now." He said.

Nightwing listened to L'gann complain against Kaldur. His chest tightened. He could feel sweat on his back. His thoughts got hazy. He wanted to sleep.

"Stop it! I'm not supposed to tell you, or anybody." _But I need to…_ "Kaldur is not a traitor." He felt the words burst. He saw Conner's indifferent look, and L'gann's doubt.

"Kaldur is doing a deep under cover mission"

"But he killed Artemis!"

"No, they faked it. Artemis is alive and with Kaldur." Nightwing knew he couldn't explain everything right now, but he had to get this off his chest.

_I so selfish, so weak…_

"I mourned Artemis." L'gann was saying. Nightwing nodded.

"You guys cannot tell anyone." He said. L'gann went off on him, but Conner interjected L'gann's rant. Nightwing felt a little grateful.

"Rest up L'gann." Nightwing said. Nightwing and Conner exited the room.

"Thanks for standing up for me back there."

"I understand why you didn't, but don't you realize what danger you have put M'gan in for not 'sharing?'" Nightwing didn't wince as Conner spat his annoyances at Nightwing. In truth, Nightwing felt relieved that the two boys hadn't just pounded his face in right away.

_I hope they'll be as cool headed when I tell everyone the full story…_ He looked up at Conner's face.

"M'gann thought Kaldur had killed Artemis. So when she ran into him, she destroyed his mind. Tigress and Deathstroke kidnapped her to fix him." Nightwing felt like a ton of bricks had just been dropped on his shoulders.

"She'll be safe." He started to say, but Conner looked very angry. Nightwing turned and walked away.

_This is bad,_ Nightwing thought as he made his way via rooftops to his penthouse, _if Manta is so devoted to his son that he would stop all work to fix him… What if the Light or the REACH decide he is too much of a liability? What if they kill off Kaldur and Manta? Then we'd be screwed. Seriously, for a guy who is that twisted and evil to abandon his son to care this much…_

_ But, how much do I know? My first dad was devoted to me completely, well, my mother and me. He always forgave me and helped me… but he never hurt me and then tried to help me…_

_ Well, Bruce was a jerk at times, and he always helped me in the end. But Bruce never tried to kill me or my friends, or my mentor or a loved one. What is driving Manta? Could he really be doing all this for Kaldur to rule the Atlantis? He is really messed up, but then, so is Bruce, and my father._

_ Focus Nightwing! This is not the time to be all moral or whatever! You have work that needs to be done._

Nightwing landed on his roof and slipped in the window. He changed and took a long shower.

_How long could this take? How long until they fix Kaldur? How the hell am I to get her out? I can't just sit back like I don't care, people will suspect._

_ Should I try a recon, and make it fail?_

_ Should I leave trail for Manta to follow so he thinks I'm trying to get M'gann out? _

_ Should I, maybe, would it be worth the risk? _

Dick pounded on the wall of his shower hard enough to rattle the mirror. He turned off the water and stepped out. He walked into his living room with only loose sweat pants on. He shook his head and flopped on the couch.

"You're wet, get off." He jumped up in shock. Little Damian had a book in his hands and was reading it while Dick looked over his shoulder to see him.

"Why are you here, Dami?" He turned sit in the couch properly and ruffled Damian's hair.

"Don't call me that. Can't I visit you once in a while."

"Like you would want to." Dick joked. In truth he wanted Damian out. He could fake being a clueless dope and please Damian for only so long. Dick knew Damian would be a smart-ass and try to make Dick crack and make Dick yell. So far, Dick was the only one who had not lost his temper at Damian. Even Alfred had been sent of the edge. Only once though, it had been terrifying for everyone.

Right now, Dick wasn't sure if he could play Damian's game. He had his 'I'm perfectly fine with what ever the universe throws at me' smile while in truth he felt more like 'universe, I rather not be fucked by you right now.' He was glad Damian was reading a book because he was pretty sure his smile looked too much like plastic.

"So, are you hungry?" Dick asked his little brother.

"Yeah, can you make some lobster? I'd like a nice brown rice pilaf as well."

"Mac and cheese does sound wonderful, doesn't it?" Dick responded as he went to his kitchen.

_Now I have to cook for him. Shit, can't I have a break? I have to patrol in two hours!_

Ten minutes later, Dick carried out a steaming bowl of homemade, baked Mac and cheese. He set the dish in the middle of a dining table, and set the table formally. Dick then went back to the couch.

"O.K, I finished the meal. Do you want milk, orange juice, or grape juice. I'll say this now, no wine because in America you have to be 21. The rule ticks me off too." Nightwing looked around the area, seeing no one. He doubted Damian was gone.

"Well, I guess I'll have leftovers!" He said gaily. He went to the table and gave himself a small scoop of Mac and Cheese. He looked at the food and felt very nauseated.

"I'll eat later." He said, and packed the food. He filled a large glass with water and drained it. He went back to his room to get into his spare suit.

"I'm going to have to wash my suit again…" He grumbled. He got dressed and walked to his window. He put his mask on and jumped out, letting himself fall about five stories before he shot out a grappling hook. He swung up to a building and stopped. He was panting.

"No." He said as a headache appeared. "I'm not sick." He growled. Yes he was early on the patrol, but he would be fine. He shook his head and shot his grappling hook again.

Damian watched Nightwing swing through the city. He was on the tallest building, in uniform. He picked up his communicator.

"He seemed normal to me. We know he knows that M'gan was taken, but he hasn't done anything." Damian reported.

"Damn. What the hell could that bastard be doing?" Said a feminine voice.

"Rocket, please know that Robin, the baby Robin is on this line too."

"Hey, I already know all the words, don't mind me."

"If I didn't mind you, you'd stab me with your katana."

"It is how I show feelings."

"Love or hate?"

"Hate obviously."

"What are we going to do? I feel kind of bad spying on Nightwing like this." Cassie said.

"Don't feel bad. He knows I'm watching him." Robin said.

"Robin, that seriously creeps everyone out."

"Sorry Rocket."

` "Red Rob, Nightwing seems a little… I don't know the word. Tired?" Robin said.

"Are you showing affection?" To do that I'd be cutting his balls off."

"How is that affection!?"

"So no girl can take him away, the guy's a player."

"Red Robin, I'm worried about you now."

"Don't be. He hates me so he only tries to kill me."

"What do you we do about Nightwing?" Cassie insisted. "We can't just let him not do anything!"

"Let's wait until tomorrow. He was probably going to tell us. If we hadn't gone to visit L'gann, we wouldn't have known she was gone."

"Still can't believe Conner lied to us about L'gann falling."

"Anyway, why don't we…."

"Come one Nightwing! Don't hold back! You can totally throw him off the building! Dammit! Why'd you save that guy? Listen to reason!" Robin hollered. A few minutes later, the people on the comm., who had gone silent to see what would happen next, heard footsteps.

"What are you doing here?"

"Spying on you."

"You could have at least eaten the Mac and Cheese I made you."

"Don't like Mac and Cheese. Maybe if you had made lobster like I asked…"

"You little spoiled brat!" Nightwing's voice sounded cheery.

"Are you ever going to crack if I annoy you enough?"

"Never! You're like a little brother! I could never get mad at you!"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

"Really? I thought it suited me very well. What do you think Robin?"

"Red Robin when this brat is on the scene." Tim answered.

"Dude, how did you know Robin was talking to us!" Cassie hollered. Nightwing rubbed his temples, but smiled.

"I don't know why you guys are here, but please, go get sleep."

"What about you?" Rocket asked.

"I was going to sleep soon, once I got this little demon home."

"That's about a four hour drive." Robin said.

"Zeta beams, or porche, you decide." Nightwing said in a mocking tone.

"You have a porche?" Rocket asked. There was no answer.

"Robin turned off his comm. Unit. Night guys!" Tim said. Shortly after, everyone was offline and going on with their lives, but each wondered what Nightwing was up to.

"Damian, I'll request you stay here and eat and sleep. I'll be back soon." Dick lied. He smiled his usual, 'I'll play along' smile while Damian glowered.

"Better be back by midnight." Dick looked at the clock. Great, one frick'n hour.

"Be in bed by midnight." He leaped out the window before Damian could argue. Damian shouted out something in Arabic, but stopped halfway through his curse. His fist dropped.

"Grayson, what are you doing to yourself?" He muttered. He opened up the fridge and grabbed the mac and cheese.

"Better be Alfred's recipe." He said. He gave himself a small bowl and sat at the table. He looked at the small, empty table. He sighed and ate his meal.

Nightwing went back to the roof he had been on. He walked up slowly to the man tied and hanging upside down.

"I'm dying!" the man tried to scream.

"You're an idiot, it takes hours to die from hanging upside down. You're just dizzy." Nightwing said, leaning against the pole the man was hanging from.

"What do you want! I'll pay, I'll do anything!" The man begged.

"That sounds nice. How about you answer some questions." The man nodded his face a bright red.

"First, why did you hire the hitman?" the man's eyes widened.

"I-I can't answer that!"

"let's rephrase, I assume you hired the hitman, who admitted it was you when I had him arrested two nights ago. But why?"

"Please, release me!"

"Fine."

"You'll release me?"

"No, where moving on." Nightwing smiled as the man began to shake. "Don't break the rope, it is a long fall." The man stilled almost instantly.

"Ok, the man killed was married to your sister, and he was your best friend, correct?"

"Yes!"

"He married your sister two months ago, right?"

"I was the best man!"

"He started his own business and it is booming right?"

"I'm the secretary!"

"His will says the money goes to his wife, your sister if he died."

"I was with him when he got that printed."

"So, you, the best friend hired someone to kill your best friend."

"I – I"

"Well, you are a very good Catholic, from my background check, so I doubt you would dare think incest."

"How dare you accuse me of that!"

"Thought so. So how did you let your sister convince you to kill your best friend."

"Why don't I answer?" said a blonde woman walking up behind Nightwing. She was flawless. Hair perfectly styled to look effortless, make just barely enhancing her face, and a top that showed her nice bust, and a tight skirt to show her nice rear.

"I was waiting for you." Nightwing said. She smiled.

"Name's Amy."

"I know, Amy Codwell. Or since you were married, Amy Shance."

"Yes, correct."

"So, you want to tell me why?"

"Sure. Husband, John, old family friend. I hated him. I watched as my amazing perfect, handsome brother suffered from falling in love with him. It burned. I should be all my brother needs!" Amy's voice rose in pitch. Nightwing raised n eyebrow. He had not expected this.

"So, you love your brother that is normal…"

"Not just that, I sinfully lusted for him. He kept hurting himself because he thought he was gay. John was the bastard who kept hurting him! I had to get revenge. I made John fall in love with me. I did whatever it took to keep John with me. John finally married me and I got myself on the will. John was faithful, but he was blind to the person that really loved him. And that person was also blind to the person who really loved them! I finally told my dear brother the truth, but no. Being gay was bad enough, he couldn't love his sister! But he would be straight! No, incest is to bad. But I loved my brother to much. I told him if he got John killed, I wouldn't be able to love him anymore. The thought of incest was so bad to him, he killed John. Well, good for you brother. With John gone, you can move on!"

"That was quiet the monologue." Nightwing yawned. Amy looked deflated.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Well, you both get to go to jail together. You are both accomplices. Got the recording." Nightwing held up the recorder. "I'll admit, the whole bro loves friend who loves sis who loves bro is pretty interesting, but this case was to easy. You're both under arrest."

"Not on your life bastard!" Amy shouted, and fired a small gun straight into Nightwing's chest. Nightwing coughed as the bullet hit him, but just looked up and Amy with annoyance.

_That is so bruising._

"Please, a hammer would have been better." Nightwing said. He jumped behind her and locked her arms behind her. Nightwing cuffed her to the pole her brother was hanging from. Police ran up the stairs just in time to see Nightwing wave and jump off the building.

"Wait!" a cope yelled. They looked over the edge, but no one was seen.

"Damn, hate it when he does that." Said another police officer.

"So, you the two accomplices?" the first police officer asked. Amy kept her mouth shut.

"Lord, please forgive me." The hanging man began to pray.

"Here is a recorder." The police listened to it and then took the man and the woman to jail.

The next day, Nightwing walked into the warehouse the YJ team was using as a hideout.

"Nightwing, you have to get M'gan back!" was the first thing he heard. He rubbed his temples. He hadn't gotten home until 4 am, and then he had had to drive Damian home, and convince the demon he had been home by midnight. He had hidden his suit under his clothes, so he had been wearing a suit for a good ten hours now.

"I have a plan." Nightwing said. And he did.

Nightwing gathered all the information he could to track M'gan. He took this information, before anyone on the team could ask him, to a very specific house in Gotham.

Nightwing flew in the open window and stood up to see a cross bow in his face.

"Cheshire, I think we can make a deal." Nightwing said.

After an hour of talking to Cheshire, Nightwing was ready to leave. Except Mrs. Crock and Wally walked in as soon as Nightwing reached the window.

"Wing?" Wally called. Nightwing watched his old friend's face twist into anger, then control itself.

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Crock asked.

"Negotiating." Nightwing said, ignoring Wally's angry glare.

"Would you like to stay and eat? You look peakish." Mrs. Crock said kindly. Nightwing smiled and refused, embarrassed that this woman had seen his lack of self preservation so easily. He vaguely wondered when his last decent meal had been. He felt just cold and tired now.

Wally was shocked to see how right Mrs. Crock was. Nightwing's cheeks were hollowing; his skin tight suit showed how bony his shoulders were getting. Also, Nightwing held and air of tiredness now.

"Mrs. Crock, as much as I'd love to eat with you today, I think I need to talk to Nightwing." EWally said, setting down the grocery bags he held.

"To late," Jade said. Wally looked up, Nightwing was gone.

"Think I can catch him?" he asked.

"You're the fastest boy alive aren't you?" Jade asked. Wally nodded and the two women felt a breeze as Wally disappeared.

"Got to say, gingers rock mom." Jade said, cuddling Lian. Her mother just smiled.

Wally did catch up to Nightwing, and caught him, and dragged him to the warehouse and somehow tied him to a bed.

"Wally, I really hope that your Artemis deprivacy hasn't made you read Fifty Shades of Gray and give you any ideas." Nightwing tried to joke, but found himself coughing instead. Wally untied him and Nightwing sat up to breathe easier.

"Dude, you can't do anything if you're sick."

"So you tied me to Conner's bed?"

"Closest one."

"Wally, I'm fine." Nightwing swallowed his coughs, but that just made him cough more.

"GO, sleep.' Said Wally. Nightwing shook his head.

"Wally, you aren't needed right now. Please, leave I need to work.' Wally stepped back as if he had been stung. He nodded and left. Nightwing felt horrible. He got up and made his way to and outlet so he could plug in his wrist computer.

Conner walked around the new hideout with Wally munching on some chips next to Nightwing.

"Thanks for helping me keep watch over him." Wally said.

"Shh" Conner hissed. Other YJ members would pass through that day, but they all got shushed and left quickly. When Nightwing awoke, about nine hours later, he felt so much better. He didn't see anyone, but he was confident he wasn't living this nap down soon, so he left and went to his penthouse immediately. He opened his fridge for some food since he was really hungry. There was no mac and cheese, but he found a box, which had a beautifully cooked lobster in it.

**Well? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It is really awkward in the beginning, sorry.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15!**

**All parts of all my stories belong to their respective owners. **

**(Dick, you can always be mine though….)**

**Please Enjoy!**

Runaways 

Dick was more than a little frustrated. He was worried enough about M'gan, but now these kids had run away. He slammed his fist against his table. Half his college class turned to look at him. Dick smiled apologetically. The other students shrugged and turned back around. Dick sighed and slipped the paper announcing the escape of the meta kids under his work he was supposed to be doing. He quickly finished the paper he had only halfway finished. He yawned, and promptly began packing his bags.

"Dr. Kiser, I have to leave now." He called as he just exited the room. He heard something being called at his back, but he ignored it.

_I wish all my classes could be taken via the online courses, but if I want the stinkin super advanced diploma, I have to take at least five on campus classes._ Dick shook his head. He had left the assignment on his desk, sp he know it would be found. If anyone took it, Dick could write another one, a better one. With another small yawn, Dick went to go take care of this runaway problem.

Dick dialed the number from his comm. Unit instead of his cell phone. It wouldn't show up as a known number on Jaime's phone, even if he added the number to his contacts list. Dick pressed his unique mask to his face as the connections were being made. He yawned and smiled as the phone was answered.

"Hola. Jaime speaking."

"Blue Beatle."

"How'd you get my cell phone number!"

"I have a mission for you."

"Are you ever going to tell me how you got my phone number?"

"It was on your application form."

"Nightwing, we don't have one. Do we?" Nightwing paused. He was having a de ja vu moment.

"Blue Beatle, about this mission; I need you to do it because you're friend is involved."

"What!"

"The one that ran away from home? The one we rescued? Yeah I got a call from Star Labs. Your friend and a few others ran away from the lab."

"You mean escaped."

"Blue, until the REACH is gone, those kids are safer there."

"Nightwing, I'll do it, but I won't be happy."

"Blue Beatle, sometimes helping others doesn't make everyone happy."

"Alright, I'm gone amigo." Nightwing hung up. He wondered where that de ja vu moment came from.

"Blue knows we don't do applications. This is volunteer work." Nightwing joked, but when no one else was in the warehouse, and the only source of light was the computer screen in front of him, the words seemed empty and pathetic. Nightwing sighed,

_Am I really doing anything to help? M'gan isn't back yet. No word from Cheshire, or Wally since he helped me out. What am I doing anyway?_ Nightwing let his self doubts race through his mind. Then, he drank a large mug of expresso and imagined the thoughts just dissolve.

Nightwing sighed as he returned to the computer.

"Wing?" a voice called. Nightwing turned to see Mal.

"Morning Mal."

"Dude, it is almost ten pm. I really doubt anyone can call this morning."

"I slept in."

"Really?" Mal seemed to be pretty happy. Nightwing turned back to the computer.

"You'll ruin your eyes if you keep the lights off."

"Remember, this is supposed to be an abandoned warehouse used for storage."

"At least get a lamp." Nightwing sighed. He reached over a tugged a string not to far from him. A small table lamp illuminated the computer area.

"Better?"

"Perfect."

"Hey, if 'perfect' is great, and 'defect' means a problem, is 'fect' just normal?"

"No one has heard you ruin the English language in a while. Feeling really good I take it."

"Not really. That one was just on my mind."

"I'm heading out. I think I can get a date in with Karen in tonight."

"Mal, you sound almost desperate."

"Shut up Wing."

"Just saying. Hasn't she been getting on well with that one professor?"

"Are you suggesting something?"

"Mal, from experience, I just want you to really analyze your relationship. High school doesn't last forever." Nightwing was doing something on the computer, and Mal just stared at his back.

"A team needs to be a well oiled machine. I can't have any arguments that affect the teams efficiency." Nightwing said. He stood up and shut down the computer. "Enjoy your date Mal." The Nightwing left. Mal's phone rang.

"Mal, baby! Sweety, I'm so sorry, I have to use a rain check this time."

"It's ok baby. Have fun in the lab." Mal smiled and listened to Karen babbled on how amazing her research was going. When she hung up, Mal sat on his bed and flopped down and stared at the ceiling.

"Can't hold on to high school forever." He muttered.

Dick stared out into the rain. He had just sent Jaime out to help the Star Lab employees to get the kids. He also had just been thrown into a wall by a particularly strong crook off the streets. Dick's side hurt, but he hadn't checked it out yet. Instead, he had given the other man a good piece of his mind. It scared Dick as well. He had just taken out his anger on a man who just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The only good news Dick had had in the past month was that M'gann was safely back after her escape. Dick had invited her over to his penthouse for tea to ask her if she found anything important, or had any messages from Kaldur and Artemis. M'gann refused his invitation.

"Don't blame her do you? I probably wouldn't assist the dick who made me think two of my best friends were gone forever." Richard huffed in amusement at his pun. He typed on his computer until he noticed one of his fingers was stiff. He didn't even try to continue. He had college work, and a few applications for a part-time job to get done. Dick sighed. Then his phone rang.

"Mr. Nightwing, sir." It was the head scientist from Star Labs.

"Speaking."

"The children, is it really important to keep them here?"

"I'm guessing your conscience over keeping your son locked up is finally eating at you."

"Nightwing! Sir, no…"

"The fact you say no is disturbing, but also tells the truth. No, it isn't important. I think they might develop faster if they are given free reigns. Thank you for doing the research you did though. I'll have one of my team watch the kids." Nightwing tried to rub the headache out of his temples.

"Yes, Nightwing, might I ask a favor?"

"No." Nightwing hung up. He couldn't think straight. His head felt like it was splitting open.

"M'gann!" He yelled angrily. The girl stepped out of her hiding spot from behind the far door of the warehouse. She sighed and the headache disappeared.

"What do you want?" Nightwing tried to control his temper. M'gann just stared at him.

"Go to sleep," she said. Nightwing shook his head and disappeared into the rain storm. When Nightwing left, Conner, Mal, and Karen all appeared.

"Well?" Mal asked. M'gann sighed.

"The usual. Sleep deprivation, poor diet, fighting a cold." She sighed again.

"The boy is trying to kill himself isn't he?" Karen sighed. She walked away, probably to get cold medicine for a stubborn leader.

"No, he is trying to keep us from getting killed." M'gann breathed. Only Conner heard her words clearly.

"What was that Meg?" Mal asked.

"Nothing. I'm leaving now."

Nightwing made it to his apartment that he secretly owned. He popped his back and yawned as he fell onto the cheap mattress. Within minutes he was asleep. He didn't see, or notice the flash of green outside his window. He was so deeply asleep, he didn't hear the kimono clad assassin walk right up to his side.

"Must you sleep with the mask?" Cheshire said playfully. She reached down and let her fingers pry the edges of the mask up. She smiled as she slowly peeled back the fabric. One eye was almost showing when a hand grasped her wrist.

"Stop." Said a very commanding voice. Cheshire looked down, but Nightwing was still asleep, with a little help from the weak dart she hit him with as he entered the apartment. She turned to face her husband.

"Haven't seen you in a while.' She said coyly. Roy Harper, or Red Arrow didn't return the smile.

"I understand you hate being helped by someone, and then having nothing to blackmail them with, but Nightwing is different."

"How?"

"He can blackmail you right back before you even get a chance to threaten him."

"Really?" Cheshire sounded intrigued.

"That and I won't let you bother him while he is finally getting some sleep."

"Aren't you supposed to be with Lian?"

"Left her with Wally." Cheshire's eyes widened and she rushed out of the apartment.

"You imbecile! That crazy jackass with taint her mind!" Cheshire was out of the room, and followed by Red Arrow. Neither looked back.

**I am so sorry this is so short, but I wasn't really feeling the mojo today. I really have to catch up with the episodes! Next chapter up soon!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	16. Chapter 16

**Why can't Nightwing get like, 50% more screen time? Isn't that a small thing to ask for? HMM?**

**And Slade, a haircut, please. I just can't get over it!**

**I don't own YJ.**

**Enjoy!**

**War**

Dick yawned, again. He was soooooooo bored. He stared at his college professor. He was really irritated too. The darned professor had neglected to tuck in his shirt in one tiny tail in the back. It was just barely visible from under his sports jacket. Dick rolled his eyes, wishing for the bell to ring.

"Grayson! Will you please answer this question?" The professor suddenly turned to face the tired teen in the back of the classroom. Dick focused and read the board. He had to remove his glasses to read the board.

_Why, in your opinion, using examples from the text, is Tigger, from Winnie the Pooh, in every sense, ADHD?_

"Sir, I've never read Winnie the Pooh. Also, why would you use children's characters for a psychology lesson? Wouldn't it make more sense to analyze the reactions and behaviors exhibited from Lord of the Flies, or King Rat? These books are at least twenty times more interesting and have much more psychological depth then Winnie the Pooh." The professor glowered. Before he could retort, the bell rang. Dick smiled and hastily left the classroom.

"Grayson! Why dod you always bug the teacher like that?" Asked a cute blonde that ran to catch up with Dick's long strides.

"The guy needs to loosen up. And he also needs to learn to dress himself properly." Dick joked. The blonde giggles.

"I think you could use some help to loosen up too. You hardly talk to anyone." Dick could tell immediately that this girl was hitting on him. What was her name?

"Abby, I have…" no excuse. Dick kept his calm, and was lucky when a car honked at him. Barbra Gordon leaned out the driver's window and waved. Dick smiled.

"Other arrangements." Dick finished. Abby watched with shock as the easily recognized, hot, makes-all-boys-and-girls-drool Richard Grayson walked up to the sleek black Kia and kissed the girl leaning out. She huffed.

"Damn. He was the hottest guy too." Abby shrugged and went to her next class.

"Perfect timing Babs." Dick said as he climbed into the back seat.

"Did you have to kiss her?" said a frustrated voice. Dick raised his eyebrows at Tim.

"Hey, you should be happy that I totally rejected a booty call tonight!" Tim winced.

"Pervert." Tim grumbled. Barbra was focusing on the road. Her cheeks were flushed slightly, and her body felt hot. Dick had kissed her, on the lips, in front of everyone. While the blonde might not recognize her, Barbra knew half the students there did.

"Great. More rumors about the Prince and Princess of Gotham to deal with." Barbra grumbled, trying to sound irritated. She knew she was successful when Dick frowned slightly at her words. Dick recovered with a shrug.

Both wondered why they did this. They would heavily hint their feelings, then practically throw a sledgehammer to keep the other from getting too close. Tim yawned.

"So, why do I get the pleasure of being driven by a sexually frustrated college girl and a hormonal big bro?" Tim asked, completely nonchalant. He whimpered under the twin glares he got.

"Captain Atom wanted Nightwing in the Watchtower." Barbra answered. Dick nodded.

"Run me by the mansion, it is closer."

"You still keep a spare at the cave? Where? Your room?" Tim asked in awe.

"Don't think I don't know you and Damian trade off sleeping in my room. It is just with all the others." Dick sighed. "Maybe I should have scheduled something with Abby."

"Was that her name?" Barbra asked. Dick nodded. Barbra smirked.

"Don't, that chick must have slept with ¾ of the guys at GU. You're like her only rival when it comes to getting dates."

"Hey, I don't sleep around like she does!"

"No, but every girl you've dated says they had fun."

"Liars, sluts, whatever you call them."

"Not to mention a few guys."

"Dick, are you bi?" Tim asked.

"Does my sexual preference bother you Timmy?" Dick asked, snaking his arms around Tim's seat to rub the high-schooler's chest. Tim blushed. Dick then reached over and nipped at Tim's ear.

"Hey!" Tim yelled, twisting to smack Dick. Dick however had planned for this and fell back into the seat laughing.

"Dick, don't be mean." Barbra said expressionlessly, ignoring how hot it was to have two relatively attractive boys being lewd.

"Barbra, I in no way do anything lewd ever and am totally devoted to Stephanie!" Tim said, as if reading Barbra's thoughts.

"Can't wait until she recognizes you as a human." Barbra replied. Dick just laughed in the back seat.

Nightwing was nothing like the easy person Dick Grayson was. It used to be that both Richard and his hero persona could crack a joke at any second, make everyone smile in the worst of times, but that had been before Tula's and Jason's death. Everyone who knew** [1]** the secrets the Bats had about Jason knew Nightwing probably never fully recovered from the other's death. Nightwing was serious, a workaholic, focused, while Richard was carefree, procrastinates, and enjoyed a good party; same when comparing Nightwing to Robin.

All this ran through everyone's mind as Nightwing arrived in the Watchtower.

"Nightwing, I think you need to see this." Captain Atom said. Nightwing looked at the screen and saw the quickly approaching moon.

"What is that?" Nightwing asked, revealing none of the shock and fear this moon sent him. "It's like the freak'n Deathstar!"

"You'd be surprised. It is, from our scans, a metal, war machine."

"Crazy." Nightwing shook his head. "We have got to stop that, don't we?"

"Nightwing! It's Blue Beatle! Green Beatle says he knows what that thing approaching Earth is!" Nightwing looked at his comm.

"Get me the news." Nightwing ordered. The computer complied and the news channels all had stories on how Earth was doomed.

Nightwing took a deep breath.

"Get everyone, I mean everyone but L'gann here." He said into his comm.. The message was sent to everyone's comm..

"Nightwing, do you know how to stop that thing?" Captain Atom asked. Nightwing laughed.

"No, but I assume if we take out its central power source it might stop."

"How'd you guess that?"

"It's like the freak'n Deathstar. I'm totally guessing." Nightwing said with his trademark smile that was becoming more and more rare. The Captain nodded. Nightwing waited patiently for everyone to come. Nightwing looked back at the approaching thing.

**The Next Day**

"Wing! What are we gonna do?" Gar asked first. Gar basically idolized Nightwing in every way. Nightwing didn't smile at the younger boy's enthusiasm.

"The first plan is to set a defense around the Earth. Dr. Fate, we need you to do this. Rocket, I hate to ask you this, but please just protect Dr. Fate while he protects Earth. Can you guys do that?" Both nodded.

"Alright, I'll need at least two groups of people that will try to distract this War World from the outside."

"We shall assist with that." Captain atom and Green Lantern nodded.

"Thank you. For the second group, we need flyers again." Nightwing sighed. He know who'd he love to have do this. He wrestled with the decision, and ignored the looks others gave him.

"Robin, Batgirl, I'll need you guys to help Captain Atom and Green Lantern in Sphere." Nightwing said finally. The other two Bats looked shocked. Robin's face cracked into a grin. He could totally do this, he wouldn't have to be in charge, yet he would still be helping the others and getting plenty of action. Nightwing didn't look happy at all. He then divided everyone else into teams to invade the War World.

"Wing, how did you learn so much about this War World in the 24 hours it took for everyone to get your message and arrive here?" Conner asked.

"Green Beetle informed me." Nightwing's mouth felt sour at relying on the new beetle so quickly. Conner's glare suggested he felt the same.

"Well, at least you'll be safe here on the Watchtower." Karen said with obvious relief.

"Actually, I was planning on going with Conner's group." Nightwing said.

"No." everyone said. Nightwing raised his eyebrows.

"Why not?" Nightwing felt really frustrated. He wanted to go; he didn't want to sit back while his team was in danger.

"If you get injured in this, we lose our only hope." Cassie said.

"Guys, what are you talking about? I'm not going to get hurt." Nightwing said.

"You always say that, but then you get hurt because on of us makes a mistake. It isn't you getting hurt that worries us. It is you fixing our mistakes at any cost that is worrying." Rocket said.

"I'm not staying behind while you guys go risk your life!" Nightwing snapped. He was once again running on too little sleep, not enough food, and most likely stressed from over working himself. He hid all this well, but the team suspected it from his past behavior.

"You are risking your life too, just by causing the REACH so much damage, bother the heck out of Luthor and constantly putting down the Light." Gar said. Nightwing sighed.

"This is not the time to argue. We will head out..." Nightwing was cut off when Conner slammed him into the wall, effectively knocking him out.

"Superboy, was that necessary?" Batgirl asked. Conner grinned.

"No. Green Lantern, when he wakes up, take off. He'll be grumpy but he'll do what needs to be done from here." Conner and everyone else headed to their stations.

**On the bio Ship**

"Team." Nightwing's voice was angry.

"Hey Wing!" Gar said happily. Bart giggled and BB smiled. They heard Nightwing sigh.

"Radio me when you are in position." Nightwing ordered.

The mission to enter went flawlessly.

"And to think you guys thought you would mess up." Nightwing mocked.

"You can never be to careful, can you?" Bumblebee said happily.

"Alright, you guys know what to do." Nightwing really wish he hadn't briefed them on the plan before assigning their positions.

"Robin, Batgirl, how are you guys?" Nightwing asked.

"How are you?" Batgirl replied.

"Slight headache. No concussion though, or broken skin. It was a really light hit."

"You need to sleep more."

"Please stay focused." Nightwing requested. He then switched radios to talk to the other team members. Everyone could tell from Nightwing's tone he was proud of his team.

After Bumblebee fried the War World, all comm.. units were shut down. No one noticed, or could tell Nightwing was trying to contact them.

Nightwing felt a chill. Something was wrong.

"Captain, Rocket, Lantern and Dr. Fate, go check on the team. They aren't responding." He received affirmatives. He waited in the Watchtower. His heart hammered. They had to be ok! He had seen the whole War World shut down. He was curious on why the REACH had helped, and not been shocked to see the armada. He did wonder how they would cover that up. Finally he couldn't take it.

Nightwing went to the docking area and called the Bio Ship electronically. He went to the War World to check it out himself. He met the senior heroes and saw that Blue Beetle was there too.

"What happened?" He asked angrily. He couldn't understand why he was so angry, but he really wanted to punch the kid in front of him right in the face. He listened to the kid's story and wanted to laugh. The story was bullshit. Nightwing assumed Blue had just run out to check on something and then come back to see his team gone. This boom tube story was to hide guilt. Nightwing took a calming breath. He couldn't speak his mind here with Blue right in front of him. He thanked Blue and told him to go home and relax. He didn't share his thoughts with the senior heroes wither. They obviously trusted Blue's word. Nightwing caught eyes with Rocket. She gave him a questioning look. He shook his head. She had to focus on her marriage that was coming up. Nightwing sighed. Who could he talk to?

_No one. You're on your own. You knew this would happen. Don't break now. _ Nightwing gathered himself and nodded to the others.

"I thank you guys for helping. I'll make sure to find the others." Nightwing said with conviction. He received smiles n return. He left quickly before they could offer to help.

_This is my plan, my fault._

Nightwing checked his watch. It was twenty minutes after midnight. He nodded, and made his way to the Warehouse. He had work to do. When everyone else left the War World, he would do a more detailed investigation.

Nightwing sighed. He checked his phone. He had thought M'gann would be back by now. He had given Cheshire key information in tracking Black Manta. He had risked revealing the fact that he might be in contact with someone for this to happen! He checked his phone. There was a letter waiting for M'gann at her uncle's apartment when she got home. Nightwing hoped she would accept it. Nightwing rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was the 27th by just a few hours.

"I'm going to examine the War World now." Nightwing told himself. Somehow he couldn't sleep with worry. He raced from the warehouse and to the nearest zeta tube. He prayed, which he didn't do often, that his team was safe.

**Oh Nightwing. Imagine being responsible for so many people's lives. Respect for those that are!**

**Please Review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	17. Chapter 17

**HI! I'm pretty sure the last chapter sucked. Sorry. **

**Quick Discussion- Ships**

** If it is Dick x Tim, Dick is the dominant one**

** If it is Dick x Jason, Jason is the dominant one**

** If it is Dick x Damian, Damian is usually the (95%) dominant one**

** If it is Dick x Babs (my fav) The two are battling for dominance**

**I don't really understand, but it has just been on my mind.**

**Anyway, I don't own anything and Please,**

**Enjoy!**

Complications

Nightwing walked around the large hanger in the War World. He went to the scratches on the floor.

"Wolf." He sighed. This was the sixth time of walking this area. The scratches were deep. They must have been attacked; but Blue looked fine, unscathed. Nightwing shook his head. A glint caught his eye.

Nightwing walked towards it and found a bird-a-rang.

"Robin's." He hissed. He scanned it, hoping to see maybe blood, finger prints…Blue's beetle mechanics?

"What? It must have scratched Blue."

_Why?_ Nightwing didn't answer. He looked around. His suspicions would be confirm or proven false this evening. The REACH was making an announcement about the War World. Nightwing's intuition told him this would be very important on how he plays out the next step of his plan.

Nightwing jumped out of bed when his phone rang.

"Nightwing! M'gann is back!" shouted a very happy L'gann. Nightwing groaned into the phone.

"Nightwing?" L'gann sounded embarrassed.

"Sorry. You woke me up." Nightwing admitted.

"Dude, it is about six. PM!" L'gann said loudly. Nightwing yawned.

"Do you know what I like about L'gann? You never let me be less then my best." Nightwing had a sarcastic tone, but L'gann didn't catch it.

"Thank you sir! As a leader that isn't in good standings right now, you need to do your best just to get us to be silent when you talk!" Nightwing hung up. He threw off his uniform. He threw on some slacks and a white polo. He drove his Porsche to the hospital L'gann was at. Within minutes he was in the room with a very confused Atlantean and a ticked off looking Martian.

"Miss Martain, Lagoon Boy, it is an honour to meet you in person." Richard Grayson said to the two. L'gann sputtered while M'gann tapped into Richard's mind.

_Dick, what are you doing. Do you want L'gann to figure out your identity?_

_I felt that if I visited as Nightwing to this hospital one more time, L'gann wouldn't ever be allowed to leave. _Nightwing joked dryly. M'gann smiled.

"It is quite the honor to meet you, Richard!" L'gann sounded more annoyed than honored. Dick smiled.

"I can tell." L'gann found his blanket very interesting. L'gann couldn't tell what it was, but Richard Grayson was a very intimidating person to be around, he had the same aura as… who?

"I heard you got hurt on the job. I was in town and decided to drop by and meet someone from the Young Justice team for myself." Richard measured his tones carefully. He sounded perfectly sincere, without being to gushy. L'gann ate it up.

"Well, getting hurt is just part of the job!" Richard smiled.

"That is a little more than disturbing to hear." Richard's smile never faltered. M'gann frowned.

"Um, Richard…" She paused, waiting for him to ask to be called 'Dick' like he usually did. He glanced at her. "Richard," she continued, "was there anything else you wanted?" Richard smiled wider, and let a slight blush rise in his cheeks.

"Sorry, I'll leave you guys to your… alone time." Richard left, and as soon as he exited, his face fell. He was so stressed. His shoulders wouldn't drop. He had visited as Richard for many reasons. Richard was loved by the people, and if he still supported the League, maybe he could slow the stem of anger towards the League. Richard painted his smile back on as a nurse walked by. He winked at her and didn't miss her flirtatious wave.

Nightwing entered the hospital room about three minutes later. He walked through the halls with his shoulders back and head high. He saw more nurses stop to gawk at him than do their jobs. He had to hold back a sigh. Coming in as Richard Grayson was bad enough, but coming in as Nightwing was almost worse. He still got flirts and envious looks, but Nightwing also got distance. People avoided the guy in the mask. Nightwing liked that though. He worked hard to seem untouchable, but at times like this, he really wanted a hug.

Nightwing entered the hospital room L'gann was in.

"What's up L'gann?" Nightwing asked, calm, easy, relaxed, controlled.

"You totally missed Richard Grayson.' L'gann bragged. Nightwing shrugged.

"I've met him before. We aren't friends." L'gann looked shocked. M'gann also gave Nightwing suspicious look.

"Well, Meg, I'm so glad you're back. L'gann, heal up quickly, ok? We need you." Nightwing smiled and walked to the window.

"Nightwing?" L'gann questioned.

"Not in the mood for stares right now.' Nightwing smiled and hopped out the window. L'gann and M'gann heard the screams and people shouting and cat-calling. M'gann looked out the window and saw hundreds of cameras go off. She frowned.

"That guy is such a show-off." She muttered.

"I wonder if the hospital has rules about jumping out of windows." L'gann joked. M'gann looked at her boyfriend and smiled. She leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss.

"I think he wanted to talk to me. I'll come back later ok?" L'gann nodded, but looked very upset about this turn of events. Megan turned invisible and flew out of the room.

"I also wonder if they have rules about going through walls." L'gann muttered.

"Nightwing." M'gann cornered Nightwing in the warehouse.

"M'gann, go back to L'gann. You should take some time off." M'gann noticed the bird-a-rang in his hand. She hesitated. No one would ever dare say it, but most of the team thought Nightwing was too protective of the team. M'gann knew of the team's disappearance, L'gann liked to talk about how he could have prevented/done something better.

"We'll find them." M'gann said. Nightwing spun to face her.

"Go. I'll call you if you're needed." The refusal for help and the sharp dismissal were further proof that Nightwing _wanted_ help, but felt too guilty to accept it.

_So glad he has the least amount of pride issues on this team.___M'gann smiled and left. Nightwing watched her go. He turned to the TV. So much of the day had passed, yet Nightwing wasn't sure how. He saw the REACH's ambassador. He turned up the volume and sat down to watch. He gripped the bird-a-rang tighter as he watch. His sneer was one of pure rage, and he even cut through his glove and pricked his skin.

"Jaime." He growled.

**I do not support M'gann and L'gann. Just following the TV show, which THEY BETTER AT LEAST FINISH THIS SEASON! THIS WHOLE ARC!**

**Then they can continue. Seriously. This show is awesome.**

**Anyway, one more episode and I'll be all caught up! Just in time for the next episode.**

** Sorry this one was so short. I'm tired, and having health issues that are distracting me.**

** Anyway, please review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, Hi!**

**I'm trying to update faster, but my mojo is low. **

**I have this (in my mind) funny one-shot between Nightwing and Conner. Should I write it? Why can't I focus on this story?**

**Stupid life/brain.**

**Anyway.**

**I don't own these characters**

**ENJOY!**

**As a foreword, I didn't really like this episode. Overall it was good, but Arsenal ticks me off. Also, I can't figure out if he aged in his ice capsule or not… according to cryogenics he wouldn't, but in Satisfaction it looked like he was the same as RA, age wise and physically. **

** Anyway, this epidoe had some really nice Nightwing parts, but still, this wasn't my fav episode. Can't really say why.**

**The Hunt**

M'gann found Nightwing in the Warehouse. He was scurrying around like a mouse, doing who knows what.

"Nightwing?" she started. He turned to look at her.

"May I borrow the bio-ship?" he asked without hesitation. M'gann shook her head.

"I want to come with you."

"No. L'gann needs you here."

"He is going to Poseidonis. You need me."

"You just got back!"

"Nightwing, it will go faster if I help." M'gann felt she needed to help, it was her duty as a senior member, and as someone who needed to redeem themselves. Nightwing hesitated for just a second.

"Fine. But if you get tired, or anything attacks us we're leaving the area."

"By the way, what were you looking for?" M'gann asked as they headed to the exit. Nightwing's face had a ghost of a smile.

"I was looking for my cell phone."

The two circled the War World for the umpteenth time. M'gann sighed at the fact she couldn't penetrate all the way through the ship to find her friends.

"Well, anything?" Nightwing asked from the control chair. M'gann sighed.  
"No. I'm sorry, but I can't sense any of them. But the War World is so big they could easily be out of range." Nightwing scratched the back of his head.

"We've been flying this surface grid pattern for hours. And-And you're exhausted." M'gann hid her surprise at Nightwing's stutter.

"I'm fine!" M'gann said a little too quickly. "I can do this!" She hoped Nightwing wouldn't make them leave, she had to rescue the people she had failed!

"Of course!" Nightwing held his hands up as if to calm her, (which is exactly what his reaction was to do) which was again shocking. Nightwing never let his body or words display natural reactions that weren't called for. M'gann also noticed the air around Nightwing and herself felt charged almost.

"But there is no need to over-tax yourself so soon after you kidnapping."

_Redundant statement…_ M'gann thought quickly.

"Besides, we're not giving up." M'gann felt the charge disappear and found comfort in Nightwing regaining his leader composure.

"We'll start over where the team disappeared. Look for a new lead."

"Alright. If you think it best." M'gann felt like this was almost hopeless, but Nightwing's confidence gave her hope. But her own doubts were heavy. She couldn't meet his eyes and turned to face the front as Nightwing took them into the massive War World.

Nightwing scanned the area. There were boom tube readings, but he knew he couldn't trust Blue Beetle. He walked around, hoping something would give him a clue.

"Haven't you already scanned every inch of this place?" M'gann had a desperate tone.

"Yeah, but I'm obviously capable of missing obvious clues. I totally should have spotted evidence of Blue Beetle's defection after Green Beetle 'fixed' his scarab." M'gan hated how angry Nightwing sounded. It was wrong. Nightwing was supposed to be the one people could come to and then leave happy. She vaguely wondered how much blame he was putting on himself for every mistake. It sounded like a lot.

"That's my fault!" M'gan interjected. She couldn't let Nightwing force blame onto himself. "You asked me to scan Green's mind and I vouched for him without delving deep. I was so afraid of using my powers after what I did to Aqualad," M'gann noticed the air was feeling charged again, "I allowed Breen Beetle and his scarab to feed me exactly what the REACH wanted us to believe. So Blue trusted Green and was turned by him and somehow abducted the team. All on me." M'gann meet Nightwing's covered eyes. She saw him tense and open his mouth.

_I know where this is going._ She thought before he began to speak.

"Except you never would have been in that position if I had trusted you with the secret of Aqualad's deep-cover mission." Nightwing had his hand's on M'gann's shoulders and his face was inches from hers. M'gann could feel stress and sincerity flooding Nightwing's words. "I put you, Aqualad, Artemis, the whole team in unacceptable danger" M'gann watched Nightwing's face. He never let his face be so expressive, ever. She smiled slightly and chuckled her next words.

"So, this is our guilt off." She met his eyes again. She felt oddly relaxed and invigorated after hearing Nightwing's worries as well as voicing her own self-doubt, and then having someone tell her she wasn't at fault. It was selfish, but she knew she would probably not feel this much stronger if someone hadn't doe it. She continued,

"I say I messed up, then you say you mess up worse." Nightwing dropped his hands. Now she had to do her part in comforting him, like he had for her.

"Dick, we both made mistakes, we both need to get over ourselves. Save the team then save Blue. As a certain 13 year-old was once fond of saying, 'that's just what we do'." She saw Nightwing's posture change, and he actually smile a very grateful smile. M'gann wanted to hug him, she wanted to tell hime all the right words, but from this conversation, she realized she had many things to do, as well as saving the team and Blue.

_I have to stop being selfish._ She made her decision right there, staring into Nightwing's covered eyes. Then a loud crashing sound was heard. Nightwing jumped around towards a door with his weapons already in his hands. Then his wrist computer lit up and a very familiar beeping was heard. Nightwing's face broke into another smile, which he shared with M'gann. The door opened and Sphere rolled out of the steam.

"Sphere!" Megan laughed. Sphere rolled up to the two heroes and both heroes hugged the living machine. It beeped in joy.

"Can you take us to Superboy?" M'gann asked suddenly. Nightwing smiled as the same thought had just occurred to him. Sphere beeped and changed into an epic cycle.

"I think that's a yes." Nightwing said with a very Robin-like tone.

There road quickly through the halls in silence, each lost in there own thoughts.

**Nightwing-**

_What is going on? I'm finding it harder to maintain my self control. I'm slipping up more! Focus. Don't reveal your stress, or anything else that might worry the team! They are worried enough, and in enough danger to have to add on worries about me. _

_ I think I'll need to talk to some people when we get back home. Arsenal needs anther warning, Conner needs to go out and have fine, Tim needs to work on his aim, Babs requested more training with me, I need to talk to Bart about Blue. Blue, that bastard of a boy needs to be saved. _

_ First, I need to save the team. My team. My friends. My family!_

**M'gann-**

_What is happening to me? I haven't felt so secure since I dated Conner. Why am I feeling like this? It can't be because of Nightwing! I know what I need. I need that security. I need Conner! But, I have to tell L'gann… I can only hurt him. Why, why am I so horrible? I must stop talking to myself, I'm turning into Jaime; I hope the boy is ok._

_ Nightwing, what is going to happen after you tell everyone? Are you going to tell anyone else? For your own sake Nightwing, tell the others, don't bottle this up. Everyone knows if you bottle everything up, the top will blow off and you will be hurt the most._

**Sphere-**

_ I found them. I found them. They were close. Like when she used to be close to Master. I miss Master. She asked me to find Master. I'd better find master. I like being in motorcycle mode. I'm fast.__*****_

The group arrived and Sphere squealed to a stop behind the group of men in red uniforms. Nightwing frowned.

_I have a feeling we aren't alone._ Nightwing thought, referring to the whole of the ship, not just this specific moment. The Aliens turned to face the new group of people.

"Ready for a little stress reliever?" Nightwing asked good naturedly. M'gann smiled. Nightwing jumped off the cycled-formed Sphere. He leapt straight onto a man and the group easily took down the men.

Nightwing seethed silently as one of the lasers skinned his face. A line of blood appeared, then a thin sheet of blood slowly started to run down his face. He flipped and grabbed the man's shoulder's and as he landed, he used his momentum to flip the man over his head. Nightwing let go so the man flew a few feet before falling hard and being knocked out.

"Nice." M'gann commented. Nightwing gave her a wild smile that always appeared after he had shown off. M'gann turned and got hit straight in the stomach with a laser.

"Ahh!" Nightwing leapt into action. He flipped and drew his eskirma sticks. He, with a downward stroke let the sticks slam down on either side of the attacker, and Nightwing let a round of electricity loose. The red-clothes being spasmed and fell, just as the door opened. Nightwing looked up and flashed a play-boy smile at the group of teens that looked out with shock at him.

"Hey, fearless leader." Arsenal confronted him. Nightwing felt his blodd boil. He was just getting into a good mood. "Better late than never.' Arsenal smiled, but Nightwing could tell it didn't reach his eyes.

"Is everyone safe?" Nightwing switched into leader mode, ignoring emotions and focusing on everyone else. He was curious why the runaways were there, but he would find that out later.

"For now." Arsenal answered. Nightwing looked over everyone. They obviously had bruises, but were all able to walk. Nightwing didn't, or mostly ignored the astonished looks of the runaways. He turned back to Arsenal.

"The crystal key?"

"Gone!" Nightwing saw Mongrul and Black Beetle in the background. "And we better get gone too before one of them declares a winner!" Arsenal said. Nightwing nodded.

"Right. Move out." He answered. He turned to lead the team out. He didn't see the angry glare from Arsenal, nor the admiration from the runaways.

"Wow. Now, if we can meet Superman, my life will be perfect!' Virgil/Static said. Arsenal stared at him.

"Why not Batman?"

"Cause he'd rather no pee himself in front of everyone!" one of the Mexican kids laughed. Virgil grumbled but just flew ahead, assisting where needed, though after a few yards, everyone was ready to walk and armed with their gear.

"Everyone aboard! We're almost home free." M'gann said as she assisted people into the bio-ship. She met eyes with Conner. She saw everything she wanted there. M'gann averted her gaze first. Conner boarded the ship and M'gann followed.

"I think congratulations are in order." Nightwing said facing the runaways who had lagged behind with Arsenal. "No training, no guidance and yet you pulled it off! When we get back, after a de-brief, there might be a place for all of you on the team." Nightwing didn't know what these kids were capable of, but he knew their powers from being in touch with S.T.A.R. labs. He knew their powers, and he thought he could use these metas.

"Wow." The black boy started. "Really?"

"So now that we've saved your buts, you're cool with us not being S.T.A.R. Labs guinea pigs?" said the Hispanic kid with the head band.

"Dude, chill!" the black boy, Nightwing recalled his name, Virgil, advised.

"Before we head back, we need to talk about Blue Beetle, he betrayed us." Arsenal but in. Nightwing narrowed his eyes. On the walk over, he had talked to various members of the team. He didn't like what he heard.

"Look whose talking!" Karen said suddenly. "Last thing I remember is you blowing an air lock without warning! You nearly got us all killed and absolutely guaranteed our capture!"

"Hey! After 8 years on ice, there is no way I was getting grabbed again. And incase you hadn't noticed, my escape resulted in you being free to now stand here and complain." Karen and Arsenal were nose to nose, and Nightwing imagined lightning between their eyes.

_I'm either hallucinating, or in a really good mood. Or a really bad one because Mr. They're all after me is so aggravating. This is the final time I'm letting a variable harm my team! _Nightwing vowed.

"So how about a thank you?" Arsenal finished. Nightwing barely withheld his growl. Why was this Roy so snippy? The other one was snippy, but this one was downright anal!

"You're right Arsenal." Nightwing started. He wanted to make this smooth and clean. "Thank you. And after we get back to Earth, you're off the team." He said the words slowly so he wouldn't scream them. He was controlling himself as much as possible, but very few people tried his patience as much as Arsenal did.

"Wow, hold on!" the head-band kid said. Nightwing was too angry to bother remembering the kid's name. The next few minutes went by in a blur. The kids started yelling about how Nightwing was being unfair, then they said they could get home on there own. Nightwing was curious on how they had gotten to the War World in the first place. The Asian girl drew out a small, familiar box.

"Wait, is that a-" Nightwing was cut off as a mini boom tube appeared and the kids, along with Arsenal, were sucked in.

"What…" Karen asked behind him. Nightwing shook his head.

"This can't be good for us." Nightwing ignored Karen as he walked into the bio-ship. "M'gann, how fast can you get us to Earth?" Nightwing asked.

"Well, I can get us to Earth in just under 2 hours if I need too, but I don't think my bio-ship is up to the task, I'm not for sure." M'gann was still tired from her escape, and she felt too uneasy to be able to fully control her ship for the sonic speed only a Martian could ask it to do. Nightwing nodded.

"Take a good rest, I'll drive."

"I wanna drive!" Beast Boy cried. Nightwing felt his temper snap.

"No!" the cabin all stared at him. He hadn't shouted, but his voice was much louder than usual, and what he needed to use.

"I want everyone to sleep on our way home. You guys have been in a chamber for over a day. If I drive, we'll be back in roughly 24 hours. Any problems?" Not like they could argue.

"What about you Nightwing? You have been working non-stop to get the team out safely." M'gann said. Nightwing turned to her.

"Please prepare beds for everyone." He stepped up to the control chair and started the bio-ship. No one was willing to argue, and they all hurt and were tired so most fell asleep as soon as their chairs flattened out to beds. The people left awake were Conner, Barbra, and Tim. Nightwing started the ship at a speed that would have them at the Watchtower in 24 hours.

"Are you sure you want to drive the whole time?" Tim asked. Nightwing looked at him.

"Robin," He saw the awake members cringe slightly at his formal tone, he had never spoken to them like this, but it was the only way to keep him from screaming. "I want you to hack into Luther's accounts. See if they have any Father Boxes, or are able to make them." No explanation like usual, just an order. Barbra stood up and walked up to Nightwing chair.

"I eight hours M'gann will be waking up you know. Let her drive."

"Batgirl, I suggest you stay in your place for now." Nightwing was crisp and formal. Barbra felt a stab of irritation.

"Wing, sass me any more and I'll whup you." She threatened. Nightwing gave her a bat-glare.

"I almost dare you." He said dangerously. Barbra's eyes widened and she backed down. Just before she stepped off the last step, she jumped back up and kissed Nightwing, brushing his lips. She was down and on her chair which quickly morphed into a bed which she soon fell asleep on.

"So, you and Batgirl?" Conner said, a smirk clear in his voice. He had stood up and was leaning over Nightwing chair.

"I try to a relationship on the team." Nightwing's voice was unemotional. The two spoke in hushed tones. Nightwing thought everyone was asleep, but Superboy could hear how everyone's breathing was too deep to be natural.

"So, what about Starfire?" Silence.

"That's why I try to avoid inter-team relationships." Conner gave Nightwing a confused glance.

"You were ok with Rocket, you know, that one year Starfire was gone after you guys had a spat?" Nightwing remembered. It had been only ten months, but they had been the loneliest he had ever felt. Rocket was available, Aqualad had just gone MIA, and so they had hooked up.

"It wasn't ever serious then."

"Then why is it a problem to date team memebers?"

"You begin to focus on only that person. You see them risk their lives and you go try to save them, abandoning your own part in the plan. I- I stopped thinking about the team around Kory."

"Kory?"

"Korian'dar is her Tamerainian name."

"A mouthful."

"Why are you digging into my private life?"

"Nightwing, if it involves a team member, past or present, it isn't really private."

"Starfire isn't even on Earth anymore! Why do you care?"

"How long has she been gone?"

"Six months tomorrow." Nightwing breathed deeply. "Supes, I don't understand what you're trying to do, but if it was to dissolve my anger with meaningless digs into my private life and irritate me, you succeeded." Conner gave a sly smile. The smile faded.

"You approved when Meg and I broke up." Conner whispered finally. No one straining their ears could hear anymore.

"I was glad that you two were so mature and not hurting the mission with the break-up, but it always hurts to see two close friends split."

"Experience?"

"Plenty."

"Wing,"

"What?"

"You were the dude the person was dumped for, weren't you."

"Only about half the time, the other 50% of the time it was because of a rumor relating me." Nightwing's tone was almost a sneer now.

"You love life sucks." Conner laughed softly. Nightwing had the shadow of a sile again.

"Why did Starfire leave?" Conner asked suddenly. Nightwing slouched.

"She said there was something on her home planet that she really needed to take care of." Nightwing was silent for a long time after that.

About and hour and a half, Conner spoke again.

"So, no matter what Barbra does, you won't date her?" Conner had waited for a majority of the team to finally fall asleep. He could hear Tim still hacking, and Barbra was awake now, as was Cassie and M'gann. Everyone knew Nightwing was crafty and sly, but few, including Nightwing, knew how sly the rest of the team could be when they wanted to get some information. Conner was always willing to help since no one ever assumed he was willing to help.

"What ever Batgirl does is one thing, what Barbra does should be something different."

"So Dick Grayson might steal her?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Nightwing had a sneaky smile on his face. Barbra was smiling too, and fell asleep very happy. Cassie wondered why Nightwing, who obviously had feeling for Batgirl was willing to let the super hot, and delectable Dick Grayson steal Barbra away. Cassie rolled over and just shrugged it off. She soon fell asleep.

Twelve hours had passed and M'gann was just taking over driving. Nightwing walked steadily over to a chair and sat down and pulled out his own computer. Robin had fallen asleep about four hours ago and was still dozing, waiting for some results from his own wrist computer.

"Nightwing! We got to help Blue!" Bart started bugging Nightwing about this immediately.

"I know. I'm sending Zatanna a message."

"Why?" Cassie asked. She was rubbing sleep from her eyes. Nightwing secretly envied how everyone had been able to sleep for so long.

_Stupid, stressed induced insomnia._

"She came across something when Batgirl, Bumblebee, and you reported the hieroglyphics in Bialyia. Well, she's been preparing this for years, but there was a piece missing until then. I think I have something that might help us, well really, Zatanna." The team smiled as they recognized Nightwing's slightly eccentric, I've-Just-Created-The-Best-Plan-Ever voice.

"Well, what do I get to do? Am I team Alpha?" Gar ran over and leaned on Nightwing's other arm, as Bart had latched onto Nightwing's computer wrist tightly.

"Why don't we let Nightwing make the plan first." Karen smirked. Nightwing nodded, a little lost in his plan. M'gann set up a link, minus Nightwing.

_Should I employ our own plan?_ – M'gann

_Do it_- Everyone else. M'gann smiled and speaker morphed around Nightwing's head. Soft Celtic music flowed from the speakers. Nightwing's head bobbed slightly with the music, and as it got slightly louder, Bart ran into the mini Kitchen and retrieved a hot mug of milk and peppermint. He just set it next to Nightwing. It was hard not to laugh as Nightwing absent mindedly responded. He drank the milk and the music was just loud enough for him to hear it at a soft level without straining his ears. It took an hour, but the team was rewarded with Nightwing's head resting on his chest.

_Now, remember, he is a light sleeper, so silence!_ – Batgirl

No one needed to be told, they loved getting one up on the King of Trolls, even though if anyone kept track they were still about 400 points behind…

**I've always wondered what Sphere's beeps mean…**

**Also, I seriously AU-ed everyone. I'm sorry. And for some reason my writing is weirdly humoress?**

**Finally, did anyone else think they were being all Nightwing x M'gann? I tried to make it seem like M'gann was so confused all her different affections were running together and Nightwing became her anchor to regain control of her emotions. So… yeah.**

**Until Next time!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'll finally be caught up with the series!**

**Happy days.**

**Well, I really liked this episode, but NIGHTWING WASN'T IN IT!**

**This just makes my job more fun…. Hehehehhehehhehehehhehe.**

**I have almost two weeks to cover for this chapter!**

**So… what shall I do with my toys?**

**Why don't you read and see?**

**I don't own DC**

**Enjoy!**

**Intervention**

May 31, Watchtower

Nightwing rubbed his eyes, and was a little surprised at finding his mask on. He had actually hadn't slept with his mask on in a few days. He felt the familiar tightness of his suit.

_Well, I think I'll go shower._ He thought, sitting up. He was a little wobbly, but after popping his back, was fine. He walked out his door,

And ran into Conner.

"You know, I just love walking into iron-skinned walls right after waking up." Nightwing commented when Conner caught him from falling. Conner rolled his eyes.

"Wing, you all rested now?" Nightwing looked up at Conner and saw a glint in the Super's eyes that was very antagonizing.

"I take it you guys didn't hit me with anything before carrying me into Batman's room. Why Batman's?"

"One, you're right, two Robin said he needed hacking practice. You were on the couch about 15 minute before he got through."

"He could have used an over-ride code." Nightwing said with a chuckle. He understood though. Sometimes, taking the long way is the best way.

"I seriously didn't wake up?"

"We might have put headphones playing Celtic music on your head and had M'gann hold you so you wouldn't feel the slightest bit of movement." Nightwing shook his head and stepped around the other man.

"You guys are devious. I'm taking a shower." Conner followed him. "Conner, I kind of meant alone." Nightwing said when they reached the showers. Conner sighed as if he was trying to explain where babies came from to a five-year-old.

"The men's showers are under repair, last night, a certain shape-shifter got spooked and left a hoof-hole in the wall, and one in the ceiling, and another in the floor. Busted two pipes." Nightwing snorted.

"OK, so we have to use girl's showers?"

"Or go home. Doesn't Batman's room have private showers?"

"Batman's room has a room with a toilet, a bed, a huge computer, and a chair."

"Oh."

"Work, not comfort." Nightwing sighed. "So are you my body guard or something?" Nightwing was smirking.

"Well, I can leave you to take a shower in the girls' with twenty other girls who idolize, maybe love you walking around the 'Tower' just waiting for a reason t o get some pin-ups of you. Or with some others trying to get you secret ID."

"I feel like I'm on a drama or something."

"Still want me to go?"

"If you leave that door, you're toast." Nightwing grabbed a towel and headed into the girl's locker. Conner sighed heavily and leaned against the doorway. Soon Cassie and another hero girl, one who was part of the league, but a very minor helper, walked by.

"Did Nightwing wake up?" Cassie asked.

"He is in the shower."

"He believed the story of Gar getting spooked?" Cassie was trying not to laugh. Nightwing came out of the shower, dry and with a towel around his waist, and his mask of course.

"Not anymore." He slipped by the three people into the men's showers. His head popped back out for a second.

"Next time, wait until the water is running to started gloating." He disappeared and soon the water turned on.

"Hmm, is there a camera in this hall?" Cassie's company asked.

"Yeah. There is a camera everywhere except in the actual bathrooms, and bedrooms."

"Perfect."

"Why?"

"I'm going to download the images of Nightwing in just a towel and mask as a pin-up for my dorm!"

"What's a pin-up?" Cassie and Conner asked. The minor hero just stared, laughed, and walked away. Cassie and Conner shrugged it off.

"I wish we had gotten him though."

"You guys put dye in the water, right?"

"Only for the girls. He was going to come out a blonde. I think he would have looked dashing."

"Cassie, why don't you go help Meg make Wing breakfast, he'll want it."

Cassie smiled and ran, or flew off. Conner waited for only five minutes. Nightwing came out with a towel around his waist, and a robe in his arms.

"Con, I'm heading home now, so don't go looking for me if I just disappear, call if you need anything. I'm going to finish some details on my plan and I need to make some visits. I really won't be in anyone place for more than an hour."

"Are you going to put the robe on? Or are you giving anyone in the camera room a show?" Nightwing smiled and threw the robe around his shoulders and tied the belt.

"I was advised by a friend to stop being so sexy anytime I got the chance."

"Meg and Cassie are making you breakfast."

"Oh. Really? How mad would they be if I skipped?"

"How many meals do you skip a day?"

"Conner, you love digging into my personal life."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were anemic."

"I'm not."

"Then just eat there breakfast."

"Energy bar w ill do."

"Wing, I'll carry you."

"Fine." Nightwing started down the hallway with Superboy right behind him. "I'm not running from food, Supes. I'm changing into a clean uniform." He stepped into Batman's room and turned to face Conner. "Meet me in the kitchen in about five minutes." The door closed and Conner went to the kitchen. Five minutes later, Nightwing in full uniform walked in.

"Nightwing! It's Saturday! We made pancakes!" Cassie said enthusiastically. Nightwing smiled.

"That sounds fun. Why don't you call the YJ team in for a breakfast. Bring the food to the warehouse in about an hour?" Cassie giddily said yes, and thus Nightwing was able to slip away and get an hour of work done before being forced to eat pancakes.

_I'm messed up. Well, they aren't Alfred's pancakes, so I guess it is only natural._ He smiled as he zeta'd out of the Watchtower.

Nightwing walked into the Warehouse half an hour after he suggested everyone be there. He wouldn't admit it, but his pride was hurt from knowing they had tricked him into sleeping, then he hadn't reacted as they moved him into a bed.

Now, his nose was assaulted but scents of sugar and pancakes.

"Hey! Wing-man!" Gar shouted.

"Beast Boy, I'm not your 'wing-man'" The green meta human didn't get the joke, but Mal, Conner, and Robin were snickering. Bart raced over to Nightwing, his face smeared with syrup.

"I'm amazed.' Nightwing said before Bart could speak.

"Why?" the mini speedster asked.

"There is food left on your face." Bart's tongue flicked out and lapped up the sugary treat from his face. "Well, that was somewhat expected." Nightwing admitted.

"You're late." Conner said.

"What are you, my keeper?" Nightwing asked, rather annoyed.

"Yes." Nightwing ignored him.

Everyone enjoyed the pancakes, though everyone noticed that Nightwing only had one. No one bothered him. They were more interested in the 'important things' he had to tell them. Conner and M'gann were very interested in this as well. Soon, the mess from pancakes was gone and everyone was standing in the middle of the warehouse waiting for Nightwing to speak.

"I think I have a plan that might help save Blue." Silence. Just then Zatanna Zatara, followed by Raquel, stepped in.

"Hey everyone!" the girls said.

"Thanks for coming!" Nightwing smiled.

"Are you guys helping us with Blue?" Bart asked. Nightwing thought Bart had an interesting tone in his voice. It sounded more like he expected this to happen.

"Yup!" or at least that's what Wing-ding over there told me.

"Is there a reason everyone butcher's my name? No matter what it is?"

"Yes." Robin answered, but gave no explination.

"Tell us the plan, Wing."

"A few months back, Batgirl, Wonder Girl, M'gann, and Bumblebee where in Biaylia, they found strange ruins. When Zatanna looked at them, she recognized them from her studies. She told me she thought they had something to do with Blue Beetle's actual beetle. We have been studying this for a while now, and Zatanna and Dr. Fate have been preparing a ritual to 'cleanse' the beetle as the people from Biaylia wrote that they had done before. So, we first need to capture Blue, then get him to Biaylia. Since the beetle has the most recent and advanced alien technology, I've decided to take a leaf from the Light's book."

"You mean the Light, light, or just light as in good?" Gar asked.

"Gar!" M'gann scolded.

"Just keeping everything clear.

"Hey, BB, what kind of lizards live in Biaylia?" Nightwing asked with a smirk. Beast Boy returned the smirk.

"My favorite one."

June 13

It had been almost two weeks of planning, timing, and little rest for Nightwing. He was super glad it was finally summer, and he didn't have to worry about college anymore. He yawned as he put in his ear comm. He was double tasking again. He would over see the mission while patrolling Bludhaven. Around midnight he would head to Gotham for a few hours. By the time he finished in Gotham, the people on the mission should be heading home with a cured Blue and Green Beetle.

"Everyone ready?" he asked. He heard two clicks meaning yes. He was nervous. Putting Batgirl and Bart in positions as distractions was dangerous. Being the distraction was where people got killed. Tula had been the distraction; the mountain had been a distraction. Tula had died. Half of the YJ team had been kidnapped. Nightwing shook his head. He had to focus if he didn't want to fall off the roofs.

Nightwing listened as the mission went by. They had turned the radio to a one way message system. Nightwing could hear, but not talk. Everything sounded good. He winced as he heard the metallic clang of the weird staples that probably pinned his team. Nightwing's stomach ached. He hadn't eaten today or yesterday from his nerves acting up. Nightwing didn't think anything would stay down. He hoped his energy drinks would work, but he still felt queasy.

"How did I let them talk me out of going?' he asked himself. He dropped onto a mugger and returned a purse to a lady.

_I should have gone. I could have helped. No one would get hurt! I just didn't want Superboy to tackle me into a wall again._

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the hiss of the dart, but felt it on his neck. Nightwing spun around to see the woman with the purse wink seductively. She disappeared onto the streets while thugs filled the alley.

"Boss was right! Tis boy ani't no older than twent'!" Nightwing hated the stupid accents thugs thought made them intimidating. Nightwing could feel the poison in his blood. If he stayed still, he could ride it out and just be lethargic for about and hour. But he was surrounded by huge burly guys with knives and guns. If he defended himself, he might drop unconscious at any moment. It was obvious what he should do. Nightwing got into a fighting stance.

"Want to dance, mousier? " Nightwing impersonated a French accent. The thugs sneered and charged. Nightwing jumped and knocked three of the twenty men by kicking their heads. He jumped and did a handstand on one man's shoulders and let himself drop as if he were going to just stand in front of the man, but he swung his legs to one side and took out the guy behind Nightwing's jungle-gym man. Nightwing used his momentum to throw his man down. Five down, fifteen to go. A few guns went off, but the guys were such bad shots, four guys went down nursing gun wounds.

"Wonderful.' Nightwing growled. The guys might have also missed because Nightwing was flipping over them. Nightwing gave one man a flying roundhouse kick, and as Nightwing popped up from his landing, socked another guy in the jaw. He then felt a stinging on his side as a knife actually found its mark. Nightwing spun and sent two bird-a-rangs in the direction of the knife thrower. The guy's throwing arm was pinned to the brick wall behind him. He ripped his sleeve off and ran off. Seven left.

"Why don't you take my advice and follow your friend." Nightwing was up on the fire escape. The men jerked around to see him.

"Why don't you be a good l'ttle bowy, and come down, eh?" This man's accent was almost incomprehensible.

"No." Nightwing jumped down and swept three guys off their feet. The men grunted, and one man screamed as Nightwing stepped on his stomach avoiding a knife slash.

"I'm guessing the cement isn't a good bed." Nightwing huffed, his vision wavering. He could fight it, just another minute. Nightwing drew his eskirma sticks. He swung around and hit two men each in the neck joint, blocking blood flow to the brain just long enough for him to push them into their partners. Unfortunately, all the guys got up.

"Damn."

"'ittle bowys shouldn' curse." Another man drawled. Nightwing snarled and leapt foreword, weapons flying and hit two guys in the head. They fell, one was bleeding a little. Nightwing was in the middle if the men. The men all drew knives and charges. One guy was able to grabbed Nightwing so all the knives found their mark. Only two punctured the suit though.

"I just had this suit cleaned." Nightwing growled, really pissed now. His temper had been really close to bursting for a while now, finally it bubbled over. Nightwing stopped talking and his strikes were stronger, faster, and more deadly. Within seconds the men fell, most would need trip to the hospital. Nightwing staggered out of the alley. A car drove up and next thing Nightwing knew, he was pushed into the back seat and was lying on leather seats.

"Seriously, Grayson you are so damn a hassle half the time!" A familiar, angry voice snapped. Nightwing was on the verge of unconsciousness and his mind was foggy.

"Please, calm yourself. He just showed me something I very much wanted to see. Tigress did her job well; I guess my theory was incorrect." Nightwing rolled his head and saw an orange blob.

"He is still conscious." The orange figure reported without emotion.

_This is the chick who stuck me…_ the thought vaguely passed by Nightwing's thoughts.

"So, I helped you find him, and do your little experiment. You're going to let him go, right?"

"He needs medical attention. We will apply it then leave him in his so secret Warehouse." This person hhad a smooth, control voice and also seemed orange, but Nightwing's vision must be failing because he could only see half of this figure.

"Nice car…" Nightwing spoke huskily before the blackness obscured everything.

"That is so like my dick of a brother." Red Hood growled, driving the mini-limo towards the docks.

"Is that with a capital or lower case'd'? Tigress asked. She smirked and stroked Nightwing's sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"Well, I assume both of you will keep your tongues on a leash?' Deathstroke asked, his broadsword lying on his lap. Tigress stiffened, this mercenary scared her stiff. It was worse that she had to hurt her friends without warning them, but if this guy became slightly suspscious, he would kill her, then hurt Nightwing. Artemis wasn't quite sure of their whole history, but while she had this Slade Wilson near her, she would do everything to cause Nightwing not to meet him, even if it meant fighting him often.

**[*]**This Red Hood, or Jason Todd according to Deathstroke, should be dead, again. It seems he had once been a helper of Batman. Then Dick had become Robin. This guy sometimes fought with them, and sometimes against them, but then disappeared. He died just before Dick became Nightwing. When Nightwing went to form the Teen Titans, a Jason Todd had arrived, trying to steal Batman's tires. This Jason Todd looked like a younger version of the original. Turns out, he had been soaked in some magic pit too long and had lost some years and memories. But it had been horrible because Joker had killed him for a second time. Now Jason had once again been put in the pit, but this had been after Dick had come back to learn of what had happened. Dick had been devastated to learn his brother had died again. He had dated Zatanna so he didn't doubt the story.

Now two people who had obviously seriously affected Dick's life had just kidnapped him. And both of them sometimes wanted to kill him, and sometimes wanted to save his soul/life/etr. Artemis didn't understand, she didn't want to. She just knew Dick didn't know Red Hood was back, or that Deathstroke was watching him again. Artemis meant to inform him of this ASAP.

They arrived at the Warehouse at about two am.

"From my intel, Wing-ding here expects his team in two to three hours."

"He'll be groggy, but awake by then." Deathstroke said professionally.

"What do you want me to do sir?" Artemis asked.

"Tigress, strip him to the waist." Artemis was glad she had a mask on, because she flushed, which she knew was what Deathstroke wanted.

"I don't want her dirty, fish-stained hands touching my brother." Jason snarled. Deathstroke stood over him.

"Wanna try me, eye-patch? I'll just get thrown in a pit again. Apparently Ra A Ghul thinks I bug Bats enough to stay around, I'm also really hard to kill. Deathstroke smiled under his mask.

"Fine, just someone strip him to the waist. I need to see the wounds. Someone get me med supplies." Artemis got the med supplies. Jason and Artemis then stood back and watched as Slade almost lovingly tended to Nightwing. Slade had checked Nightwing's vitals, how much poison was still in his system, and then did a generic physical. He jotted down a not and left it by Nightwing's head. Artemis and Jason stayed on the side. All this took quite a long time.

"We are done."

"So, what are you doing with your 'information'?" Jason asked, anger seeping into his voice.

"I shall soon have him under my, pardon the metaphor, under my wing. Did you see his strikes. The precision, the ferocity, Batman did not teach him that." Deathstroke sounded proud. Artemis would admit that Nightwing's sudden change had shocked her. She said nothing.

The whirring of the bio-ship was heard.

"Our symbol to go." Jason laughed. The trio disappeared out the window and into the shadows. The limo was a block away and no one exiting the bio-ship thought it strange to hear a car driving away. They were all laughing as they entered the Warehouse.

"I wonder where Nightwing is. He said he should be back by now!" Robin seemed really proud of himself.

"There he is." Cassie pointed out. Batgirl rushed over to him. His suit was pulled down to his hips and bandages and patches were on random seconds of his abdomen.

"What happened?" Bart and Jaime asked in sink. Nightwing stirred.

"He didn't do these bandages." Robin informed the team.

"How can you tell?" Karen asked.

"The angle to the knots." Robin replied. He pulled out a water bottle and offered it to the almost awake Nightwing.

"Wing, how are you?" Batgirl asked. They cold see Nightwing blinking from the movement under his mask.

"Hmm? Some lady with a purse. And orange." Nightwing mumbled. His head rolled and he fell into a deep sleep. Batgirl sighed.

"He is just sleeping now. Let's let him be. What's this?" Robin picked up a note by Nightwing's head. His face went pale.

"We might have a problem." He said carefully.

"What is it?" various people asked.

"I think you need to take better care of my apprentice, since I'll be needing hims soon." Robin showed them the note, which was signed with a stylized 's'.

"Slade." Mal said. They all knew Slade and Nightwing had history, but no one really knew what it was.

"We can't let Nightwing know, but we have to protect him." Everyone agreed. They went about their daily tasks. When Nightwing really awoke, he examined his injuries, remembering only a fight in the alley; he then pulled up his suit and went back to work.

Eventually M'gann and L'gann came in. Nightwing felt negative air immediately.

"I'm going upstairs." L'gann said angrily. Nightwing was pretty sure he knew what had happened. M'gann gave L'gann a sad glance.

"Is Superboy around?" She asked innocently. Nightwing thought rapidly, should he tell her?

"He said something about going on a date with Wendy Harris." M'gann's face fell. Nightwing didn't tell her the whole truth, but he knew it would be better for now if everyone focused on the mission ahead, since it was just beginning now.

**Why is Dick Grayson never shown in Invasion? He was barely shown during the first season, and hasn't been shown once in this one. This is why we must continue the show! Go sign the pledge if you want to see Dick Grayson, and Nightwing more often in the show!**

**I think I misspelled some words, but I couldn't figure out the correct spelling, so please bear with me.**

**[*] – just to explain some of my past stories compared to this one and my own little theory.**

**Please Review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, technically there is one episode left. **

**I'm crying on the inside.**

**I really wish that the petition had worked to keep Young Justice.**

**Quick episode discussion,**

** I was super happy with this episode. I really liked how Gar scolded Nightwing. Ahh, and how Nightwing was so confused at the end of the episode…**

**How are they planning to wrap this up I wonder? I also realized the whole 'you did all this behind our backs, Nightwing' theories aren't going to be played out. Shame, since most of those were really cool… **

**Also, this is where I'm chaning some things from the show. I'll be branching for my own enjoyment on details like couples, hair, etr. **

** Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Summit**

June 15

Nightwing rubbed his chest. The knife wounds stung. He was on forced bed rest by the team. While he hated being locked in a room with super tiny vents, tiny windows, and no keyholes, just a card swipe lock on the outside, it gave him time to think. A lot of time.

"Nightwing, we're letting you out now." Said a sweet voice. The door opened and the team stood before him. Nightwing sighed. He had decided, but still felt a little unsure of doing this.

"Well, I guess since I'm coming out of the closet, I should tell you guys…"

"Nightwing, are you saying something?" Wally asked. Nightwing paused.

"Really, KF? I meant literally."

"So you aren't gay?"

"Is there anything wrong with being gay?"

"No, just you've had like thirteen girlfriends, so I was wondering how that worked."

"You've had thirteen girlfriends?" Cassie was aghast.

"No." Nightwing shook his head. "This is off topic. I did want to confess to you guys"

"So you are gay?"

"Dammit Wallace, no!" Nightwing said in an exasperated tone. Wally snickered.

"You better tell us everything." Conner said in a low voice. Nightwing nodded. The air felt charged with tension, everyone could feel it.

"Let's go sit down and I'll tell everyone everything." Nightwing said with a heavy tone.

The group was in a lounge area on one of the upper levels of the Watchtower. Nightwing watched as everyone got comfy on the sofas.

"Where should I starts?" He pondered out loud. He was the only one not sitting.

"With the deception." Conner said. Nightwing noted the sudden angry faces he was looking at. He breathed in deeply and took a calming breath.

"Yeah, that is a good place to start. Artemis isn't dead." Nightwing stated simply. He counted to four, then looked up at his team. He met eyes with everyone and saw mostly shock and disbelief.

"Really, I thought I'd be," he was cut off by a green fist connecting with his face.

"That." He finished. Nightwing met eyes with Gar.

"How could you!" Gar looked like he had just been punched in the face, by his mother, on his birthday. Nightwing wondered how much the team really trusted him before he had done this. He guessed a lot from gar's expression.

"Nightwing," Robin spoke, but he just shook his head. Nightwing took a deep breath.

"I sent Kaldur deep under cover after Tula's death to work with his father for inside information. Information that will be useful now." Nightwing opened his mouth to say more but Cassie interrupted him.

"What about Artemis!" She looked on the verge of tears. Wally frowned as well.

"I had her fake her death so Kaldur would gain the Light's trust."

"And our home?" Mal growled.

"It was, to prove Tigress was loyal to Kaldur, and to further solidify Kaldur's standing." Nightwing saw the anger, the shock of betrayed trust written all over his team's face.

"Wait, is Tigress really"

"Artemis is really Tigress." Nightwing cut off Jaime. Nightwing's wrist communicator went off. Nightwing checked his caller ID.

"I have to take this. I'll… be right back." He walked down the steps to the main hall of the Watchtower. He didn't see Gar change shape, or feel the spider crawl onto his suit.

"Kaldur," Nightwing said as the screen lit up Artemis's and Kaldur's face, "And Artemis. Artemis smiled. "I informed the team of our plan."

"How'd they take it?" Kaldur asked.

"The bruise on your cheek tells me some better than others." Artemis joked. Nightwing shook his head softly.

"Well, what do you have to tell me."

"Why don't you ever crack jokes anymore? Or say 'whelmed' or 'traught'?" Artemis asked, but Kaldur spoke before Nightwing could answer.

"Only Savage, Ra A' Ghul, and Deathstroke from the Light will be at the Summit meeting four days from now."

"Deathstroke? Damn."

"Do you know him?"

"Yeah. A' Ghul will be a problem too."

"Why?"

"He is a really powerful magician, sorcerer, whatever. He would be able to notice the glamour charm easily.' Nightwing explained.

"We need to do something." Nightwing turned to see the team behind him. He smiled slightly and connected his wrist computer to the mainframe and Kaldur's and Tigress's face were seen by everyone.

"Where is Artemis!" demanded Gar. Tigress removed her glamour charm then quickly put it back on. The team glared daggers at Nightwing.

"This explains a lot." Batgirl growled. Nightwing shrugged. Nightwing was glad he didn't blush easily. His face felt hot though.

"So, what do we do?" M'gann asked, breaking the rising tension.

"Wait! Who knew about Artemis and Kaldur!" Bart asked.

"You didn't?" Nightwing asked. Bart did blush.

"I just didn't want Jaime here going evil. I didn't know the details of how you guys fought. I don't really know anything anymore since Blue isn't corrupted." Bart was rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"I knew." Wally said.

"Of course Kaldur and I knew." Artemis/Tigress said from the screen.

"I learned when I invalidated Kaldur." M'gann said blushing.

"Nightwing informed L'gann and myself when Deathstroke broke his leg to kidnap M'gann, and I was threatening to go after them." Conner said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, stress might have been getting to me…" Nightwing muttered so softly no one heard.

"We have to get rid of Deathstroke obviously." Robin said.

"This guy sounds familiar…" Gar mused.

"He should, BB, Deathstroke is also known as Slade." Nightwing said with hate seeping into his voice. The team spared him a confused glance, then went back to either glaring at him, or giving him the cold shoulder.

"Slade!" Gar exclaimed. Gar swallowed and hugged himself. He was remembering what Slade had done back when Nightwing had started the Teen Titans.

"He is annoying." Gar muttered.

"Yeah. He has an annoying habit of making clones of himself. He uses magic and science together so perfectly he seems immortal." Nightwing said, and no one could hear the admiration Nightwing felt for the man. Of course Nightwing hated how he admired the evil demon of a man, but he knew when to admit your opponent was a genius.

"He must be stopped, but how? He is always with my father, or out on a mission for my father."

"He gets some free time, right?" Nightwing was just assuming, since he didn't know about the incident where Slade and Tigress had intoxicated him, then healed him in the Bludhaven Warehouse. Kaldur nodded.

"Yes, but he won't have another 'day off' unless he can convince my father is it to their advantage."

"Let's give him a reason to run out to gain an advantage." Wally suggested.

"How?" Kaldur asked, but Wally was smiling at Artemis and she was just staring at him too. Just then a gasp and squeal of ecstasy was heard from Kaldur's end.

"What was that?" Gar asked.

"I am playing the role as Kaldur's lover." Artemis explained, hoping her cheeks weren't red.

"So…." Gar said.

"We're playing a porn movie to block out any other noise." Kaldur finished with a professional calm. Gar blushed. Wally frowned while Nightwing stifled laughter.

"Back on topic, how do we convince Slade to go out on the town?" Conner said.

"Has Slade talked much about anything?" Nightwing asked.

"Well, Nightwing…" Artemis said, trailing off. Nightwing frowned, and the team looked at him.

"Really? Doesn't he ever just give up?" Nightwing's voice became hard.

"Remember how you woke up in the Warhouse yesterday?" Batgirl asked. Nightwing smacked his forehead.

"No one told me, why?" Nightwing seemed really mad now. Only Gar seemed to understand.

"We thought it would be better… if you didn't know."

"You didn't inform me that that bastard was near me!" Nightwing's voice was barely monotone, but Nightwing's focus was keeping it steady. No one moved.

"Kaldur. I need to start complaining about me." Nightwing said suddenly. Kaldur frowned.

"Wing, why?" Artemis asked, she looked worried.

"Inform your father about how I seem to be causing trouble and making it hard for you guys to go through with your plans. Slade should be interested."

"He will wonder how I know."

"Just say you recognize the pattern of my attacks, what ever." Nightwing wasn't really paying attention. "No, nevermind. I need you guys at these coordinates in a few hours."

"Do you still want me to…"

"No!" Just be at these coordinates!" Nightwing disappeared into the zeta beam.

"What is that little mind of his planning?" Batgirl pondered aloud.

"I'm not sure, but his anxiety went up quite a bit as we were talking about Deathstroke." M'gann said. Kaldur and Artemis logged off and the team decided to slowly head to the coordinates.

Nightwing stood in the middle of the warehouse on the pier in New York. He could see the Statue of Liberty, the proud lady looked small this far away. Nightwing sighed. He had sent more details to the team. They needed to be here in about an hour. Deathstroke should be here in about ten minutes.

Nightwing had sent Slade a message by using an old number he had sworn never to use. He needed to make sure Slade was out of the picture when the Summit happened. Nightwing Tried not to shake. Slade didn't scare, but the man unnerved him.

"Well, I'm rather curious as to why you broke your own oath."

"I have a bad habit of breaking my own oath often." Nightwing answered the cold voice. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, and another around his waist, pulling his body close to a hard, muscular, warm being.

"Let go of me."

"You left your back open, a punishment is in order, for failing at such a simple lesson. I thought I had taught that to you early, and effectively." Nightwing shivered as the breath tickled his hair.

"For a man who said he wanted to be my father-figure, you sure had a twisted image."

"Nightwing, Dick, my dear boy, you have to insert DNA somehow. I know you are just glad Bruce never learned."

"Shut up bastard." Nightwing hissed.

"Language, my boy." The arm around Nightwing's neck tightened. Nightwing tried to pull it off, but he was choking. "I demand respect. You asked me to come here. You used my number I gave you seven years ago, and you planned a meeting here, my old hideout. You are planning something." Deathstroke released Nightwing, who feel coughing trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, but you came." Nightwing finally hissed. Deathstroke kicked him a=in the chest and Nightwing skidded a few feet. Nightwing stood up.

"OK. Boy. Why do you want me here?" Slade chuckled.

"I decided I needed to test myself." Partially the truth, but Nightwing needed to learn some things from the ex-mercenary, and distract him until the team came.

"Excellent." Slade didn't wait and Nightwing found himself defending himself from Slade's ferocious and fast attacks.

"I'm disappointed. I thought I trained you better." Slade mocked. Nightwing breathed, keeping his cool. Nightwing jumped and spun to roundhouse Slade, but the older man caught his foot. Slade slammed Nightwing into the ground. Nightwing kicked Slade in the head and rolled behind him. Nightwing jumped up and kicked Slade in the back. Slade took and step to dodge and flipped over Nightwing, and tackled the lithe younger hero.

"I find you are doing rather poorly. Punishment is the only way to make you better." Slade chuckled, and slammed Nightwing's face into the cement. He tightened his fist's grip on Nightwing's hair. Up, down, up, down. A small spray of blood on the next up told Slade Nightwing's lips had been busted and the nose probably broken. Slade yanked Nightwing's head up and lowered his head next to Nightwing's face.

"So, why are you here tonight?" Nightwing didn't answer but arched and kicked Slade in the head. This caused Slade to roll forward, and Nightwing's face to get pounded into the cement again. Nightwing jumped up and took a few steps back from the older man.

"Remember how I had you in my grasps two years back? To save your friends you would do anything! Is that what is happening now? You know that Savage plans to have Kaldur executed so you want to save the guy who betrayed you?" Slade smirked, and Nightwing took a calming breath. His torso hurt. The knife wounds had yet to fully heal, they weren't deep, but they stung. Slade smirked.

"The only reason those stitches aren't coming out is because I did them, Richard."

"Do not call me that." Nightwing growled. He hoped his team would come early now. Nightwing drew his weapons.

"Ahh, you grew up and abandoned that annoying bo staff." Slade stood straight a clapped. Nightwing charged, but a large broad sword intercepted his eskirma sticks.

"Damn." Nightwing hissed his face inches from Slades.

"What did I say about language?" Slade asked, swing his sword and sending Nightwing's weapons flying. Nightwing jumped to dodge the sword. He gasped as his angle was caught and Nightwing was slammed into the cement again. Nightwing groaned and felt his collar stretch as Slade picked him up and pinned him to the wall.

"Well, son?"

"Don't call me that." Nightwing slurred. Slade tucked some long hair behind Nightwing's ear.

"You need a haircut. It also seems you could use a good night's sleep. Are you eating enough, your suit isn't very snug around the waist."

"Don't say such bullshit to me!" Nightwing croaked, his strength returning.

"But who is? Batman is as good as gone. You are all alone, again. Come Nightwing. Remember all the good times? I would hold you as you screamed for your parents. You came to me willingly remember. You thought whatever you did, I would be there. For a whole year I was the one you trusted and loved. No matter what happens, you respect that. You are like my son, so, Dick, come home."

"Don't say such bullshit!" Nightwing yelled this time. He tasted blood. His lips were busted open, his nose was bleeding and the skin on his forehead had split as well. He had red stripes all down his face.

"Be my little Renegade again."

"I said no! I was 11!"

"Yes, and when you were 16…"

"You… you did that to me! How could you! You bastard. You aren't a father; you are only the devil spawn! Let me go!" Nightwing switched to his native language halfway through his shouting. He went back to English. "I will beat you again, Wilson."

"Ahh, finally. Grayson, you have no idea. I have beaten you at everything, and you will never be able to forget how you betrayed everyone. So just embrace it. Team members will only turn and hurt you. With me, you'll be able to just be you."

"I'd be the bitch you want me to be." Nightwing spat. Slade slammed Nightwing into the wall and raised his feet off the ground. Once again Nightwing was struggling for air as Slade's gloved hand was tight around his neck.

"Release him." Said a familiar, calm voice. Kaldur had a water knife up to Slade's neck. Nightwing choked as Slade's grip tightened.

"Master Kaldur, your father has sent me to get some materials for our meeting soon, and I got just a little sidetracked." Slade turned to face Kaldur, ignoring the knife.

"Release Nightwing." Kaldur said again. Tigress was behind him, hands on her weapons, kunai.

"Your father wouldn't mind this one being dead. Why do you even want him alive? Harboring some feeling for your youngest member?" Slade lowered Nightwing so Nightwing could stand on the ground ,but the hand was tight as ever.

"Richard, do you have something you didn't mention earlier when you told me why you called me here?" Nightwing saw Kaldur and Artemis look at him in surprise. They had thought he had just jammed a signal and Slade had come to check it out.

"Deathstroke, what did you just call him?" Kaldur asked. Slade smiled.

"Nightwing and I have history. Back when he was Robin, and one year he was Nightwing, we were rather close. He ran away from batman once, you should know. I found him and took him in. For a whole year it was Deathstroke and Renegade. Then he left, spouting about self-control, and mercy, and justice. When he was 16, I got my Richard back. For a time, he was snippy and resisted, but you can only do so for so long, right, Dick?" Nightwing coughed, blood covering the glove.

"Good. He was a little rebellious, so of course I had to punish him. Ever wonder why your friend can handle so much physical torture?" Kaldur and Tigress paled. Nightwing's eyes fluttered under his mask.

"I have the right to kill Richard whenever, since he is my apprentice. I feel he might need some convincing, but I was thinking of bringing him back to your father as a gift. You should see him with a sword." Slade smirked. He knew by now. Nightwing's plan had been to get him so focused on Nightwing that that others would be able to sneak attack him.

"I am surprised, Kaldur, I had thought you were loyal to your father."

"If you will not release Nightwing no, I might have to take action." Kaldur said, ignoring Slade's jests. Just then, the YJ team dropped down, making a semi-circle around Slade.

"Deathstroke, release him!" Gar demanded. Nightwing was beginning to sag into Slade's arm. Slade smiled and leaned into Nightwing's throat. Kaldur changed his weapon into a mace and swung. Slade ducked and brought Nightwing close to his body. He log rolled into Tigresses legs, causing her to fall over. Slade then Threw Nightwing out of the way and kept the team in front of him. Nightwing crawled up to his hands and knees, but the world was swimming and he could barely breathe. Black spots danced in front of his eyes.

The team was trying to take out Slade, but kept getting hit down. Robin fell to a blow that slammed into a box, which caused another box to land on him. Cassie was thrown out the window. Beast Boy had gotten tangled up mid transformation and was trying to go into a normal form. M'gann had a fire soaked rag tossed at her. She dodged, but it caught some other boxes on fire. L'gann and M'gann fell quickly. Impulse was racing around when he was tripped. One thought went through his mind as the force to his gut caused him to black out.

_Just how Nightwing did it…._

Tigress, Kaldur and Conner were the only ones left. Jaime had been told to stay behind and start the plans to invade the Summit meeting.

Slade flipped back until he stood over Nightwing, who was slowly trying to stand. Nightwing stopped when a cold cylinder was pressed into the base of his neck.

"Deathstroke, move away." Kaldur said. Slade was barely panting but most the team was out or trying to help others (as Cassie out the fire).

"Nightwing turned his head slightly to see his team. Black kept invading his vision, welcoming him into a world without pain, if only for a little while. Nightwing met eyes with Tigress. He smiled and dropped to the floor. Before Slade could react, Tigress had thrown a gas bomb. Slade jumped up and away from the gas, but Nightwing thumped to the floor. A whir of red and yellow picked him up and moved him out of the center of the warehouse. Slade smirked.

"He really is a genius planner isn't he?" Slade said to the teens approaching.

"He makes you feel pity for him with his sob story of a life. He always sacrifices himself. Wonder why? Nightwing feels guilty. That boy has done some things in his life that would make you throw him off a cliff onto rocks." The team paused.

"Deathstroke, you cannot do anything now." Kaldur said. He jumped forward and met Slade mid swing the two traded blows. Kaldur pulled apart his mace, so he had two, and swung. He got Slade in the head. Slade flew into the wall.

"Damn." Slade said as he himself slid into unconsciousness. By now the rest of the team, minus Nightwing, was up and ran to surround Slade.

"What the hell was he talking about?" L'gann demanded, turning to Wally who had Nightwing on his back.

"Wing's out pretty good." Tigress said. She turned to Kaldur. "We should head back, or your dad might get suspicious."

"Alright. M'gann?" M'gann morphed into Deathstroke. Conner held Deathstroke and was ready to make sure the ex-mercenary stayed unconscious.

"Take care everyone." The three left.

"Well?" L'gann demanded looking at Nightwing's slumped form.

"Arty's right. He is unconscious." Wally said angrily. They made their way to a zeta beam.

_Be safe, my love._ Wally thought as they headed to the Watchtower. _Just three more days._

June 19

Nightwing waited. He felt horrible. After sleeping for a whole day, he had just some out and started getting everyone ready for the mission. He knew the team had questions, but because he was so scared of answering them, he made everyone work hard.

Nightwing heard the gun go off and felt his heart sink. He went with the pull of men and saw Artemis's prone figure and Kaldur's. Nightwing's heart was pounding too hard. His breath was quick. They… they were dead.

Nightwing's biggest fear: causing a death, allowing a death to happen. Here, Artemis and Kaldur lay dead. Nightwing's brain went into overdrive trying to convince himself it was just the mission. The two got up and the fighting started. The movements brought calm to Nightwing. He found a rhythm and started taking out men quickly and efficiently, no emotion on his face.

Nightwing found his eskirma sticks grabbed by a man. Nightwing ducked so the man had his arms around Nightwing. Nightwing threw out his elbows to break the man's grip. He grabbed the man's head and slammed it onto his knee. The spurt of blood tol him he had broken a nose.

"Nightwing?" He turned to see Batgirl.

"Yeah?"

"That was rather… violent."

"We are fighting for our lives and you tell me I'm being violent?" Nightwing asked. Batgirl giggled and in the confusion of the battle pecked Nightwing on the cheek.

"Maybe." The two separated to continue fighting. Soon, the fighting is over. Nightwing grips his torso.

"Wing?" He turns to see Robin.

"What?" Nightwing hoped Robin hadn't seen him grip his injuries.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm going to check on Kaldur."

Nightwing ran to Kaldur. The ex-leader stood over his fallen father.

"You did good." Nightwing said.

"Yes, but…" Artemis came over.

"You did amazing Kaldur! You split the Light, took down Deathstroke…" Both glanced over at Nightwing, who just shrugged.

"You went five minutes and didn't get a bruise. I'm impressed." Kaldur smiled. Artemis opened her mouth but got tackled by a green blur.

"I'm so glad you're not dead!" Gar said, hugging her tightly. Gar then turned to Nightwing. "And you! No more faking deaths for at least a year!" Nightwing snickered. Gar smiled. Nightwing felt relief that he was a least a little bit forgiven.

"Let's get out of here." Nightwing advised. The team left.

On the Watchtower later that night

"Nightwing, you are a really good leader…"

"Yeah, but you are better Kaldur." Nightwing sighed.

"I'm tired of reporting everything bad that happens, so I hope you are willing to take your job back!" Nightwing laughed, but Kaldur felt uneasy. Nightwing was giving up his position to easily. Kaldur could sense the separation of Nightwing and the team. Was Nightwing planning something more?

"Ok, my friend." The two smiled at each other as a boom tube appeared and threw some mentor to the floor.

"What happened!" Nightwing shouted. The two looked as the boom tube disappeared.

"Don't worry about it. We must make sure everyone is alright. And Nightwing, be ready to answer some questions." Kaldur warned. Nightwing sighed and nodded. They carried the Leaguers to the med wing.

Nightwing told Kaldur night as the Atlantian left for Earth. Nightwing looked at the Earth and sat in a chair. He wasn't free yet. He knew this wasn't over, but he hoped no one else would be hurt. He knew the team wouldn't be able to take much more pain.

_You will only cause your team more suffering… _Slade's voice from two years ago echoed across time.

"No. I will protect them!" Nightwing vowed.

**This is my longest chapter ever!**

**I reread this and found a section that seemed rather sexual… but it wasn't meant to be. IT was kind of like, "You did that to me, you made me that way!" But, he was being choked….**

**Anyway, I'm off to the last episode, which WON'T be the last chapter. I have many plans….**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	21. Chapter 21

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Jgirl53.**

**I read her story ****In Memory.**** She had a very wonderful story, and I wanted to expand on one of her ideas.**

**This isn't the last chapter, but it is the last episode.**

**I'm saying right now, Cassie and Robin don't get together in my story, I'm supporting WonderBeetle. So I don't own DC or I wouldn't stop the series. I'd also do a whole season on Nightwing/Dick Grayson.**

**Anyway, Please enjoy!**

**Endgame**

June 20

Nightwing felt so much relief at the team being back together. That relief lasted a good four hours. Blue Beetle flew in and gave the news. That happy relief feeling was torn up and shoved down the drain.

"Wing?" Nightwing looked up from the chair he was sitting in. His head had been down, he had also been grabbing his hair with his hands.

"Babs?" He smiled at her. Batgirl whacked him lightly.

"Don't call me that." Nightwing nodded, to depressed to make any comeback. Barbra looked at Nightwing with worry.

"Wing, you don't need to feel guilty. You couldn't have prevented this. You aren't at fault."

"Don't give me excuses!" Nightwing shouted suddenly, standing up quickly. Barbra took a step back. "Dick." She didn't care they were in the Watchtower. This outburst was so not Nightwing, or Dick for that matter.

"If I had confronted Black Beetle at the Summit, we might have caught him. I shouldn't have left him open. With maybe Conner, we could have taken him in! We wouldn't have the destruction of the damn world to deal with!" He was talking quickly. Barbra looked at her best friend with more pity now. Nightwing always did this. He would come up with a million things he could have done. Barbra shook her head…

…And slapped him. The slap echoed through the empty room. Nightwing just stood there with no expression.

"And that is what I think you you're 'I'm so horrible and pathetic' spchiel." Nightwing cracked a smile.

"Thanks. I guess I really don't want to give up leadership. I feel like I should stay because no one else should bear this burden…"

"But a few people might have convinced you that you are working yourself to death?" Barbra snickered. Nightwing shook his head.

"No, just Kaldur's better at it." Nightwing looked up at Barbra. She couldn't see his eyes, but after years of knowing him, she knew his smile wasn't reaching his eyes.

"Dick," She started softly. She continued before he could correct her, "You've lost so much for this team. You've sacrificed so much, there is no burden for Kaldur to inherit from you. You took care of everything." Batgirl had made her way up to Nightwing. By the time she finished her sentence, he had her arm around his neck could feel his arms around her waist. She let one leg rise just a little to rub their knees together. She smiled and raised a hand and tangled her hand in his hair that was way to long, again. Batgirl had more confidence with romance than Barbra, so Batgirl pulled Nightwing's head down until their lips met. Barbra was smiling in the kiss, at how Nightwing didn't pull away. She could smell the musky smell of his sweat, the leathery smell of his suit, the strawberry of her own hair that Nightwing's hand was slowly curling with a finger.

As Barbra pulled back for air, Nightwing nipped at her bottom lip, and pulled her close again, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Barbra smiled and the two battled for dominance with their tongues.

"Eh-hem…" They broke their kiss suddenly looking at the intruder. A trail of saliva ran down Batgirl's chin. Batgirl separated herself from Nightwing and wiped her mouth, trying not to blush, and to not tackle L'gann in anger. Nightwing seemed to not be bothered at all.

"What is it, L'gann." The Atlantean scoffed.

"Well, Captain Atom wants everyone on Earth for a meeting to take down the… things Blue Beetle found." The gilled hero walked out. Nightwing smirked.

"Well, guess we should go, eh Babs?" Nightwing just walked towards the zeta beams.

"Oh God, I am _not _going to hear the end of this…" Batgirl said as she saw the other team members looking in from the doorway.

Everyone had been teamed up. Batgirl was with Nightwing, which caused lots of giggles.

"Ok, everyone, move out!" The groups went to their separate locations. Nightwing and Batgirl were in the Bat-plane.

"So, we get Venice, while Wally and Artemis get Paris." Nightwing said off-handedly. Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"Wing, Venice is a beautiful city, I've always wanted to go, when not on duty at least."

"Well, why didn't you ever ask? Bruce took Tim and myself to Venice a few years back."

"Yeah, I remember. Had to buy my own ticket, it was annoying." Nightwing jerked at the controls as Batgirl unbuckled and got prepared to protect Nightwing.

"Red Hood!" she said in shock. Nightwing twisted in the seat, but had to turn back to not drive into the ocean.

"Relax. Babs,"

"Don't call me that!"

"Relax, Babs. Dick just drive. I'm just here to help out."

"You're alive! What the hell! Barbra did you know!" Nightwing sounded really distraught. Jason sighed.

"Dude, fly, I'll explain as we fly."

Nightwing listened intently to Jason's story. He was pissed. Barbra had known, Artemis had known, Tim had known!

"No one told me?" Barbra winced and, if they could have seen under Jason's helmet, Jason looked a little guilty.

"WE thought it would be better…" Barbra trailed off.

"We are talking about this later." Nightwing muttered as lights flashed on the dash. He began to struggle with the controls.

"Wing? The ride is a little too bumpy for my tastes." Jason called.

"Shut it! The magnetic field the REACH's machine uses just wiped out the controls! I'm trying to not crash into the city, or ocean!" Nightwing hissed. The plane dropped like a stone and hit the water. Batgirl had strapped in, but feeling the straps dig into her skin as they fell hurt.

"Wing!' Jason and Batgirl called. Nightwing groaned and rubbed his head, wiping some blood from the cracked windshield.

"What did we hit?" he asked, just then the windshield busted and a torrent of water hit Nightwing full force. Batgirl had cut off her seat belt and so had Jason. They trudged to the water and cut Nightwing free and pulled him out of the chair. Nightwing coughed and spit up water. Hit face was red from the water hitting it.

"Saw… saw the …thing." He coughed and grabbed his re-breather. He tossed to Jason as Batgirl grabbed her own from her belt.

"You want me to come?" Jason asked, truly shocked. Nightwing nodded as the water reached their chins.

"When the pressure is even, we'll swim out and take out the…" Nightwing didn't finish as the water covered his head. He took a deep breath from the mouth piece and looked around. The water solidified his mask so they worked like goggles.

Barbra motioned for them to head out. The trio swam out the crack in the glass. They glanced back at the sinking plane.

_Bruce will be so pissed._ They all thought. They were distracted by the lasers being shot at them. Nightwing spun and headed to the machines. They were all mentally cursing.

_Why did this have to be underwater! My fighting will be slowed like crazy! – _Nightwing

_Where are the people with gills! _– Jason

_This might be difficult._ Batgirl

The trio didn't need to talk. Though it had been a while, they had all been trained by the same person, so they knew exactly what they should attempt. Nightwing shot his grappling hook and it attached to one of the machines. He reeled himself in at shocking speeds.

Jason kicked towards the other machine and shot his own grappling hook around its legs. He pulled the tangled machine towards him. As Batgirl attached the anti-virus, Nightwing had kicked through the other machine from his built up speed. The three swam to the surface.

A villager from Venice, who was in a boat, saw them come up and shouted in Italian at them. Soon the boat picked them up from the deep sea.

"Graci." Nightwing said. The Italian looked very happy. The young girl was chatting with Nightwing excitedly. Nightwing answered her sometimes and eventually, he got them a ride to the Venice. The girl, as the group left the boat kissed both Nightwing and Jason on the cheek, and gave Batgirl a big hug.

"Graci!" she said as she drove her boat down a waterway.

"You speak Italian?" Jason asked.

"Is that important?" Batgirl asked. Nightwing coughed again. The other two gave him a worried look.

"Jay, Babs, let's just find a way home."

"Wing! Batgirl! Come in!" Nightwing and Batgirl's com went off.

"Nightwing." Nightwing answered his.

"Where are you guys! Your ship, it just went off grid!"

"It kind of got totaled."

"Batman is going to kill you."

"Thank you so much for that Robin. We need a ride from Venice though, care to help?"

"I'll be there in five."

"Are you alone?"

"No I got Cassie here."

"Ok."

Within five minutes, all five people were headed home. Cassie stared at Jason Todd since he had removed his Helmet.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered. Jason turned to her.

"Yup." She stared at the Bats in confusion, but no one offered her any explanation. Cassie just nodded as the rest of the ride was silent.

The group met at where Mount Justice had been. Some people were on the Watchtower.

"Wing," Artemis called Nightwing. "Wally and Bart and Barry went thethe North Pole to stop one more Chrysalis. We have to follow!" Artemis sounded scared out of her mind. Nightwing ran to the nearest zeta beam, Nightwing didn't notice that Jason and Batgirl didn't follow.

"Wally and Wing still friends?"

"That last words they said to each other were, 'we need to talk, bastard.' And 'Well, when you open that blow-hole of yours, I'm not going to try to listen to you.'" Batgirl glared at Jason as he put on the helmet.

"See you around Babs."

"Don't call me that!" Batgirl shouted, throwing a bat-a-rang that hit Jason's metal helmet as he disappeared into an alley.

Nightwing couldn't hold his nervousness. He was bouncing in his seat, and M'gann and everyone else on the ship looked at him with worry. They could see the yet-to-be-treated cut on his forehead. Not to mention he was still dripping wet. As soon as they landed, Nightwing ran out the ship.

Nightwing's long, shoulder-blade length hair froze almost instantly. The front just hit his eyes brows, as he needed to see so he would just chop that off with scissors, and froze onto his face. He saw the Chrysalis and the blue energy hit a yellow blur that was getting lighter. He tried to take a step, but he could feel the power of the magnetic altering machine push him away. The way the speedsters went in the opposite direction slowed down the particles that otherwise would have cause some atom splitting like an H- bomb. Then, just as the strange power decapitated, the yellow blur was gone.

Artemis ran out to hug Wally. Nightwing whipped his head around and came to the same conclusion Artemis did at the same time.

"Where's Wally." He hissed as Artemis screamed the same question into Flash's face. Barry looked down.

"He told me…he told me to tell you… to tell you he loved you." Barry choked out. Artemis dropped to the ground. Nightwing felt like Superboy had just stomped on his chest, but he had felt that before. This was worse. Way worse.

"Wally." He gasped, and came back to his senses seeing everyone else crying. Nightwing waited but tears didn't come. He pulled off a glove right there and with a bat-a-rang cut the palm of his hand. He didn't care everyone else was there. The line joined five others. Nightwing didn't feel anything.

"No." He tried to cry, he tried to _feel._ "No?" He didn't feel alive right now. Blood froze on his hand. He pulled on his glove. He looked over his teammates again. They were crying. Barry was holding Artemis and everyone slowly boarded the ship. Nightwing went to the driver's seat as M'gann was balling to much.

"There is nothing we can do now." Nightwing said, his voice empty. Not devoid of emotion, empty. His team looked at him. He looked calm, but his face wasn't emotionless, it was empty.

"Wing." Robin said. Jaime opened his mouth as well, but his Beetle suddenly advised him not to.

_Amigo, this one has lost much more than anyone else these past few months. Now his best friend has died. He just needs to be left alone. I am amazed he is not broken down like your friends._ Jaime nodded and let tears for Wally flow down his cheeks. They had one, but the price…

Three days later they were back on the Watchtower. The Justice League opened the Watchtower for the Young Justice team. Nightwing stared on blankly. Kaldur approached him for the third time that day.

"Are you sure you wish to leave? We need you." Kaldur knew guilt tripping Nightwing wasn't kind, but Nightwing was to valuable to lose. He looked at Nightwing's empty face. Nightwing had only seen Batman once since his mentors return, but they hadn't talked. Nightwing hadn't even left the Watchtower.

"I need the time off. Kaldur, Wally, you me, we founded this thing. I… I need time to…" He wouldn't say 'adjust to a life without Wally.' Kaldur nodded.

"When you feel ready, please come." He let the young man go. Noting Nightwing's face was still as empty as before. Everyone was worried. Nightwing was taking Wally's death so badly, but no one knew what to do. Batman was so busy getting life back to normal he hadn't really come to Nightwing, which irritated the other Leaguers, but if Batman didn't do what he was doing, the League would find their homecoming so awkward and difficult. So they just let Nightwing be until Batman could talk to him.

Nightwing still hadn't left the Watchtower the next day. He was in Batman's room while Batman was off in the Bat-cave. He pulled a flash-drive out of Batman's computer and quickly left.

Barry sighed behind the desk.

"Something wrong?" His assistant asked. Barry nodded.

"My… my nephew… died four days ago." He said softly. His assistance caught her breath and stayed silence as a vigil to the deceased soul. Unfortunately, Barry's office neighbor wasn't as nice.

"Probably drunk, right? He is a college bastard."

"No." Barry felt too drained to get angry.

"A speeding car hit him on his way home. Only fatality." Barry said softly, the agreed upon lie hurt more than the truth.

"Oh, I heard." Another woman entered Barry's office. "Barry, do you need some time off?" She asked. She was Barry's boss. His office neighbor scoffed and left. Barry nodded just as his desk phone rang.

"I'll take this call first." He said. The two women smiled sadly and went back to work.

"CVS Pharmacy control office." He answered.

"Barry. Wally isn't dead."


	22. Chapter 22

**It is late. I'm tired, but I had to end the chapter like that!**

**Anyway, this is more about Jgirl53's theory.**

**Still thanking her!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Don't own DC. **

**Aftermaths**

Barry coughed in shock.

"What?" he hissed, his assistant looked at him in worry. He waved her off.

"Dick, what do you mean?" He asked.

"I've been researching. You can't create or destroy matter, and Wally faded right? He didn't just disappear all together right?"

"Dick, please. I can't bear to think… he might… he is dead. Dick you need to accept the truth sometimes." Barry's voice became hard.

"Barry," Dick sighed, "I know this is outlandish, but listen; what if while running, Wally being slower, was doing his best to catch you and Bart? The atoms being moved to quickly latched to Wally's slower pace. They got into the spaces between Wally's atoms as he sped up. This caused his very atoms to move at a different rate that is that of this world. I believe because of the magnetic energy around, this caused Wally to phase slowly into a different dimension. We already know you need a huge magnet, and lots of energy to do dimensional travel! This was all available!"

"Dick, shut up! Please, go grieve already! Wally is dead, don't delude yourself, or even think of telling Artemis. You'll only hurt her. Just accept that people you care about die sometimes!" Barry choked on his words. He was glad his assistant had left a little while ago to fill her coffee mug. He heard a sharp intake of breath on Dick's side.

"Dammit, Dick. I'm sorry." The line cut off. Barry slowly put the phone down. He ran by his boss's office and told her he was leaving.

Barry raced to Artemis's flat. She kept it even though Wally was gone. Artemis answered as Barry knocked.

"Has Dick been by?" He breathed. Artemis gave him a funny look.

"No."

"Has he visited Wally's lab at all since Wally's…" Barry still found it hard to accept. How could he yell at Nightwing for trying to prove Wally was alive?

"No."

"Do you mind if I look at it?" Barry suddenly had the urge to see some sign of his nephew. Artemis nodded.

"It hasn't been opened since…" Barry wondered if anyone could admit it.

"If it hasn't been opened, why is the lock cut?" He asked as they descended into the basement. Artemis looked terrified. The two rushed into the room. A whole box was missing, they could see the dust mark, and so had some large equipment that Barry recognized as electro-magnetic synthetics. There was a note on a table. Artemis grabbed the note.

"He didn't!" She growled. Barry read the note.

_I am sorry, but I know Wally isn't dead. I'm going to bring him back. IF you can convince Barry to come, that'd be great since I don't have a clue to what I'm doing._

_ -Dick_

"He robbed me!" Artemis gasped.

"He must be trying to work his theory!" Barry said, shocked.

"Theory?" Barry explained it quickly. As he did, he realized how reasonable it sounded. He didn't realize he told his whole conversation to Artemis. She looked pale.

"We, we have to go." She said. Barry nodded.

"Get dressed for cold, I'll get us there soon." Barry told her.

Nightwing was reading when they came up to the ice cove where the magnetic machine had gone Chrysalis.

"Hey." He croaked. His voice sounded rough and he looked horrible. It was so obvious he hadn't been eating well, and that he was sleep deprived. He was in his uniform and it visibly hung loose around the waist.

"Wing! Stop this madness!" Artemis demanded. Nightwing glared at her. The blood from his cut four days ago still stained his mask. Artemis swallowed. Nightwing looked feral.

"Wally isn't dead." He insisted. Artemis sighed. She had expected this. She walked over to the heater and cranked it up. Barry turned to Dick.

"Richard. We'll help. But only if you start taking care of yourself." Barry said in a dangerous voice. Dick looked at him with tired eyes and nodded. The trio got to work.

One Week Later

So, you think this is calibrated correctly?" Artemis asked worriedly. Barry nodded. Dick stretched. He looked better. He still needed a shower, as did all three of them but the cold kept the sense of smell down. He had removed his mask and his eyes looked more alert than they had in a long time, almost a month.

Artemis had cooked and Barry kept running off a buying food. They slept in shifts. Now they were ready to try out the machine they built. It would be as powerful as the original machine that might have sent Wally away, so they could only keep it on for the 20 seconds that they knew it had taken for the Energy to make Wally disappear. It would also probably bring the whole Justice League down onto them.

Unknowingly, the Justice League had been searching for the trio for a week. Their comm. units didn't work this far north.

Barry and Nightwing relaxed themselves.

"Ok, Artemis, shoot us then every hour for twenty seconds shoot where we were standing, ok?" Barry reminded her. Artemis nodded. She turned on the machine. Twenty seconds later she was vomiting from the intense pressure she had felt. When she looked up, Barry and Dick were gone.

"What have I done?" She cried. Tears streaked down her face and Superman found her like this a few minutes later. Blue Beetle was with him.

"This is were you were?" Jaime asked in shock. They set up a stable communication network with the Watchtower. The rest of the JL and YJ team was on the other side of a holographic screen.

"You listened to Nightwing and shot them!" Batgirl shouted at Artemis. Artemis shook her head numbly.

"They sounded so confident…" She couldn't get the scream that she heard out of her ears. It had _hurt_ them…

"Well, almost an hour has passed, should we try it? Superman asked. Artemis nodded and activated the machine. The team watched as Jaime, Superman and Artemis bent over. Artemis vomited as did Jaime. Superman looked pale and sickly.

"That was horrible." Jaime said.

"Our molecules move much to slow to avoid the atoms that get sent flying at us when that thing goes off. It isn't… well it doesn't make you disappear unless you are in the focused beam." Artemis said.

"Look!" Said someone on the screen. Artemis looked up and for the briefest second, the outlines of three figures were barely discernable from the snowy background. Soon, they outlines disappeared.

A circuit was set up. Everyday and new YJ member and JL member would watch the machine and do the hourly shots. The Earth experienced some nasty storms, but no one was overly worried. With each shot, the outlines became clearer. But it wasn't until a week later that anything happened.

Artemis was watching with the whole YJ team, they had decided that they needed to figure out what they were going to do since this daily watch was making it hard to live their lives. Artemis shot the laser0like thing felt cold tears roll down her cheek. She turned and vomited, but as she stood, she was rammed into from behind.

"Ahh!" she cried. The YJ team members ran into the alcove. A red figure slammed into Robin. A black figure slammed into Superman, who was also there. Superman didn't move as soon realized a person had just slammed into him at, at least 90 mph.

"Oh no!" He said, bending to check to see if the person was alive. Artemis raised herself and looked over her shoulder and screamed, in joy.

Green eyes blinked warily at her. The freckles, and yellow mask were so familiar, it hurt. Artemis grabbed the figure on her and the two rolled in the snow.

"Wally," She cried into his hair.

"You smell like vomit." Choked. Artemis just laughed.

"Barry!" Bart yelled, as the red clad hero stood up off of Robin shakily.

"Nightwing?" Batgirl called. The black figure stirred and Superman picked him up.

"Present, but he rammed into me…" Snickers were withheld, barely.

"Ouch." Gar said. Batgirl laughed.

"Serves him right. Scaring the crap out of us!" She shook his head.

"Why am I so nauseated?" Wally asked. He bent over and dry heaved. Barry did the same. Nightwing was unconscious.

"Well, seeing as your molecules were moving faster than light, and you just did a huge slow down, you probably should be nauseated." Artemis laughed, helping Wally stand.

"I'm alive." Wally said surprised. Artemis hugged him tight.

"You are."

"We should get Nightwing to the Watchtower. Batman must be worried sick." M'gann said. The others nodded and the group headed to the Watchtower.

Batman hid a sigh of relief as the group returned. He hid his shock at seeing an emaciated Barry, and Wally being dragged in by the team. IVs had been placed in their arms.

"So, I've been gone two weeks?" Wally slurred.

"And In constant motion. Your body is dehydrated and starving. It might take a while until you can eat again." Artemis said with evident joy at having her boyfriend back. Batman scowled at seeing the emaciated Nightwing carried in by Superman.

"He slammed into me when his body was slowed down from the laser thing." Superman explained, as Batman followed him to the med wing. Batman nodded. His comm. went off.

"I'm needed in Gotham. Inform when he wakes." Batman left with a swish of his cape. Superman rolled his eyes.

"You are so dramatic when you're relieved." Superman muttered.

Batgirl walked into the lounge area just outside the med-wing a few hours later.

"Wing's awake." She informed the team. The team raced into the room, just to find an empty bed. Just then they heard laughing.

"It's ok, Wing. Wally and Barry were sick too." It was Robin. They heard horrible retching sounds.

"Shut up." Came a weak reply. The teams crowded the doorway to the bathroom. Robin was rubbing Nightwing's back as Nightwing heaved into the toilet. Because he had been unconscious, and had been slowly rehydrated and nourished, something was actually coming out of his stomach.

"Feeling ok Wing?" Gar laughed. Wing groaned.

"Go away.' He coughed, then heaved into the toilet again.

"Gross!" Cassie squealed. Nightwing rested his forehead on the toilet-seat. He muttered something in his native language, but knew the team wouldn't stop for a while.

"Wing, you slammed right into Superman! It was hilarious! You're lucky your face didn't break!" Gar laughed. The older heroes tried not to laugh, but Seeing Nightwing, the super proud leader vomiting into a toilet bowl was a comedic relief they needed since there had been no laughter for the past six months.

"Gar, you're injuring his pride!" Karen said. Nightwing groaned again.

"Aren't you glad someone cares about your pride Nightwing?" Red Arrow asked. The mood darkened. Nightwing heaved, but his stomach was empty.

"Not really." He croaked. Red smiled.

"Just stop puking soon, kay bro?" the older hero left quickly. Nightwing panted against the toilet. The rest of the team left. Robin patted Nightwing on the back.

"Robin, stop touching my back." Nightwing growled.

"Red is right. Stop puking. I really am disgusted to think I'll be kissing that mouth soon." Batgirl said. Robin flushed.

"You guys!"

"Go a make-out with Stephanie!" Batgirl laughed.

"Fine." Robin left.

"Thanks, BG." Nightwing leaned back and looked at Batgirl.

"Let's get you cleaned up. He said, turning on the shower. Nightwing smiled.

"Don't get pervy. You are clearly unable to help yourself now. I'm to removing my suit, but you defiantly need to throw that one out." Nightwing nodded. He wasn't being pervy, he was just glad Barbra was still willing to help him. He tried to tell her, but gave up and accepted the hot shower she gave him instead.

Nightwing was in a new uniform and felt normal a few hours later. He stepped out and got tackled by a hug.

"We're throwing a party for Wally's return and the mentors!" Gar shouted.

"Fun." Nightwing said.

"You coming?"

"You just mocked me while I was sick… and now you invite me to a party."

"Yup! Here, on the Watchtower."

"I'll see if I can make it.

"Nightwing, why are you questioning you ability to come?" Raquel asked.

"IF I've really been gone a week, Bludhaven probably needs a good scoping through. I'll probably be by around midnight, ok?" Gar, and everyone looked frustrated but agreed. Wally limped over to Nightwing.

"Dude, you are still weak!" He tried to stop his friend but Nightwing stopped him. Nightwing took a steady breath.

"I've been anemic for a few months now; also an insomniac. One more night with too little food and sleep won't kill me." Nightwing said. He team stared at him in shock.

"No!" Kaldur said. Raquel was hanging off his arm. They team learned in the past week, Raquel had been engaged to Kaldur all along and knew the whole deception deal. The couple gave Nightwing hard looks.

"If you aren't here by midnight, you will be in serious trouble." Kaldur said, his tone deadly. Nightwing nodded, then left.

Little did the group know how accurate Kaldur's comment was.

**So a cliffy. And AquaRocket!**

**I'm going to basically rewrite one of my stories, you probably know which one, into this. It won't be exactly the same, but very similar. Imagine it like one was Earth 1 version, and this is Earth 2 version. I'm continuing this story because I have lot of ideas to add and I find it easiest to write chronologically.**

** So, please review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well, Chapter 23!**

**I'm branching out on my own! Not really. If we knew there would be a third season, I'd wait…**

**But we don't, so this kind of leaves a lot of opening for Fanfiction!**

**Super psyched! Because now I can work up a back story, and focus more on the day to day lives that was hard to focus on during the series. So, onwards my comrades!**

**Also, I really want to thank Pineapples2daMax for being so kind!**

**I really get more determined to write better when people review! Thanks Everyone!**

**Anyway,**

**Enjoy!**

**August 1****st**** (I hope I did my math correctly…)**

The party had been a good idea. Mentors were finally able to get time to easily relax with their partners. Everyone smiled as Tigress and Wally stayed in their own corner slow dancing to every song, Artemis's head on Wally's chest. Wally was still weak and had an IV in his arm, as did Barry.

"So, why did no one inform Nightwing had awoken?" Batman asked the team.

"Honestly, we forgot." Raquel said, leaning into Kaldur. Batman held his glass of water with a death grip.

"At the moment, Nightwing is suffering from the same dehydration as Flash, and the same starvation issues… and you are telling me he was feeling well enough to go do a patrol?" Batman's voice had a curious tone, worried and disbelieving at the same time.

"Well, he told us how he was anemic… so he was used to it, and he had the IVs and rest"

"Nightwing is anemic?" Now Batman sounded confused. Wonder Woman and Superman walked up behind him.

"Wing is anemic?" Wonder Woman sounded worried.

"Yeah… well, he said he was." Raquel looked over at her fiancée, who was staring at the clock on the wall. Pretty soon, all the YJ members were staring at the clock.

"It is 11:56, are you waiting for something?" Superman asked.

"I told Nightwing he has to be here by midnight. Otherwise I would have to punish him somehow."

"How would you punish him?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I'm thinking lock him in the closet again." Batgirl said walking up to the group.

"Lock… closet…again?" Superman was rather confused.

"Yup. Rob, call him." Batgirl said. Robin pulled out a nice smart phone and dialed a number.

"Private line?" Batman asked.

"Yeah. He is more likely to answer a call to his cell than his comm. He doesn't keep contacts in his phone so he can't just glance down and see who it is, it might be his boss so he answers it."

"Nightwing has a job other than being Nightwing?" Wonder Woman asked. Batgirl sighed.

"Not really. He goes to a police training school on the side of college." Batgirl explained. "The teacher sometimes brings the better students on a speed chase so they get experience. Since that is illegal, she pays the students."

"So, Wing is easily bribed?" Gar said, appearing behind Batgirl. All the YJ members were crowding near the original group.

"No, he just really likes riding in a car and the teacher has a thing for him. He is really manipulative." Batgirl sounded rather frustrated.

"How long has this been going on?" Superman asked.

"Well, all last August, some in November, a little in February. He doesn't go a lot, but the teacher, according to Nightwing, is a great way for quick cash."

"He sounds like a prostitute when you say it like that." Red Arrow joked. Batgirl smirked and nodded.

"Does Wing often have relationships with his teachers?" Gar asked. Everyone slowly turned to Batman with a disgusted look on their face.

"Excuse me?" He growled. Gar looked around at everyone.

"EW! Gross, I didn't mean… no, man, do you know how long it is for that image to be out of my head!" Now everyone turned to Gar. Gar cleared his throat. "I mean… there was his statistics professor I heard you guys scolding him about, and now his police instructor lady?" Batman's face turned stony.

"Statistics professor?"

"Yeah, he was doing this thing trying to stop this murderer guy and to do so entered an explicit relationship with his profe-" Gar's mouth was now covered by Red Arrow's gloved hand. Batman glared, and Red avoided the dark-clad hero's face. Superman looked ticked off, but Wonder Woman looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Sounds like a true Amazon." She said.

"Wing is a guy, I don't think it is quite the same." Karen said.

"That bastard is really manipulative." Wally said, shaking his head, but smiling. "Has he ever been any other way?" The team thought.

"Well, he used to avoid romantic relationships…." Batgirl said.

"He also went through a period of always making people try to help him. It was pretty funny seeing a huge-assed grunt for Bane try to help him stand after getting a lucky hit."

"It is after midnight." Kaldur said. The members looked at the clock. It read 12:01.

"Some body is in trouble now!" Bart laughed.

"Didn't you call him Robin?" Batgirl asked. Robin sighed.

"He didn't answer so I left a message.

"What was your message?"

"Call me."

"Rob…" Robin rolled his eyes, moving his head slightly to show what he was doing.

"You learned that from Wing." Artemis pointed out. Robin smiled and nodded.

"Call him again." Kaldur said. Robin pulled out his comm. this time.

Four buzzes later…

"What up Rob?"

"Where are you Wing?"

"Got into a ruffle when I tried to use the zeta beam in Bluhaven. That zeta might have gotten a little busted. I'm heading to the Bat-cave since it is the closest."

"Why didn't you call me back?"

"Did you call my cell? Left that at home. Like two weeks ago. The charge is dead." Robin face palmed.

"Am I on speaker?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm. Be there soon."

"You still weren't here by midnight." Kaldur said.

"You're going to hold me to that aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"What are you going to do, lock me in the closet?"

"Or play the video of you vomiting all over the Watchtower." Silence.

"Can I just be locked in the closet?"

"Vomiting?" Batman asked. "Nightwing, when you get here, we need to talk." Batman sounded rather pissed off. Nightwing sighed.

"Can I apologize for the plane now?"

"Plane? What happened to my plane?"

"You didn't notice?"

"Nightwing,"

"This is my exit! See you soon!" The call cut short. Batman turned to Batgirl.

"What happened to my plane?" He asked. She rubbed the back of her head and began mumbling. The rest of the group moved away from them.

"Well, at least we know Nightwing will be here soon!" M'gann said happily, giving Conner a side hug. The two had repaired their relationship, and were once again a happy couple. Robin smiled as he watched them, thinking about…

"Robin!" Robin jumped and turned to see a purple figure tackle him. "Why the hell did you NOT tell me about this party!" Spoiler, a.k.a. Stephanie, demanded.

"Spoiler?" Robin said in shock.

"No duh, you damn bastard. Don't you know you should take you freak'n girlfriend to all your cosplay parties?" Said an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Hey Little Robin, and Spoiler!" Cassie called happily. She was floating just behind Jaime, her own boyfriend. When she had thought Wally was dead, she kissed Jaime, thinking about how her, or his, or anyone's life could end so suddenly.

"Hello, floating slut." Damian said, off-handedly.

"Robin," Growled a voice. Damian turned to see the shadow of Batman behind him.

"I meant, hello floating…. Amazon." Cassie giggled.

"You're so cute!" she squealed.

"You would have loved Nightwing back when he was Robin." Everyone told her. Cassie smiled. Spoiler helped (Red) Robin to his feet.

"Sorry, we brought Agent A!" The purple hooded hero said happily.

"Hey, haven't I seen you on TV? You wore a different uniform though." Karen said.

"Yeah, these past few years, if Double R here is busy with you guys, I'm Robin. But I prefer to be called Spoiler." The girl explained.

"I recognize your voice…" Superboy said suspiciously.

"Yeah, a few months back, Double R and Batgirl saved me a bunch of other human captors. I was undercover to get the location and time. Not fun."

"We got you out quickly!" Red Robin said.

"So Double R is for Red Robin?" Gar asked.

"Well, Red refers to Red Arrow most of the time, and Robin, well Little Robin is rather defensive of that name."

"Do not speak of me as if I am not present, bitch." The black hooded, Robin growled.

"Robin." Batgirl scolded. Damian muttered an apology.

"Where is Nightwing? I wish to speak with someone who is at least a little bit intelligent."

"Did you just complement Nightwing?" Wally asked in dibelief.

"Nonsense. Out of this whole group, Nightwing is the least dumb." Damian scoffed. The others rolled their eyes.

"Hey, how far is west Bludhaven from the Bat-cave?" Conner asked.

"Well, if Nightwing hurried, he can make it in ten minutes."

"How does he not get pulled over?" M'gann was aghast.

"Please, if you know who gave you a big smile, maybe his number, would you try to stop him?" Batgirl looked ticked off again.

"Oh."

"Who is 'you know who'?" Bart asked; he had totally been ignoring the whole conversation, watching the clock. No one answered.

"Still," the clock read 12:12, "He should be here soon." Red Robin said, as his comm. went off. Red Robin answered.

"Red Rob,' Nightwing's voice was hissing through the comm. "I might be late. We have some late night visitors." Tim's face went blank.

"Polite, or rude." It was code. 'Polite guests' were just people like business men, Commissioner Gordon, Paparazzi, while 'rude guests' were people breaking into the house for whatever reason, like robbers Silena Kyle, Paparazzi….

"Rather Rude. Just knocked one out who was trying to take Agent A's candlesticks." Red Robin smirked. He had separated himself from the rest of the teens to talk to Nightwing.

"How long will the hold up be?" Tim asked.

"Not sure. No cars outside, which is weird. Only two guys in the house, which I already took out. One of them kept shouting something in an unfamiliar language, so I'm pretty sure this wasn't just a robbery."

"You didn't recognize it at all?" Tim was shocked. Nightwing was fluent in seven languages, and could get by in six. He could also recognize almost forty languages in total. If he truly didn't recognize the set-up, sound, or flow of the language, it wasn't human.

"What are they wearing?" Tim asked.

"Black sweats." Nightwing's voice was still low.

"Do they suspect something?" Tim asked.

"Not sure. Wait, there is one more!" Tim could hear Nightwing's breath quicken as he started to run.

"Don't disconnect!" Tim warned.

"I'm not. Shit! The guy ran out a window. Coward. Did Agent A leave the oven on for breakfast?" Nightwing suddenly asked. Tim paused a minutes.

"Spoiler! Agent A!" He called. The two came over.

"Did you leave the oven on?" Tim asked. Alfred looked insulted.

"Master Red Robin, I would not be as careless as to…"

"Then these guys wanted cookies while they robbed us.' Nightwing's voice cut through.

"What? They… they touched my oven?" Alfred was rather confused.

"There is something in here…" Nightwing mused.

"Don't open the oven!" Spoiler and Red Robin shrieked. The party guests turned to look at the trio. Batman and Batgirl, followed by Robin walked over.

"I'm just going to turn on the oven light ok?" A few seconds later, "It is just Agent A's pork pan."

"My pork pot!" Alfred said, truly upset not. Batman put a steadying hand on his old friend's shoulder.

"Well, I opened the oven and nothing exploded. The pan,"

"Pot!" Alfred corrected with his usual British calm.

"The pot is hot. See Why I said pan? I'm not a fan of poetry. I just put it away." They could hear some clamoring. The loudest stopped, but in the background they could hear a slight shuffling. "Guy three came back." Nightwing whispered.

In the kitchen, Nightwing started walking silently to the dinning area. There was a click that only Nightwing heard as lights flooded the room. The people on the other end of the line heard him grunt suddenly.

"I guess bats do hate the light!" An gruff, heavily accented voice said, then another grunt was heard with thunk. Nightwing's comm. cut off. The Bats raced to the zeta beams when the Watchtower announced an emergency.

"Emergency- Code Orange, Wayne Manner." Said the computerized voice. Everyone turned to the screen as satellite pictures, which were taken every three seconds, showed the Wayne manner. It was whole, then the kitchen area was in flames, followed by the middle section of the manor, finally the garage and far edge of the house was nothing but orange.

"Dick!" Barbra shouted. The red Porsche, which wasn't in the garage was seen in the screen shots up to the eighth picture. Everyone ran to the zeta beams.

Dick blinked hazily. He was so hot. Sweat made his hands wet, and had soaked his shirt. Dick tried to turn, but felt a blistering sensation on his back. He let out a scream. He panted, his forehead pressed against the sweltering hot wood floors. Dick had removed his uniform in his car because it was rather torn up from his fights today. So, in just a cotton button up shirt and khakis, he was pinned under something hard and hot. Dick tried to breathe.

"Bruce." He croaked, bringing am arm up to his face. His skin looked red. Why? Maybe he was getting sun burnt? If was really hot. His comm. unit was destroyed. Dick coughed, and heard an echo of his cough. He turned his shoulder over and saw a black clad man in a mask next to him. The man was able to shove part of the table that had fallen on him off. He stood up. Dick met the man's eyes.

"Help?" He croaked, and almost blacked out from the pain he felt just trying to look up. The black clad man laughed, and was crushed as the floor above fell on his head. Dick turned away, but the boiling blood ran under him.

"Help.' He croaked, the extra weight was crushing him. He felt creaking on his back. Searing pain made white flash across his vision, soon followed by black.

A few minutes later, Dick raised his head again, hearing voice calling for him. All he saw was red, black, and orange. He also saw feet. Heavy, black metal clad feet.

"You caused my son to betray me. I shall enjoy hearing you scream." Said the deep, rich voice. The voice lulled Dick, but it also put him on edge. Just barely, he could hear voices, frantically calling. Where those voices for him?

"Help?" He asked the feet. The response was a beautiful deep laugh.

"I always heard the mighty Nightwing refused help. But, I guess Richard Grayson is your excuse to be pathetic. My mommy and daddy died, pity me! Now, I shall see the true measure of your character, and I will watch you die, while I laugh, as you scream and beg, knowing you are not who you say you are. You never were! You are nothing but a backstabbing liar! I should have had you killed long ago, but your acting was amazing! Now, writhe in pain. You only have minutes to live before the next floor supports collapse and fall on that beam, snapping your spine!

Until we meet in hell." The voice stopped, but Dick didn't notice as the burning all around him intensified.

"I'm sorry…" he cried, tears turning to steam in the red, black, and orange world, so similar to the blinding lights of the circus….

**Gosh, chapters just go on for so long. I try not to go above six pages, because much more than that is rather tedious to read.**

**At least for me, so I write what I like to read.**

**You all probably didn't care about that last sentence.**

**Eh. **

**Internet cookies for anyone who can guess who the angry person is!**

** Maybe at the last second I'll change it!**

**Probably not.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	24. Chapter 24

**So, I'm updating really quickly because I was home today with a hip injury. Seriously, I have the hips of an 80 year-old grandma. No offense to Grandmas, I love mine! Just being stereo-typical here.**

**Anyway, please Enjoy!**

**August 2 - 12:25**

They couldn't go through the zeta beams to the Bat-cave. That one had been shut down. The second closest zeta portal was a good fifteen minute drive from the manor.

"How the hell do you think we can get there fast enough!" Roy shouted. They had been driving for five minutes already. Superman was driving.

"Give me the wheel!" Roy demanded. Superman stopped the car and launched out, muttering about how he would fly above. Roy drove in a way that was so fast and rash that even Red Hood, who they didn't see trailing them, was worried. They, just two minutes later arrived, the brakes screeching to stop. Sirens of fire-trucks and police cars were heard. Red Hood was by the gate when everyone exited the limo.

"You! Why are you here?" Tim demanded.

"Kid, I was in North Gotham, and I felt the windows rattle." Jason replied. "So, Manor got destroyed, again. First and earthquake, now bombs." Jason sounded bored.

"You better sound so uncaring because of what you don't know, bastard.' Tim growled.

"What do I not know?" Jason mocked Tim.

"Dick is in there!" Tim shouted. The change was instant.

"Shit! What the fuck are you all just standing here for?" Jason took off towards the burning building. Tim raced after him. Damian wasn't far behind. Batman halted everyone else.

"Set up a recovery station. Dick was talking about others in the house." Then Batman, Batgirl, and Spoiler raced after the guys. Aqualad gathered his team.

"Ok, Richard is most likely very much injured. Conner, Artemis, Karen and Mal. I'll need you guys to help me search along with Batman and the others." Kaldur said loudly, over the crackling of the fire.

"M'gann, Wally, Cassie, be ready for injured. Raquel, take it easy and help out in the med wing, but Cassie and Rocket be ready to help. We might need more muscle and a shield." The girls nodded and the YJ team was about to depart.

"Wait, what about Gar, Bart, L'gann and myself?" Jaime asked.

"L'gann, Gar, the heat might affect you like it does me." M'gann warned.

"I can smell him!" Gar said. Kaldur traded glances with Conner and M'gann.

"No. The flames will weaken you too much. Be here to help. L'gann, Jaime, Bart, patrol the boundaries of the property, see if you can catch anyone." Everyone nodded and departed.

The heat was intense. Kaldur was using the nearby pond to douse the worst of the flames. Conner met Batman by the totaled red porches.

"Conner ,rip off the door.' Batman ordered. Conner looked confused, but did so.

"Dammit." Batman cursed. Conner looked in and saw why. Lying on the floor of the back seat was a black suit with just a little bit of blue seen.

"We have to hurry. Our suits are fire-proof. If he isn't wearing it…." Batman didn't continue, just ran off towards part of the flaming house. Conner took just a minute to think of what Dick might feel after this. First the Cave, then the HQ, now his actual home. Conner broke himself out of his thoughts and raced into the flames as well.

Conner stopped when he thought he had heard something. He could easily hear the other calling Dick's name, but this had been weaker, not actual words. Superman landed next to him.

"You hear it?" The elder asked. Conner strained his ears. Nothing.

"For a second. Now I can't." Conner felt shame. He couldn't find his friend… he was really a rather pathetic Super.

"Same. Use thermal eyes."

"Everything is hot here!" Conner said.

"Look for the cold." Conner nodded as Superman jumped up and also scanned for cold. Conner doubted Dick's body would actually be cool compared to the fire, but it was their only choice now. In the smoke, he couldn't see anything at all. Going thermal was like turning on a bright light, right into his eyes. Conner was stopped cold when he saw the humanoid form that was a deep blue. Conner rushed forward until a rich voice called out "Stop!"

"You!" Conner shouted himself, recognizing the figure as he switched to normal vision. There was so much smoke he was relying to the familiar outline of the suit to asses his assumptions.

"Where is Richard?" Conner called. The bulky, black figure laughed.

"Do you understand why I'm not being boiled alive? My suit has built in temperature gauges. If the outside is cold, it heats me up. If the outside is hot, it cools me down."

"Where is…" Conner's eyes had been searching what part of the room hadn't collapsed. He saw a black blob. "Dick!" He shouted. He felt something rubbing his consciousness.

_M'gann, send the others to me! I found him!_ Conner cried. His advanced hearing could hear the footsteps coming his way under all the cracking and splintering of the support.

"I truly hope you didn't just call everyone to come stampeding in here. The floor is about to collapse, as is the ceiling. Whichever falls first will kill your…friend." Conner growled with animalistic rage.

"What the hell did you do?" Conner cried, sensing a figure come up behind him.

"Father!" Kaldur shouted in horror. Kaldur was sweating heavily, but was using his water bearers to put out some of the fire with the water he had brought from the pond.

"Hello, traitor." The other man, Black Manta, sounded way to calm for being surrounded by fire.

"Grab Richard!" Kaldur ordered, "I'll take care of my father." Conner nodded, and gently placed a foot on the floorboards. The whole floor creaked, and a scream was heard. Conner looked up and saw Dick had raised his head slightly to breath, and the shifting floorboards had caused the giant beam on his back to shift, and the beam had just caught fire. Conner knew he had to hurry, because Dick was now on fire. The smell of burning flesh and hair mad Conner gag. Kaldur was focused with using a water whip to drag Black Manta to the edge of the room to better attack him. Conner could see the tears Kaldur shed.

"Please father, help him!" Kaldur begged as his father jumped back and the supports groaned, ready to give.

"I am not your father!" Black Manta cried. The Bats had arrived and Superman flew in. By the time Conner reached Dick, Superman was hovering next to him.

"We can't get him out. Removing this beam will cause the walls to collapse, and then we'll be trapped." Superman cursed. Kaldur fell down and had to be dragged back by Batgirl and Red Robin as the heat became too much for him. Black Manta seemed to be having troubles as well. Conner switched to temperature vision mode and saw the dark shape of Black Manta quickly turn orange.

"Black Manta's suit is killing him." Conner told Superman. Superman nodded.

"We have to hurry." He said. The suit was sparking and Black Manta wasn't standing up.

"Father!" Kaldur cried, reaching out, but he was too over heated to move. The head of Black Manta lifted and a raspy voice was heard.

"Traitor…" then softer, unheard by the others, "forgive me…"

"Cover your ears!" Superman shouted, and the suit exploded. The echo left everyone's ears ringing, and the foundation shook.

"Superman, Superboy!" Batman shouted as the roof fell, and the floor collapsed, sending the three black haired men into the dark, cold cellar below.

August 2 – 2:54 pm

Bruce looked through the window wondering how he should be acting right now. He defiantly owed the Supers some sort of thanks.

As the floor collapsed, Conner had yanked Dick from under the beam, and Superman had grabbed them and flown out, busting through the burning ceiling. The speed at which Superman went had put out the fire that had covered Dick.

Bruce looked back at his son. He sighed and pulled his cowl up. He heard people coming. Dr. Leslie's familiar voice was comforting, but professional.

"He'll be fine in about a week. We have him on a saline solution to hydrate him, a nutrition solution, for obvious reasons, and under constant watch. He has some first degree burns all over his torso, and where the beam was is some torn skin and a second degree burn. That wound might take up to three weeks to heal fully, but the skin will recover. The gash on the back of his head just needed three stitches. That boy is lucky. But there is one thing I'm worried about." Dr. Leslie turned to face Batman. She had never found Batman too intimidating. Then, she usually only saw him being worried over his sons, so he wasn't ever trying to be intimidating.

"He was wearing sunglasses in the house. I know it is his habit, and I think that saved his eyes from being damaged from the smoke. But, that explosion you told me about. You had your ears covered and yet your ears were ringing. He might have a hard time hearing for a while. I'm not sure though. If we are lucky, he'll be partially deaf for the length of time it takes for the burn on his back to heal. Worst case scenario, he is partially deaf the rest of his life. But there is only a 12% chance of that happening. You can send in people as soon as he wakes up." Dr, Leslie looked up at Batman and smiled. "Everything will be fine.' Then she left. Batman allowed himself a small smile. Doctors never tried to give their patients false hopes. If Leslie was certain Dick would be fine, he would be fine.

August 3 – 6:25 am

Dick awoke smelling burnt hair.

"Must have been some party.' He murmured into his pillow. Pillow? Dick tired to arch up, but stinging feeling and heavy bandages prevented him from doing so.

"Oh, right. Chair, bombs, fire." He dropped back to his pillow and sighed. Slowly he lifted and arm into his field of vision. He saw much lighter bandages on his arms, but his fingers were free. Dick felt light-headed.

"Morning sleepy head!" Said a soft, kind voice. Dick smiled.

"Hey Babs." His voice was croaky, most likely from breathing in smoke.

"You are in so much trouble." She said, as if they were 13 and 15 again.

"Why?" He asked, his voice a little stronger.

"Well, Dr. Leslie was really upset about you being anemic, as was the boss." Dick had to smile at how juvenile Barbra was being.

"I take we are on the Watchtower?" Dick felt sleepy.

"Yup!" Barbra popped the 'p'.

"Hmmm." Dick was really sleepy.

"I'm glad you're ok. You have a small concussion from being hit in the head, but Dr. Leslie assured us you would be ok in about three weeks tops." Dick turned his head to look at Barbra.

"Why is your voice so squeaky?" Dick asked drowsily. Barba gave him a worried look.

"Well, it seems your hearing has been damaged, but just a little bit. I've been talking normally, albeit louder than normal." Dick frowned.

"Hearing damaged?" He was yawning, but more alert. Next time Barbra spoke, he could here what she meant. Her voice sounded normal, but the way she said words, he could tell she was practically shouting.

"Am I speaking normally?" He asked her. Barbra nodded.

"Actually, you're speaking very softly." Dick tried to arch and roll over, but three pairs of hands stopped him. Dick jumped violently at the sudden revealing of unexpected people.

"Calm down!" Dick was panting heavily. He couldn't recognize the voice.

"What the hell!" He turned his head and saw Wally, Artemis and Roy. "Why didn't you guys say anything?" He asked. He noticed their expressions. Slightly shocked, and worried, but also trying to contain laughter.

"Dick, we just walked in, and we did say hi." Artemis's voice was distorted, and the words stretched like she was shouting. From Wally and Roy leaning away from her, he assumed she was.

"How do feel?" Wally asked. Dick sighed. If he hadn't been looking, he wouldn't have known who was talking.

"Can I roll over? I hate lying on my stomach." Barbra laughed. "When I'm awake." He corrected. This caused some glances to be sent to Barbra. Dick couldn't see her, but he imagined she was covering her mouth with her hand and smirking.

"I'll ask the doctor." Artemis told him. She grabbed Roy and Dick saw Barbra follow her.

"That bitch." Wally said, laughing. Dick tried to look at his old, maybe ex-friend. Wally sat down, which made meeting his eyes much easier.

"Dude, this is so awkward. How am I supposed to be all heart to heart while shouting?" Wally looked into Dick uncovered eyes. Dick's eyes were dropping, but he tired to stay awake. Wally laughed.

"You know what, how about tomorrow?" Dick nodded and fell asleep.

**Well, I felt that this chapter really stretched Laws of Physics. Then I remember that in the DC world, everything stretches the laws of reality.**

**Well, I'm planning on continuing this story for a long time. I'll take requests for stories, but I'll always be working on this one to connect everything. I have some Slade and Nightwing arcs I want to do. I have some interpretational arcs I want to do and a couple of dimension/time warping arcs I want to do.**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	25. Chapter 25

**So, I'm going to start what I call free-style writing. A.K.A, whatever the heck comes to my mind.**

**Please Enjoy!**

August 24, Watchtower

Nightwing smiled as he held the stretchy fabric of his uniform. After three weeks, everyone was letting him back on the field. He also rejoiced at easily being able to hear the footfalls of someone walking down the hallway.

"You look happy!" Batgirl said, leaning on the doorframe. Nightwing smiled.

"I'm really bored." He admitted, and put down his suit to pull off his shirt.

"You're really going to strip in front of me?" Batgirl asked.

"You say it like I've never done that before." Batgirl laughed at Nightwing's attempt to throw her off guard. She walked right up to him as the white, loose cotton shirt was pulled over Nightwing's head. Cheap, black sunglasses tumbled to the floor. Batgirl reached out and rubbed the smooth, flawless skin on Nightwing's back.

"A lot of scars got burned off." She noted. Nightwing nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah. Now when I'm old and thirty-five or something, my kids will wonder why my back is so pearly and smooth." Nightwing used an overly dramatic voice.

"You want kids?" Batgirl asked, shocked.

"Hey, I'm totally and family guy. I want a daughter; name her Marry, and a son, named Thomas." Batgirl unconsciously began to give Nightwing a back massage.

"You're always so ambitious. What chick is going to settle and raise a family with you? You have a bad habit of sleeping around." Batgirl smirked as Nightwing's shoulders tightened, then loosened under her nimble fingers.

"I don't sleep around. Heck, compared to three other people we know, I'm practically a virgin." Batgirl smirked and pushed a little harder on a small spot on Nightwing's back, just on the left side of the spine in-between the shoulder blades. Nightwing shuddered and turned to look over his shoulder. Batgirl laughed.

"You are the only person who has a sweet spot on the outside of their body!" Batgirl laughed.

"Why do you make everything sexual?" Nightwing asked. Batgirl pondered a moment.

"Dick, everything about you could be taken in a sexual way." Nightwing shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed. Batgirl walked around the bed and sat on her knees and continued the back massage.

"I love your haircut, who did it?" She asked with a knowing smiled. Nightwing laughed.

"Not sure, can't remember the chick's name!" He was smirking along with Batgirl.

About a week after the manor exploded, Nightwing was able to sit up somewhat. Around this time, Batman had demanded Nightwing get a haircut. According to Batman it 'looked ratty and smelt of smoke all the time.' Nightwing exclaimed only Alfred was allowed to cut his hair. Batgirl had responded by grabbing scissors and telling Nightwing to close his eyes or she would do it in his sleep. Nightwing knowing Batgirl might actually do that, Nightwing closed his eyes and turned his head. He felt the scissors pull at his hair and the sudden lightness of the long hair disappearing.

Now, Nightwing was so glad Batgirl had cut his hair. The front was just long enough to curl slightly. The back tickled the base of his neck. Batgirl had layered the hair so it looked perfectly messy, and yet was easily combed back.

"I'm still surprised how nicely it turned out." Nightwing commented. By now, Batgirl had her arms around Nightwing as he leaned back into her embrace.

"I've been cutting my own hair for years. After one trip to the saloon, I hated my hair so much; I cut it into a pixie look. After it grew out, I was the only one allowed to cut my hair. If I see a style I like, I can just cut my hair that way." She explained, tracing small circles on Nightwing's chest.

"So, what was you inspiration for my hair?" Nightwing asked, genuinely curious.

"Um, I was totally going by guess work."

"So I could have ended up with a mullet?"

"Yup."

"Thanks."

"Your Welcome." The two shared a smile footsteps were heard.

"Yo, Nightwing! Are you almost done in your room?" Gar shouted. Nightwing raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't my bedroom."

"Well, you're usually the one who sleeps here…" batgirl pointed out. Gar raced in a blushed when he saw the two Bats.

"Sorry!" He squeaked.

"I guess it is better than hiding in the closet." Nightwing said.

"You're coming out?" Superman suddenly appeared. Nightwing sighed.

"I'm getting a sense of de ja vu…" He muttered.

"I'll leave you to change." Batgirl said pecking Nightwing on the lips then walking out. Nightwing shrugged. Gar's jaw dropped.

"You are so lucky!" He muttered, then zoomed out.

"So you and Batgirl are a couple?" Superman asked. "It might be a bad time to come out of the closet now." Nightwing turned to Superman but saw the smirk on the Kryptonian's face before he could retort.

"I like to think we're dating." Nightwing yawned. Superman stood in the doorway a moment longer.

"Ohm right. Hurry up; we might need to clean the room before you're dragged in here again." The Super left as Nightwing protested. Nightwing stopped and gladly threw on his uniform. He was feeling pretty good, so he walked out confidently out of the room, on his hands.

"Nightwing?" Jaime asked as he entered the main common area.

"Yeah?" Nightwing asked. M'gann flew out of the kitchen area and stifled laughter.

"Nightwing, do you know how long it has been since you've done that?" She asked. Nightwing somehow shrugged, which made Jaime rather jealous.

"Don't over exert yourself." Jaime muttered. Nightwing smile and landed his feet behind his head and arched up to standing.

"Jaime, want me to teach you my little trick?" Nightwing asked, leaning on the back of Jaime's chair and stroking his cheek with a gloved finger. Jaimes flushed.

"Wha-what?" Jaime stuttered as more YJ and JL members entered the common area with breakfast food.

"Nightwing, we understand you are happy to be up and about, but please refrain from assaulting the younger members of your team." Black Canary said. Nightwing pretended to look hurt.

"How could you accuse me of such an act! You act as if I am some meanly pedeophile!"

"Sadly, as you aren't 18 yet, that isn't true is it. But what does it say about you in the future?" Green Arrow smirked. Now Nightwing did look irked.

"You're not 18 yet?" Gar asked, amazed. Nightwing sighed.

"Nope."

"Wow, all your most heavily guarded secrets, out in just three weeks with no effort on our part." Jaime said, feeling the satisfaction of revenge for Nightwing's earlier actions. Nightwing huffed.

"I know." He said, plopping on the couch.

"Your identity and your actual age." Gar pointed out. Nightwing rolled his eyes.

"I know."

"It must suck."

"Well, since I've known everyone's secret I.D. since they joined the team, I think I'm fine." Nightwing said. Gar growled. Batman walked in with a yellow manila envelope. Nightwing looked up at his old mentor.

"Nightwing, this is for you." Batman handed the manila envelope to Nightwing.

"Like me, me, or me?" Half the people in the room scratched their heads in confusion.

"For you." Batman said. Only Nightwing seemed to understand.

"Where did you get it?" Nightwing asked, breaking the seal.

"Penthouse." Nightwing nodded. He wasn't worried. It was sent to Bruce for Dick Grayson. Much better than if it had been sent to Nightwing.

"Not my birthday yet, or anything. Wonder what is inside. He said out-loud. People knew not to pry, but conversations were low as Nightwing opened his letter. Batman was heading out the room as soon as he had delivered the letter. He turned when the room went deadly silent. Everyone stared at Nightwing who had his head down and shoved whatever was in the envelope back inside.

"Nightwing?" Black Canary probed. Nightwing stood up.

"I got to go." Nightwing rushed to the exit, but Batman stopped him.

"What is in the envelope?" Batman asked quietly. Nightwing looked up and Batman was truly shocked to see the confusion etched on Nightwing's face. It quickly was replaced with a gaudy smile.

"Dude, I just remembered I have report do for college! See ya!" And Nightwing was gone.

The hall burst with conversation.

"Did you see his face?"

"Nightwing never shows such a face!"

"He is in college at 17?"

Batman, on the other hand, met eyes with the silent Robin and Spoiler across the room. With a slight nod, the three left.

Dick slammed the door to his own penthouse. He was gasping and gripping the envelope tightly. He was panicking too much! He gasped in and out. He could feel himself hyperventilating. Dick covered his mouth with his hand and bit down, hard. Blood dripped down where his canines were in his mouth. He looked at the envelope, feeling more panic race through his veins.

_How! How!_ His mind screamed. It took all his self-control training to not run around screaming in terror. He walked unsteadily to his table. He laid the envelope down and sat in a chair. He knew he would have to open it again. He needed to scan the pictures, trace them… but. Dick swallowed painfully. To look at them again.

"Maybe I should call Bruce." He muttered weakly. He already knew he couldn't. If Bruce saw these, well Dick foolishly thought a father's love had to have a limit. Dick swallowed again and went to the Nightwing mindset. He reached over and picked up the envelope.

He pulled out the first picture. It wasn't bad. Just weird. Dick recognized his own ruffled mane of black hair. He thought he looked around 8. He was in a tree, and was wearing some sort of Lolita style dress. It was burned almost beyond recognition, and a burning building was just seen in the background. The boy in the picture had a look a of realization, as if the world had just been explained to him with lollipops and other sugary treats. Dick vaguely remembered the day, but not as fondly as this picture him looked. He flipped the picture over to read what was written on the back.

_When I first noticed you…_

This truly baffled Nightwing. Noticed him? Batman? Why would Batman do something so creepy? Tony? No Tony was hiding for his life at that time. Who? Nightwing couldn't fathom who would be stalking him at such a young age. Then next picture really was what creped him out.

In this one, Dick was in his Robin uniform, but was missing his mask. It was in his hands and he was looking at the camera, no, a little off screen, suggesting the picture had been taken quickly when he wasn't expecting it. Or there was something really interesting off in the distance. But Dick's expression was one of loneliness. His mask was in his hands, but it looked like Dick was about to put it back on. Guessing from his hair style, Dick guessed he was around 11. Tears were in his eyes and he was crouched down, ready for anything, except a camera attack apparently. Dick once again turned over the picture to read what was on back.

_Probably my third favorite picture. Back when you were innocent. Don't you look so cute?_

This scared Dick. He didn't know why. He always thought he was able to avoid the media unless he was trying to gain their attention. But these pictures were never in a newspaper. Who took these? Dick was certain Bruce wouldn't ever be so creepy. He was wondering if it had been Penguin, but Penguin was long dead. Sure his nephew was parading around as the new, much young Penguin, but the one who would have been around to take these pictures would be the original. Dick put down the picture and vaguely wondered if Jason, before he had died the first time could have taken the pictures. He doubted it. It was someone else. Dick really wanted to focus, but he hadn't been lying to Bruce. He did have an assignment for one of his professors. Dick sighed and packed up the pictures. He threw the envelope on the bed and went to his desk to work. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be a one time thing.

Nightwing was in the common room again. Two days had passed since he had left, leaving everyone baffled. Everyone didn't mention it. Mainly since he was in there when everyone else entered and was staring at a laptop.

"What'cha do'n?" Cassie asked, popping up behind him. Nightwing looked up and rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Homework." He yawned.

"How long have you been here, dear?" Wonder Woman always called Nightwing dear in a motherly fashion even though she had broken up with Batman about 10 years ago. They had broken up a few weeks after Batman adopted Richard.

"Um…" Nightwing looked down at his computer. "A few hours."

"Nightwing…" The dangerous, protective tone that his friends gave him told Nightwing to get ready to defend himself.

"It is 8 am where I live. It's not like I've been up forever." Nightwing said. He huffed as the others gave him suspicious looks, but went on to eat their food.

"Your classes must be killer for you to have so much homework." Batgirl said, sitting on the arm of the couch. Nightwing nodded.

"Stupid advanced classes."

"Any bullying?" Batgirl asked, putting some oatmeal in her mouth.

"Babs, I'm not in high school."

"Bullying happens anywhere."

"Are you involved in the H.E.R.O. thing at your library?" Nightwing asked, poking Batgirl in the kidney. Batgirl jumped and almost spilled her oatmeal. She glared at Nightwing who was focusing on his computer.

"What class?"

"Guess."

"Um… statistics?"

"I'm not taking statistics this year. That was so boring last year. I've switched my major."

"Oh. Some sort of physics?"

"Batgirl, I work with people who fly, move faster underwater, and a person who can shape shift. I think physics would be a bad idea." Batgirl smirked.

"Economics?"

"And we have a winner."

"Wow, is that your major?"

"Nah. It was recommended for if you want to be a police officer. Not sure why." Nightwing was typing now.

"Police officer? And lose the privilege of taking over the family business?" Batgirl asked. Nightwing groaned.

"Not too much to be missed their. And what about…" Nightwing looked up briefly, but everyone was involved in a conversation, "Bats has Tim and Dami to worry about. I'm planning to just take my inheritance, if I have any, and make it on my own in Bludhaven." Nightwing explained.

"So you're really going to Bludhaven?" Batgirl sounded a little sad.

"Yeah, my penthouse has a nice view, and there are a lot of people who need help. The last few months I've been walking around on both sides of town. The rich are still snobby, but the in Bludhaven the poor don't know who I am. It is perfect for me." Nightwing was scanning his paper he was writing. Batgirl had stopped eating.

_Leaving?_ She thought vaguely. M'gann turned to look at her, but made no comment. Conner glanced over, but the two went back to their own little mental conversation.

The hall was quiet until Batman appeared in the doorway, startling Beast Boy into screaming.

"Eep! Batman!" He changed into a wombat and rolled down the steps to Jaime and Bart's feet. Nightwing looked up and sighed. Batman had another manila envelope. The room went quiet.

"More mail?" Nightwing tried to sound light-hearted.

"Maybe if you didn't stay out in Bludhaven all the time I wouldn't have to be the letter carrier." Batman said in a monotone voice. People paused trying to figure out if Batman was joking, or really pissed. Nightwing put his computer to the side and stood up and popped his back.

"Well, sometimes the gutter is really warm and cozy!" Nightwing was smiling, so most of the younger YJ members left to go train until a mission popped up.

"If you really slept in a gutter, Agent A would have your head." Batgirl said, reading what Nightwing had written. "You spelled 'mullah' wrong."

"I wrote 'mullah'?"

"Nope, just wanted to see your reaction." Batgirl sat in Nightwing's spot to read his report better. Nightwing shook his head and walked up to Batman to take the envelope.

"What is inside?" Batman asked. Nightwing paused, his hand centimeters from the yellow, thick paper.

"I don't know. It is still in the envelope." Nightwing said. He took the envelope, but didn't move. He knew the question before it was asked.

"Will you open it now?"

"Batman, I appreciate your respect for my mail…" Nightwing glanced down and felt his blood go cold. This was addressed to Nightwing. "Oh. God don't be the same." He murmured. The envelope didn't shake as Nightwing popped the seal and opened the flap. He could see the laminated edge of a picture. He looked up at Batman, whose raised eyebrows were just barely noticeable under his cowl.

"Please don't make me." Nightwing said softly. The eyebrows became an easily seen scowl.

"Nightwing, what is it?" The growl was laced with concern, which flooded through Nightwing like a toxin. He rubbed the edge of the picture.

In Nightwing's head, he could see to perceivable outcomes of two different choices in the next two minutes. In one, he and Bruce would have a huge screaming fight which would most likely end up with some dented walls, and maybe a bloodied lip if it got bad enough, in the other Bruce would be so shocked Nightwing would start yelling his insecurities, probably switching languages so no one would understand. Bruce would try to calm him, he would get more and more mad until he stormed out cursing the cowl. He wondered why he always felt a fight coming on when he spoke to Batman nowadays. The tension of the maybe was as bad as the actual fight, Nightwing decided.

"They're pictures." He said, deciding only him getting angry and screaming was better than the rest of the League seeing Batman mad.

"That is evident.' Batman said. Nightwing winced. A third option opened up he saw. If Bruce had gone to his penthouse and looked through his letter now that is was opened… just another fight.

"Did you look at my letter last night?" Nightwing felt anger at the possibility, the fact he couldn't just assume Batman didn't was really devastating. Where was his trust in this man?

"No. But you were obviously bothered. I did check in on you, I did not enter the apartment though. You needed space."

_No, I wanted space. I'm pretty sure this is not when space should be given._ Nightwing thought. M'gann turned over and gave Nightwing's back a worried glance. When Conner looked up, he decided to listen in. He told M'gann who linked up the YJ members in the room. Batgirl, M'gann, Karen, Mal, Conner, L'gann, and Robin listened with guilty eagerness.

"Thanks." A pause. Batman sighed.

"May I look at the pictures?" Batman asked; an awkward tone in his voice. It was evident he usually didn't ask so politely for permission. Nightwing, looking slightly over his shoulder to make sure everyone was occupied, slipped the pictures out of the envelope. He reddened, and Batman's stiffening posture was not a good sign

"What. Are. These?" Batman asked, barely preventing himself from running out screaming for the death of one of the persons in the pictures. Nightwing swallowed.

"Isn't obvious already? You already know I'd do anything for my team. I'd take any torture, step in the way of every bullet," He paused and looked into the whites of Batman's cowl, his last words barely a hoarse whisper,

"Even sleep with the enemy."

**Well, that was a rather failed attempt at a dramatic ending. I feel like everything is overly foreshadowed. Just to test myself (sorry) I want tosee what you guys think off my foreshadowing.**

**Can you guess what is a foreshadow (a weird word by itself…) and what could it be foreshadowing?**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	26. Chapter 26

**And now! Onward my soldiers!**

**To bad I don't own any soldiers. **

**I also don't own DC or the heroes.**

**Please enjoy!**

August 26, the Watchtower

Nightwing wasn't sure what he was expecting. A slap, a barrage of shame filled insults, a teary hug? What he wasn't expecting was to be tackled into the wall and find his breathing cut off from two, heavily muscled teal, scaled arms.

"Gah." Nightwing got out before the shouting started.

"You WHORE! How could you even think about coming near us! You even touched Jaime! How the hell could you touch his face without thinking of how dirty you are, bastard! You've made us think you were perfect, amazing and willing to do anything to fight ht enemy! But instead you run around behind with the enemy? You WHORE! You damn, damn, whore! Do they pay you too? Why not? Do you sell information? What the hell were you thinking! How could you do this to us?" L'gann shouted, spittle hitting Nightwing's face. Nightwing was dazed but quickly came to his senses. L'gann loosened his grip to let Nightwing answer.

"L'gann, release him!" M'gann demanded. Conner stopped her. The other present heroes who had actually politely ignored the Bats, Superman, Wonder Woman along with Green Arrow and Black Canary, ran over.

"L'gann, we order you to drop Nightwing!" Wonder Woman said. Superman and Green Arrow were assisting Batman, who had gotten knocked aside in L'gann's charge.

"No. I want to hear what he has to say." Conner said, holding onto M'gann.

"Let Nightwing down!" M'gann said. Nightwing glared down at L'gann.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nightwing hissed, already understanding what had happened. M'gann blushed.

"We listened in on your conversation." She admitted. Nightwing growled, but L'gann tightened his grip.

"Release him.' Batman said, sounding feral. Nightwing coughed as L'gann loosened his grip.

"Tell me, L'gann, how does it feel to use a move on the person who taught it to you?" Nightwing's voice was raspy, but the area was quiet so the words echoed. L'gann froze in his angry trembling.

"What…?" L'gann glared at Nightwing.

"It feels sick right? You respect someone so much, and learn a lot from them. Then they do something unforgivable. You can't see why you admired them. You begin to hate them and you use what they taught you against them. It hurts, because you can't forget you once looked up to this person. Do you have and freaking idea? At All?" Nightwing's voice rose. Others opened their mouths, but Nightwing wasn't done. He couldn't hold it in. Nightwing just began shouting at them; everything that made him ticked off came out. He had unknowingly switched to his native language. He shouted about how he gave up so much for them, time, peace of mind, his health, family time. How half his life was spent lying to everyone, and the other half was spent hiding the truth. Nightwing shouted at how he was tired of always supporting everyone and making sure no one got hurt. He shouted about how when someone was in trouble, he was expected to fix what went wrong. Then, no one remembered what he did. Yes, Nightwing felt under-appreciated, he felt like everyone was always waiting for him to mess-up. Was this enough of a mess-up? Had Nightwing finally let everyone down? Was everyone satisfied?

Nightwing was panting as L'gann just dropped him. L'gann took many steps back, returning to normal size. His eyes were wide in fear. Everyone was shocked. Nightwing's tone, since no one knew the exact words, told them what he had said. M'gann was crying and ran up to Nightwing and hugged him. Nightwing stood up and threw her away.

"Get off. I don't need your pity!" He stormed out. M'gann felt like someone had just stabbed her in the heart. She let out a squeak as they heard him shout something in Romani at the computer as it announced his exit.

"Nightwing, Richard!" She called, Conner held her back. "He is hurting so much, Conner. He feels so betrayed." She sobbed. She dropped her head and saw the envelope, some pictures had been scattered. She didn't focus on them. Most were a younger Nightwing in bed with the sheets low and another figure. She couldn't feel anything as she skimmed over them. One caught her attention. As Black Canary slowly, with slightly teary eyes, picked up the pictures, Conner noticed the writing on the back. Everyone began reading what was on the back. M'gann didn't. She was sure the letters were blackmail, and whoever sent it, well, they had obviously just helped that person. M'gann felt everyone's anger and guilt rise. She pulled out the one that had caught her eye. Some strong feelings were attached to it.

This one had a smiling 11 year old raven headed boy with bright blue orb-shaped eyes. His mouth was open as if he had just gotten really good news. There was a figure wrapping his arms around the young boy. M'gann caught her breath. The figure was paler than even a sickly Nightwing. The man also had deep, black eyebrows, but stark white hair. The man was smiling, his left eye a bright, light blue/green. His right eye was covered with an eye patch. This man was smiling, and looked really relaxed in his winter jacket, holding the young Dick Grayson. But as M'gann looked closer, she saw a tear running down Dick's face, and more on the lower lid of his eye. His hair may have been cropped, but M'gann recognized the face of her kidnapper. Slade looked completely happy and carefree, but Dick looked like he was forcing his expression, but only those who had known him for years would be able to tell. M'gann felt a cold stone in her gut. Of course Nightwing knew how to get Deathstroke to come to him. She cried harder and felt others looking over her shoulder.

Slade loved Dick, and maybe, once, Dick had seen Slade Wilson as a father.

Jason put out his cigarette as soon as he slipped in the window of the rickety window frame. He wasn't stupid. Smoking in a place that had that much alcohol in the air was a bad idea. He followed the trail of five beer cans to the couch. He looked down at the black-haired figure that was rubbing the rim of a beer can.

"Dick, didn't know you drank."

"I dow." Dick slurred. Jason sighed. He took away the can, and Dick just slid limply off the couch.

"Mine." Dick said. Jason rolled his eyes.

"You are so wasted." He wanted to laugh, but knowing Dick had been 'missing' about two hours and five cans of beer were on the floor, Jason thought he should probably make sure this doofus didn't die from alcohol poisoning. Jason went into the bathroom and poured out a cup of water.

"Drink.' He said, returning to Dick and sitting him up against the couch. Dick drank greedily and Jason had to slow him down by barely tipping the glass.

"Drink, slowly." Jason corrected himself. The glass was emptied, and Jason went to fill it back up. "I'm not sure what you're going to do. It looks like you drank a lot in a little amount of time. I'm going to shove so much water down your gullet that you''' be pissing as you drink." Jason was actually really worried. Dick just lolled.

"Hay don get who wa jus a try'n to help." Dick said slowly, forcing each word out. Jason rolled his eyes.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are trying to say. Drink." Dick gargled a bit, but obediently drank from the glass. He kept filling the glass and making Dick drink until Dick just fell asleep when he was filling the glass. Jason sighed and quickly calculated how much water Dick had consumed in the last hour.

"Well, I'm not as good at math as that ass Timmy, but I think I've gotten you to drink twice as much water as beer. You're still going to have one hell of a hangover. Dick fell to his side and let out a deep breath. Jason sighed and pulled Dick out of the way, and pulled out the bed.

"Here ya go, buddy." Jason hefted Dick onto the springy bed and rolled him over so he was lying on his side. "If you start vomiting, I don't want you choking." No answer. Just deep, deep breathing. Jason sighed and felt Dick's forehead.

"You let him fall asleep?" Jason whipped around to see the black suit slip through the window, the setting sun outlining the sleek body.

"Hello Barbra." Jason smirked. She rolled her eyes and pulled down her cowl.

"I can smell the alcohol, and I see the cans. What happened?" She demanded. Jason shrugged.

"Got call about an hour ago to find the Golden Boy, was told no one could find him for the past two hours. Found him, already wasted. I made him drink so much water, he'll probably be pissing soon." Barbra sighed, and kneeled next to the bed and tucked some hair behind Dick's ear.

"Hey, he won't remember anything… wanna three-"

"Don't finish." Jason chortled.

"I actually like Dick. I was just joking. Unless of course, you're interested in this body." Jason said, doing a little eyebrow dance. Barbra rolled her eyes, and turned back to Dick.

"I don't pity him, but I wonder how he feels." She said softly.

"Why?"

"Well, Dick was being blackmailed, and told Batman he would do anything for the team. Anything. L'gann freaked out, and the team agreed with L'gann. I think Nightwing misinterpreted our reaction. My thoughts were that no one should do so much for another. L'gann said he had personal experience with someone saying they did everything for another, but really weren't. Everything was out of control so fast… Jason, it is all our fault, again. And once again, Dick suffers. I can't believe he drank though! He says drinking is just making an excuse to admit you are weak."

"He probably felt weak, so he fell into his own trap, and wanted an excuse to feel weak, so he drank." Jason said softly. Barbra stroked Dick's face, her mind back at the scene three hours ago.

_"Megan! M'gann!" the younger YJ heroes raced through the halls and found the small group of heroes in a huddle. The older adults seemed so lost, and M'gann was sobbing. Batman was obviously livid._

_ "M'gann, what happened? We heard shouting. Where is Nightwing?" Gar asked. M'gann took a deep breath, but that only caused more tears to fall._

_ "You guys. Why didn't you just wait? Why did I agree to let us listen?" M'gann asked in a quiet voice._

_ "M'gann?" Gar asked, even Conner backed off so the adopted siblings could be together._

_ "Gar, Nightwing said he would do anything for the team. What has he done back when you were with him on the Teen Titans?" M'gann asked, desperately grabbing Gar's shoulders._

_ "Um, I need something more specific…" Gar mumbled, unnerved by his sister._

_ "Anytime with Slade!" M'gann clarified. The air became charged._

_ "Um, Slade once kidnapped him…" M'gann widened her eyes hinting Gar should go on. "For about six months. For the first month we just couldn't find him. Then, a new villain roamed the streets. Everyone called him Renegade. It turned out to be Nightwing, but it took us the whole second month to figure it out. He was trying pretty hard for us to not learn. The third month, we kept running into him, and it was brutal. We could see the comm. in his ear, and we all felt betrayed at how he followed every order. One time he didn't follow an order though, and we learned why." Gar paused to shiver, but continued before any questions were asked, "If Renegade didn't do what he was supposed to, we got electrocuted to death slowly by these nanobots infecting the team on the mission where Nightwing disappeared, unknowingly._

_ "After that, Renegade disappeared for the fourth month. In the fifth month, he came back and cleaned the floor with us. By then, we were pretty hopeless, but every time we woke up from a fight, a note was in our hand. It explained what was in our system, and the way to destroy the nanobots. The notes included a layout of the factory Slade was hiding in, and how to get in and out to destroy the machine that controlled the nanobots._

_ "Went in. Slade was furious but he wasn't surprised we were there. He had created a hand-held machine to activate the nanobots. Nightwing didn't know about it. The nanobots were breathed in, but he injected them straight into his system. Slade turned off the machine and we were able to destroy it. We were so estatic Nightwing was back, but he was different, more determined. For the rest of the year he was as paranoid as Batman, sorry sir!" Gar looked up, not realizing what his story had just told the elder heroes._

_ "He got that information, expecting you guys would use it to free yourselves." Robin said._

_ "And we blew it." Gar laughed. He grew somber quickly. He saw the envelope. Superman suddenly shot the envelope and all the pictures inside burned to nothing._

_ "Um, guys?" Bart questioned._

_ "Find Nightwing." Batman demanded. The group disappeared, but Robin held Batgirl back._

_ "What happened?" He asked, the younger YJ members crowded around. Batgirl sighed._

_ "Once again, Nightwing with-held information from us, except this time that information only hurt him, and no one else." Batgirl said simply. She ran off leaving the team baffled. She gripped the only picture left in her hand._

Barbra stroked Nightwing's hair one more time.

"Well, he is asleep; we should stay near him, in case anything happens. I'll send Batman a text. Then, I'm going to bed.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Jason asked.

"There." Barbra pointed to the spot next to Dick.

"I feel very uneasy that you would be next to him while he is so venerable. I'll sleep there." Jason gestured to the other side of Dick. Barbra nodded her consent.

Within the half-hour, the three were squished on the bed, with two large comforters over-lapping over Dick. They were all asleep before the silent snap of a silent camera clicked.

**I am so happy, because I thought of a cool twist in my story! So excited to keep typing! **

**Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Well, Onto a new day! (chapter)**

**Please enjoy!**

**I do not own DC.**

August 27, Nightwing's secret apartment

Dick woke up and felt warmth on his left. He turned his head and saw red hair splayed, felt a smooth arm on his chest, and saw Barbra's bare shoulder. Dick immediately felt panicked. He turned to the right and saw Jason sprawled on his stomach. Jason was shirtless. Dick felt his blood run could.

"Whatthehellhappened!" he said, shooting up, and then falling back with a thunk, gripping his temples. 'Ow." He squeaked. The bodies on either side of him shifted.

"Morning, guessing you're noticing the hangover?" Barbra asked, rolling fully to her stomach and arching up. She looked at Dick through a thin curtain of her red hair.

"Un." Dick responded, wishing she would be quiet since her voice made his head feel like it was splitting open.

"Ug. You need to get a better couch." Jason groaned, sliding off the bed, revealing his khaki shorts he must have slept in. Dick peaked through his fingers at Barbra as she got off the bed and noted she was wearing a black sports bra and tight spandex shorts.

"Wah?" HE grimaced as the vibrating is his head took a turn for the worse.

"Are you going to vomit?" Barbra asked, picking up her neatly folded bat-suit. Dick shook his head, but the movement made him nauseous so he nodded instead. Barbra walked away to go change and grab a bucket.

"Well, welcome to the world of the living." Jason joked. Dick groaned.

"Yeah, I guess it must suck right now. My recommendation, don't drink." Jason said. Dick gave a weak 'you hypocrite' glare at Jason. Jason nodded.

"Well, I've done my brotherly duties. You're alive. I'll go tell Bruce what happened. I bet everyone is still looking for you.

"How," wince, "did you find this place?" Dick whispered.

"Well, Roy thought that since you weren't at your usual haunts you might be here. Apparently Cheshire once tracked you down here. He was busy with Lian so he called me. He is such a cool dude." Jason said, pulling on a white button up tee.

"What day is it?" Dick asked, he voice almost too soft to hear.

"It is Saturday. You're lucky it isn't Monday or Bruce would really have your head."

"Shut-up."

"What, I know you're in a spat with the League and all,"

"Shut-up, my head hurts." Jason smirked as Dick wallowed in this pain he was so unused to. He winced as a muffled thunk was heard nearby.

"I got a bucket." Barbra whispered. Dick didn't move.

"Thanks." He croaked. Barbra smiled.

"Jay, you go home, I'll make sure he gets better."

"Try bagpipe music." Jason said, laughing. "It works wonders." Jason left laughing. Barbra shook her head and laid the damp washcloth on Dick's forehead. He smiled and was soon asleep again.

August 29, Watchtower

"So you are certain Slade isn't doing any of this?" Wonder Woman asked. Batman nodded.

"I went to Arkham personally. He wasn't expecting me, and I didn't talk to him in case he got any ideas.

"Well, who do you think went around stalking Dick for the past ten years?" Diana was frustrated. Nightwing had barely been seen in Bludhaven, and Dick hadn't been in any public pictures either. He had gone to college though. Diana shook her head.

"He must be really depressed. Wally wasn't even able to talk to him. And after Barbra left, she hasn't been able to meet him." Batman just nodded.

It had been surprising when Batman had told everyone not to worry anymore about Nightwing. Diana could not, not worry. She wanted to fly out to the young amn and give him a hug.

"What about the team. Nightwing hasn't been with them almost a month and a half now."

"They will be fine. They… messed up. They betrayed his trust, which he had barely given out in the first place. It will take a long time for him to forget."

"Isn't the phrase forgive and forget?"

"I said it will take time for him to forget. He can't help but forgive the team. He has to if he ever wants to meet them face to face. I won't claim to know How Nightwing's mind works, but I've seen him forgive everyone."

"Except Slade."

"Diana, Dick admired Slade. He saw how much Slade could of done, and what Slade did. I don't know what to think. I can't forgive Slade until Dick does. I'd rather Dick not forgive Slade, then I have a reason to be hostile when I go back to interrogate him tomorrow.

"Take me with you." The two senior heroes turned to see Nightwing behind them. They stared at him for a moment, taking in the new uniform.

"Your uniform…" Wonder Woman pointed out.

"yeah, I thought that going solo, maybe I should make a slightly change."

"Slight?" Nightwing smiled. His new uniform had more of a 'V' than a bird, but the 'V' went to his shoulders, and down his arms. Nightwing's middle finger and ring finger were also blue. The rest of his uniform was black. The blue 'V' had a bird head, and on his collar bone, little pointes pointed inwards.

Nightwing walked closer, there was less obvious padding on his suit. He also had no gray, just black and the bright, but deep hued blue bird. On his back, the blue 'V; was just a 'V'.

"I like it." Wonder Woman said. Nightwing smiled. She noticed his mask was slightly different too. It was narrower in the center, and it spiked out vertically on the nose, and at the corners.

"Thanks." Nightwing was staring at the computer. "I want to talk to Wilson." Nightwing turned to Batman who had been staring at him. "I know it isn't Slade, but he must know something. I remember those pictures. He was looking at the camera in almost all of them. In only one was I." Nightwing handed Batman a manila envelope. "This is all the other pictures. Most are before Slade. Some are very recent. And only a couple are from when I was sixteen and with Slade." Nightwing took a steadying breath. "I'm sorry." He said. Batman just looked at him.

"Nightwing, I am very disappointed, but only at myself. While I wish you had told me earlier,"

"I need to get out from under your shadow. I need to figure this out on my own."

"Strange, my whole theme is shadow." Batman said, a slight twitch in his lip. Nightwing gave a small smile.

"I'll go in first. Then you can interrogate him over his involvement in the REACH plot."

"Are you sure?" Batman asked, only Nightwing could catch the hint of concern. He wanted to laugh at how emotional Batman was being, but felt it might not be a good idea.

"I make the man crazy. Not to say he doesn't pick on my nerves, but hey. He'd be all stoic, and I need to ask him some questions." Nightwing said. Batman nodded.

"HHHEEEEEEEEEEYYYYY! Who is the newcomer? You know you look totally like a… Nightwing!" Bart sped into the room and ran right in front of Nightwing. Nightwing nodded. The rest of the YJ team followed in, and stopped at seeing Nightwing. Nightwing turned to Batman.

"You know where I'll be." And Nightwing walked past his team, not noticing any of them. L'gann shrank away, while Conner watched him. M'gann tried to reach out, but Nightwing brushed her aside.

"Wait, where are you going?" Bart called.

"Nightwing has decided to go solo." Batman said. "Now you guys are being sent to a mission in the rainforest. We have data saying Poison Ivy is in the area and trying to start anew energy drink that will turn humans into plant material. Check it out, and take it down." Batman then swept out of the room. Wonder Woman nodded and walked out, her princess head held high.

"Solo?" Gar said in disbelief. Kaldur sighed.

"Yes, now let us get ready for our mission."

"Follow them, and help out if it is needed." Batman told Nightwing after finding him waiting by the door.

"You better not go to Slade while I'm gone." Nightwing made Batman promise. Batman nodded. Nightwing nodded, and as the light flashed off his mask, batman noticed it was almost black, but clearly blue.

"I like the uniform too. Your last one was more like you were a guy in a suit who was called Nightwing, now you are Nightwing, and look pretty badass." Roy said, walking up from behind. Batman nodded in agreement and left.

"You coming too Red?" Nightwing asked.

"Sure. Ollie is on a date with Dina, and Jade wants to spend the week with her mom, so I'm free this evening." The two boys smiled and slipped off to Earth before the team had exited the briefing room.

Roy couldn't help but watch Nightwing as he flew behind the bio-ship, just out of M'gann's range. Roy saw Nightwing, but he thought he could also see a gaping wound over his friend's heart. The wound wasn't bleeding, or infected, but would take forever to heal.

_That's it. I'm spending too much time with Jade's mother and all her 'chi' stories._

Nightwing flipped a switch and held the plane steady.

"When did you get a pilots' license?" Roy asked. Nightwing glanced over with a slight smiled, but Roy saw how sad it was.

"I first drove the Bat-mobile when I was eleven."

"Didn't you drive it off a bridge?" Roy asked, smirking. Nightwing smiled more and nodded. Roy hated the cold feeling from his friend.

"Dude, something is wrong, what is it? Is it the pictures? Everyone is really sorry, and I know you can't just forgive them…" Roy didn't know how to comfort his friend. He was shocked when Nightwing laughed. A real laugh too.

"Dude, I am not pissed over that! Well, I am, and it bothers the shit out of me, but I can understand where the team is coming from. It is something else."

"I can't believe Deathstroke would be that stalkerish." Roy huffed, secretly glad his friend wasn't the sulky type (usually).

"It wasn't Slade. It was someone else, and that is what bothers me. Who would know so much about, and why decide now to begin revealing themselves. I mean some of the newer pictures…" Nightwing shut his mouth. Roy sat straighter in his chair.

"You got more!" Roy shouted. Nightwing sighed.

"Tell a soul and I'll tell Jade about all your 'experimenting' you did in highschool." Roy shushed.

"I knew I shouldn't have bragged to a middle schooler."

"Hey, I had just started highschool."

"But you were the age of a middle schooler."

Nightwing rolled his eyes, and the holographic messenger flickered.

"Answer it." Nightwing said. Red Arrow did. Wally's face expanded across the windshield in front of Roy.

"Wally." Roy said, Dick kept his eyes front.

"Guys, the Tower just got a message from Robin saying they were being watched by something."

"We are flying over the rain forest where Ivy is. We are defiantly being watched."

"So it isn't you guys in their radar."

"Actually, we slowed down a bit. We are about half a mile farther behind them than we were five minutes ago."

"Good. The just ~" Wally's face flickered, showing a slightly different face for the time it took for Roy to blink. He glanced at Nightwing.

"Robin, any chance you are hacking my messaging system to look like Wally?" the image flickered, but it stayed on the image of Robin with the bio-ship behind him.

"Almost got it." Robin smiled. Nightwing nodded.

"The automatic refresher, you were a little slow to combat it." Robin frowned.

"Sorry."

"So, were you just trying to catch the Roys and myself off-guard?" Nightwing asked.

"Roys?" Robin asked. a smirk was heard from the back of the ship and Arsenal leaned out from the chair and waved. Red Arrow nodded.

"Nightwing, keep your eyes on the air." Arsenal said, unbuckling and leaning on his clone's chair. Nightwing rolled his eyes and faced the front.

"So, you guys really feel watched?" Red Arrow asked.

"I'm not sure. We are getting readings of movement below us,"

"Land in the next clearing, we'll meet you." Nightwing promised. Robin nodded and relayed the message.

"We are landing right now since we are over a clearing. We're in camouflage mode, but there is a giant waterfall. We are in the river." Robin said. Nightwing nodded to Red Arrow, who nodded at Robin.

"Wing, what is that?" Arsenal asked. Nightwing looked forward.

"SHIT!" He shouted, jerking the controls to the right. Arsenal had thrown himself back into his chair as soon as he saw the movement and had barely buckled in when the ship did a side rolled and sharp turn that would have probably imprinted his face on the wall.

"Nightwing?" Robin yelled. "Red, Ars~" Robin was cut off as a huge, green vine snapped against the windshield.

"He just called me an arse!" Arsenal shouted. Roy was about to reply, when Nightwing jerked the controls up and the plane did a loop-de-loop, leaving Red Arrow's stomach behind.

"Sorry, guys, this might not make you feel to good." Nightwing said evenly, flipping a few switches. Roy looked around and saw the wall of vines that was trapping them in a circle of more vines. Nightwing looked up and started to pull the ship straight up. The Roys could feel the engine screaming at the poor angle. Nightwing was messing with the controls and had a grim look on his face. The vines just rose higher. Nightwing had them practically vertical to get over the vines. Roy looked over at his old friend, trying to tell him, without biting off his tongue in all the turbulence, that soon the engine would cut, he could feel it. He almost bit his tongue off when his jaw dropped. Nightwing wasn't even looking straight. Nightwing was using the see-through panel at his feet to look at the ground.

"Hold on." Nightwing said, barely heard over the roar of the engine. The plane started tipping sideways. Nightwing cut the engine and the sudden silence lasted until Nightwing had the ship pointing straight down in a nose dive.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The Roys screamed. Nightwing's face twisted in concentration as he leveled out the plane. The wind whistled through the crack windshield. Nightwing pulled hard on the steering, and the ship began to level out. Nightwing restarted the engine, the roar causing everyone's ears to start ringing. Roy looked out and kept screaming as a green wall got closer and closer. Suddenly, a vacuum feeling made both Roys feel sucked into their chairs, painfully.

"We're getting out." Nightwing yelled. He was unbuckled and had stood, gripping the chair to not get pulled out of the plane from the door he had just opened, the dock door. Arsenal just stared at Nightwing like he was crazy.

"Are you crazy, we are at least 400 feet above the floor of the jungle!" Arsenal shouted. "We'll die!" Nightwing clipped his belt the chair and let go, He went flying to the door, and stopped just short of the huge hole that would send him falling to the green carpet that was getting closer.

"You guys had better come soon! We can either crash into Ivy's vines, or you can trust me!" Nightwing shouted; his face was partially blocked by his black hair, whipping back and forth. All thought was hampered by fear and the roar of the wind. Red Arrow sighed and unbuckled. He slid around his chair, but his grip slid and Red Arrow went flying to the opening. He couldn't even think a cuss word, when he just got caught by a black clothed arm.

"Got you." Nightwing shouted. "Clip yourself to my belt!" Nightwing said, referring the cable line and clip Red Arrow kept clipped to his belt. Roy did so as fast as he could. His cable went over and around Nightwing's torso and shoulders. He clipped himself on one side. Nightwing let go, and Red Arrow could see the arm was shaking slightly.

"Arsenal!" Nightwing shouted. Arsenal was unbuckled, but had not let go of the chair. "Come on!" Arsenal swallowed, closed his eyes and let go. He was just out of Nightwing's grasp, but Red Arrow caught him. Arsenal was hyperventilating. Nightwing was watching the wall of vines, which couldn't be more than one hundred feet away.

"Clip, now!" Nightwing shouted. Red Arrow snapped in Arsenal, just as Nightwing cut his own line and the three went felling. Red Arrow watched the beautiful silver, sleek ship slam into the wall of vines. The explosion was impressive. Red Arrow swallowed and Arsenal screamed, as they were now plummeting to the carpet of green. Which were tree tops. After they hit the tree tops, it was at _least_ two hundred more feet until the bottom.

The Roys gasped as they felt a sudden pull on their chests. Red Arrow thought he even heard a snap as Nightwing gasped in as well.

"Wing?" He shouted, looking up. Red Arrow, on Nightwing's right, was hanging about a foot below Nightwing, and Arsenal, who was tied in as well, was almost level with Nightwing as he was gripping the larger hero. Arsenal still had Speedy's body, so for once, Nightwing was taller then Roy Harper.

Roy, when looking up, saw blue wings.

_Nightwing really is a bird!_ He thought, and then he noticed they weren't plummeting.

_Great way to notice things._ Roy thought. Nightwing had a pained look on his face, and Red Arrow saw the bar that was pressing into his chest. Nightwing looked over and Roy and smiled. The bar went across Nightwing's chest, then around to his back, where and pack was. The pack was not connected to his back, but a few inches away, suggesting if Nightwing wasn't gripping his teammates bodies to keep the clips from breaking under pressure, he would be holding the bar. Off the pack, two black fins projected out to the side. Red Arrow looked at Arsenal who was trying hard not to flail as Nightwing's grip weakened.

"Lean left!" Nightwing shouted. Red Arrow looked up and saw why. When Nightwing had jumped out, he had pushed backwards as hard as he could. After falling about one-hundred feet, he had finally straightened out his friend's bodies, and they were straight enough for the glider to actually catch wind. They had begun to glide where their momentum was, which was slightly down and forward.

Red Arrow threw himself into the turn, as did Nightwing and Arsenal. Red Arrow ran along the vines as they cut the turn really close. Red Arrow kicked off to turn the group away, but a vine snapped out and hit the glider. At the same time, a flower bloomed in front of the group.

"Hold your Breath!" Nightwing warned as a green fume enveloped them. With the busted glider, and the gas keeping them from breathing ,or seeing, the glider began spinning and spiraling down out of control. Red Arrow wasn't ashamed to scream as the green carpet enveloped them and the gas was left up in the air. Arsenal and Red Arrow were both screaming as green became the only thing they saw, and the last.


	28. Chapter 28

**Gosh, the more excited I get with a story, the more I forget to add my little quips.**

**Anyway, I decided to do an actiony arc with Ivy, because she usually gets gipped or seriously put down. Also, I'm not going to have Nightwing be the dying hero this time. He needs a break. I'm this story will continue until he is roughly 28. So, I can torture him all I want until then. **

**Those awkward moments you don't tell your friends about…(hinthint)**

**Anyway, I don't own DC. I love DC.**

**Please enjoy!**

August, The Amazon Jungle

Nightwing groaned as he came to.

"Ouch." He said, and tried looked around him. He was on his stomach, and lying on a stomach. Nightwing pushed himself up, and felt a weight on his back, which made him collapse onto the figure he had fallen on.

"Ompfh." Red Arrow blinked a couple times and stared at the expanse of black in his face. He was rather shocked at how soft the black was, and then he felt the black tickle his nose. Next, the black was so much endless, as there were individual hairs.

_Hair?_ Red Arrow thought. The head of hair backed up, and a pale face covered in shadows with a mask over the eyes became clear.

"Dammit. I'd rather you stayed out while I got out of this odd situation." Nightwing said, flashing a lady-killer smile. Red Arrow rolled his eyes.

"I'm not sure which is worse, being ok with waking up with you on top of me, or the pain in my head. Why am I on bottom anyway?" Red Arrow demanded, fiddling with the clip. Nightwing sighed.

"And Babs said everything about _me_ is thought about in a sexual way." Nightwing sighed, shifting his weight so Red Arrow could get at the ropes.

"What are you guys doing under me?" said a slightly younger voice.

"Morning Glory!" Nightwing said. Arsenal groaned.

"We fell out, no, you jumped out of a plane with me tied to you! I let you jump out of a plane, while I was tied to you!" Arsenal sighed. "I am so crazy."

"You are also the one with the most access to the ropes. If you untie Nightwing, he can slid off me." Red Arrow said. The pile shifted and the group fell on their sides.

"As much as I enjoy being a Roy sandwich, that was just uncomfortable." Nightwing said, sliding out of the tangled ropes. Red Arrow and Arsenal began to beg Nightwing to untangle them. Nightwing stood over them and chuckled.

"Nope. Guys, you were screaming your heads off. I'm going to give you some of Poison Ivy's anti-venom so you don't go goo-goo after her if and when we run into her." The boys nodded. Nightwing gave them the antidote/vaccine and then cut his teammates free.

"Tell me, what is it like to spoon with yourself?" Nightwing asked. The Roys blushed.

"Never tell anyone." Arsenal growled. Red Arrow fingered one of his arrows threateningly.

"Kay." Nightwing said smirking. "Can we make contact with Robin and the others?" Red Arrow and Arsenal shrugged. Nightwing tried the comm. Nothing.

"Well, my comm. is dead. Yours?" Nightwing asked. Arsenal held up his, which was mostly loose wires and some metal casing. Red Arrow held up his, which was fine, He tried it, and got static.

"I can't get a signal." Red Arrow said. Nightwing shrugged.

"I saw the waterfall a few thousand yards back, before the vines attacked us. I say we head that way and wait for Ivy's plants to attack us."

"How is that a good plan?"

"Ever had a silent fight against plants?" Nightwing asked.

"I've never fought plants." Arsenal admitted.

"You'll learn." Red Arrow promised. Arsenal rolled his eyes. The trio began their trek. After an hour, they were sweaty, panting, and barely keeping from screaming at each other.

"We are lost." Arsenal declared as the group stopped by a lake and waterfall to take a break. Nightwing panted, but couldn't answer. As he knelt by the lake to cup water, he let one arm prod his ribs, and winced as he felt a sting on the right side.

_Broken I bet._ He thought angrily. He looked up as he splashed water on his face.

_Wait, Robin said they landed near a waterfall and clearing…_

"Guys, they were here." Nightwing said, standing up and stopping the brewing argument.

"What do you mean?" Red Arrow asked.

"Robin said they landed next to a waterfall in a clearing with a lake. This is where they landed."

"Nightwing, there might be hundreds of lakes and little rivers here in the Amazon." Arsenal said, as if talking to a two-year-old.

"And every clearing with a waterfall has a huge flattened area next to half-foot tall grass all around it." Nightwing said, pointing our the flat area. Arsenal sighed.

"How are we crossing this waterway? The Amazon is famous for piranhas and other water-dwelling killers." Arsenal pointed out.

"Do you have an open cut?" Nightwing asked, making sure his belt and various containers in his suit were properly closed. Arsenal thought.

"Not now."

"Then any predators won't be attracted." Nightwing finished his inspection, then dove into the water. His head popped up and he waved to Red Arrow and Arsenal. "Come on!" he called. The Roys traded glances.

"Wing, the rapid gets really strong in the center!" Red Arrow called.

"Yes, I hope you are strong swimmers." Nightwing didn't move. It got really deep almost immediately, about two feet out the river was about ten feet deep. He could also feel the current already. Assumed this was the widest part of this tributary to the Amazon. HE hoped the rapids weren't too strong.

"You could always ask us for help?" Said a feminine voice, as M'gann appeared right behind Arsenal, how jumped and spun around with his arm ready to fire. M'gann disappeared and popped up next toe Red Arrow, who was sheepishly place his arrow back in the quiver.

"Couldn't you have done that _before_ I jumped into the river?" Nightwing asked swimming to shore.

"Yes, but I wanted to see if you would actually try to swim.' She was smiling.

"I can't believe I just got trolled by a Martian who doesn't even know what trolling is!" Nightwing said. M'gann smiled.

"You boys are so silly." M'gann said. Nightwing stopped swimming. His hands were on the bank, but he was still treading water.

"What did you just say?" Arsenal asked, his real hand rubbing his weaponized arm in a way that would allow him to steady his aim immediately. M'gann paused.

"I called you silly, hun." M'gann winked at Arsenal. She wrapped her arms around Red Arrow.

"M'gann?" Nightwing asked, really suspicious now. Did she get hit by Ivy's toxin and was this pheromone toxin or something?

"Megan is such a tedious and boring name. Pamela, now that is a good name." M'gann said, trailing circles on Red Arrow who was trying to remove the Martian.

"Pamela…Arsenal, shoot her!" Nightwing called, heaving himself out of the water, Arsenal raised his arm and Red Arrow shoved the green skinned girl, who was much more busty and her red hair was much longer now.

"Too late!" Poison Ivy cackled as gas erupted from all the plants surrounding the trio, and Arsenal never got his shot off. Nightwing threw himself into the water. He swam out until the current was almost sweeping him away. He popped his head up to see Ivy smiling at him, on a plant above the water's surface.

"Honey, you can't escape me here." Ivy snapped and Nightwing felt something wrap around his ankles. "Water will protect you from the gas, but I'll just drown you with the plant life from under water." Ivy reached down and stroked Nightwing's face. Nightwing knew Ivy long enough to know she had just rubbed some skin-absorbed poison on his skin. Nightwing tried to escape, but if he went underwater, the plants kept him their, and he could really swim away. Ivy had her beautiful smile and patted Nightwing head.

"Oh, Nightwing, I have waited for this." She hissed as Nightwing felt the side of his face erupt in what felt like flames. The stinging in his chest was making it hard to breathe, and Nightwing stopped struggling. He felt a vine wrap around his torso and movement, in a paralyzed daze caused from the poison.

"No!" he heard. He couldn't move though. He could hear his gasping, uncontrolled breath caused by his broken ribs.

_Crap._ Nightwing thought as he was laid next to a securely tied Kid Flash.

"Wing! Wake up!" Bart shouted. Nightwing groaned, which probably looked bad, but really, he was right next to the kid.

"M ke." Nightwing tried to talk, but mostly what came out were strange grunts. Nightwing sighed, and tried to shake his head, but his muscle were completely lax.

"I wouldn't try to move too much, Nightwing. That toxin, when used in moderate amounts causes paralyzation, I f I give you anymore it will kill you." Nightwing heard Ivy from not too far off.

"You drugged him?" Nightwing thought it sounded like Conner. He would have grimaced, but his muscle didn't react so his body just stayed limp. He knew Conner could hear his ragged breathing. Breathing, would this toxin affect his internal organs?

"Yeah, it should wear off in an hour, he'll be properly bound by then. In the meantime… You, cutey Superboy. I can tell you like green girls." Ivy was hanging off Conner, who was bound by huge vines.

_An hour… M'gann, you around?_ Nightwing asked.

_Yeah… I got a drug that slowed my mind, but it is wearing off. I'm connecting everyone. _

_Wing! Are you ok?_

_Yes Robin. I just can't move. _

_Glad you're awake._

_How is Red Arrow, Arsenal._

_He got hit by the stuff right in the face. He might be out a while…_

_Um, Bart, can you vibrate out?_ Nightwing asked.

_Dude! This is so not crash! I FORGOT!_

_You forgot you had superspeed?_ Conner asked. Bart grinned and began to vibrate when Nightwing mentally screamed.

_Wing!_ Bart looked over. Nightwing couldn't move his body, so he could defend him self at all from the vine that had just wrapped around him. He was lifted in the air so his head lolled back.

"Don't think I forgot what you and the Martian did to my BABY!" Ivy screamed at Nightwing. Nightwing was wishing the drug had lessoned his ability to feel, but sadly it just made him limp. He saw M'gann next to him trying to get out of her own vine bindings.

"I'm thinking a natural acid bath would be perfect!" Ivy said, as a giant Venus Flytrap opened its mouth underneath Nightwing and M'gann.

_Shit!_ Nightwing thought. He hated this. He was completely immobile… he could use this.

_M'gann use telepathy to whack the vines around you._ M'gann looked at Nightwing, but Nightwing couldn't move. The vines around him tightened, and he felt a crack.

_There goes another one…_ He thought idly. He felt vibrations along his vine.

_M'gann must be hitting both vines…_

_Nightwing! Crap! The brain in a muscle!_

"Ivy, Nightwing will die before you feed your baby if you don't give him the antidote to your poison!" It was Barbra. Ivy turned and saw M'gann staring at her, and the limp Nightwing, his chest not even rising. Ivy huffed.

"I want a stupid guy in spandex to scream to death, so I have to save his life. Typical." Ivy growled. "Men are so helpless." M'gann smiled as she understood Nightwing's plan. He was limp and his muscles had all relaxed. He was in a fatal situation, just a deep meditative one. His slowed heartbeat and long, slow breaths appeared like death. The plant medicine Ivy had given Nightwing was very similar to what the fabled Juliet had drunk to fake her death, before she killed herself with a knife of course. Nightwing had recognized this and knew Ivy would want him kicking and screaming as he was put to death. So by making Ivy give him the antidote, he would come too and be much more useful.

_Brilliant._ M'gann explained to the others. Ivy was next to Nightwing and sprinkling some dust on his skin.

"Shame, he grew up nicely too." Ivy muttered. She paused as black and blue arms whipped around her and she tumbled, along with Nightwing, to the jungle floor.

"You should really learn more about your own poison." Nightwing said, standing. He was shaky, but awake enough to see fuzzy blobs. His side burned with passion, and breathing felt like a trick he should probably learn soon. Nightwing swayed. The poison had been it such a small dose that he had already been coming to. Nightwing knew he had been lucky Ivy had given him the antidote. He assumed his team thought he had planned for this to happen, and he decided not to tell them his real plan had been to use his limp body to try to choke the plant…

Nightwing felt a breeze as Kid Flash appeared next to him.

"I'm here boss!" Kid Flash said, vibrating. Ivy screamed and shot poison at he boys. Nightwing leaned left and fell over; log rolled dodging the bar green feet that kept coming closer.

"I guess that tough boy act only lasts so long, right?" Ivy asked. She screamed as she got knocked over by Bart.

"Kid Flash! I will destroy you!" Ivy screamed, and vines began to whip out. Bart laughed. In his time with the YJ team, only Nightwing had ever tripped him. Bart ran around Ivy so fast she started to choke. Nightwing had sat up and started cutting the vines that held his teammates.

"Thanks Wing." Batgirl said as Nightwing got through her bindings. She jumped up and tied the now unconscious Ivy up. Nightwing, Kid Flash, Batgirl and M'gann spent the next twenty minutes cutting the think vines to free their friends.

"All right. Lets go and get Ivy to Arkham, and back to the Watchtower." Nightwing said, yawning.

"You gonna be able to walk all that way, sweety?" Karen asked. Nightwing was really unsteady and it took all his strength not to grab his side.

"Most likely. I think a majority of the poison was countered by the antidote." Another yawn. Jaime and Bart walked up to Nightwing.

"You had a great plan!" They told Nightwing.

"Thanks. I guess it was better than the jumping out of a plan bit. At least I wasn't a Roy~" Nightwing had two hands slapped over his mouth.

"We said we would never speak of it!" Red Arrow growled. Nightwing lost his balance and fell backwards. Conner sighed and picked up the ex-leader of the Young Justice team. Conner heard the slight groan as he supported Nightwing side, and threw the young man over his shoulder.

"Supey, I can walk."

"If there were a tree branch, you would topple over. Let the poison go through you system." Nightwing nodded and allowed himself to be carried, but he did ask to be carried piggy-back style in stead of like a potato sack. It took three hours for M'gann to lead the team to the bio-ship, and within another hour Ivy was in Arkham and the team was back in the Watchtower.

The group was walking to the cafeteria when Conner grabbing Nightwing by his collar.

"Nightwing." Conner said, pushing the said hero to the wall.

"Conner?" The rest of the group turned.

"You know, I've decided I get pushed into walls way to much." Nightwing said, knowing exactly what Conner was doing.

"Don't play around. You know exactly what I'm doing." Conner said, leaning in. Nightwing shrugged.

"I have an idea." Nightwing smirked. The duo's team had their jaws dropped, and many had a slight flush.

"Nightwing, don't lie. I know you've been hiding it this whole time. This can be done in a nice way, or the hard way." Conner tightened his grip around Nightwing's collar.

"Can't this wait?" Nightwing asked, feeling the pain in his side. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand the burning without treatment.

"Nightwing, I don't think this can." Conner growled. Nightwing suddenly tried to squirm out and escape Conner's grasp when Conner lifted Nightwing up and dropped his old friend to the floor, and straddled the other hero.

"You aren't going to get out of your treatment." Conner said.

"What's going on?" Green Arrow was walking down the hallway. He saw the group of younger heroes and came to see the commotion. He saw everyone's red faces, and looked at the two on the floor. Conner looked up and Nightwing had his head tilted up to look at Green Arrow. Conner had his hands pulling at Nightwing's uniform and Nightwing had his hands on Conner's chest. Green Arrow flushed and stuttered.

"G-guys. U-um. Should I-I'm calling Batman. Yes. I'm going to call Batman." Green Arrow said, and turned just to walk into Flash.

"What's going- OH MY GOSH!" Conner sighed and Nightwing was trying not to laugh. It was occurring to him what the situation looked like. Conner stood up and threw Nightwing over his shoulder.

"We are going to my room." Conner said, walking off and passing Superman.

"Conner… Nightwing?" Superman turned to see the large group staring at the retreating group.

"Wait. CONER DON"T DO IT!" Flash and Green Arrow cried. The group ran after the two.

By the time the group made it to Conner's room, they had picked up Captain Marvel, Captain Atom, Black Canary, and both Green Lanterns. Superman, after hearing the story from the teens, broke down the door as soon as they reached it.

"Oh, Supey, can't you be gentler?" Nightwing asked. Everyone craned their necks to look in. Nightwing was sitting on the bed with his suit pooled around his waist. His right arm was stretched out and Conner was leaning over him. Conner glanced to the door and the medical tape was hanging in his mouth.

"Hey guys!" Nightwing said. "Told you they would be freaking out." Nightwing laughed, then winced. Conner shook his head and continued to do the proper bandaging for broken ribs.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had just told me you needed to get your ribs looked at." Conner sighed.

"You aren't… gay?" Gar asked .Nightwing was laughing and gripping his ribs, while Conner blushed.

"No." Conner didn't say more and Nightwing collected himself.

"You guys know there is nothing wrong with being gay or bi or anything else, right?" Bart snickered.

"Dude, in the future you are famous for being the Bi hero." Nightwing straightened.

"I am?"

"He is?" Batgirl asked. Gar smirked.

"No, but I wanted to see how he might react." Bart admitted. Nightwing sighed. Jaime hugged his girlfriend with a smile. Nightwing coughed and stood up.

"Well, I'm guessing Batman might want to know what happened to the ship…" Nightwing said, pulling his suit up.

"You crashed another plane?" Flash asked. Nightwing sighed.

Well, I'm going to blame Ivy for putting the vines up in the air like she did." The Roys smirked, though Arsenal seemed a little uncomfortable. Nightwing left the room.

"Conner, you could have told us…" Karen said, remembering her not so clean thoughts from about five minutes ago. Conner smiled.

"I felt like trolling." He said, also leaving his room.

"Superman, can you fix my door?" Then the clone was gone.

Nightwing was laughing to himself as he walked through the halls to the main hall where Batman would most likely be fuming over the lost of another jet. As he entered the hall, Batman appeared in front of him.

"We have slight problem." Said the dark hero. Nightwing's face twisted in confusion.

"What type of…"

"What the hell! Since when where you a girl?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Well, just because I haven't done this type of story before. So please enjoy this work of fiction!**

**I don't own DC. **

August 30, Watchtower

Nightwing paused and looked over Batman's shoulder. His jaw dropped as Kid Flash was pointing at Martian Manhunter in shock. Then Nightwing noticed that Kid Flash had… well, was female.

"Dimensional travel mishap?" Nightwing asked, walking down to the computer area where the group of heroes stood. He counted everyone on his team, and felt really weird seeing them in their opposite genders.

"Who are you?" Asked a short-ish green girl with cat-slit eyes and a long, elegant tail.

"Beast Girl? Well, the female version of Garfield would be…" Nightwing mused.

"My name is…"

"Don't just tell your name to a suspicious figure!" Said a girl. She had gills and was blue.

"Lagoon Girl. Larissa, I'm guessing." Nightwing smirked as the girl pulled back.

"Lucky guess." She said. Nightwing smirked.

"Ok, I'm guessing this is a dimension warp issue and in this world, everything is the opposite as ours." Said a girl with black hair in a ponytail. She had a domino mask and a red vest, with red, long spandex. She also had black boots that went up to her knees. He black cape was pinned slightly off-center and her yellow belt hung at a light angle off her waist.

"Female Robin." Nightwing said. He nodded and snickered as the girl flushed.

"You look like our Nightwing, just… hunky." Said a girl with a blue, hard shell case all over her body.

"Blue Beelte. Guessing your name is still Jaime." Nightwing told the girl. Female Jaime must have flushed, because she began looking down. The rest of the heroes gave Nightwing a slight glare. Nightwing turned around as his YJ team walked in.

"WOW!" Bart zoomed down as the female Kid Flash zoomed up to meet him.

"FEMALE ME!" Bart shouted as the girl shouted,

"MALE ME!" Nightwing groaned as Batgirl walked up to his side.

"Please tell me you don't go by Bat-boy." She said to the red head in a cowl with a very similar costume to hers.

"Wait, do you guys have Batwoman as Gotham's main hero and Batman as the annoying person who puts on the suit for kicks?" Nightwing asked. The male hero laughed.

"You really are the male version on Nightwing. She would have asked the same thing."

"Where is she?" Batgirl asked. Batboy sighed.

"She is on the couch." Nightwing turned and flushed. He couldn't help it. A few others turned and also flushed.

"Is there a reason for… the lack of clothing?" Nightwing asked. Batboy shrugged.

"Wing said she used it to put her adversaries off. Makes her a little distracting, don't you think?" Batboy's tone made Nightwing raise an eyebrow.

"You are now stranger to that body.' Nightwing muttered. Batgirl giggled. Batboy smirked.

"I could same about you and female me." Nightwing looked at Batboy.

"You know, male or female, you are totally a cool person." He said to both Batgirl and boy. The two nodded and high-fived. Nightwing sighed and walked over to his female counterpart. All the other YJ heroes were comparing notes about life with themselves. As he approached, the Female Nightwing woke up. She looked around and sighed.

"I sleep for five minutes, and somehow my team gets us landed in a world of gender swapped us." Nightwing smirked. He had to admit: he was pretty cool, and hot.

"I take it you're me? Why is your uniform so tight!" Nightwing saw the blush on his counterpart.

"My uniform isn't tight. Why does your reveal so much?" he demanded.

"It doesn't!" Female Nightwing shot up. Her costume was a lot like Nightwing's. She had long black sleeves and the blue stripes that ran down two fingers. Except, female Nightwing's uniform only had netting on the lets. She did have knee-high boots though. The neckline dropped down to show some of Female Nightwing's breasts, which were a good size. Not to big to bounce a lot when fighting, but big enough to give a perfect figure. The blue on the chest ran along the wide neck opening.

"How in the world does Batman let you were that?" Nightwing asked. Female Nightwing scoffed.

"He likes it. Batwoman needed a little convincing though." Nightwing glared at his female counterpart. She did the same.

"Don't you know every female on the block is probably staring at you? You uniform is too tight!" Nightwing rubbed his forehead. His ribs hurt, he really didn't want to hear this.

"Well, this is awkward." Roy said, staring at his female self. Arsenal nodded, standing in front of a female Arsenal as well.

"Robin, how long will they be trapped here?" both Nightwing's asked. Both Robin's responded.

"About three hours." The Nightwings nodded.

"How about a game to pass the time?" Beast Boy asked. Everyone nodded.

"Just no hide and seek." Kid Flash (female) said. Everyone but the Bats nodded.

"Or Twister." The male Robin said. The Nightwing's looked offended.

"I LOVE Twister!" they said.

"Yeah, we know." Female Robin said.

"I think we should play the dreaded game of Truth or Dare!" M'gann suggested. Martian (M'gann's male counterpart) nodded in agreement.

"Fine, just nothing about secret I.D.s or lives." The Bats said. Everyone agreed and they zeta'd down to the newly rebuilt cave.

"I can't believe how well they rebuilt it!" Karen said.

"Rebuilt? How? This is a mountain." Mel asked. Mel was Mal's female counterpart.

"Well, it took a lot of magic and summoning of rocks from the sea floor." Mal said. Mel nodded and the group settled in the rebuilt lounge area with the kitchen nearby.

"It feels to quiet in here without Artemis and Wally." M'gann said.

"You mean Apollo and Welma?" Batboy (Brandon) asked.

"Sure…" Conner said. The group sat. Nightwing (male) was on top the TV and Nightwing (female) was sitting in front of the TV.

"ok, me first!" Karen demanded. "Um, Nightwing… we can't call you both Wing and Nightwing…" Karen didn't really want to force them to reveal their IDs, even though they all knew the male Nightwing's.

"My team figured out my ID, what about yours?" Dick asked. Dixie looked around and sighed.

"Yeah. I'm Rachel, but most people call me Dixie." She looked up and glared at the group.

"I'm Dick." Dick sighed, waiting for the joke.

"Funny cause you got one." Beatrice, the female Kid Flash snickered.

"Yup." Nightwing just let it slide, but his tone made Beatrice shiver. Dixie looked up at Dick with a smirk.

"Well," Karen began again, "Dick, truth or dare?" Dick frowned; he could just tell Karen would do something horrible.

"Truth."

"Dammit, I had a good dare too. Um, Dick did you know what Conner was doing a while back?" Karen asked, rather curious.

"Of course. My ribs are still burning from being slammed into the floor." Dixie looked at Conner. Cynthia, the female super clone, looked really confused.

"Alright, female Gar,"

"Name's Gracie!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Nightwing paused.

"Um, I dare you to change into a monkey and sit on Conner's shoulder." Conner's eyes widened and he started to stand. Dick was laughing as Gracie fearlessly changed into a monkey and leapt on Conner's neck.

"Gracie, I hate monkeys." Conner growled. Gracie squeaked and jumped off. Cynthia sighed in relief.

"Me too." She huffed.

"Sorry!" Gracie squeaked. She took a calming breath and gave Dixie a devilish smirk.

"Dixie, truth or dare?" Dixie paused. She knew Gracie would do something horrible. She couldn't' decide.

"Dare." Dixie said, giving Gracie and evil eye. Gracie erupted into laughter.

"Dixie, I dare you to…take off your mask!"

"Hey, nothing about IDs!" Martian shouted. The room erupted into an argument. Dick and Dixie traded glances.

_"It is your choice. Your team knows your ID, and my team knows mine."_ Dick said in Romani. Dixie gave Dick a strange look.

_"I apologize. My Romani is very poor. I wish my great-great grandfather had been alive to teach it to me. My mother wasn't too good at it."_

_ "Your great-great grandfather?"_

_ "Yeah. He was a gypsy. His daughter married his adoptive father's son. It took a lot of legal paperwork, like my great-great grandfather giving up his inheritance, but he did it because two people he cared deeply about loved each other." _Dixie looked proud. The two dark-haired vigilantes didn't notice that their teammates were now listening in on their conversation. Brandon butted in and surprised Dick.

_"Sister, I just remembered our great-great grandfather's name was Dick…" _Nightwing gave the two a look. He jolted with a realization. He could see it in the face shape, and the slightly confused expressions the two had.

_"You are twins!"_ He exclaimed. Brandon turned to examine Dick and Barbra then.

"You are correct, yet you and Barbra are not…" Dixie looked around at their company.

"Richard, how old are you?" She asked.

"Why must everyone ask that?" Dick wondered. HE looked at Dixie's stare. "I turn 19 in March." He said, thinking of his faked birth date. Dixie frowned, and removed her domino mask. Dick fell back off the TV. Dixie had startling, bright, almost glowing _green_ eyes.

"Kory!" He said, getting up. Shock was so etched onto his face. Barbra drew back at just hearing the name of her biggest rival. Brandon frowned.

"Yeah. Our great-grandmother was Queen Koir~" Bart zoomed forward and slapped his hand over Brandon's mouth.

"No spoilers!" Bart shouted. Nightwing had walked around the TV and was kneeling in front of Dixie, and he held her face to stare into her eyes. Barbra turned away.

"Wait… your great-great grandfather…Robin! There wasn't a dimensional mishap!" Nightwing exclaimed. Tim jumped. He checked his scanner.

"God! I'm so stupid! There zeta residue is from our dimension, just a different time!" Everyone jumped up and started asking about questions from the past and future.

"Don't spoil the future!" Bart yelled. The room went quiet.

"So I can tell you to get a different uniform!" Dick exclaimed. Dixie blushed.

"Crap. This is so not crash." She muttered. Bart giggled.

"They have at least another hour here in our time plane." Tim said. Tina, the female Robin sighed, and agreed with Tim.

"How is it that in the future we are almost exactly the same, but a different gender?" L'gann asked.

"Some theory that somewhere like 80 years after your born, someone exactly like you, but a different gender will be born." Conner said.

"But," Nightwing said. His thoughts were so obvious, which was really unusual. He was thinking Koriandor would return. His Starfire….

"Dick, time isn't linear. You never know what might happen!" Barbra said desperately. Nightwing nodded.

"Yeah." He walked out of the room. Dixie was about to follow him, when Barbra raced out.

"This is confusing. In our family history…we are the descendants of Mar'i." Brandon muttered to his twin sister.

"We must return to our time. We must have torn time apart!"

"But, Dixie, remember, we were going to try to save him!" Brandon replied. Dixie shook her head.

"It would be better if everyone forgot our visit!" Dixie teared up.

"Are you forgetting our magic?" Gracie asked. Dixie brightened up.

"Of course! Bart, get Nightwing and Batgirl he asap!" Bart raced off.

"What magic?" M'gann asked. Bart ran in dragging Nightwing and Batgirl.

"Alright!" Dixie smashed a bauble under her foot and lightning struck out at everyone one not from the future. Bart was spared as well.

"I'm going to remember this?" Bart asked. Cynthia smile dand cracked him on the head.

"Hopefully not." Dixie said, returning her mask.

"Team, we should go." The new team left the mountain. Within five minutes, everyone would wake, and the old team would be gone.

"Why are we in the cave? Nightwing, your ribs!" Batgirl exclaimed, finding herself lying across him.

"Thanks Babs." Nightwing joked. He rubbed his head. "Something happened…" He said. Batgirl shrugged.

"Shit!" Nightwing sprang up and winced. His team perked up but Nightwing was running out, suggesting he didn't want/need the team.

"Nightwing?" Robin and Batgirl ran after him. As he stepped into the zeta beam, he turned to his oldest friends.

"I'm going to go interview Slade with Batman."

**Well, cruddy ending. I feel I epically failed at the gender-swap, time travelers, truth-or-dare thing. Eh. I needed a filler. **

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	30. Chapter 30

**I apologize for taking forever!**

**I haven't been busy… just I haven't felt moved to sit down and type! I'm going to sit and type now. I am!**

**Anyway, Please enjoy this chapter.**

August 31, 3:00 am

Barbra watched Nightwing run through the zeta beams. She sighed.

"Wow, what happened?" Gar asked, rubbing his head.

"Check for tequila. Nightwing gets a little loopy on that stuff." Robin said. Everyone looked at him.

"Am I not allowed to make a joke?" Robin asked, his voice raising half an octave. Batgirl joined the group and smiled.

"Well, even though your right, Robin, let's check the video feed." The group mumbled in agreement.

The group was in the main-hall watching the video feed when Red Tornado walked in. The group looked confused.

"What is happening, young ones?" Red Tornado asked.

"This video feed of the last hour. It shows us walking in and then just passing out. It also has signs of being tampered with, but I can't figure out how to fix it!" Robin complained. As Robin turned to face Red Tornado, a little gold dust flew off his shoulder and onto the robot's sleek hull. Red Tornado paused for a second, then spoke to the young heroes.

"I have various thoughts that what ever has happened has happened for a reason and that there will be no negative side effects to just forgetting this episode." The Red Tornado then flew into his secret room and the group stood in shock.

"Batgirl, where is Wing going?" Karen asked, suddenly remembering how Nightwing had just run out."

"That and I feel like I just forgot something about Nightwing." Cassie said. She shrugged and Jaime nodded with her and L'gann.**[1]**

"He went… Dammit!" Batgirl shouted.

"Batgirl?" M'gann asked.

"He said he was running off to interrogate Slade with Batman!" Then, Spoiler, Robin and Batgirl ran out through the zetas, leaving a confused group behind to figure out what to do next.

* * *

Linelinelinelinelineline….

* * *

By the time the Bats got to the area where the interrogation was taking place, Batman was sitting behind a two-way mirror watching Nightwing who was sitting across from Slade Wilson.

"You're letting him in there alone!" Barbra asked. She glared at Batman. Batman turned to her.

"It was his request." Batman said heavily. Robin flicked a golden fleck of dust of Batman's shoulder. Batman paused a minute but went back to watching Nightwing through the mirror.

"Turn the volume up." Robin said. Batman motioned for Robin to do so.

"He said that I could not turn on the volume, but I am worried so this is a fine loophole." Batman muttered. Spoiler smiled, she loved how awkward Bruce was about his family. What came through wasn't English.

"Russian?" Barbra asked. Batman nodded, frowned and glared.

"Damn, I wish I knew Russian." Spoiler and Robin muttered. They traded glances and shared a smile. Spoiler looked away and was glad her hood was up. She knew Robin hadn't seen her smile, and she was trying really hard to follow Karen's advice and play hard to get.

Barbra nodded in agreement watching Nightwing's face. He wasn't really doing anything just staring at Slade while Slade spoke with his deep, mahogany voice that resonated with confidence. Nightwing look passive and unaffected by whatever he heard. Batgirl saw the yellow manila envelope on the desk. A rim of blue was seen poking just out of the envelope. Barbra looked up to Batman, her nerves tightening and make her shake with anticipation.

Nightwing was resting his chins on his hands as he listened to Slade speaking. For the most part, Nightwing looked utterly bored. Barbra noticed the slight bounce his left leg, so she knew Nightwing was faking his bored appearance. Suddenly, Nightwing's anger showed pure shock. Batman looked a little confused. Batgirl and Robin were surprised that Nightwing would so openly show a reaction so violent. The look was quickly covered up, and Nightwing stood. He opened the door and left, anger evident on his face. He barely spared his family a glance before leaving into the pounding rain so common in Gotham this time of year. Barbra ran out after him.

"Nightwing!" Robin started after, but Batman stopped him.

"Leave it." He said. Robin looked upset, but nodded. Batman turned and went into the room to start his own interrogation.

Batgirl could barely see through the pounding rain. She had already slipped twice but she wouldn't let the flash of blue she sometimes saw escape. She vaguely noted the irony of chasing after the boy who had so often tried to get her attention so long ago. She could feel tears in her eyes. She had read to reports of paparazzi and other news from Bludhaven and Gotham. Nightwing's life was falling apart. His moving out from the mansion had been found out, and of course the press had made it sound horrible. A bunch of people had started accusing Richard of various thefts from Bruce and were making it hard for Richard to just disappear into Bludhaven, which was what Richard wanted to do; to get out of Batman's and Bruce's shadow.

Barbra was so focused on following the shadow and lost in her thoughts; she wasn't paying attention to her footing. Thunder boomed and shocked her, making her jump slightly and slip on the edge of a roof. She tried to reach the edge, but went flailing backwards.

_So, this is how I die…_ she thought, tearing up. Suddenly a line appeared infront of her and her natural reaction to grab it activated and she was caught. A second line appeared in front of her knees just high enough to stand on. She stabled herself on the two wires and saw Nightwing walking on the top wire with ease towards her.

"Batgirl! What the hell are you doing? You could have been killed! Why weren't you paying attention?" Nightwing shouted at her. Barbra smiled and Nightwing scolded her. She jumped and balanced unstably on the top wire. Nightwing grabbed her arm and she fell into a big hug.

"Don't scare me like that!" He hissed into her hair. Barbra hugged Nightwing tight and the tears came.

"Me scare you? I'm scared Nightwing. You, you've left and you're leaving me behind. I miss you. You don't hang around either caves or watchtowers and, dammint, Dick. I don't give a damn about what you've done. I know! This is the Nightwing, no the Richard Grayson that I know and I need you, I-I" She couldn't say it. _I love you_. Barbra hugged Nightwing tighter.

"I'm sorry. But what if the Richard Grayson you know isn't the real one?" Nightwing said.

"This is the real one." Barbra said with full confidence. She felt Nightwing's breath hitch.

"We should probably get onto solid ground." Nightwing suggested. Barbra gave an evil smirk.

"I was thinking a surface a little less solid." She said with a growl. Nightwing gave her a smile. He cocked his head so Barbra could tell that there was a gleam in his covered eyes.

"I could live with that." The two leapt into the night, heading towards Barbra's apartment. Neither saw the black-armored figure with a strange mask peaking out from behind the nearest building.

* * *

Flashback about 45 minutes

* * *

Nightwing almost broke down the door with his eagerness to get into the side room before Batman entered the interrogation room. Batman's hand was on the door.

"Me. First." Nightwing said. The cops in the room edged out, not wanting to be near the two intimidating men giving off killer auras, even if one was huffing from running at least three blocks over the roofs. Batman narrowed his eyes, the whites of his mask becoming white stripes against the midnight black cowl.

"Fine."

"Turn off the mic." Nightwing said, standing straight and catching his breath."

"I won't do that. We need a recording so that we can over it later and see if anything was given away during…"

"No. If you need to record it, do it. I will take the time that I was in their."

"Nightwing."

"Batman. I don't need you babying me for this."

"You're angry. You can't go in angry."

"I am not!" Nightwing stopped and took a deep breath. "Ok." Batman nodded slightly.

"Did you guys take care of our guests?" Batman asked as Nightwing walked by. Batman swept some dust off of Nightwing's shoulder. Nightwing gave Batman a confused look.

"What? Who?" Batman was about to answer, but…

"Never mind. If you need to just walk out." Nightwing shook his head then opened the door. Batman turned to watch through the two-way mirror/window.

Nightwing sat down and stared at the man cuffed pathetically to the table in front of him.

"Seems sad, but even I can't get out of Batman's special handcuffs." Slade Wilson said nonchalantly lifting his hands slightly so that the chain made a soft noise. Nightwing did not react.

"You know why I'm in here. You are going to do as I say." Nightwing said. Slade smirked.

"Nightwing, I'll be kind and not say your cute real name, But have I ever done as you said? I think I haven't, and I'm not about to start."

"Slade, I'll be kind and not bring up the time you listened to every word I said when Raven's father escaped and that time I beat your ass the last time the Teen Titans ran into you." Slade smirked.

"Fair point. But I do know why you are here, but I have little to no desire to tell you anything."

"Any particular reason?" Nightwing asked, putting a yellow manila envelope on the table. Slade wasn't wearing his mask, so his smile was plainly visible.

"Did you know I killed my youngest son? I was paid to do so because he was going against a rich mob boss. The pay was amazing. I did, and lost not only my youngest son but my estranged wife. She took her life when she learned. That was about 50 years ago. Just after I received the serum to lengthen my life. My eldest son was aghast as well. He hunted me for weeks after he learned. When he finally caught up to me he asked my why, but I couldn't tell him the truth." Nightwing glared, but Slade was looking off into the distance. "I couldn't tell my eldest son that his brother had actually killed himself and framed me. I was supposed to kill him, but my youngest son, Andrew, was too precious. My own son said to me, 'father, to become the best you got to do it. You gatta. I want you to be the best, the best da.' He hugged me and took my gun and in a swift movement was able to shoot himself in the head. I picked up the son and just stood over my dead son. I couldn't look him in the eyes in those last moments, and a huge part of me was dead then.

"My eldest son, he tried to kill me, and in self defense I did kill him, my son. My ties were gone, I had nothing to lose. You see, Nightwing there is nothing you can offer or threaten me to do. I have nothing to make me fear you, to make me even consider helping you."

"Nice sob story, bastard. Not what I wanted to hear." Nightwing growled, barely keeping the anger out of his voice. Slade sighed.

"Well, obviously you want to know why I 'took advantage' of you? The answer is easy. You were misunderstanding the situation." Slade continued before Nightwing could interject. "Of course, I wanted you to, but that is beside the point. You had given up. You thought you could never escape me. I saw the blades; I wasn't about to let you commit suicide. Not to mention a common friend of ours asked me to, motivate is the best word I can come up with; he wanted me to motivate you. After I drugged you and literally 'got you in my bed' I slept somewhere else. Yes I sleep sometimes. I was in the room as you woke and your reaction was amazing. You were so pissed. But your anger surprised me, as you used what you thought had happened to your advantage. I am always excited to see you mad because, unlike most people, you get deadly and almost perfect when you are mad. You created a deal. I had taken something from you, you should get something in return. And little flirting on my part kept the charade up, and I'm not sure how, but you tricked me into giving you the codes to save your friends. You then created a plan behind my back, all because you were made. Something tells me you suspected as much…" Slade tilted his head, pointing with his chin at the envelope. Nightwing pulled out the most offensive picture, his leaning over slide with a blanket sliding down his back.

"Photoshop. I had to look at it with special tools to see the flaws." Nightwing said, sliding the picture over. "Also, your face was wrong. You don't smile like that and I know my arms weren't that large when I was 16." Nightwing said. "So, who is our common friend?" Nightwing asked, leaning his head on his hands. Slade smiled.

"You are always trying to impress me. Why? Is it because you prefer my methods?"

"If anything, Slade, I'm trying to prove I'm better than you without killing or living for the check." Nightwing sighed. "Don't change the subject." Slade nodded.

"Have you noticed that you automatically spoke to me in Russian?" Slade smirked, and Nightwing barely contained his snarl.

"Slade… Answer the question. Think of it as a favor." Nightwing said harshly. Slade nodded with his confident smile still easily resting on his lips.

"I think you should investigate your family history before you ask me too many more questions. You would be surprised. Your family, Nightwing is famous for reasons you might not know." Nightwing looked very angry now. Slade continued. "Not everyone died ten years ago, Richard. More than just your uncle lived." Nightwing's jaw dropped. His mind went blank. He just sat there in shock, his picture perfect memory which had developed the night his parents died brought back the vivid pictures. He saw them all. His father splayed out and in his arms was the crushed body of his mother. His aunt had landed on her head and the broken body of his cousin sprawled across his parents and his aunt. His uncle had fallen against a pole and his barely slowed fall had sent him into a comatose. Nightwing got up shakily. Slade smiled. He knew about Nightwing's epithetic memory. Nightwing couldn't believe what he was remembering, it had never occurred to him. Five people had died that night, four acrobats and a crew member that had been hit by a flying wire and bled to death as it lacerated his neck, but Nightwing could only see four black bags….

Nightwing stood up and hurried out of the room. He vaguely saw Barb and Tim. Nightwing just headed out and ran, the rain almost instantly soaking him. He ran until he slipped on a segment of roof. He stopped and saw the figure behind him. He turned just in time to see the familiar red hair tumble. He shot his grappling hook and she caught it. Nightwing tied the line and fired a second line. He walked out onto the line and just shouted at her how worried he was. He was surprised when she hugged him, almost sending them toppling.

"This is the real you." She said, but Nightwing was scared, his family… what if Nightwing wasn't who he thought he was?

"We should get to more solid ground." He said, noticing his legs were getting tired from supporting Barbra on the line. She smiled her devilish smirk and whispered into his ear, "I was thinking something less solid. Nightwing smirked.

"I think I can handle that he said, and the two raced off."

* * *

Linelinelinelinelinelineline

* * *

Dixie looked at her twin brother in worry.

"Do you think we might have helped?" she whispered to him. She couldn't speak to loud, or their jailers would hear and question them. Brandon looked at his twin. His sunken eyes were still bright, showing off his lingering hope.

"We must have. Even though the heroes won't remember our little visit, they'll remember to be wary. Don't worry Dixie, our Grandfather will be alright. He'll live, he has to." Brandon said, his tears made one of his green contacts fall out, showing the impressive blue eyes he inherited from his grandfather mostly, but they were a little darker.

"Oh Brandon, we had to of helped." Dixie hugged her brother in the dark as the rain pounded on the world.

Dixie thought about the history she knew. Bart went to the past, and saved Blue Beetle, but that caused something to happen to Nightwing that killed him and almost destroyed the world in the process. Dixie held her sickly brother closer as he coughed.

"Don't worry Dixie, my dream came true. I got to see our grandfather, Nightwing." Brandon said, as the hacking got worse and Dixie held her brother until his breathing stopped, silent tears begging anyone to fix this hell.

**I apologize for the unexpected hiatus. I have no excuse. Just me being lazy. I hope you are all still following and the next chapter will be up soon, I promise. If not, please remind me with PM's or angry reviews. **

**Please review anyway though!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	31. Chapter 31

**Well, I really feel appreciated from the reviews I got! Thank you guys!**

**Well, I still don't own DC. Poop. I'd like to think that if I was one of the producers that a third season of YJ would be a Nightwing/Renegade vs. Slade/Deathstroke arc.**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

September 1, Barbra's Downtown Gotham Apartment

Barbra groaned softly as her bed shifted. She opened her eyes letting out a whine as her silky sheets started to feel more like the cheap 400 thread count that they actually were. She heard a chuckle. With a smile, Barbra rolled over and sat up, while also catching Richard's shoulder and pulling him down into a kiss.

With his knee on the bed and his arms bracing himself, he couldn't stop Barbra from falling back and causing him to fall on her.

"Really Babs?" He asked, yawning into her flaming red hair. Barbra shrugged.

"Well, since we kind of just showered and hit the haystacks…." Barbra tilted her head and Dick propped himself up on his arms.

"I can't Barbra, not just yet." He looked sad. Barbra sighed.

"Ok, what did you learn?"

"Well, first I learned I wasn't raped, then I learned Slade is more of a bastard than I thought, finally I learned some private information that means I'll be in Europe for a while." Dick said, smiling and heading towards the dresser. He pulled out a white button up shirt, his preferred casual style, and some jeans. Barbra sighed and got out of bed as well. Her over-sized shirt that she had slept in had Mickey Mouse on it and was faded from too many washings. Dick's striped pants soon found themselves in the laundry basket and Barbra soon found a fully dressed Dick in the kitchen preparing oatmeal for breakfast.

"Hmmm, hamburger helper last night and bitter disappointment and oatmeal for breakfast. Wonderful!" Dick sighed as Barbra hung off his shoulder.

"Babs, I know you want me to stay, but the information Slade gave me…"

"You are going to trust him! That bastard who has done nothing but twist you around his finger? Hasn't he always lied to you to get you to do what he wants?" Barbra pleaded, turning Dick to face her.

"Babs," Dick started slowly, "I hate Slade. I can't wait for the day he dies and rots in hell, but he has never lied to me. Yes, he has twisted words and allowed me to follow incorrect conclusions, but he has never outright lied to me. Barbra, I hate it, but he willingly gave me information to help me. It worries me, but I need to know."

"Dick," Barbra pushed him back and turned around, "It sounds like you really respect him, like you are his pupil, please tell me I'm hearing wrong."

"You are, Babs. I would never willingly betray Batman or Bruce and go follow some murderer who lives for money and kicks." Dick's voice had an edge to it and Barbra smiled and turned to Dick, her fears lessened. "Oatmeal's done." Dick called.

Dick and Barbra might have had a small food fight, and might have had to clean the kitchen twice because of a soap fight, but after another hour, Dick did leave.

"Well, see ya soon? Don't forget to write, e-mail, take pictures, text me, call us, by the hour every hour I want an update of where you are just in case you go into some seedy places…" Barbra began rattling.

"Babs, Babs! It will be ok! It's ok." Dick held her hands in his and kissed her. It was a soft, feathery kiss on the lips, and the light hand brushing her chin made Barbra's skin feel alive. "I'll call you everyday, and I'll make sure you get all the pictures you can handle."

"When are you telling Bruce about your trip?" Barbra asked, making their foreheads touch.

"As soon as I get back to the manor."

"He won't like that."

"Too bad. I'm buying tickets via my mobile on the way their."

"Crafty. Be safe." Barbra said, as Dick pulled away and walked down the hallway of Barbra's apartment complex. Barbra watched as his back grew smaller, and she couldn't help but remember that Dick was still Dick even after ten years.

As Dick went down the hallway, he ran into Commissioner Gordon.

"Good morning, sir!" Dick said happily.

"H-hello, Dick, um, Mr. Wayne-"

"Dick is fine. Where good friends, right, Commissioner?" Dick said, teasing the older man gently. Gordon chuckled under his breath.

"Yes, I guess we are. Were you visiting Barbra?" He asked. Dick nodded.

"We ran into each other and I offered to cook for her."

"I always hoped she be more like her mother and learn to cook well."

"Well, this is Barbra, she has a hard time operating anything with an 'ON' switch." Dick laughed. Gordon laughed as well.

"True, true!" He agreed. Gordon sighed.

"Well, see you later, Dick." Dick waved and continued down the hallway, his smile falling to a worried frown as soon as Gordon was behind him. He felt the small box in his pocket and squeezed it so hard the hinge bent, and a golden band was peeking through the black velvet box. He didn't see Gordon turn to watch him leave.

Gordon approached Barbra's door and knocked.

"Dad!" She said, opening the door. Gordon opened his arms, and Barbra threw herself into his arms.

"Hey baby." Gordon said.

"Come in!" Barbra said, inviting her father in. Gordon sighed as he walked in and eased himself into a large over stuffed chair he had given Barbra a few years back when she had said she wanted to move out.

"Coffee?" Barbra offered her father a steaming mug. "Dick made it, and I think it is wonderful."

"So he was here all night?" Gordon asked, accepting the mug. Barbra paused. She took a breath and opened her mouth.

"Dad, look, I know you don't want to give me away and all that crap, and I know you really liked Sam, but, I really like Dick and I need you to.."

"Barbra, I know. I'm just worried because Dick has a reputation." Gordon pointed out.

"That is just jealous girls trying to diss Dick because he didn't want a lap dance! It's, they're just rumors! Dad how could you believe such crap?" Barbra said, sitting down on the chair across from her dad. She was surprised when her father chuckled.

"Honey, I just want you to know what you are getting into. If you are with Dick, people will 'diss' you as well because they are jealous. I want you to be prepared since I know you will not come home and rest in the nest."

"Dad." Barbra sighed, tears building in her eyes.

"Baby, I know the media will try to eat you and spit you out, I mean it had been trying to do that to me for about thirty years now!" Barbra chuckled.

"But that is not why I'm here. Barbra, I know."

"Know what?" Barbra asked, sipping her coffee.

"First, you refused and dumped Sam. Second, you like to run around in a black bat-themed suit." Gordon stared at his daughter as she lowered her mug.

"Dad…"

"Baby, as much as I hate it, I know I can't stop you, or Dick." Barbra stared at her father.

"How?" She asked. Gordon chuckled.

"My baby hangs out with a male, but they are in a platonic relationship, at least they were. She hangs out at a millionaire's home almost every weekend. Finally, when ever I'm on the job, your mother"

"Step-mother"

"Can never call your cell-phone! It would always be busy and you would later say you had gone with Dick and you were talking to a friend. It's ok, but Barbra, if Dick of Bruce cause you to injure yourself in anyway, I will not honor their secrets. You are my baby."

"Dad, I understand your point of view, but you need to understand mine. Dick and Bruce do nothing wrong, except date sluts every now and then. I am not a slut, and I consider myself Dick's girlfriend. I can't talk for Bruce, but they really don't do much, dad." Barbra said, Gordon nodded.

"Does Dick think of you as his girlfriend?" Gordon asked. Barbra paused.

"I would assume he does since he stole the ring Sam gave me before we broke up." She stood and gathered the empty mugs. Gordon sat in silence considering everything.

"Well, I'll see you soon, ok baby?" Gordon asked, giving Barbra a peck on the cheek before leaving. Barbra stared at the spot her ring had been.

"Dammit Dick. I was going to sell that to but nicer sheets." She muttered in a daze.

Linelinelinelineline…..

Dick grimaced as he bored the plane. It was a private jet of Bruce's, and he had lied to Barbra about telling Bruce on the way home. In truth, he had ordered the jet and then waited for Bruce to call him asking him what the hell was going on.

"Bruce, with the info I received, a trip to Europe is required. I'm taking a vacation from my job to do some research.

"What kind of damn research requires you to use my jet?"

"Well, lately I've been crashing a lot of jets, so I thought having a pro fly me to Europe would be safer than if I took your favorite jet." Dick heard Batman seethe.

"You will be back by December 20th." It was an order.

"Maybe, maybe not." Dick said, feeling irritation bubbling. "I don't need a curfew, Bruce." Dick winced when he heard his adopted father take in a sharp breath. Dick regretted using Bruce's name. Through the years 'Mr. Wayne' had become 'Bruce', which had led to 'dad'. Dick knew Bruce didn't like being called 'dad' in uniform, and names weren't usually used in their conversations since most of their conversations were code for their hero work. Dick sighed.

"Da-"

"Dick, I'll require updates on where you are, and I hope that you can tell me what you are looking for." Dick stayed silent, the plane started. "Dick, one more thing…" Bruce said, but the turbulence made it impossible for Dick to hear.

"Mr. Grayson-Wayne, we are about to take off, which might cause your connection to be lost," A cute flight attendant told Dick, shouting over the noise. Dick nodded, but was trying to hear Bruce.

"Dad, the jet, I can't" the connection was cut. Dick stared at his phone and the bumpy ride became smooth within five minutes.

"We can reconnect your call, sir." The flight attendant, Macy, said. Dick gave her a brilliant smile.

"Thank you, but everything that needed to be said, was said." Dick put the phone away and tilted back to sleep through the ride, but his attention was caught by the scenery through the window, and he just stared, lost in his thoughts.

Linelinelinelinelinelineline…

Bruce stared at his phone.

"Bruce, sir?" Alfred asked, Bruce was in the doorway to the dining room. Damian and Tim, along with Helena and Selina and Cassandra were already sitting.

"Is Dick joining us? You sounded a bit upset as you were talking with him." Selina said, her flirtatious tone always evident. Bruce sighed,

"I don't understand that boy. Sometimes he is just super obedient and polite, but then he goes and takes my jet!" Bruce said. Everyone's eyebrows went up.

"Dick took your jet, or you _jet_?" Tim asked. Damian tried to throw a knife at Tim's eye, but his hand was stopped by Alfred.

"The family jet." Bruce answered, but he still looked irritated. "Not only that, but instead of giving me a heads up, he waited until I got a call from the company that he had paid for a ride to Europe. But he hasn't scheduled a return trip, and that is what worries me. First he gets a place in Bludhaven, now he is off to Europe. Doesn't he have classes?"

"Master Bruce, I do believe this might be related to the interrogation with the, um, rude fellow Slade Wilson." Alfred said, setting a steaming plate with pasta and meatballs in front of Bruce who had just sat down.

"Alfred, I hope it doesn't have anything at all to do with that. I'd rather he just be going through a late rebellious phase." Bruce looked around the table. "Where is Jason?"

"Master Todd decided to 'hang out' with Arsenal." Alfred said. Bruce paused.

"I'm going to eat dinner and then ask the question again." Bruce said and the group of people began their meal.

Linelinelinelineline…..

Dick got off the jet and walked briskly to the terminal. He entered and stopped.

"Hello, Richard. We heard you was going a nice little vacation. Thought you'd like a welcom'n commity." The man who spoke had heavily hooded eyes and was wearing dark clothes. Dick looked down and saw a red puddle starting from a man in the flight uniform's head.

"Who are you!" Dick demanded. The man snickered.

"Oh, you'll know soon enough, sir." Dick could smell the cigars and something else that made his stomach lurch and his head spin.

"Macy!" Dick called, starting outside, just to run into a gun, held by Macy.

"Mr. Grayson-Wayne, I would appreciate it if you didn't put up a fight, we only want to ask you some questions, then check you into your hotel, a nice little grate at the bottom of the river sounds wonderful, don't you think? The view would be amazing." Macy said. Dick took a step back, but felt the man come from behind.

"Well, this was unexpected." Dick admitted, he elbowed the imposter man in the gut and punched back as he bent over and then punched Macy in the face. Her head snapped back, and skin torn, revealing mechanics.

"Mercy." He breathed.

"I do believe that the original Mechanical Emergency Rescue Care unit, nicknamed Mercy was the foundation for my creation, but that is not me. I do not work for Mr. Fox, Mr. Grayson-Wayne."

"Why? I'm just here to do some research for college. What is with the guns! I won't forgive this!" Dick said, allowing his voice to shake and sound scared, but in reality, he wondered if he could get out of this without displaying skills Dick Grayson the rich boy shouldn't know. The mechanical girl smiled.

"The person who is requesting your presence does not share his identity easily. You should feel honored he requests your physical presence." Dick felt a pain in the back of his head and the world went black. He felt his cell phone vibrate in his packet. As he tried to get up, he quickly reached into his pocket, but his arm was caught and twisted behind his back.

"Robot chick! We got him! How much do ya think Mista Wayne will pay for this dope?" Dick was nauseated by the smell of the hired thug.

"Ideally, Mr. Wayne will not be notified that his Ward was in any scuffle. Please remove yourself from Mr. Grayson-Wayne. We just want to talk."

"Weren't you just threatening to drown me in a river?" Dick asked, his shoulder burning.

"If you do not work with us. We have the answers you seek. Should I assist you, or can you help yourself. You'll find a driver in and hour at this location." The mechanical girl who wasn't Mercy dropped a paper in front of Dick. Then she left.

"Well, I'll take you and give Mr. Wayne a call!" Dick sighed and easily threw the man off him and knocked him out. The jet was silent. Dick boarded and found the driver knocked out, but alive on the controls. He left a note for the man.

_Please don't fall asleep on the job. After you return to Gotham, call Bruce with a resignation request._

_ -Richard Grayson _

Dick went to the meeting point. He decided London wasn't too bad. A black Porsche was waiting. Dick whistled as the window was lowered.

"Well, this is the nicest kidnapping I've ever had." He got into the passenger seat and noticed it was the mechanical girl driving.

"One, don't you need to, um, freshen up? Two can I still call you Macy?" The mechanical girl turned towards him.

"You're worried about a robots looks? You are considerate of my preferences for names? I am baffled by you Mr. Grayson-Wayne. You are a strange one." She didn't say anymore. Dick sighed.

"I'm calling you Macy. I can't keep calling you 'Mechanical Girl', The Robot Chick that is NOT Mercy, or Mrs. Circuits. Actually that last one is ok, isn't it?"

"Mrs., would mean I was married. As a robot designed to retrieve, I do not marry."

"Killjoy." Dick sighed and watched the roads, memorizing details that would lead him back to where he had come from. He didn't see Macy's eyes staring at him out of the corners of her eyes.

'Very strange indeed.' She added to the file that was Richard Grayson.

Linelinelineline…..

"Mr. Richard Grayson-Wayne, I would request you change into Nightwing now as your civilian identity is not wanted." Macy said as they pulled up, an hour later, to an out of the way castle.

"Well, besides having the best kidnapping of my life, having you confirm that me being Nightwing kind of depresses me." He sighed.

"I'm Sorry." Macy said. Dick looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"If you do not have your suit in your possession, we have a replica." Dick stared at Macy.

"I brought mine." He said. Macy led Dick to a place to change. When he was done, she led him through the twisting hallways until they came upon a grand room with a large fireplace and a throne.

"Cliché." Nightwing muttered.

"Welcome, Nightwing!" Nightwing looked up and sighed.

"Ra A Ghul. I should have guessed, the robot is new."

"Macy." Macy said. Nightwing and Ra A Ghul glanced at her.

"It does not matter! Here, let me tell you why you are here. You, Nightwing, are searching for something that will take you to very dangerous people. You cannot stop once you start. Your search will only end in pain and suffering!"

"Ra A Ghul, I have to know. I would appreciate help, not hindrances." Nightwing turned to leave.

"Every dealing with your family has led to death." Nightwing stopped.

"You mean, Batman, Robin,"

"No, the Graysons." Nightwing turned.

"What do you know!" He shouted.

"Well, a favor is worth another favor. I offered you a chance to go back, but even another day in London will bring you further to their attention. I could erase your trail. Return home!"

"Why are you even concerned about me?" Nightwing hissed.

"Young Vigilante, your family has a history. I would much appreciate you remaining ignorant so that you would not become a target for my League of Shadows."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"One, you hate my family, both of them actually, that much is obvious, yet your trying to protect me?"

"Nightwing, you will not stop your search, even though it could threaten thousands?" Nightwing felt slapped. What? His family's history could hurt thousands.

"I…" He just stood. R A Ghul looked up and sighed.

"Alas, they are much faster than I thought they would be. Your choice is made for you. I hope for your sanity that no one is hurt from your stubbornness to keep the world in shades of black, and white!" A flash and Nightwing found himself in a field, with just Macy next to him.

"I have been asked to protect Mr. Grayson-Wayne, and become an assistant to Nightwing." She said. Nightwing watched as Macy changed, and appeared, still blonde and cute, but in an armored leotard, and commander's jacket and cap.

"Um." Nightwing was really confused.

"We should head out and begin your research, if not you will be targeted by both shadows and the others without reason." Nightwing nodded, and looked around.

"Where should I start?" Nightwing asked. Macy looked at him.

"The Circus, of course."

**Should I describe the whole investigation? I don't think I will. I've been dabbling with a time travel arc, but I have some other things I want to happen before Nightwing reaches 23, and well, time flies when you write about someone's life.**

** Anyway, please review!**

**(more reviews kind of inspires quicker updates)**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	32. Chapter 32

**I AM SO SORRY! I got myself grounded…. First time in six years. Well, I plan to be an updating demon for at least a week. Please keep reading, I really like reading reviews and I appreciate everyone who makes any comment!**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Note, bold means Romani**

Normal means English

September 21, London

Dick smiled at the elephant as it lifted the small girl up and back down.

**"Shasha still has it, doesn't she?"** The elderly man next to him chuckled, his large belly jiggling.

**"That she does. She also still got her lovely little habit of picking up children."** Haley chortled. Dick smiled, but the stresses from the last twenty days were showing.

**"Dick, I was wondering, do you really plan to do something so extreme?" **Haley said, Dick sipped his coffee.

**"Gramps, I have to."** Haley nodded. He knew Dick had been Robin, and quickly realized he was now Nightwing. Dick had been confiding in Haley for a while, asking for assistance. Haley kept avoiding the topic of Dick's family, but Dick wouldn't pressure him out of respect.

**"Dick, I understand you want to know, but breaking into a palace…. That is a bad idea on so many levels."** Haley said, whispering hoarsely. Dick nodded. The little girl ran up to the two men.

**"Grandpa! Sasha is so sweet! She lifted me up, up, up!**" Haley smiled a broad smile and picked up the little blonde girl.

"Yes, Cathrine, she will do that. Did you know Sasha was here when Dick was a lad? She used to pick him up, up, up as well!" Haley tickled the girl's nose and she erupted in laughter. She reached out towards Dick, and he took her from Haley's arms.

"Hey, what's up cutey?" Dick asked. Cathrine blushed shyly and hugged Dick.

"I, I heard you were leaving soon…." Cathrine muttered into his ear.

"Well, after tomorrow, I promised to go back home. I wish I could stay with you guys! Touring is so much more fun than I remember!" Dick said. Cathrine leaned back, wrapped her arms around Dick's waist upside down, and Dick let go of her waist. Cathrine tightened her grip and flipped over backwards. She landed and skipped backwards and looked Dick up and down.

**"If you like it so much, stay.**" She said. Dick smiled and fondly remembered the days when saying you could just do something if you liked it was reason enough.

**"Cathrine, I'll come back." **Cathrine accepted this, and ran off.

**"You seem to have no qualms about the intimacy we use here. I recognize outside the tent, people hardly hang off others."**

** "Actually, young people hang off other young people in drunken states all the time."**

**"Such stereotyping, not very admiral."**

**"Not all circus people hang off each other."**

**"So we both just, what is the word, bashed, on our peers?"**

**"Sounds right. Haley, are you sure you can't tell me?"**

** "Your parents made me swear not to tell you anything. I… I'm sorry Dick. I think you should head the warning that Ra A Ghul guy gave you. It would be so much better to not search for your roots."**

**"Haley, why can't you just tell me?"**

** "Dick, I love you. You're my grandson. That is why. Stay close to Mr. Wayne. He will protect you."** Haley gave Dick a hug, **"Stay safe."** The elderly man walked off, and Dick took a deep breath and turned to see Raya in his face.

**"Hey Raya."** She cocked her head. **"Don't think I'm switching to English just because of you."**

"**You did for Cathrine."**

**"She's eleven."**

"**Twelve next week."**

**"Raya."**

**"You really should stay."** Raya shortened the distance between them. She put one arm on Dick's shoulder, and the other on his face. Dick closed his eyes for a second.

**"Raya, I told you, I have someone."** Raya tilted her face so the two were inches apart.

**"But, she is just some normal girl. I'm, Raya."**

**"The contortionist. Trust me, I know you two are very different. She's a gymnast."**

**"She isn't here."** Raya stroked Dick's face.

**"You're engaged."**

**"So. I can be a polygamist"**

**"I think that is specific to many wives."**

**"Hey, I really don't care that much."**

**"Raya, you have someone special, you don't need me, or want me. We are just friends who haven't seen each other and we were really close…"**

**"You promised we would get married!"** Raya cried, stepping back. Dick sighed. None of the other circus folk showed any interest, except for a figure that was bobbing between the strong man and the tightrope walker.

**"Raya, we were seven!"** Dick said. The figure that was getting closer caught his eye. Dick turned just to get his face pulled and he found Raya's honey and liquor flavored lips on his own.

"**Raya!"** Dick actually pushed her back.

**"Dick, what happened? Just tree weeks ago**…." Raya look desperate. Dick sighed.

** "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were engaged. That and what I had at home wasn't official yet. Raya, I love you, but it is different. You defiantly aren't like my sister, but I could never see you as anything more than a good friend. I'm sorry. I give you all rights to punch me."** Dick said, looking down.

**"Dick."**

"Dick?" Dick turned to see the familiar bob of red hair and the slender body of his gymnast.

"Barbra!" Dick let go of Raya and walked over to hug Barbra.

"**Oh."** Raya said, her eyes watery. **"That was surprisingly a lot less painful than I thought it should be. Especially seeing you with her. It hurts, don't get me wrong." **Raya said, her words running over themselves.

**"Raya…"** Dick looked up at her, his arms around Barbra.

**"Dick, what's going on?" **Barbra asked. Dick looked at Raya in confusion. Raya looked up, her tears gone.

** "Dick, someday, I hope to look at you and not want to punch you in the face. I also hope, someday, my husband will make me feel like any other man is shit. I eagerly await the day I see you as friendly shit."**

**"Raya, I have no clue on how to respond to that**…." Dick said, and Raya laughed.

**"Good. A girl should always know how to keep a man off balance**." She winked and arched back and walked off on her hands.

"Did I just witness you dumping a girl, and that girl making you befuddled, then that girl walk off on her hands?" Barbra asked. Dick sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and chuckled under his breath.

**"Yes, yes you did."**

**"What?"** Barbra looked at Dick, leaning to her side and placing a hand on her hip.

"Sorry. Barbra, I can explain…."

"Dick, you weren't sure if I was really serious about you and me, whish is why you took my engagement ring from Sam, to see if I would freak. That was low. Unfortunately for me, I did freak and you tried to tell me it wouldn't work, you hooked up with an old friend, then I get all teary and apologetic and you feel bad; learn your friend is engaged, and you spent this last week trying to tell her good-bye."

"OK, that was just scary."

"Well, I know how you think. Also, I know you get stupid when you stay alone."

"Excuse me?"

"Dick, every time you go off alone, you almost die, get caught up in something way to big, or you captured and the situation gets weird."

"Babs… Stop crushing my self esteem."

"Never. You cheated on me."

"We weren't dating then!"

"Dick, I'm hungry and you're making me stand in the middle of a circus smelling hot dogs and popcorn. Buy me food."

"So, am I forgiven?"

"Never think about her again, and maybe."

"Who?"

"That's my little bird."

"You think at 18 I'd get rid of that nickname."

"Never."

"So, you came all this way, yet you're leaving tomorrow on the 8 am flight?"

"Changing the subject doesn't make me forget. But yes." Barbra pushed her sunglasses up her nose. Dick handed her a hotdog with all the fixings.

"One special Haley's Circus Hotdog!" Dick said with a flourish of his hand. Barbra didn't react and just took a bite.

"I'm pissed; don't try to make me feel better."

"Barbra…" Dick actually looked desperate, but he got distracted when Macy appeared next to him.

"This is Macy?" Barbra asked. Dick nodded.

"Best time is now." Macy said her voice warm and cheery, her face painted with a balloon and an elephant.

"Thank you Macy. Barbra, I have to go. I swear I'll be back by Thanksgiving!" Dick gave Barbra a chaste kiss and ran off with Macy.

"Well, it is the best hotdog I've ever had…" Barbra said dejectedly. She sighed and pulled out her cell phone. She punched in a number and spoke before the person on the other side could say hello.

"Bruce, he is up to something. Haley hasn't given him the information he wants, so he is doing something reckless."

"Did he admit?"

"No, but Bruce, I know Dick, you know Dick. He is getting slightly obsessed. We should bring him home soon."

"I know Barbra. Thank you for going to check up on him."

"It is a pleasure. I love London."

"The plane is taking off rather early, so you better get to your motel and head in early."

"Yes Bruce." Barbra hung up. She stared off in the direction Dick had run off. She sighed and left. She didn't notice Raya looking out from behind the nearest tent.

"Dick, I'm sorry." Raya slipped into the tent and her own bob of dark red hair wasn't seen for the next couple of hours.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelineline…..

Nightwing fiddled with the electronic lock. He was almost through all the barricades. The setting sun made anyone looking in his direction blind, and he was on the ledge above the door in case anyone walked by. He smiled as the door silently swung open. He looked around then jumped down and slipped in. He pulled out a metal spider and pressed its center. The metal unfolded and Macy popped her joints. They nodded to each other and ran through the hallways.

They arrived at an office a few minutes later. Dick opened the desk and started ruffling around. He found a file he thought would work and scanned it.

"Dammit!" He huffed.

"Something wrong, Master Nightwing?"

"No, Sorry Commander. I can't believe it. This seemed like it would be perfect! Why can't I get a break? I'd love to rail on Haley, but he is aging. I feel so damn lost!" Nightwing sighed. He looked at Macy, whose laser eye pointer was just over his shoulder. Nightwing tried to duck, but a volt of electricity pulsed through his body, and made him fall and bang his head on the desk. Nightwing was out cold.

"Master Nightwing!" hissed Macy. She was about to move, when a strange pulse flowed through her. She felt all her systems shutting down.

"Well, what do we have here?" She barely got her emergency, gasoline generator to start magnets to power her ears and recorder. The rest of Macy was shut down.

"I think this is Nightwing! Oh, I have waited ten years for this!"

"Saiko, not yet. He doesn't have anything."

"Damn. Well, Cobb, let's see how strong he is…"

"The kid is unconscious. We are honor bound to give our opponents a equal chance."

"Ok, I have a plan then. I still need to relieve frustration."

Linelinelinelinelineline…

Bruce sighed as another boring meeting came to a close. He was the last out of the building. He had Alfred drive him to the airport to wait for Barbra's arrival. He groaned as his business phone rang. He answered it in his usual polite tone.

"Bruce Wayne."

"Mr. Wayne, this is the St. Francois Hospital from London England."

"Um, yes?"

"We just signed in your ward, Richard Grayson. He….." the person never got to finish their sentence.

"Alfred! Jet! Stat!" Bruce barely kept himself from shouting. Alfred nodded and the two sped to their private air-field.

Linelinelinelinelne…..

September 22, St. Francois Hospital, London, England

Bruce rubbed his eyes as he walked through the wings. He had rushed over and arrived about eight hours after the call. He had finally found the hospital. He was now headed to the room Dick was resting in.

Bruce had been relieved to learn Dick only had a slight concussion on his head and a few cuts on his brow from the horrific car crash he had been told Dick was in.

Bruce entered and was met with a gun to his face. He watched as the gun turned into a hand, and was looking a very cute young woman. The woman's face was trashed though. Bruce saw metal through her skin. She backed off and disappeared behind the door. Bruce ran to Dick's bedside. Dick was smiling as Bruce growled at him.

"I want to slap you right now." Bruce said.

"Thanks dad." Dick's voice slurred slightly. _Slight concussion, eh?_

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, but Commander is a little totaled, as is the Toyota I woke up in just before it blew up."

"Why are you always near bombs." Bruce said, resting his forehead on his ward's.

"Cause dad. I found something."

"What?"

"Dates. Birthdates and names. I thought I'd examine it later, Macy has the book."

"Where did you get the book?"

"Haley came in earlier, scolded me and gave a book. He said he was betraying my parents, but he would rather do that than watch me get hurt again. Not sure what he meant, I had just woken up. Macy played the message to me about three times."

"Well, you seem like you won't have to stay another night."

"Hopefully."

"You're coming home with me."

"I'm grounded?"

"Yes."

"Ah."

"Dick, the team needs you for a little while, and you need t o back off your quest, clear your head and think. You just rushed into this…"

"Just like you dad."

"Dicky-bird." Bruce sighed and ruffled Dick's hair.

"Tomorrow morning, we're heading home, alright?"

"Yeah." Dick said. Bruce stayed as Dick fell asleep.

"Macy, thank you for keeping him safe."

"Affirmative." Macy said. Her cheek fell off, and a large amount of her metal face was visible.

"Get repaired as soon as possible. There is an android back home that can help you."

"Thank you Master Wayne." Bruce left the room.

Linelinelinelinelineline…

September 24, Gotham, Wayne Manor.

"Hmmm." Alfred said as he scanned the newspaper.

"Wayne and Grayson- Still the Father and Son Relationship!

-The Millionaire Playboy's Unexpected Soft Side!-

"How interesting."


	33. Chapter 33

**I am so sorry for my horrible updating schedule. I had a huge English project due and well, little to no time for anything.**

**Please bear with me; as summer gets closer, I'll update more often.**

**Introducing a new arc! 'Pulser' is an OC.**

**Anyway, Please enjoy!**

November 13, Cave

Nightwing rolled his shoulders, and smiled as his neck popped. He turned to the zeta beam as it announced the arrival of the team and a guest.

"We really need to fix that!" Bart shouted. Nightwing smiled at his team.

"What'cha doing Wing?" Bumblebee asked. Nightwing smiled and turned off the holographic computer.

"Research." He answered, stepping closer to the other heroes.

"Didn't Batgirl say you couldn't do that anymore?"

"I recently had a concussion, I forgot." He said, not even try to sound like he was trying to convince her at all. Bumblebee frowned.

"Nightwing! Are you really going on that long mission with my mentor and Batman!" Asked the newest member of the Young Justice team.

"Yeah, but Pulser, that isn't until after Thanksgiving. How did you guys even figure out about the mission?" Nightwing asked. Robin chose that moment to walk in and everyone pointed at him. He gave a handsome smile.

"Same system as the batcave!" He smirked. Then, another Robin jumped out of the shadows and tried to pin the larger Robin.

"Robin!" Nightwing said loudly, frustration evident in his voice. He started towards the two wrestling boys.

"Robin, stop!" Nightwing ordered, and both boys stopped to look up at Nightwing. The YJ team was standing silently behind him, staring at their previous leader in shock. Nightwing grabbed both boys by the scruffs of their collars and hauling them to their feet, even though Tim was as tall as he was now.

"He started it!" both Robin's shouted and pointed at each other.

"He isn't Robin! He can't be! It is my place!" Damian growled, trying to get punch on Tim, But Nightwing threw Damian over his shoulder.

"That demon just attacks me!"

"You react, that is why he continues to attack you. As for you, _Robin,_ I just need to talk to you alone." Nightwing's voice had a slight hiss. Damian stopped struggling and paled slightly. Tim smirked.

"Red Robin, don't think hacking the computers will go unnoticed." Nightwing said, walking out of the room. Red Robin slouched.

Nightwing exited the room with Robin and set him down.

"Dami," He whispered, "Please behave yourself. Remember, Tim is joining the Teen Titans in Jump City, you are going to the Robin here."

"He still defiles my proper title!" Damian hissed. Nightwing sighed, and smiled.

"If you keep attacking Red Robin like that, I might have to tell Batman you can't stay here as you are a hindrance to the team." Nightwing's calm smile was completely the opposite of Robin's. Conner walked by and saw the two.

"Again?" he asked. Nightwing nodded and patted Robin's head.

"Fine." Robin muttered, darkly. He glared at Conner, who involuntarily turned away to avoid the angry gaze. Nightwing smiled.

"Great! Is Meg making dinner?" Nightwing walked away and as he walked past Red Robin, he gave him a noogie.

"He never gets mad at anyone, does he?" Robin said to Conner. Conner looked down at the young, bitter boy; he was surprised the boy would even speak to him.

"Well, actually, there was one time that I witnessed him just lose it in a fight."

"Really?" Robin looked up at Conner, and Conner was shocked at how easily the boy was allowing his actions to be read.

_He is only 10…._

_What was that?_

_Nothing Meg._

_Oh, ok!_

"Yeah."

"Was it…" Robin looked like he was maybe a little embarrassed to be asking this. Conner smiled and answered the question.

"It was terrifying. He just… he goes absolutely silent and his face is like a stone mask. His punches all aim for the face and throat, but all his attacks are designed to take out the opponent in only a few punches. It is just scary because when the fight was over, he didn't acknowledge that he had done anything. He just moved on."

"When was this?" Robin asked. Conner once again felt surprised. He also now noticed that Pulser, KF, Blue Beetle, and Beast Boy had entered the room.

"Before any of you guys were on the team. Wing was still Robin then." Conner stood up and headed to the kitchen. "Dinner." He called.

* * *

"Hey, you guys wanna hear my plan for the ultimate prank?" Bart asked, his eyes glinting with an evil light. Gar was hooked immediately.

"Yes!" He whispered, bouncing in his seat.

"What would we be doing?" Blue asked. His suit withdrew, letting him feel he was able to talk closer to his friends.

"Is this open to anyone?" Pulser asked. She spoke with clipped words and a strong Celtic accent.

"That would be so Crash." Bart said, his eyelids drooping as he goggled over his newest teammate.

"Amigo!" Jaime elbowed Bart.

"Yes! Well, let's try to get everyone angry."

"Why angry?" Garfield asked.

"Because I know we could never scare the bats."

"Us?" Robin and Red Robin appeared. They both had evil smiles.

"Oye, I thought they hated each other." Jaime hissed to Bart.

"We do, but we have a common interest, therefore we can work together." Red Robin said, sitting in the chair next to Pulser.

"And what is the common interest?" Pulser asked.

"Let us in on your prank." Robin demanded. The three guys and one girl traded glances. They all smiled with mischievous intent.

"It's a deal." Bart said, and they all shook hands.

* * *

Nightwing breathed deeply and enjoyed the spicy ginger scent that wafted out of Batgirl's hair as she gave a report on her most recent patrol of Gotham.

"Wing, can you at least pretend you are listening?" Barbra asked. Nightwing smiled.

"Nope." Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"Where is everyone?"

"Conner is in the gym, Meg the supermarket, Kaldur and Rocket are in the pool, Zatanna is in her room. Wally and Artemis have yet to arrive. The others keep going in and out. I think they are planning a prank."

"And you are standing here, in the garage with me, trying to make sure I don't figure out you where doing more research." Batgirl said angrily.

"What is wrong with me trying to figure everything out?" Nightwing retorted. Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"You would do something rash." Batgirl said, and then Nightwing turned and threw up his hands.

"You are too controlling. Get the report typed out by tomorrow."

"You aren't the leader anymore." Batgirl said, grabbing Nightwing's shoulder and yanking him back. "I'm the assistant to the leader now, so you have to do what I say!"

"But I'm also not on the team." Nightwing turned away, but was once again yanked back and found himself in a tight lip-lock.

"I order you to wait five minutes before you leave." Batgirl huffed against Nightwing's lips.

"I can do that." Nightwing smiled, then the door crashed closed and Nightwing and Batgirl quickly separated and turned to the door.

"Oh my god." Jaime said. Bart, Gar and Pulser, Robin and Red Robin were seen behind him.

"We're….. just leaving." Jaime said and opened the door and dragged everyone out. Nightwing and Batgirl traded glances and burst out laughing. Then they heard and angry scream. They ran out into the main hall where Superboy was shouting at the younger YJ members.

"Conner!" Nightwing called. He approached and Conner spun on him.

"ARE YOU FREAKING TELLING ME YOU ARE JUST GOING TO BE OK WITH THIS! THESE IMMATURE BASTARDS ARE DOING ANYTHING TO TRY TO GET US MAD!" Conner screamed in his face. Nightwing sighed.

"So, it is just a prank. You're reacting." Conner tightened his fists, and the leather creaked.

"It just irritates me that they are not being punished for their insolence!"

"Monkeys?" Nightwing asked.

"All over the gym, and my room!" Conner growled, but he was calming down. "Then. Beast Boy was a monkey and kept bugging me!"

"Wow. What do you think you can gain from shouting at them?"

"Actually, seeing their terrified faces right now is making me feel better." Conner started laughing.

"So what do you want t odo bout it?" Nightwing asked. Conner gave him an irritated look.

"When did become Canary?" Conner asked, the younger heroes were muttering to themselves when Nightwing walked up to them.

"SO, you guys going to stop now?" Nightwing asked.

"We already set everything up….." Gar muttered. Nightwing looked worried and was about to inform the others when a feminine scream, along with many outraged shouts filled the cave.

"You what guys," Nightwing looked at the prankster group, "Enjoy cleaning this up." Nightwing walked out, leaving the boys and Pulser dumfounded.

* * *

November 15

Nightwing stood next to Mr. Elastic, facing Superman and Batman.

"Are you two ready?" Superman asked. Nightwing smirked, and Mr. Elastic's neck stretched to twice its normal length to nod.

"Do you ever get pulled muscles?" Nightwing asked him.

"Hey! No, but I do get tangled time to time if I'm not paying attention." The two were actually pretty good friends. Mr. Elastic had given Nightwing some great prank ideas, and had always supported him when Nightwing was leading, and Nightwing always made sure Mr. Elastic was safe. They gave each other a low high five, and listened to Superman.

"We're moving our starting date because of the leak in information." Nightwing smiled broadly "We are going to Antarctica, since Mr. Brain has been reported doing suspicious activities there. We will not have any contact with the Watchtower because of the location, and we will be in two groups; Batman and me, and Mr. Stretch and Nightwing. Be careful." Superman advised as the group entered the ship. Nightwing stopped when he saw a dark ponytail bobbed just behind the wall.

"One second." He said. Batman nodded and told Superman to wait just a minute. Nightwing walked over to Pulser.

Pulser was a very new hero. She was just 15, and her real name was Annabelle. Annabelle Cara. She was an orphan off the streets that had been taken in by Mr. Stretch's little sister. She saw the irresponsible, fun, and courageous hero as her role-model and personal hero. As Pulser, she wore a dark blue jumpsuit with a gray belt and black gloves and boots. She wore a cowl, also dark blue and her eye were covered by black fabric. Her power, as far as her peers could figure, was basically the ability to manipulate the magnetic field that was warped around humans. She couldn't control her powers, which had caused her parents to abandon her. Mr. Stretch saved her, and was now her mentor.

"Annabelle?" Nightwing whispered. She squeaked and turned to face him.

"Nightwing! I was, just passing through?" She said quickly. Nightwing smiled. The little bit of dark skin that showed from under Pulser's uniform wasn't quite coffee brown, but was very rich toned.

"Yes, we all just pass through the Watchtower on our way to the Cave." Nightwing smirked as Pulser blushed.

"I know you are doing something with my mentor. I beg you to bring him back!" Pulser looked worried. "And you need to stay safe too." She said, and then sped off. Pulser could use her own personal magnetic field to propel her self fast enough that it seemed she could just skim over the ground. Nightwing smiled. He would do his best. Nightwing turned and boarded the ship.

"Was that Annabelle?" Mr. Stretch asked. Nightwing nodded.

"She is very smart. She knows you can't do anything alone." Nightwing laughed as Mr. Stretch tried to defend himself.

"Focus." Batman reprimanded. The two sobered up and began to gather themselves. In four hours, the ship would enter the atmosphere over South America, and another hour of flying after that, they would be at their drop-off point.

"Feeling the aster." Nightwing huffed under his breath, his adrenaline flowing.

* * *

The plan went perfectly horribly wrong almost immediately. By the book, nothing was wrong. The planned crashing of the plane went perfectly. Nightwing and Mr. Stretch were able to sneak in, and Superman and Batman were able to hide a wait for contact thirty feet from the door.

The problem was that they had crashed right into the door. That meant Nightwing and Mr. Stretch had to deal with the immediate swarm of people, and they had no time to prep or get ready. This also meant that the two uniforms they got their hands on were taken from two people who were now locked in the closet.

"My guess is we have only a few minutes." Nightwing said over the comm. Mr. Stretch nodded.

"Be careful." Superman said. Batman silently said the same, but made no movement in the ten below weather. The storm made it seem like the plane was just flying over and had been blown in. There were fake, latex bodies to look like everyone had died. Nightwing knew, if they were dealing with the Brain, the bodies wouldn't last more than ten seconds under examination. Nightwing and Mr. Stretch moved quickly.

The alarms that intruders were about sounded about five minutes later.

"These people are slow." Nightwing said. He was running with Mr. Stretch through hallway. Other thugs and maybe a few scientists raced by them, looking for intruders, but the white cloaks disguised Mr. Stretch and Nightwing.

"This way." Mr. Stretch said suddenly, stopping by a vent.

"Why?" Nightwing asked.

"Him." Mr. Stretch said. Nightwing looked over his shoulder and saw one of the thugs they had knocked out limping towards them with a gun.

"Better hope this vent doesn't just go straight!" Nightwing hissed, kicking off the grate. The man began yelling and footsteps were heard. Shots were fired, but Nightwing and Mr. Stretch made it into the vent. Nightwing jumped in last and was caught slightly by surprise when he started sliding forward.

"Where headed down!" Mr. Stretch shouted, to be heard over the ricocheting bullets from the vent's opening.

"Fall faster!" Nightwing responded, kicking himself down.

"Wi-ing! Wh-he-ere a- yo.?" Superman's voice was broken and Nightwing could barely understand the staticy words.

"We are falling down a vent, fourth hallway, left bunch of people firing down it!" Wing shouted, then a burst blew his right eardrum.

"Ahh!" Nightwing shouted, grabbing his ear as blood started to leak from the ruptured eardrum.

"Wing!" Mr. Stretch shouted. They were falling fast. Nightwing suddenly slammed into Mr. Stretch's body and it sagged. Nightwing looked around, and felt a wave of nausea. The sudden stop made it easy to hear ruminates of the bullets raining down. One bullet hit Nightwing's shoulder, but it had hit the walls so many times it barely stung.

"What happened?" Mr. Stretch asked twisting his head to look at Nightwing. That was when Nightwing noticed Mr. Stretch had them suspended over the opening of a grate. Under the grate was a good hundred foot fall onto ice.

"Thanks." Nightwing noted how his words sounded off.

"Wing, your ear!" Nightwing swayed a bit.

"Crap. It seems like we went through an EMP field or a wall that shut down electronics. My comm. exploded in my ear." Nightwing informed his partner.

"Are you ok?" Mr. Stretch asked. Nightwing nodded.

"Did yours explode?" Nightwing asked.

"Mine felt out when a banged against a wall." Mr. Stretch mumbled.

"Gotcha. Let's get down." Nightwing stood up.

"Hey! I still have organs!" Mr. Stretch called playfully. Nightwing smiled as he removed the grate below them. He set to the side.

"See you at the bottom." Nightwing said, hooking a line to the vent. He slid down a few feet. He looked around for movement and didn't see any. He knew it was stupid to just go down in the middle of giant room. He looked at the vents to see if there were any different grates. He didn't see any.

"Strange." He whispered to himself. He found himself tilting constantly to the right, where he couldn't hear. "My balance is so off." He muttered. The lowered himself slowly. Mr. Stretch appeared next to him, his arms stretching so he was lower at the same rate as Nightwing.

"You ok? You were oddly swinging for a minute there." Mr. Stretch asked Nightwing.

"I'm fine. Right now, I'm just hanging and lowering. We'll see if I'm any use when I start walking." Mr. Stretch nodded. They could still finish the mission.

The lowered slowly.

"You know, that white suit would look great on our wedding day." Mr. Stretch joked. Nightwing gave a wry smile. He hated the white suit, but it really made him hard to see with all this ice around.

"If I recall, I rejected you already. My heart is already committed to Wally, sorry."

"Is it because I'm not a red-head?" Mr. Stretch asked. Nightwing barely held in his laugh.

"No. Your hair isn't as soft." He responded. He felt another wave of nausea when he started to speed up. They reached the floor. The wire was left, and Mr. Stretch brought in his arms.

"Damn, it is cold!" Mr. Stretch shivered. Nightwing nodded. His suit had special applications to stay warm in the freezing south, but this cavern must be at least 20 degrees colder that the surface.

"This way!" Nightwing whispered, "Stay loose. Cold makes you lock up. We need you stretchy."

"I know." Mr. Stretch muttered. This was the real risk of the mission. Mr. Stretch's special abilities and his past thieving made him perfect for the mission, but the cold could easily be the end of Mr. Stretch.

The two stunk through the empty cavern. There were a few ramps, and they could see an elevator shaft, but the cavern seemed strangely abandoned.

"Shhhh, I heard something." A deep voice grumbled.

"Now my dear. Don't break that voice modulator I just gave you. I rather like the silence." Said a very computery voice.

"It's Brain." Mr. Stretch mouthed. Nightwing nodded, then fell a little to the side. Mr. Stretch caught him. He steadied his friend, who was now gripping the box they were hiding behind, holding himself up. Mr. Stretch swallowed. If they got discovered…..

"HEEAAAAAARRRRR!" The voice growled, as the black shape of a giant gorilla crushed the box and was outlined by a spotlight that blinded the two heroes.

"Wing!" Mr. Stretch hollered, diving into the younger hero and barely missing the crushing force of a gorilla's fists. Mr. Stretch rolled and looked down at Nightwing. The blood from his ear had stained his hood and mask as they had rolled. Nightwing also had a slight cut above his eye, and was out cold. A bruise was forming under the small cut.

"Shit." Mr. Stretch said, completely forgetting the gorilla for a second. Just that second was enough.

"GOT YOU!" The gorilla screamed. Mr. Stretch turned and saw the black hairy fist just as it slammed into his head.

* * *

Batman looked over at Superman.

"Ten minutes. That was the agreed upon time." He said. Superman nodded. "It has been 12." Superman nodded.

"We need to head in, but all I see is lines of white thugs."

"Are you an idiot? You have laser vision. Create a steam layer for us to sneak by with." Batman said, his voice rather demeaning. Clark rolled his eyes, irked he hadn't thought of that. Within second the steam was so thick and white no one could see anything. The men moved.

* * *

Nightwing woke up with a groan. His head ached and he cold barely keep the world from swirling around him at a sickening pace.

"Wing!" He heard. He shot up and slammed his forehead into ice. HE heard snickering and looked around, but had black spots dancing in front of his head.

"Voice recordings are wonderful, aren't they?" The metallic voice did nothing for the killer headache Nightwing had.

"What do you want Brain?" Nightwing sneered, stalling to get a look at his surroundings. He felt his heart skip a beat as he realized his was surrounded by ice.

"Ah, straight to business. I wonder if you really are the previous Robin. He would have said something illogical like – whelmed, is it?" Nightwing heard a grunt. He turned his head and saw through the crystal clear ice the Brain and his gorilla. He pressed against the ice and shivered. He could feel himself shivering uncontrollably now. He must have been out a few minutes for his body to get this cold. He also noticed his white coat had been removed.

"You have been out for nearly five minutes. Without your coat, in this freezing chamber, you will die soon." Brain said, no emotion even hinted in his voice. Nightwing looked around. He was looking for the small area they probably slipped him through.

"Ah, you are smart. Most people would just panic. You look for the non-existent exit. I have a speaker in there for you to hear me. We froze the hole. You are able to panic now as you can do nothing else."

"There isn't a speaker. I may be numb beyond imagining, but there isn't a speaker." Nightwing said. He slammed his left elbow into the ice. It cracked.

"Try all you can, you have quite a ways to go." Brain rolled off. Nightwing stopped hearing any sound. He had to get Mr. Stretch then they had to abort mission.

Nightwing kept slamming his elbow into the ice. Blood was spraying now; his elbow was extremely cut up. He kept slamming his elbow into the ice. He knew the ice was thinner here. The fluxations and odd echo of the Brain's voice suggested he knew Nightwing couldn't hear on the right, so he was on the left. The ice must be thinner here, otherwise he wouldn't stand so close. Nightwing paused to breath and think about the possibility of there actually being a speaker. He couldn't sit up to see if there was one by his feet. He shook his head and kept slamming his elbow into the ice. He felt sweat on his neck, which was bad. The more he sweat, the faster he would freeze. The water would freeze, as he could already feel on his neck, and he was losing energy quickly. In a desperate thrust, Nightwing threw all his weight into the throw. The ice shattered, and Nightwing tumbled to the floor. It was only a five foot drop. Nightwing breathed, and shivered. He had to move.

After pulling himself up, he leaned against the ice. He couldn't keep balanced, and the ice seemed to creep over his skin. Using his right hand to support himself, he followed the direction of the Brain. He entered another ice room. His breath was a white fog in front of him. He looked up and his eyes widened in horror.

Mr. Stretch was hanging above him. He was shivering and there was a collar around his neck. He was stretched out like a star. Each arm pulled about twenty feet out on each direction. His neck wasn't stretched though. Nightwing could see the strain.

"Stretch!" He croaked. He felt coughs coming on. He must be developing hypothermia. The man looked down at Nightwing.

"Run!" He called. Nightwing shook his head. He couldn't see anyone. He aimed and shot a line up. He was dragged a few feet on the ground before the line lifted him up. He was soon eye level with Mr. Stretch. His arm screamed as his held his weight and his elbow was heavily bruised, maybe worse.

"I'll get you out." Nightwing panted. Black spot kept dancing in front of his eyes. He reached out to Mr. Stretch's wrist.

"It's a trap!" Stretch finally coughed out between chattering teeth. Nightwing stopped just as he heard his line sap. He looked up, and plummeted down. All his years of training saved him from breaking a leg. He rolled upon contact with the ground, and looked up.

"I'll be turning on the collar in a minute. At the moment, your friend cannot do more than talk and freeze. You know what will happen once the collar is off?" The Brain spoke. Nightwing couldn't hear it, but he could imagine the sneering tone. He nodded, terror frozen on his numb face. He really didn't have anything he could do. He pulled out wing-ding, but he was trembling so much and his hands were so cold, Nightwing wasn't sure he could cut the lines. He met eyes with Mr. Stretch.

"My wife!" He called, just as his collar bleeped and a green light turned on. Nightwing watched in horror as skinned ripped, the suit tore and blood just seeped out of the ripping skin. The screaming echoed through the cavern. Nightwing saw bones, then – SNAP!

Nightwing just watched as the wall of red descended upon him. He choked as the warm red blanket enveloped him. A lump fell on him seconds later, followed by the thumps of more objects falling all around. He couldn't breathe with the heavy object on his chest. Colors swirled over his eyes. Black became prominent, and Nightwing knew no more.

* * *

Batman and Superman descended into the cavern quickly. Batman and Superman froze as the heard, "My Wife!" Seconds later, screaming echoed throughout the cavern. They raced across the ice, Superman holding Batman up so they could go faster. They crashed through an almost invisible wall of ice just in time to see the red clad lump of flesh fall onto a black lump.

Silence.

Nothing.

Dripping slowed and then the sound of ice shattering against the floor.

Wheels turning, followed by heavy steps.

"Brain." Batman growled. He turned to the robot super-genius.

"I do hope you appreciate the work it took to come up with the plan at such a late notification. I didn't know about it until the two were in the vents. Good thing I had such appropriate tools." Brain said, his voice never changing. The gorilla loomed over him, a loyal guard as always.

"You make this to easy." Batman growled, then he leapt. The Gorilla met him, But Superman got to the gorilla first. He flew straight into the ice. The gorilla groaned as it tried to stand, then the Gorilla fell over. Batman had targeted the Brain. He secured the EMP onto the dome and now the mechanical housing for the Brain's brain was dysfunctional.

"Enjoy Blackgate." Batman growled. Sparks and beeps were the response. He briskly walked over to Nightwing. Superman joined Batman. They pulled Nightwing from under the body. Superman closed his eyes for a second.

"Bruce, that belt…." He said, still looking away.

"I know." For once, the emotion Batman felt was heard in his voice.

"What do we do?"

"Get Nightwing to the plane. We'll take over the station. The scientists here already spoke to us when we freed them from the thugs upstairs. We'll return them home.

"Something tells me you think we shouldn't have stopped to free the scientists."

"In our line of work, there was no other choice I could make." Batman said, lifting Nightwing.

"What about…." Superman looked down at the red stain on the white ice.

"Superman, get the body bag from the plane. Hurry. There is a lot of moisture down here. We have an hour to get every thug and clean up so the public doesn't learn what was happening here.

"What was happening here?" Superman asked.

"Something Gordon G. Godfrey would love; collar production. Mass scale too. IF this got out, people would buy them, and we would have a huge new problem with the public. If the public learned we shut this place down, they would go ballistic, thinking we were trying to keep them under our thumbs." Batman explained, removing his cape and wrapping up Nightwing.

"Hypothermia is setting in. Get him in the plane and then return with the body bag. We'll go back after we get all these people to the nearest station on the edge of the arctic."

"In this storm? Not even our plane could fly through this. We have to wait it out." Superman said. Batman frowned.

"We don't have the proper medical equipment. Nightwing doesn't have six months. This station is hardly safe enough for this storm. Brain might have had a emergency escape system if this place shut down."

"It appears he used it." Superman said. Batman turned around, the Brain and gorilla were gone.

"Interesting, the EMP should have lasted and hour."

"We need to get people to safety; I can feel the temperature dropping. I'll try to get a message to the league." Batman only nodded.

* * *

It took two hours to secure all the thugs, and free all the scientists. Superman tired to send a message to the league. He got through, but no sound would pass through, and the image was bad.

"How can we tell them it is an emergency?" Superman asked Batman, who was leaning over Nightwing, trying to bring him to consciousness.  
"How is the image connection?" Batman asked.

"Poor."

"DO we have color?"

"Yes."

"Help me get Nightwing."

"What are you planning?"

"Clark, do I have to spell it out to you!" Batman snapped. He threw one of Nightwing's arms over his shoulder, and one over Superman's. He could see the people on the screen trying to shout at them. Batman and Superman walked over to the screen. The image was getting better, but Batman could barely see any people through the cracks and static showing on the screen. The screen cleared up fully for two seconds, and the reactions on everyone's faces was easily readable.

When they saw a blood covered Nightwing, they reacted.

"How should we feel that they only start acting when they see Nightwing?" Superman joked as they set Nightwing back down.

"I truthfully have no idea." Batman said. Batman grabbed the hot pad and began wrapping it around Nightwing's torso.

"He defiantly has a concussion, again."

"To have two so close together is worrying." Batman admitted. Superman sighed and walked to the microwave. He set a wet towel in it and used his laser vision to heat up the cloth.

"Do we still want to use a warm cloth?" He asked Batman. Batman nodded.

"Just dab his forehead. When he starts sweating, we'll remove the heat pad a switch to normal blankets. Also heat some water. I'll go check to see if anyone else has hypothermia." Batman said, after placing the warmed cloth under Nightwing's neck. Superman nodded and began to slowly warm water.

* * *

Martian Manhunter and Hal Jordan were on the scene after about and hor. Hal was able to transport the people while J'hn was able to drive the ship, using his powers to have the wind simply blow through them. Superman and Batman stood over Nightwing as he came to.

"Ug." Nightwing moaned as he slowly blinked. He looked around, but made no move to sit up.

"Drink this," Batman said, helping Nightwing sit up.

"Damn, last time I tried to sit up, a wall of ice was in my way." Nightwing croaked. He rubbed his throat.

"You're just waking up from hitting your head. You have hypothermia right now. You also most likely are developing pneumonia. When we reach the Watchtower, you'll have a proper examination by Wally and Barry." Superman said. Nightwing wasn't listening, but was staring at his hand. Batman suddenly bent down and started wiping Nightwing's face.

"I… I …" Nightwing started to hyperventilate. The ship became tangible as they rose above the storm. Batman rubbed Nightwing's back, and Superman stood awkwardly to the side.

"You need to relax, and breathe deeply." Batman instructed. Nightwing nodded, as his breathing became coughing, then shaky, raspy breathing.

"Bruce… I… was there. I...I could have…" Nightwing coughed. Batman frowned more deeply.

"J'hn, hurry, he defiantly is developing pneumonia. " J'hn nodded, and pushed the throttle all the way forward. Nightwing was coughing pretty heavily.

"Nightwing, drink." Superman said, shoving water in his face. Nightwing nodded, but couldn't hold the glass as he was shivering again. Batman took the glass and supported it as Nightwing drank.

"Nightwing, what happened?" Batman asked. Nightwing was shivering violently. He winced as he breathed. Batman frowned. While pneumonia set in quickly, this was extremely rapid.

"We were going down the vents, and fell through some sort of electronic field that made my comm. explode, my eardrum is burst on the right. We decided to continue since I was mostly ok.

Something with the gorilla caused us to get captured. I woke up in an ice coffin." He paused to cough for a bit. "I got out and walked into the that room. I tried to free him, but my line was cut. I couldn't through, I was… shivering." More coughing.

"How long were you without a coat?" Batman asked.

"According to Brain, I was in the coffin for five minutes."

"It took us twenty minutes to release that one group of scientists and figure out how to get down to where you guys were without tripping the vents defense system." Superman said. Nightwing shrugged.

"It seems you were in there longer than you thought. The ice actually probably kept your body heat locked in a space so you didn't freeze to death quickly. Drink more water." Batman demanded. Nightwing nodded and accepted the water.

"I failed…" Nightwing said. Batman held Nightwing tired. After a few moments of silence, they notice Nightwing had drifted into a fevered sleep, his cheeks were flushed bright red. Batman glanced up at Superman, and for a second, they shared a worried look.

"We have arrived." J'hn announced.

* * *

Batman carried Nightwing in, and felt Nightwing jerk in his arms as the gasps of astonishment woke him.

"Where…" Nightwing slurred, leaning into Batman.

"Shhh, we are in the Watchtower." Batman said. the room hushed. Footsteps echoed and Pulser appeared.

"You're back!" She said loudly. Nightwing turned to her, and she gasped when she saw him.

"Oh my god!" she shouted. Nightwing winced. "Sorry she whispered. She ran up to Nightwing, not noticing his guilty look. Batman frowned and was about to speak when she placed her hand on Nightwing's forehead.

"Concussion, right? I heard about it. Wait a second!" She smiled happily, then a slight pop was heard. She smiled, and Nightwing gave her a sad smile in return.

"I just learned I can fix concussions! Isn't that helpful! Why do you look so sad?" She asked, tilting her head. Nightwing sighed, and shifted so Batman would put him down. He leaned heavily on Batman and sunk to his knees, and placed his hands on Annabelle's shoulders. Her face was already a mask of terror as Superman walked in with the body-bag. Nightwing looked her in the eye.

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice shaking. Pulser looked down at Nightwing with shock in her eyes.

"You promised." She said.

"I promised I would do everything I could to protect him, and I"

"YOU FAILED!: Pulser screamed, she slapped Nightwing. The heroes reacted.

"Pulser, stand down!" Aquaman ordered.

"You failed!" She cried, tears raining down her face from under her mask. She shoved Nightwing back, and a pop was heard and Nightwing went flying backwards into the wall behind him.

"Nightwing!"

Pulser screamed and ran to the zeta beams. M'gan chased after her, along with Black Canary and Cassie. Nightwing groaned against the wall. He dropped his head in shame. Batman picked him up again and carried him to eh med room where Wally and Barry were waiting.

"What just happened?" L'gann asked walking in.

"I believe we have just created something devastating." Kaldur'am said solomly. The small group of people dispersed.

**Ok, sorry for the ridiculously long chapter. I wanted this whole bit to be connected. So, please await the next installment!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**

**P.S. If you feel like reviewing…..**


	34. Chapter 34

**Well, the last chapter was rather long. I hope it wasn't annoying or bothersome. I know chapters that just drone on aren't good, but short chapters without details are just as bad. I try to find a good median.**

** Anyway, Please keep checking for this story to update! I promise I'll do my best to make sure a chapter is up at a relatively normal schedule.**

**Enjoy!**

November 20th, Watchtower.

Bruce walked down the stairs of his manor and yawned. He felt something warm and fuzzy rub against his leg.

"Hey Ace…" He yawned again. He heard a growl.

"Sorry Titan." He said, and made it to the kitchen, where he sagged into the breakfast table.

"Long night Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, laying an omelet and orange juice in front of Bruce.

"Not really. I was just worried about Dick. I kept going to his room and…."

"Checking his pulse. I know." Alfred said, giving a surprised Bruce a wink. Bruce smirked. Another figure walked into the kitchen. This small figure just collapsed into a chair and Alfred placed the plate with omelets on his head.

"Pennyworth!" Damian growled. Alfred made no move to remove the plate, but began preparing a third plate. Damian grabbed the plate and sat up, bags evident under his eyes.

"You were not the only one Master Bruce." Bruce was smirking with a mouth full of eggs.

"Silence, father! You shouldn't listen to servants' gossip!" Damian said, scooping some eggs into his mouth. Bruce could barely keep from straight out laughing. A third figure stumbled into the kitchen and sat heavily at the table. Eggs magically appeared in front of Tim, and Tim began eating. Soon Jason also trudged downstairs to eat.

"How's Goldie?" He asked, swallowing a large amount of eggs in one bite.

"Disgusting commoner." Damian growled, glaring at Jason. Jason smiled and started chewing with his mouth open. Damian made a face, but was held down by a slender wrist.

"My lord, keep you pants on." Selina said, as she slid into the seat to Bruce's right. Helena skipped in, followed by Stephanie. Tim choked slightly, but was able to swallow his eggs. Jason elbowed Tim, but everyone else ignored the incident.

"How is Richard?" Silena asked, worried.

"It was pneumonia. He still has the high fever and a nasty cough. It seems like he'll be better soon, but Dr. Leslie thinks he might not be up a moving for at least another week." Bruce sighed, and set down his fork.

"Bruce?" Selina asked, placing a hand on Bruce's arm.

"I've seen some pretty gruesome things as Batman, but this… I'm thinking of calling Black Canary in as soon as I can."

"It was bad, wasn't it?" Helena said. Batman nodded. Helena pouted.

"Would you stop acting so childish! You are 11 now!" Damian said, elegantly sipping his orange juice. He gagged as Helena leaned over the table and tipped the glass more.

"I'll act how I want." Helena said. Selina gave her daughter and warning look. Damian smirk, and received the same treatment.

"It astounds me how much you listen to Sel." Jason said. Damian scoffed.

"She has merely proved she is a worthy opponent, so I respect those who are worthy."

"Whatever you say." Stephanie said. Tim smirked, just to get hot toast chucked at his face.

"Hey!" he said, glaring at Damian.

"Actually, it wasn't me." Damian said, sounding truly surprised. Tim looked over at Stephanie who gave him a bright smile. He turned back to his food to hide his blush.

"Please refrain from fighting amongst yourselves." Alfred said, lying some breakfast ham on the table. Alfred smiled as the rag-tag group grumbled and began to ignore each other, and, in Alfred's mind, acting like family.

"I think I'll check up on Dick." Bruce said. He was standing when Selina pulled him down.

"I promise you, Dick isn't going anywhere. If you're in there all the time, you'll get sick too.

"I think he might go somewhere. "Damian said. Bruce turned around and Dick was leaning against the door.

"I just got really tired of that room." Dick said, smiling. His cheeks had a slight sheen, and where flushed. He was obviously using the doorway to support himself, but he looked a lot better than he had just four days ago.

"I'm glad you're walking, but you need to get to sleep."

"I will after I confirm something." Dick said, turning serious. Bruce straightened and face Dick, his whole aura was in Batman mode.

"What?" He said in clipped words. Dick smiled.

"That basically answers it.

"Maybe, maybe not.

"I have a radio in my room, I want to know if what I just heard is true. Did he escape?" Dick asked, his face getting slightly redder.

"Dick, you're fever is too high, let's get to your room.

"I'll go after you tell me if he escaped!" Dick stood up straight too. He was four inches shorter, and swayed as he stood. Dick was the second shortest in the family. Tim, at 14, was already as tall as Dick at 5'10". Jason was six foot, and Damian showed promise of being as tall as his father. Even Stephanie showed promise of being 5'10" and maybe taller.

"Dick, please, go to sleep." Bruce was looking into Dick's eyes and saw the haze over them. Dick was obviously trying not to look like he was tired, but the slight drop of his eyes and the sway in his stance told all.

"Tell me!" Dick demanded. Selina sighed.

"Dick, it can wait." She received a terrifying glare, from both men. "Well, it can." She said, and went back to breakfast. The Robins were watching in fascination. Tim watched in shock that Dick would just blatantly go against Bruce's order. Jason watched with a smile, silently rooting for Dick. Damian was nodding as he watched, but also silently scolding Dick for acting so irrationally. Stephanie was watching her eggs, trying to ignore the tension. Helena had slipped out of the room when the fighting had started.

"Dick, let's at least talk in your room." Bruce said, putting a hand on Dick's shoulder. Dick jerked away.

"Why can't you tell me? Do you really think I'd go out when I can barely stand? I just need to know if he escaped. Pulser still hasn't been found! I need to make sure she isn't in danger!"

"Why would Slade be after Pulser?" Bruce asked. Dick sighed, and leaned against the door again.

"Isn't it obvious? A person in training who has suddenly lost a very important person; he would use her, most likely to get into the cave or something. Bruce took a step towards Dick, who leaned forward and rested his head Bruce's chest.

"Now will you go to sleep?" Bruce asked.

"You really don't need to ask." Dick said, murmuring.

"I didn't mean on me, Dick. 'Bruce said, but Dick was out.

"How come Dick can always get a hug out of anyone?" Jason asked Tim and Damian. Tim shrugged and Damian 'tt'ed.

"Need help?" Selina asked, gesturing to Dick.

"I was going to lay him on the couch."

"Why the couch, this is fine." Dick mumbled.

"So you are awake. Did you think I was just going to stand her and let you sleep?'

"I can hope." Dick said, and then he pushed himself up. He smiled and turned to walk upstairs."

"Dick," Bruce stopped Dick. By now everyone was done eating and followed Bruce out of the kitchen. "How is your elbow?" Bruce asked. Dick blinked slowly and straightened and bent his left arm.

"Pretty good." He started to climb the stairs. Bruce sighed and went back to the kitchen to finish his breakfast. The not-brothers and Stephanie headed to the bat-cave. They would be training in the League Cave today.

"Today is going to be fun, I can tell." Stephanie said.

* * *

November 20th, the Cave

M'gan was baking cookies when Red Robin, Red Hood, Spoiler, and even Robin came through the zeta beams. She ran to the door and attacked them with questions right away.

"How is he!" she shouted. This brought Kaldur, Zatanna, Artemis, and Conner into the room.

"Is he going to be ok? Is Dick alright! He looked horrible! May we go visit him!" M'gan kept rambling on. Tim cut her off.

"Meg, he is fine. Doctor Leslie thought he just needs another week. Pneumonia is really hard to fight." Tim explained. M'gan nodded, then retreated into Conner's arms.

"Is he really alright?" Conner asked. Jason sighed.

"The idiot started a fight with Bats this morning, but yes." Conner and the rest of the team looked a little worried.

"It always happened when he is sick. He starts asking to move around and leave as soon as he can, and well, he really shouldn't." Tim said. Nods were traded around the room.

"Would Batman be upset if we visited him?" M'gan asked. Tim and Jason traded looks. Damian was gone so they decided.

"Just head on over." Jason said. Stephanie grabbed Tim's arm.

"We need to train, and since Bats is being a but, nad a worry-wort, we are training here." She explained. The original team nodded and headed into the zeta beams.

"Should I have Raquel meet us there?" Zatanna asked.

"I'm calling Roy and Wally, so sure." Artemis said. The team dispersed and made their plans.

* * *

Dick was fast asleep when the team walked in. They all stopped at the door in shock, but Alfred shooed the min.

"Master Richard will be up momentarily. He can't sleep much more than an hour or two it seems." Alfred seemed slightly upset, but left the team in Dick's room anyway.

"He looks tired, and he is sleeping!" M'gan said. Dick shifted in his sleep. His wrapped elbow came up and was placed under his head.

"He looks so tired, but he also looks somewhat peaceful." Raquel said. The girls sat on one side of Dick's bed, and the boys on the other.

"The sleep is dreamless, he is really out. How can Alfred think he'll wake up soon?" M'gann asked the team. Kaldur gazed over Dick protectively.

"M'gan, humans are strange, and Richard is probably the strangest human on the earth." He said. M'gan stifled a giggle, and Raquel gazed upon her new husband in joy.

"If you guys want some privacy, I'm sure Alfred can get you guys some private rooms." Dick's slightly raspy voice spoke up from the bed. The team looked down in shock.

"You did wake!" M'gan gasped. Dick nodded. He still looked exhausted.

"Yeah…. Still tired, but I can't sleep." Dick yawned.

"Oh Baby." Raquel said, smoothing his hair. Dick gave a not so hidden smirk.

"The only plus to being sick is people pet my head a lot." Dick said softly. His eyes were closed, but M'gan could feel his racing mind.

"You like having your head pet?" M'gan asked.

"Yeah, my mom used to do it back when I was sick, so it brings back good memories." Dick's words were soft, but the room was quite. Raquel had stopped petting Dick. Artemis picked it up again.

"You don't have to…" Dick said, smiling, but Artemis didn't stop.

"You better not steal my girl with your sick boy act, Dick" Wally joked. Dick snickered. Alfred came in with meals for everyone. Conner stared in shock as Dick got nothing but a cup of tea.

"Aren't you starving?" Conner asked. Wally looked appalled as well.

"Conner, do you really want to eat food when everything you eat comes up again? Tea also helps my throat." Dick's voice cracked. He snickered again.

"It's like high school all over again.

"You mean like your junior year." Artemis teased. Dick nodded, and sipped tea. The room was silent while people dined.

"Dick, I have to know something, are you and Barbra official yet?" Roy asked. Dick sighed.

"We called it off."

"Why!" Zatanna said, almost spilling her red wine. Dick gave a sad smile.

"It's my fault really. I told her it was still too early, I had too many demons to deal with. I got a nice slap to the face." Dick said.

"When was this?" Wally asked. They all knew Dick was crazy about Barbra, and the two had been not-really-of and not-really-on for years.

"Just yesterday. Good news is after she slapped me, she stayed and we talked for an hour. I think she understands, but she defiantly isn't happy." Dick sipped his tea.

"Don't you think Sam will make a move since you called it off?" Roy asked. Dick looked at Roy in surprise.

"You know about Sam?"

"Barbra does talk to us sometimes you know." Artemis said. Dick looked out his window.

"She deserves a guy like Sam." The conversation ended there.

"Dick, how do you really feel?" Wally asked. Dick sighed.

"Like crap." He said. Wally smiled. "I'm pretty sure I'll be fine in a couple of days." Dick assured the team. Artemis laughed. "Dick gave her a raised eyebrow look.

"If you leave this room before the week is out, we will chain your freaking ass to the bed." Roy threatened. Dick laughed, but it turned into a coughing fit. M'gan helped by rubbing his back.

"Dammit." He huffed. His face was bright red.

"Do you want to rest?" Kaldur asked. Dick looked very upset with that question.

"I'm fine!" He said smiling. The team stayed.

* * *

Tim and Damian were bickering as they walked down the hall of their manor. They heard light laughter from Dick's room. Both boys popped their heads in. Dick was smiling with the YJ original team members, and look more relaxed than he had in a long time.

"Those vagabonds should leave these premises. I cannot sleep well if such untrustworthy imbeciles are anywhere near my presence." Damian didn't bother to keep his voice low. The team looked over. Dick laughed.

"Come on in you two!" He sounded hoarse still. Damian and Tim slinked in. M'gan was petting Dick's head, and he looked like he was about to just drop off into dreamland.

"Why are you petting him?" Damian sneered. Dick smirked, though he didn't respond as he was being pulled into the lull of sleep.

"Wanna find out?" Roy taunted. Damian growled and prepared to leap when Alfred cleared his throat from the door.

"I should like to remind you, Master Richard is ill, and he is already exhausted. Please try to avoid stressing him with your antics." Alfred's tone was clear. I will kick you out if you are bothersome. Roy and Damian settled for glaring.

"We should probably leave." Artemis said, looking down at the sickly Richard Grayson.

"Cool." He replied with a smile.

"Sweet dreams." Zatanna said, pecking his forehead. The group walked out, all wishing Richard the best. Wally and Roy stopped at the door.

"Dude, just wanna say, you're awesome." They said in sink. The looked at each other oddly, and hurried out. Tim and Damian walked over to Dick's bed.

"You feeling better yet?" Tim asked. Dick shrugged. Damian hesitantly, and lightly patted Dick's slightly sweaty hair.

"You need a shower." Damian said simply, removing his hand and looking away. "I demand you recover quickly, Grayson. With father being so busy, you are the only one at my level to spar with."

"Can it demon." Tim rolled his eyes, and gave Dick a pat on the head as well. "Sleep tight." He said, dragging a protesting Damian after him. Alfred walked in a rearranged the comforter around Dick.

"Master Richard?" He asked, his tone offering anything to help the sickly young man. Dick sighed.

"I'd like some Tylenol and to go to sleep." He said. By the time Alfred returned with the Tylenol, Dick was fast asleep. For the first time in days, Dick slept the whole night easily.

* * *

November 27, The Cave

Nightwing stretched and yawned on the couch. He turned and accepted the bowl of soup from Batgirl. For just a second their eyes caught. Batgirl sighed.

"How is it, you're always still great friends with your exes?" She asked, giving the still slightly sickly, young man a noogie. Nightwing laughed and waved her off.

"It is my superpower, Babs." He said his voice a little croaky from the cough he had only just recovered from. Batgirl shook her head. M'gan laughed as she entered the room with Tigress. Rocket and Zatanna followed soon after.

"I might actually put it in your file." Zatanna said with her ringing voice that practically sang out spells in the blink of an eye. Rocket nodded, and rubbed her lower abdomen lightly.

"So it's a positive?" Batgirl asked the dark beauty of the team. Rocket smiled.

"You bet, girl!" Rocket squealed. Aqualad and Superboy came in soon after.

"Go Kaldur!" Nightwing said loudly, clapping. Batgirl smacked his head and he hissed as hot soup spilled on his arm.

_So, they either date or act like bros?_ Conner asked everyone else in the room telepathically.

_They are always friends before they are lovers. _ Artemis said happily. Beast Boy, along with Blue Beetle and Kid Flash ran into the room.

"Emergency!" Beast Boy shouted.

"What is it?" Aqualad asked, his aura shifting into leader mode instantly.

"She's here!" Blue said, his suit wrapping itself around his body as he spoke, his voice changing to a more metallic tone as the shell-like armor grew. Immediately, the team got into a defensive position. Nightwing started standing when he was thrown backwards, flipping over the couch and slamming into the wall behind. He released a cough and started hacking as he slid to the floor.

"Wing!" The team shouted, when they too went flying backwards from some unknown force.

"What a wonderful welcome party, you even made soup!" said a familiar voice, oozing with sarcasm. When Nightwing looked up, he choked again.

"Pulser." He said catching his breath. A hand on his back soothed his chest as it rubbed circles. Pulser smiled.

"Why, when they go evil do girls feel they have to dress like prostitutes?" Batgirl asked, standing up a few feet away from Nightwing. Pulser gave Batgirl an evil sneer. But Batgirl was correct.

Pulser wasn't modestly dressed at all. She wore a tight fitting, cut-off bodice that had light, small Kevlar plates. Her whole mid-rift was showing, from the bottom of her ribs to the small bumps that were he hips. She wore a pair of pants that on the right leg went down to her ankle and had hip high boots. The other pant leg only went just under her bottom. One sleeve went to her ankle, to sleeve opposite of her long pant leg. Her emblem of the star burst was still on her chest. Her long hair was in a whip-like braid and she wore a mask covered three fourths of her face. Her chin, right eye and the whole right side of her face was covered. The colors were orange and black.

"Annabelle, that outfit." Nightwing said softly. Annabelle barked out a laugh.

"I bet you do know! This isn't the first time this has happened, is it?" Annabelle sneered. Nightwing gritted his teeth.

"Oh, and don't call me Pulser. That name is soo cliché. I prefer Repulse."

"And that isn't cliché?" Bart asked. Repulse sent some of her power towards Bart and he went flying.

"Annabelle, don't listen to him! He is only using you!" Nightwing said standing up and shaking off Kaldur. Annabelle growled.

"I already know that! I've already abandoned him! I learned how to control my powers then left him! That bastard, I used him! I'm getting my revenge! You failed to protect my mentor. You couldn't even tell his wife and their newborn son either! You ran off and hid!" Annabelle screamed. Nightwing winced and his head dropped. The team had risen.

"Don't you know anything Annabelle?" Beast Boy shouted. Annabelle threw another pulse of power, but Beast Boy jumped over it and pinned her in gorilla form. Annabelle couldn't fire her power if she couldn't point. Or so the team thought. She screamed in frustration and Beast Boy went flying, and was caught by M'gan.

"Got you!" She said. Annabelle was crying as she stood up.

"Think I don't know anything! He was there! He could have stopped it! He was able! He just stood there and watched! He had all the capability! He promised!" Annabelle took a deep breath to continue.

"Shut up!" Nightwing shouted. He looked up and his glare silenced the room. "Yeah, I watched." His voice, still gritty from pneumonia and low with anger was easily heard. "I watched as one of my friends died right in front of me. I watched as my efforts were wasted. I watched as one of my promises was broken. I watched as a wonderful life became ruined. I watched," He was shouting now, and the team was shocked to see the red on his cheeks. He took a steadying breath, "I watch Stretch die because I was capable." He finished. Nightwing staggered and leaned against Kaldur.

"You're burning up!" Kaldur exclaimed. Annabelle swallowed hard.

"Damn you!" She screamed and she fled, right into Damian.

"Wretch," He growled, and Annabelle fell as Damian karate chopped her neck.

"Robin. "Nightwing croaked, standing up.

"A rest it." Damian growled. "She isn't dead." He paused and gave Nightwing a look-over. "You look like shit." Nightwing smiled and let Kaldur come up and support him. He was shaking. He started laughing.

"Wing?" Kaldur questioned.

"Here, I thought I was fine. But dammit, I guess it still bothers me." His laugh was hollow and sounded painful.

"I'm getting you more soup." M'gan said, feeling the despair coming from Nightwing.

About an hour later, some older mentors came to the cave.

"We got a mild emergency report." Black Canary said. Kaldur nodded.

"Annabelle, now calling herself Repulse, came and attacked us. It appears she has contact with Deathstroke, who we know escaped about a week ago from Arkham. We restrained her, but she has escaped us." He said, emotionless. Black Canary sighed and glanced over at Nightwing who was napping on the couch. His mask was on his chest. That was shocking. Batman strode past her and picked up the mask.

"Batman!" Red Robin came in, and looked sheepish. "He, um, we made sure everyone left the room and wouldn't bother him and…" Tim started, but Batman shushed.

"He isn't a child, it is his choice." Batman said, but he sounded very, very angry. Tim looked away. Kaldur spoke to Black Canary.

"It seems he is still very bothered by Mr. Stretch's death." Kaldur said. Black Canary sighed.

"Unfortunately, Batman is right. Nightwing is an adult, we can't force him to take sessions." The duo looked over and a small smile appeared on their lips as they watched Batman brush hair off of Nightwing's face. Tim was leaning over the back of the couch keeping watch for anyone who might come and try to bother his brother.

"I think I'll start the training session with the team now." Black Canary said. Kaldur smiled and followed his old fighting instructor.

* * *

Nightwing entered through the rotting window frame. He saw the figure in the corner jump.

"Oh, Nightwing." The figure ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Nightwing asked. The girl looked at him, her dark, chocolaty eyes were teary.

"Everyone agreed to let me go because you said you understood, and you're willing to keep me here….. I have nowhere else." Annabelle cried. Nightwing patted her back.

"It's ok. You are always welcomed here." He pulled her back to look her in the eye. "I hope you understand revenge is worthless and only consumes you." He said gravely. Annabelle nodded, wiping her tears.

"You promise he won't find me?" She hiccupped. Nightwing paused, knowing he couldn't promise that.

"I can assure you he won't come here to get you." Nightwing knew that was true. As much Deathstroke was a nuisance and always appeared in the worst places, he never, ever lied.

"How do you know?" Annabelle asked.

"I just do."

"Can you promise me that?" Annabelle asked. Nightwing looked her in the eye.

"Annabelle, I will never make a promise ever again, since I never know if I can keep them." Annabelle stopped him.

"Promise me you'll break that vow. Promise me you'll find a promise to keep with everyone." She stopped, and hugged Nightwing. Nightwing was shocked.

"I-I promise." He said softly.

"I'm sorry." Annabelle said. She stepped away and flopped on the bed.

"Why?"

"Because, I think." Annabelle snuggled into the sheets. "I think I haven't fallen for you. I think I'm more into the honest type of guy." Nightwing smiled.

"That is a good thing to like."

"You'll break many promises, you already have. But, Nightwing I know you try. Whatever you do is for others." She looked back at Nightwing. "I like that the most about you. You're just like an older brother." Nightwing smiled.

"I really would love to see you as a sister."

"Then, I want a journal for my birthday." Nightwing was at the door.

"OK." He was gone. Annabelle turned her face into the sheets.

"Dammit, I'm more of a liar than you are." She hissed into the wet pillow.

* * *

Elsewhere in Bludhaven

She looked at the room Nightwing had just come out of.

"Looks like a beautiful bird is about to fall into my web." Said the luscious red lips. A large, rocky hand rested on her shoulder.

"It better not be eaten yet." A deep, ominous chuckle.

"Are you a fool? Only Black Widows eat their mates."

"And Tarantulas don't build webs."

"But they dig great holes to catch their prey."

"Make his deep, about six feet would be good." The evil laughter was swallowed by the fog descending over Bludhaven.

**Well, I guess the character were slightly off. Sorry!**

**I rushed the ending, but I like it.**

**If you like Annabelle, she isn't gone yet!**

**(I'll have a little pole about her later!)**

**Please review! **


End file.
